Les Chevaliers Dragons Livre I
by kittyfree
Summary: Cinq valeureux guerriers doivent faire face à un destin douloureux, rempli d'épreuves et de sang.Seul rempart contre l'avancée du Mal, ils sont choisis par les Dieux Dragons pour recevoir leur force et protéger le peuple de Sanc.
1. Fanore

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

Genre : OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

Couples : pour plus tard

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre I :** _**Fanore**_

_Cette histoire que je vais vous conter retrace la vie de cinq jeunes gens. Cinq valeureux guerriers qui devront faire face à un destin douloureux, rempli d'épreuves et de sang._

_Seul rempart contre l'avancée du Mal, ils seront choisis par les Dieux-Dragons pour recevoir leur force et protéger le peuple de Sanc._

_Ils représentent le dernier espoir des âmes innocentes.

* * *

_

Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, les dieux-dragons régnaient sur le Royaume de Sanc, se partageant le pays en cinq provinces.

**Au centre** s'étendaient les grandes plaines du sage Sandrock. Le dragon protégeait son domaine et ses habitants leurs procurant une vie paisible et une terre fertile.

**Au nord** se trouvait un pays longeant la mer. C'était celui du vaillant Wing. Solitaire mais bienveillant, le dragon prenait soin de son peuple en surveillant l'accès maritime, empêchant tout ennemi d'approcher.

**A l'est** se dressait une gigantesque forêt. Cet océan de verdure était le royaume du mystérieux Heavyarm. Rares étaient les occasions pour les humains d'apercevoir le dragon. Tapi au plus profond des bois, il veillait de loin sur le sommeil de ses sujets.

**A l'ouest** vivait le gardien des cinq lacs, le fier Nataku. Ses vassaux avaient pour le dragon un grand respect et lui vouaient une abnégation sans borne. Ils en étaient récompensés par des récoltes abondantes des rizières et par sa protection.

**Au sud** se trouvait le royaume du dieu de la mort, Shinigami.

Sur ces terres ardentes s'étendant au pied d'un gigantesque volcan, la vie y était rude. Le dieu était le plus puissant des cinq divinités mais cachait de noirs prétentions. Le feu de l'ambition se répandait en lui et le dévorait telle une coulée de lave.

Il finit par défier les autres dragons sacrés et attaqua leurs terres, saccageant les villes et les villages, dévastant de son souffle brûlant les forêts, les champs et les rizières, terrifiant la population.

Sandrock, Wing, Heavyarms et Nataku s'associèrent afin de lutter contre le puissant Shinigami. La terre trembla sous les assauts des dragons et le ciel sembla en feu.

Les combats furent titanesques et durèrent plusieurs années.

Après des assauts incessants, les quatre dragons finirent par venir à bout de Shinigami mais cela ne fut pas sans peine car ils furent obligés de se sacrifier et de sceller leurs âmes et leurs forces dans cinq pierres.

Afin de s'assurer que l'ambition démesurée du dieu de la mort soit à jamais refrénée, ils utilisèrent une puissante malédiction qui en cas de résurrection du dragon l'obligerait à prendre possession d'un être pure et bon. Ils espéraient ainsi le limiter dans ses agissements se reposant sur l'esprit de bienveillance des hommes.

Les dragons se condamnaient ainsi à ne jouer qu'un rôle protecteur sur la population du Royaume de Sanc. Leurs âmes ne pouvaient être réveillées qu'en cas de grand danger .

Ils devaient choisir alors un guerrier valeureux afin de lui transmettre leur puissance. Ce chevalier-dragon aurait pour tâche de combattre le Mal et de ramener la paix dans le pays. Mais lourd demeurerait le tribu à porter car grands étaient les dangers et les souffrances à affronter.

Tout au long des siècles, leurs âmes ne furent réveillées que peu de fois. Lors du dernier réveil, un des chevaliers-dragons fut choisi par le peuple de Sanc pour être leur roi et le gardien de la paix. C'est ainsi que monta sur le trône le souverain Raberba Winner 1er , chevalier du dieu Sandrock.

Les pierres furent misent à l'abris par le monarque et chaque ancien chevalier-dragon fut nommé seigneur d'une des terres de Sanc.

La dynastie Raberba Winner protégea dès lors les plaines du centre du Royaume ainsi que sa capitale, le clan Chang pris sous son aile la région des cinq lacs, le seigneur Yuy devint le suzerain des côtes du nord longeant la mer, et les forêts et terres de l'ouest revinrent à la famille Barton.

Il en fut autrement pour le territoire du sud car depuis le commencement de la malédiction, aucun chevalier détenteur du pouvoir de Shinigami n'avait survécu aux combats.

Ils mouraient toujours jeunes, se sacrifiant pour la paix. Certains affirmaient que c'était lié au sort jeté sur l'âme du dieu qui essayait de se libérer en sacrifiant le chevalier.

Cette province fut donc mise sous la tutelle des ministres. Mais ils étaient plus corrompus et cruels les uns que les autres. Ils se succédèrent sans jamais apporter autre chose que de la misère et du malheur aux habitants de cette contrée.

Plusieurs générations passèrent et les pierres sacrées devinrent une légende racontée aux enfants.

C'est ainsi que débute cette histoire, quelque part dans le Royaume de Sanc, aux alentours d'un petit village nommé Fanore.

* * *

"Duo, reviens ! Papa va te gronder. On a pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, hurla un adolescent au milieu d'un champ de maïs."

"Arrête de pleurnicher Solo. T'es vraiment qu'un trouillard, répliqua un jeune garçon."

Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et vit son grand frère, au milieu du champ qui essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il avait toujours était plus rapide que son aîné à la course malgré les cinq ans qui les séparaient.

Solo et Duo Maxwell étaient frères mais la seule chose qu'ils possédaient en commun été leur nom de famille.

Solo était un adolescent de quinze ans déjà très grand pour son âge. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et ses yeux bruns lui donnaient un air de jeune homme sage. Travailleur et d'un naturel calme, il était la copie parfaite de son père.

Duo quant à lui aurait pu être comparé à une mini tornade. Agé d'une dizaine d'année et pas plus haut que trois pommes, il était plein de vie. Ses yeux de couleur améthyste brillaient toujours d'une lueur d'espièglerie et ses cheveux châtains, hérités de sa mère, étaient noués en une tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules.

Il était connu dans le village pour ses farces. Il n'avait jamais peur de rien et revenait bien souvent à la maison, couvert de la tête aux pieds d'écorchures et des bleues.

La plupart du temps Duo se promenait à travers champs accompagné d'autres enfants du village. Ils inventaient des jeux où se mêlaient preux chevaliers, dragons ancestraux et puissants magiciens tandis que son frère aidait leur père à la forge.

Solo était le fils aîné de la famille et par conséquent, il prendrait un jour la place de son père en tant que forgeron du village. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas car il adorait ce travail mais il se faisait du souci pour son petit frère. Son comportement aventureux et indiscipliné finirait forcément, selon lui, par lui attirer des problèmes.

Comme à son habitude, Duo avait disparu dès la sortie de l'école et leur mère avait demandé à Solo d'aller le chercher pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à table lorsque leur père rentrerait à la maison.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il avait fallu presque une demi-heure à l'adolescent pour mettre la main sur son jeune frère qui avait trouvé refuge sur une des hautes branches d'un chêne bordant la rivière. En le voyant arriver, Duo sauta de son perchoir et le défia à la course.

"Allez Solo, le dernier dans la forêt interdite est un gnome puant …hurla l'enfant avant de s'enfuir en direction des bois, riant à gorge déployée."

"Duo revient ! Maman m'a envoyé te chercher répliqua son aîné mais Duo était déjà loin devant lui."

"Un jour, je l'attacherai à une chaise et le bâillonnerai pour avoir la paix, souffla-t-il entre ses dents."

Et il se mit à courir après son cadet.

Duo était mort de rire. Il adorait embêter son frère et prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre chèvre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Arrivé aux abords de la forêt, Duo se retourna pour voir où se trouvait son aîné. Celui-ci avançait péniblement à travers champs, se tenant le côté gauche de son abdomen. Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon et s'avança peu à peu dans les bois.

La forêt était strictement interdite aux jeunes enfants. Les animaux sauvages qui la peuplaient ne s'aventuraient jamais jusqu'au village mais les adultes connaissaient les dangers que représentaient ces nombreux prédateurs et défendaient à leurs enfants de s'approcher des bois.

Mais voilà déjà bien longtemps que Duo mourait d'envie d'y aller. Il souhaitai juste s'y enfoncer de quelques pas pour voir de ses propres yeux cet endroit rendu si mystérieux par les nombreuses histoires racontées le soir lors des banquets du village.

Il entendit au loin son frère le menacer d'une punition que son père ne manquerait pas de lui donner s'il continuait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Mais la tentation était trop grande et Duo continua de s'y enfoncer après avoir l'avoir gratifié du titre peu honorable de trouillard.

"Cette fois ça suffit. Après tout il n'a qu'à assumer ses actes, souffla Solo avant de se détourner et de repartir en direction du village."

Ca faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que Duo marchait à travers bois. La lumière déclinait de plus en plus et le jeune garçon bien que fasciné par la découverte d'un nouveau terrain de jeu commençait à se dire qu'il devrait rentrer.

Il poussa un soupir qui s'entendit au moins à un kilomètre à la ronde et rebroussa chemin.

"Je vais avoir droit au sermon du siècle en rentrant et à une punition qui deviendra légendaire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même."

La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une bêtise, son père l'avait obligé à venir travailler chaque jour après les cours à la forge pendant un mois. Ca aurait pu être amusant s'il n'avait pas demandé à Solo de le prendre en main et de le faire participer.

Rien n'était plus pénible que son grand-frère qui jouait les chefs avec lui ! D'accord, il l'avait un peu cherché. C'est vrai que le fait d'avoir libéré le troupeau de mouton de leur voisin au milieu du village n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Mais de là à lui coller son frère comme nounou, il y avait des limites aux supplices.

Le ciel avait revêtu son manteau nocturne et Duo s'arrêta quelques instants après sa sortie du bois pour admirer les centaines d'étoiles qui parsemaient la voûte céleste.

Son regard fut soudain attirer par une lueur qui semblait s'élever au-dessus de la colline.

Il grimpa la butte et se figea dès qu'il en atteignit le sommet.

Le village était en feu !

Toutes les maisons brûlaient, les habitants hurlaient de peur, pourchassés par des cavaliers aux armures noires.

Ils étaient attaqués en pleine nuit sans aucune raison. Cela faisait des décennies que le Royaume de Sanc n'avait pas connu de guerre. Ils étaient en paix avec leurs voisins et de solides alliances leurs en assuraient le maintien.

Alors qui les attaquait?

Pourquoi ces hommes apportaient-ils mort et désolation dans leur village ?

Il sentit la panique et la peur l'envahir en pensant à sa famille et se précipita aussi vite qu'il pût en direction du gigantesque brasier.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'entrée du village, il ne trouva que des maisons vides et saccagées.

Il courut jusque chez lui priant que ses proches soient sains et saufs mais lorsqu'il y arriva personne ne s'y trouvait. Tous les meubles avaient été renversés, de la vaisselle brisée était éparpillée sur le sol. Sa famille devait s'être défendue farouchement.

"Père…, mère…, Solo…, il y a quelqu'un, hurla Duo aux bords des larmes. Je vous en prie répondez, c'est moi Duo."

Mais personne ne répondit.

Duo était perdu. Il se précipita à l'extérieur, fouilla chaque maison mais n'y trouva aucun des habitants.

Plus il approchait du cœur du village plus une épaisse fumée noire s'en dégageait. Arrivée au cœur de la ville, Duo se figea. L'église s'était transformée en gigantesque brasier.

Et soudain il réalisa.

"Non… non… ce n'est pas… possible… ils… n'ont pas pu… murmura l'enfant."

A travers les hautes flammes qui léchaient les murs du bâtiment, l'enfant pouvait voir que les hautes portes de l'église avaient été bloquées de l'extérieur. Des planches y avaient été disposées afin d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer et…. d'en sortir.

Les fenêtres avaient subi le même traitement et Duo eut un haut le cœur en réalisant ce que les hommes en armure noire avaient osé faire.

Il essaya de se rapprocher de la bâtisse malgré la chaleur du brasier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses parents et Solo brûler. Il hurlait essayant d'appeler sa famille mais c'était déjà trop tard.

L'église céda et s'effondra. Duo fut projeté en arrière et perdit conscience lorsque sa tête heurta violemment le sol.

Il lui fallut quelques instants à son réveil pour reprendre ses esprits son crâne le faisant atrocement souffrir. Soudain tout refit surface. Il se releva brusquement mais resta immédiatement pétrifié d'horreur.

De l'église, il ne restait que des cendres. Lentement, il avança jusque dans les décombres et se mit à les fouiller frénétiquement.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé… c'est sûrement ça se dit Duo… les habitants avaient dû probablement se cacher dans les bois lors de l'attaque et ils retourneraient bientôt au village.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire étrange qui ressemblait à celui qu'émettaient les gens au bord de la folie et qui se transforma en sanglots lorsqu'il trouva parmi les cendres une croix en argent.

Le pendentif appartenait à Hélène Maxwell. Transmis de génération en génération dans la famille de sa mère, ce bijou ne la quittait jamais.

Duo observa la croix de ses yeux étrangement vides. Les larmes continuaient à couler abondement sur son visage, traçant des sillons sur ses joues noircies par la cendre.

"Non… non… non… répéta-t-il serrant la croix dans ses mains si fort que le sang finit par en couler"

Agenouillé au milieu des cendres de l'église, les yeux levés vers le ciel, l'enfant hurla telle une bête aux abois.

""

* * *

A suivre…


	2. Bagarre

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pour plus tard...

Un grand merci à Kamara et à Sharak pour leur review ça m'a encouragé à écrire le 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre II : ****_Bagarre_**

**_Huit ans plus tard._**

La capitale du Royaume de Sanc était en pleine effervescence. Dans deux jours aurait lieu le 18ème anniversaire du prince héritier Quatre Raberba Winner.

Tous les artisans du pays avaient été mis à contribution pour participer aux préparatifs de la fête. Depuis plus d'une semaine, carrosses et charrettes se succédaient à l'entrée de la ville et dans les ruelles, les soieries des nobles se mêlaient aux vêtements colorés des saltimbanques, artificiers, fleuristes, boulangers et autres artisans.

Aux portes de la citadelle, se tenait une petite taverne. Lieu de rencontre, on pouvait y croiser une clientèle des plus hétéroclite. Les soldats du palais venaient y jouer leur solde aux cartes, des gentilshommes y passaient quelques heures dans l'espoir de séduire l'une des jeunes serveuses de l'établissement, des marchands y parlaient affaire autour d'une bonne bouteille et dans un coin de la pièce, seul à une table presque entièrement masquée par l'ombre de la grande cheminée, se tenait un jeune voyageur.

Il était arrivé aux environs d'une heure du matin. Un violent orage avait éclaté quelques heures plus tôt et la pluie tombait maintenant de manière diluvienne.

L'étranger avait franchi le seuil de l'auberge au moment même ou un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les précédant avait fait trembler les murs.

L'image était presque irréelle. La silhouette de l'homme drapée entièrement d'une sombre cape se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'était éclairée que par la lueur des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel sans lune.

Pendant quelques instants, l'aubergiste resta figé hésitant entre l'envie de se cacher sous le comptoir de son bar et celle d'accueillir le voyageur. Ce fut la seconde qui l'emporta.

Après s'être traité mentalement de vieux fou, le tavernier s'avança vers son nouveau client et lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque l'inconnu leva la tête vers lui et abaissa la capuche de son manteau laissant apparaître le visage souriant d'un jeune homme.

Le vieil aubergiste ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. De longs cheveux châtains noués en une natte lui descendaient jusqu'aux creux des reins. Ces yeux d'une couleur totalement inconnue à ce jour par le tenancier de l'établissement rehaussaient le teint laiteux de sa peau. Ses vêtements entièrement noirs étaient froissés et tachés de boue, preuve que le garçon avait fait un bien long chemin.

L'aubergiste fut sorti de ses pensées par son nouveau client.

"Bonsoir, dit l'inconnu, désolé d'arriver aussi tard, j'espère que vous n'alliez pas fermer ?"

"Pas du tout, répondit le vieil homme, nous sommes ouverts jusqu'au petit matin, surtout à l'approche de l'anniversaire du prince."

"Dans ce cas ma chance ne m'a pas encore abandonnée. J'ai eu quelque doute lorsque la pluie s'est mise à tomber aussi resterait-il une chambre de libre ?"

"Malheureusement pas et vous n'en trouverez plus aucune d'inoccupée. Toutes les auberges ont été prises d'assaut."

Le jeune homme soupira et sembla soudain très las. L'aubergiste se sentit attristé de le voir ce beau garçon si abattu. Il réfléchit rapidement et essaya de trouver une solution.

"Mais oui… bien sûr… comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! J'ai peut-être une idée. L'un de mes employés a dû repartir chez lui hier car son épouse est souffrante. Vous pourriez loger dans son ancienne chambre. Je vous préviens, elle n'est pas aussi grande et aussi bien aménagée que celles que nous réservons à notre clientèle mais si vous pouvez vous contenter d'un bon lit et d'une pièce chauffée je serai ravi de vous la laisser."

L'étranger retrouva son sourire et le remercia de son offre.

"Avec plaisir. Vous me sauvez cher ami !"

"Je vais vous la faire préparer. Puis-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plaît."

"Maxwell… je m'appelle Duo Maxwell."

"Bien Messir Maxwell. Il faudra patienter un peu. Souhaiteriez-vous vous restaurer en attendant ?"

"Volontiers, répondit Duo."

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose… se coucher au sec mais les grondements sourds de son estomac l'en avaient dissuadé.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il voyageait. La fatigue commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir et l'orage de cette nuit n'avait rien arrangé. Il était en train de se demander comment il allait passer la nuit lorsqu'il aperçu enfin les lumières de la ville.

Le jeune homme avait frappé à la première taverne sur son chemin avant d'entrer en priant qu'elle fût encore ouverte. Ses jambes commençaient à faiblir et il sentait déjà monter en lui les prémices d'une violente fièvre.

Dès le pas de la porte franchi, la douce chaleur de l'établissement l'avait enveloppée et une bonne odeur de soupe lui avait chatouillée agréablement les narines.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que dans peu de temps il serait sous une chaude couverture l'estomac plein. Mais il déchanta lorsque l'aubergiste lui annonça que toutes les tavernes de la ville étaient pleines. Son entrain le quitta aussitôt cédant la place à la fatigue.

Mais cela aurait été sans compter la bienveillance du vieil homme.

Duo était à présent attablé devant un repas appétissant que lui avait apporté une charmante jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Après s'être enquis de son confort, elle repartie souriante vers les autres clients. Le patron l'avait placé près de la cheminé afin qu'il puisse se réchauffer au plus vite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit le temps de détailler les lieux.

Malgré l'heure tardive l'établissement était plein et une ambiance de fête s'en dégageait.

Un attroupement bruyant d'hommes retint son attention. Ils étaient huit, tous richement vêtus sûrement des nobles venus pour les festivités. Ils avaient selon toute vraisemblance déjà commencé à fêter dignement l'anniversaire du prince. Les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool s'alignant sur la table pouvaient en témoigner.

L'ambiance changea soudain lorsque l'un des hommes attrapa la serveuse par la taille pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

"Allez, sois gentille ma mignonne… que dirais-tu de passer le reste de la soirée avec nous ?"

"Votre offre est plus que tentante mais je ne peux pas l'accepter, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'ivrogne."

"Allons, allons, je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à s'entendre tous les deux, répliqua-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres humides sur celles de la serveuse."

La pauvre jeune femme se débattait à présent de toutes ses forces pour essayer de se libérer de l'étau des bras qui l'enserraient mais sans succès.

L'aubergiste intervint en demandant au client de bien vouloir lâcher son employée et que son établissement ne fournissait pas ce « genre » de service. Le noble se leva et poussa le jeune femme sans ménagement dans les bras d'un de ses comparses. Il dévisagea le vieil homme d'un air mauvais avant de le frapper si violemment que celui-ci fut projeté à terre.

Ses compagnons se mirent à ricaner en voyant la scène. L'homme s'approcha dangereusement de l'aubergiste, le pris par la col avant de le soulever de terre. Il allait à nouveau le frapper lorsque son bras fut retenu par quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'il tourna son visage en direction de l'imbécile qui osait l'empêcher de s'amuser quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction de se retrouver nez à nez face à un jeune étranger.

"Que me veux-tu jouvenceau. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé."

"Tu devrais lâcher ce pauvre homme et te battre contre quelqu'un de ta taille."

"Tu penses être à la hauteur, répliqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire."

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, répondit-il en lui décochant un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon."

L'homme sembla quelque peu décontenancé par l'aplomb de son vis-à-vis et le dévisagea quelques secondes comme s'il voulait évaluer le danger que le jeune homme pourrait représenter.

Il relâcha le col de l'aubergiste et se tourna face à Duo en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Le noble devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et possédait la stature d'un ours.

Mais le natté ne silla pas. L'homme approcha lentement son visage de luiet Duoput sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool.

"Tu me plais, dit l'ivrogne en détaillant la fine silhouette tout en muscle du garçon. On pourrait prendre un peu de bon temps tous les deux. Je ne suis pas contre un petit «corps à corps»."

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et souleva le menton du jeune homme, tenant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

"Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Duo emprisonna le poignet de son interlocuteur et avec un sourire de prédateur le lui tordit de telle façon que son agresseur se retrouva un genou à terre hurlant de douleur le bras maintenu fermement dans son dos.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son oreille.

"Désolé mais je ne « joue » pas avec le menu fretin et je ne pense pas que tu sois suffisamment à la hauteur pour me satisfaire lui murmura-t-il avant de relâcher son étreinte et de le pousser sur le sol."

Le noble le dévisagea d'un regard haineux.

"Tu vas me le payer bâtard."

Duo soupira levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu parles trop, dit-il avant de le toiser d'un air glacial. Allons à l'extérieur pour poursuivre cette charmante discussion."

Lorsqu'il passa près de l'aubergiste, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

"Restez à l'intérieur, lui dit-il avant de sortir."

L'orage s'était calmé et il ne restait de l'intempérie qu'un sol détrempé par la pluie.

Duo s'avança au milieu de la ruelle suivit de près par le noble. Apparemment ses compagnons avaient décidé de se joindre à eux car il se retrouva non pas face à un adversaire mais à huit.

"En plus d'être un vantard tu es un lâche. J'avais raison tu n'es pas à la hauteur."

"Tais-toi, souffla l'ivrogne. Tu vas me payer ces insultes."

Il s'élança sur le natté qui l'évita souplement avant de lui envoyer son genou dans l'estomac.

Le noble s'étala dans la boue en gémissant de douleur.

Duo se retourna vers les autres. Sept contre un. Il avait déjà vécu pire et dans des circonstances normales il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'en défaire. Mais sa tête émettait un bourdonnement continuel, signe que la fièvre avait gagné en intensité et même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air, ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas très longtemps.

Le jeune homme dévisagea le groupe d'individus qui lui faisait face. Ils s'approchaient de lui, l'encerclant afin de lui rendre toute retraite impossible. De toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à fuir, surtout face à une bande de pleutres. Les nobles se jetèrent sur lui comme un seul homme.

Duo réussit à éviter les premières attaques et mit à terre trois d'entre eux mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent petit à petit et il ne suffit que d'un instant d'inattention pour que l'un des hommes réussisse à le frapper en plein visage.

Duo fut projeté contre le mur de l'auberge. Il sentit le goût âcre du sang dans sa bouche.

Encore un peu sonné, il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits que déjà les hommes revinrent à l'assaut. Deux d'entre eux lui plaquèrent les bras contre le mur l'empêchant de bouger, tandis qu'un troisième rouait son abdomen de coups de poing sans discontinuer. Duo encaissait les attaques sans qu'un seul son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Il refusait de donner la satisfaction à ses lâches de l'entendre crier. Un coup plus fort que les autres lui brisa une côte et lui fit cracher du sang.

Le quatrième homme qui s'était tenu à l'écart s'approcha de Duo attiré par un curieux scintillement autour du cou de ce dernier. Il passa ses doigts froids le long de sa nuque et en sortit une chaîne où était accrochée une croix en argent finement ciselée.

Duo en sentant le contact sur sa peau souleva sa tête et jeta un regard haineux à l'homme.

"Ne touche pas à ça, lui dit-il."

"Comment se fait-il qu'un bâtard comme toi possède un bijou aussi précieux."

"Lâche cette croix, elle n'est pas à toi."

"C'est là où tu te trompes, rétorqua-t-il avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qui se brisa. Ce serait dommage de la laisser au cou d'un freluquet dans ton genre."

"Rends-la moi ou tu es un homme mort, souffla Duo."

Mais déjà un nouvel assaut de coups se mit à l'assaillir. A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il commençait à sentir ses dernières forces le quitter lorsque ses agresseurs furent interrompus par un inconnu.

"Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, dit ce dernier. Mais il me semble que les chances sont inégales. Quatre contre un ce n'est pas très équilibré."

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent et firent face à un étranger monté sur un cheval couleur ébène. A l'instar de Duo quelques heures plus tôt, il était vêtu d'une cape de voyage sombre dont la capuche couvrait le haut de son visage et qui les empêchait de voir son regard.

Le cavalier sembla étudier la scène quelques instants.

"Apparemment j'ai mal compté. Ce serait plutôt huit contre un, dit-il avant de sauter souplement à terre et de s'approcher d'eux."

"Que veux-tu, répliqua l'homme qui avait dérobé la croix de Duo. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas alors poursuis ton chemin si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis."

L'inconnu continua d'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, il lui fit face quelques instants avant de lui décocher une droite en plein visage le faisant valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Les trois acolytes délaissèrent leur première victime pour s'occuper du nouvel arrivant.

D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent sur lui. Mais ce fut sans compter la force et l'agilité du cavalier qui les évita et les frappa l'un après l'autre les assommant sur le coup.

Débarrassé de ses assaillants, l'inconnu s'avança vers Duo. Ce dernier se tenait les côtes d'une main tandis que l'autre assurait son appui contre le mur. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Duo leva les yeux vers lui.

"Merci, souffla-t-il."

Son dernier souvenir avant de s'évanouir fut deux iris cobalts qui le dévisageaient.

* * *

A suivre…


	3. Préparation

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pour plus tard…

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir...j'espère que vous apprécierez ce troisième chapitres... bonne lecture

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre III :** _**Préparation**_

La première chose que Duo ressentit en se réveillant fut une douleur lancinante à l'abdomen et la vague impression que son corps avait été piétiné de part en part.

Puis les souvenirs refirent surface peu à peu. L'orage, l'auberge, les nobles, la bagarre et l'inconnu.

Il se releva doucement et détailla son environnement. Il était allongé dans un lit et quelqu'un l'avait semble-t-il changé et pris la peine de bander ses blessures.

La chambre qu'il occupait était assez petite et aménagée sobrement. Une armoire, une table et une chaise étaient le seul mobilier présent avec le lit. Une petite fenêtre, qui devait donner sur la rue s'il en croyait les bruits extérieurs, laissait entrer en abondance les rayons du soleil.

Duofut tiré de son observation par de légers coups contre la porte.

"Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il."

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'aubergiste qui portait dans ses mains un plateau rempli de nourriture.

"Je suis content que vous vous soyez réveillé. Vous nous avez fait très peur hier soir. Lorsque votre ami vous a ramené vous étiez dans un bien triste état et …."

"Mon ami ?"

"Oui un jeune homme d'à peu près votre âge, brun avec des yeux bleus. Ce n'est pas votre ami, demanda l'aubergiste étonné. J'aurais pourtant cru car c'est lui qui vous a porté jusqu'ici et qui vous a soigné. Il m'a aussi donné un peu d'argent pour appeler un médecin si votre état ne s'améliorait pas d'ici ce soir."

L'aubergiste déposa le plateau sur la table et sortit de sa poche une petite bourse brune qu'il tendit à Duo. Ce dernier la pris et l'ouvrit.

Elle contenait plusieurs pièces en or, de quoi payer le meilleur médecin de la ville.

Il referma la bourse et la posa sur la table.

"Je ne le connais pas. Il m'a porté secours hier soir alors que je me trouvais dans une fâcheuses posture. Vous aurait-il donné son nom ?"

"Malheureusement pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Peut-être est-il là pour les festivités ?"

"C'est probable, dit Duo pensivement. J'aurais aimé le remercier et lui rendre son argent."

Il sursauta soudain et posa ses mains autour de son cou. Une grande tristesse apparut dans ses yeux remplacée presque immédiatement par une lueur de haine.

"Les hommes qui vous ont importunés hier soir, les connaissiez-vous, demanda Duo."

"Non, répondit l'aubergiste. Mais j'ai cru comprendre lors de leur conversation qu'ils étaient ici pour participer au bal masqué donné par notre roi en l'honneur de son fils. Vu leur rang, ils feront sûrement partie des invités. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?"

"L'un d'entre eux m'a volé un objet très précieux à mes yeux et il est hors de question que je le lui laisse. Je dois absolument le récupérer."

L'aubergiste le détailla quelques instants, avant de déplacer la chaise afin de s'asseoir près de son client. Une fois assis, il le fixa d'un air grave.

"Le seul moyen pour vous de retrouver cet homme, commença-t-il, serait de participer au bal. Tout le monde sera masqué donc personne ne pourra vous reconnaître et vous pourrez vous fondre parmi les invités. Mais le plus dur sera de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château. La garde a été doublée et chaque personne et attelage est systématiquement contrôlé. Vous ne pourrez en franchir l'enceinte que sur invitation ou si vous faites des livraisons pour la fête."

Duo réfléchit quelques instants. Franchir les gardes serait difficile mais pas impossible. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il prendrait la liberté d'entrer dans un lieu où il n'avait pas été invité. Mais par contre trouver un costume qui puisse faire illusion avant deux jours serait une toute autre histoire.

"Je connais le meilleur tailleur de la ville c'est un ami, poursuivit l'aubergiste comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il a été chargé par l'une des princesses de fabriquer les costumes de la famille royale. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra vous aider, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil."

"Je vous remercie, répondit Duo, en lui souriant."

"Je vous en prie. C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier. Hier soir vous nous avez aidés. Sans vous je ne sais pas comment ça se serait terminé. Mais je crains de vous avoir causé beaucoup de problèmes, continua-t-il en détaillant les blessures du jeune homme. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que vous n'étiez pas en état de vous battre. Vous aviez l'air très fort mais si j'avais su que vous étiez souffrant jamais je …."

"Ne vous excusez pas, l'interrompit Duo. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est cette bande de lâches qui est en cause. Quant à mon état, j'ai un peu trop présumé de mes forces mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire."

"Je tiens quand même à vous prouver ma reconnaissance et à vous aider dit-il d'un ton résolu."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, le tavernier se retourna.

"Vous devriez manger et reprendre des forces. Dès que vous vous serez restauré, nous irons voir mon ami le tailleur, dit-il avant de partir."

Duo se leva et entreprit de changer ses bandages. Dès qu'il fut habillé, il s'installa confortablement et engloutit son repas. Apparemment la douleur lanscinante qui irradiait son corps n'avait en rien amoindri son appétit.

Une heure plus tard, il attendait sagement le vieil homme près de l'entrée de la taverne.

Ils arrivèrent chez le tailleur en début d'après-midi.

Une sorte d'agitation sans nom y régnait. Des dizaines de femmes allaient et venaient depuis l'arrière boutique emportant avec elles rubans, soieries et autres parures.

L'aubergiste demanda à l'une d'entre elles s'il était possible de voir le patron quelques minutes. Elle acquiesça et s'engouffra derrière un lourd rideau de velours rouge qui devait mener à l'atelier.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix masculine s'élever du fond de la boutique.

"Allons, allons, mesdames. Suivez bien les instructions des princesses quant aux derniers changements à apporter aux costumes. Dès que vous aurez fini je les passerai en revue et nous les emballerons. Elles doivent être prêtes pour ce soir afin que nous puissions les livrer au palais demain aux aurores."

Un homme brun de petite taille avec une calvitie naissante fit son entrée dans la boutique. Il avait un visage jovial et de petites lunettes rectangulaires lui tombaient sur le nez.

Il sourit lorsqu'il aperçut le tavernier avant de porter son attention sur Duo.

"C'est donc lui le jeune homme dont tu m'a parlé, dit-il."

"Oui, répondit le vieil homme. Je te présente Duo. Crois-tu pouvoir nous aider ?"

"Je pense que oui. J'ai fabriqué beaucoup de modèles pour cette soirée. Nous devrions pouvoir modifier l'une de ces tenues pour l'adapter à ton ami."

Puis il se tourna vers le natté et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

"Suivez-moi jeune homme, dit-il à Duo avec un air malicieux. Si vous devez participer à ce bal autant le faire avec un costume adapté à votre personnalité."

Duo le dévisagea quelques instants puis, devant l'air amusé de l'aubergiste, il suivit le petit homme dans l'atelier.

Deux heures plus tard, ils ressortaient du magasin avec, dans les bras de Duo, un paquet contenant son déguisement.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'entrer dans l'enceinte du palais sans se faire remarquer.

De retour à la taverne, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'abris des regards curieux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'était que cinq heures du soir et les clients étaient encore rares à ce moment de la journée.

Une des serveuses leur apporta à boire. Duo la reconnut tout de suite. C'était la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui l'avait servie hier soir et qui s'était faîte importuner par les huit hommes. Il remarqua les bleus autour de l'un des ses poignets laissés par les doigts du noble.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit en rougissant.

"Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour hier soir, dit-elle un peu gênée."

"Ne le soyez pas, lui répondit Duo d'une voix douce accentuant la rougeur de la serveuse. Votre poignet ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ?"

"Non ça va, dit-elle en le massant, d'ici quelques jours ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir."

Puis elle se retourna vers l'aubergiste.

"Souhaitez-vous autre chose patron ?"

Le vieil homme la dévisagea un instant. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Dis-moi Cathy, tu n'as pas une de tes sœurs qui possède un magasin de fleurs en ville ?"

"Oui l'aînée, répondit-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, c'est la fleuriste attitrée de la famille royale."

"Notre ami Duo aurait besoin de « participer » aux festivités de demain soir. Crois-tu que ta sœur pourrait l'y aider."

La jeune femme sourit à l'aubergiste d'un air entendu et se tourna vers Duo.

"Je crois pouvoir arranger ça, répondit-elle. Après tout je vous dois bien ça."

Elle défit son tablier et le tendit au vieil homme.

"Je m'absente une petite heure patron."

* * *

A suivre…


	4. Plan d'infiltration

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** c'est pour bientôt

Un grand merci à Kamara, Itchy-chan, Blue Hélios et Sharak pour leurs encouragements. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir votre opinion.

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre IV : **_**Plan d'infiltration**_

Duo était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil commençait à décliner et il se demandait ce qui pouvait retenir Cathy aussi longtemps. Ca faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était partie et son absence prolongée commençait à l'inquiéter.

Il l'aperçut enfin au détour d'une ruelle essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'auberge.

Le natté descendit de son perchoir, ferma la fenêtre et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsque de légers coups à sa porte se firent entendre.

Duo l'ouvrit et fit entrer la jeune femme et l'aubergiste dans sa chambre. Vu l'heure, il était préférable de continuer leur entretien dans un lieu plus discret que la salle à manger.

Cathy, complètement essoufflée, se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

"Désolée d'avoir était aussi longue mais ma sœur faisait des livraisons, j'ai dû attendre son retour, expliqua-t-elle."

Puis elle se tourna vers Duo.

"Les dernières fleurs seront livrées demain à treize pourrez accompagner ma sœur, elle vous fera passer pour l'un de ses employés. Le changement de gardes se fera aux environs des quatorze heures. Ils ne remarqueront donc pas votre absence lorsqu'elle quittera l'enceinte du château puisque les soldats qui contrôleront votre arrivée et ceux qui s'occuperont de votre sortie ne seront plus les mêmes. Par contre, vous devrez vous cacher quelque part dans le château jusqu'à ce que la soirée débute."

"Le palais est très grand, continua l'aubergiste. Vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à trouver un endroit où vous dissimuler. Mais prenez garde aux soldats, ils ont ordre de continuer leur ronde jusqu'à ce que la soirée débute. Par contre dès que les premiers invités arriveront, ils seront postés uniquement devant les accès extérieurs du palais."

Duo écoutait avec attention le vieil homme.

"Comment avez vous obtenu toutes ces informations, demanda-t-il."

"Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point les soldats de la garde royale peuvent être bavards lorsqu'on leur offre trois ou quatre verres, répondit-il en souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Vous devriez vous reposer, vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remis et il vous faudra toutes vos forces demain."

Cathy se leva et suivit son patron hors de la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leur invité. Resté seul, Duo s'allongea sur son lit les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait dérober son pendentif aussi facilement. Plongé dans ses souvenirs de la bagarre, il en vint tout naturellement à repenser à l'inconnu qui l'avait aidé.

_Avec toute cette agitation, je l'avais presque oublié, pensa-t-il. _

Il se redressa, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et pris dans ses mains la bourse en cuire qu'avait laissé son mystérieux sauveur.

_Quel étrange personnage. Laisser autant d'argent pour soigner un parfait inconnu. En plus, d'après ce que lui avait raconté l'aubergiste, s'était aussi lui qui l'avait soigné._

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de l'homme. La seule image dont il gardait un net souvenir était la couleur de son regard. Un bleu unique !

En tout cas sa force valait largement la sienne car il n'avait eu aucun mal à se défaire des quatre hommes.

Lentement, Duo se rallongea et bercé par les bavardages de la rue il finit par se laisser glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

**_Au même moment dans les jardins du palais :_**

Le roi Raberba Winner avait repris l'une de ses distractions favorites depuis l'apparition des premiers jours du printemps… ses promenades dans les jardins du palais.

Le monarque était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, sa haute taille et sa musculature développée témoignaient des nombreuses années passées au combat. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de sagesse et de bienveillance. C'était peut-être dû à ses longs cheveux blancs et à sa barbe qui adoucissaient ses traits.

Le roi était aimé et respecté par ses sujets. Il avait su maintenir tout au long de son règne la paix et la prospérité dans un Royaume qui autrefois fut déchiré par la guerre.

Son père était décédé dans la fleur de l'âge et l'avait laissé à seulement 18 ans seul face aux lourdes responsabilités du pouvoir.

Afin de donner un héritier au trône, le jeune seigneur avait dû se marier. Conseillé par ses ministres, il avait choisi parmi toutes les prétendantes une princesse du désert dont la beauté et la sagesse étaient connues par delà les frontières.

A son arrivée au château, deux semaines avant les noces, la jeune fiancée fut accueillie par son futur époux. Dès que le roi la vit, il en tomba éperdument amoureux.

De longs cheveux blonds, une peau d'une blancheur laiteuse et de grands yeux turquoises furent les premières choses que le jeune homme remarqua. Cela pouvait étonner lorsque l'on connaissait les origines de la jeune femme. Mais ce qui le séduit définitivement furent son regard et son sourire. Il sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait trouvé en elle une compagne, une amie et une âme-sœur.

Au bout d'à peine quelques jours, le couple fut inséparable.

La reine lui donna neuf filles puis, une nuit sans lune, elle accoucha d'un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Quatre. Le futur héritier était né. Mais sa mise au monde et sa santé devenue fragile après une pneumonie l'affaiblir de manière irrémédiable. Les meilleurs médecins du Royaume furent menés à son chevet mais rien n'y fît. La reine s'éteignit doucement dans son sommeil.

Les années avaient passé et demain, Quatre fêterait son dix-huitième anniversaire. Le château avait pris depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, un air de ruche en pleine effervescence.

_J'aurais aimé que tu sois près de nous à cette occasion ma bien-aimée, songea le roi, bien que tu ne nous ais jamais réellement quitté car lorsque je regarde notre fils, c'est toi que je vois à travers lui._

Le monarque fut soudain sorti de sa rêverie par une voix familière qui ne cessait de l'interpeller.

"Père… Père…"

Il se retourna pour faire face au prince. Le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil et aux grands yeux turquoises hérités de sa mère l'observait mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.

"Bonjour Quatre… tu n'es pas à ton cours d'escrime ce matin ?"

"Nous nous sommes arrêtés plus tôt à cause des préparatifs de la fête."

Le roi sourit à son fils.

"Tes sœurs se donnent beaucoup de mal pour tout organiser."

"Oui c'est vrai. Je crois que c'est leur manière à elles de nous faire oublier pendant quelques jours les soucis engendrés par les récents évènements."

A ces mots, le seigneur se rembrunit et repensa aux dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Un émissaire était arrivé au palais au milieu de la nuit annonçant que de nouveaux villages avaient été attaqués. Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit ans que de mystérieux guerriers semaient la terreur à travers tout le Royaume. Malgré les nombreuses garnisons de soldats postées aux quatre coins du pays pour protéger la population, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à les arrêter. Ces hommes porteurs de mort disparaissaient aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, ne laissant derrière eux que des cendres et du sang.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le roi s'était la réapparition, il y a plusieurs années, des chevaliers légendaires. Les pierres s'étaient remises à briller et les âmes des anciens dragons sacrés s'étaient éveillées choisissant, parmi les plus valeureux et les plus forts, ceux qui auront l'honneur de recevoir leur puissance. Leur éveil signifiait l'arrivée imminente d'un ennemi redoutable.

Sur les cinq guerriers, quatre s'étaient déjà fait connaître. Mais il en manquait toujours un… le plus fort mais aussi le plus dangereux.

Le monarque reposa les yeux sur son fils.

_Il ressemble tellement à sa mère, songea-t-il, les mêmes yeux clairs emplis de douceur, la même sagesse. Qui pourrait croire qu'il possède en lui la puissance de Sandrock._

Le roi posa la main sur les cheveux de Quatre les ébouriffant tendrement.

"Profitons de cet heureux événement car l'ennemi ne restera pas éternellement dans l'ombre et lorsqu'il apparaîtra en pleine lumière notre destinée devra se jouer."

Le prince hocha la tête.

"Il ne manque plus qu'un chevalier, poursuivit le roi, mais il n'est pas loin et sera bientôt parmi nous."

"La pierre s'est réveillée, s'enquit le prince ?"

"Oui, cette nuit. Les portes du sanctuaire se sont mises à trembler, répondit le roi. Les évènements se précises. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la venue du dernier élu."

"Quand est-ce que doivent arriver les trois autres chevaliers ?"

"Deux d'entre eux seront parmi nous demain dans la journée, quant à celui du nord, il est arrivé très tôt ce matin et pour l'instant il se repose."

"Je me réjouis de les retrouver, dit Quatre avec une joie non feinte. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu."

"Chacun d'entre vous a dû poursuivre son entraînement afin de maîtriser au mieux votre nouvelle puissance. Car si les anciens dieux vous ont choisi, ce n'est pas un hasard."

Le roi en porta son regard vers l'horizon, ses pensées plongées dans des souvenirs douleureux.

"J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas désigné par Sandrock. Le poids de la lignée des Raberba Winner est déjà à fardeau bien lourd à porter mais il n'est rien en comparaison de la destinée d'un chevalier-dragon."

Puis il se retourna et planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme.

"Promets-moi mon fils de toujours lutter pour rester en vie, lui dit le roi en posant ses mains sur les épaules du prince, de ne jamais perdre espoir et de croire en tes compagnons car s'est dans votre union et votre abnégation que vous trouverez la force de vaincre vos ennemis."

"Je vous en fais la promesse père."

"Bien, dit-il en affichant un air plus détendu. Nous devrions rentrer à présent, avant que tes sœurs ne s'imaginent que nous nous sommes enfuis pour échapper aux préparatifs."

"Oui vous avez raison, répondit le prince en riant. Allons-y."

* * *

A suivre …


	5. Infiltration

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** vous devriez commencer à me voir venir…

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre V :** _**Infiltration**_

C'est le lendemain vers midi que Duo arriva chez la sœur de Cathy.

Après de chaleureuses présentations où la fleuriste le remercia aux bords des larmes d'avoir sauvé sa cadette, ils en vinrent à discuter du plan d'infiltration.

La fleuriste devait livrer au palais cinq charrettes remplies à raz bord de bouquets pour la décoration de la salle de bal.

Duo prendrait place dans le dernier attelage qui devait être conduit par la sœur de Cathy et cacheraient son costume dans un grand panier en osier qu'ils auront soigneusement recouvert par de la ficelle, des ciseaux, des tenailles et autre matériel nécessaire aux préparatifs floraux.

Elle lui assura qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à passer les gardes à ses côtés car ils avaient l'habitude de la voir tous les matins avec son personnel pour l'entretien des jardins. De plus, avec tous les aides qu'elle avait dus engager pour les festivités, ils ne s'étonneraient pas de voir un nouveau visage.

"Dès que nous serons entrés, poursuivit-elle, nous emprunterons un petit sentier qui doit normalement nous mener à l'entrée réservée au personnel. Ce chemin longe les jardins potagers du château. C'est là que je vous laisserai. En les traversant vous arriverez près d'une porte en bois. C'est un accès destiné aux allers et venus des serviteurs entre le potager et la cuisine. Avec les vas et viens que vont engendrer les préparations du banquet, la porte sera en permanence déverrouillée. En l'empruntant vous vous retrouverez dans les sous-sols du palais et vous n'aurez qu'à trouver un endroit tranquille jusqu'à ce soir."

"C'est un plan simple mais efficace, dit Duo."

"Soyez tout de même prudent."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il, j'ai quelques talents cachés en ce qui concerne les infiltrations. J'entre, je récupère mon bien et je ressors. Ni vu ni connu…"

"Allons-y. Ne nous faisons pas remarquer en arrivant en retard, conseilla la fleuriste."

Tout le monde se prépara au départ. Comme prévu, Duo avait pris place dans le dernier attelage. Le petit cortège avança tranquillement jusqu'au palais puis ils longèrent le mur d'enceinte du château pour arriver à l'entrée du pont-levis. Ils passèrent le contrôle des gardes sans problème. Les soldats, connaissant parfaitement la jardinière, ne firent qu'une brève inspection, jetant un léger coup d'œil à l'intérieur des charrettes. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin et empruntèrent le sentier menant à l'arrière du palais.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, la fleuriste ralentit laissant la possibilité à Duo de sauter hors de la voiture et de filer discrètement jusqu'aux abords des jardins.

"Merci, fit-il avant de récupérer le paquet contenant son déguisement et de la quitter."

"Bonne chance, répondit-elle en souriant."

Puis elle poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Duo jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne en vue. Il couru pour traverser au plus vite les jardins et se mettre à l'abris. Il longea le mur du palais, se faufilant derrière les hautes haies, essayant de rester le plus possible hors de vue. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il trouva enfin la fameuse entrée qui comme prévu était déverrouillée. Il s'y engouffra et la referma sans bruit.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques instants laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans le garde-manger. Il devait donc y avoir quelque part un accès qui le mènerait directement dans le château. Duo avança silencieusement en prenant soin d'éviter tout obstacle qu'il aurait pu malencontreusement renverser et par la même occasion trahir sa présence.

Après quelques mètres, il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite porte en chêne. Il s'en approchait lorsque soudain il entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Le natté scruta anxieusement la pièce afin de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Son regard se posa sur deux gros tonneaux de vin. Il se glissa entre les barriques et le mur et se cala le plus possible dans l'ombre.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune servante entra dans le cellier.

"Alors, dit-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, si j'étais un sac de farine où diable me serais-je caché ?"

Elle avança lentement, détaillant les différentes marchandises disposées sur les étagères. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Duo, celui-ci retint son souffle et ferma les yeux priant que la jeune femme n'entende pas les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Soudain, la servante poussa un petit cri aigu.

"Iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je t'ai trouvé."

Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et la fixa intensément.

Elle brandissait fièrement un gros sac en toile brune contenant la fameuse céréale moulue.

Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit la sortie pestant contre le poids de la dite farine.

Arrivée à la porte, la servante s'arrêta et sembla hésiter sur le meilleur moyen de refermer celle-ci tout en gardant son précieux chargement dans ses bras. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et poursuivit son chemin sans verrouiller derrière elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour en profiter. En quelques secondes, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de l'entrebâillement. Il pencha la tête légèrement en avant et détailla les deux chemins qui se présentaient à lui.

Sur la droite, le couloir continuait jusqu'à une pièce qui devait être, d'après les bribes de conversation qu'il entendait, la cuisine du palais. Par contre, sur sa gauche, il put apercevoir un escalier en pierre qui le mènerait à l'étage. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un endroit calme où se cacher jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Le jeune homme sortit du garde-manger et se tapit le plus possible dans l'ombre du couloir avançant sans bruit jusqu'aux marches. Il les gravit prenant garde de rester à l'abris des regards.

Arrivé au sommet, il risqua un rapide coup d'œil. Un nouveau couloir se présentait à lui. Il aperçut tout au fond de celui-ci, les serviteurs nettoyer ce qui semblait être le grand escalier que les invités emprunteront à leur arrivée.

Duo sourit en pensant qu'il lui serait aisé de se mêler aux gens de la cour une fois la fête commencée.

"C'est presque trop facile, murmura-t-il pour lui-même."

Mais il se reprit. Il lui fallait trouver une cachette sûre pour y passer les cinq prochaines heures.

Le long du couloirs il distingua une portes. Il s'en approcha doucement, posa sa main sur la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci demeurait close. Le natté sortit de sa poche une petite pochette en cuir noir contenant plusieurs tiges en métal et un assortiment de crochets. Il s'agenouilla devant la serrure et en quelques secondes la déverrouilla. Il ouvrit doucement la porte s'engouffra dans la pièce et referma précautionneusement derrière lui.

_Ce doit être la salle de musique, pensa Duo en détaillant les lieux._

L'endroit était vaste et lumineux. Un grand piano à queue trônait au centre de la pièce recouvert d'un grand drap blanc. Une harpe et plusieurs violons de toute taille étaient disposés ici et là. Les serviteurs avaient apparemment décidé d'utiliser l'endroit comme débarras le temps de la fête car plusieurs tables, guéridons et chaises y avaient été entassés.

_C'est l'endroit parfait, se dit Duo, cette pièce ne sera pas accessible aux invités. Personne ne viendra fouiller par ici._

Il décida de s'installer sous le grand piano. Il souleva le drap et s'allongea sous l'instrument avant de rabattre le morceau de tissu.

Les bras croisés derrière la nuque, à l'abris des regards, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le début des festivités.

**Au même moment dans les appartements du prince :**

Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma presque aussitôt laissant juste le temps à une ombre d'entrer discrètement dans le petit salon.

Une table basse, de hauts fauteuils et une bibliothèque débordante d'ouvrages étaient disposés autour d'une imposante cheminée. Les couleurs tendres de cette pièce associées à la simplicité du mobilier rendaient l'endroit particulièrement reposant. Loin des brouhahas des derniers préparatifs de la fête, c'était l'un des rares lieux où l'on pouvait trouver un peu de calme.

Un havre de paix où le prince vint se réfugier. Adossé à la porte, la tête appuyée nonchalamment en arrière et les yeux clos, Quatre ne put réprimer un profond soupir de soulagement.

"Tu n'est pas un peu grand pour jouer à cache-cache ?"

Le blond sursauta ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à avoir de la compagnie mais son visage s'illumina lorsque son regard croisa celui de son invité surprise.

"Trowa, je suis si heureux de te revoir."

Le seigneur Barton était installé dans un des grands fauteuils, un livre bien entamé entre ses mains.

"De tout évidence, tu m'attendais depuis un bon moment, rajouta le prince quelque peu amusé avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir en face de son ami."

"Après avoir parcouru la moitié du palais en vain, j'ai finalement décidé de patienter ici, répondit-il un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres."

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Quatre ne put s'empêcher de le détailler.

De deux ans son aîné, Trowa avait maintenant une bonne tête de plus que lui. Une mèche de ses cheveux châtains masquait une partie de son visage accentuant ce petit côté mystérieux qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Son hôte avait troqué son habit de voyage contre un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuir bien cirées qui mettait ses longues jambes en valeur. Une chemise écrue légèrement entrouverte, qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses pectoraux, complétait le tout.

Le maître des terres de l'est était devenu incontestablement un jeune seigneur très séduisant. Sans aucun doute un parti des plus intéressants pour les damoiselles de la cours en quête du mari idéal. Plus d'une femme devait soupirer d'envie de sentir sous ses doigts la chevelure soyeuse du jeune seigneur ou de laisser courir ses mains sur sa peau satinée. Quatre se demanda tout naturellement si la peau de son ami était aussi douce au toucher qu'elle le paraissait. Prenant soudain conscience de la teneur de sa pensée, il ne put cacher une violente montée de chaleur sur ses joues.

Depuis quand se laissait-il aller à de telles rêveries ?

Apparemment, son trouble n'échappa pas à Trowa car Quatre put apercevoir dans les yeux émeraudes de son vis à vis une petite lueur d'amusement.

Essayant de masquer sa gêne évidente, le prince s'enquit de l'absence de son compagnon de voyage.

"Wufei ne devait pas t'accompagner ? Père m'avait laissé entendre qu'il était dernièrement sur tes terres."

"Effectivement. Nous sommes venus ensemble mais dès la porte du château franchie, il m'a lâchement abandonné."

"Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est encore mis en tête d'affronter Zechs."

"Je crains que si. Je l'ai vu partir avec son épée en direction de la salle d'escrime."

"Ces deux là son irrécupérables ! Ils ne peuvent pas passer une journée sous le même toit sans que cela tourne au duel. Il faudra bien qu'un jour ils oublient leur rivalité."

"Tu connais Wufei et son sens aigu de l'honneur. De plus, je les soupçonne de prendre plaisir à ces affrontements."

"Cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié."

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Quatre ne lui propose de retrouver leur ami. Son compagnon accepta avec plaisir et se leva afin de reposer son livre sur la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre le prince.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, Trowa le retint, une main posée sur son épaule.

"Quatre, l'appela-t-il doucement."

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Ils se tenaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Trowa légèrement penché au-dessus du prince.

"Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, lui murmura-t-il."

C'est à croire qu'il devait couver quelque chose car Quatre sentit à nouveau monter en lui une vague de chaleur…

* * *

A suivre…


	6. Duel

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** vous devriez commencer à me voir venir…

Une petite dédicace particulière à Kamara qui m'encourage depuis le début. Merci pour ton soutien !

Gomen Sharak... je ferai plus attention c'est promis ... merci pour la remarque

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre VI :** **_Duel_**

La salle d'entraînement se situait dans la tour nord du château. Installée au sous-sol, la pièce aux dimensions imposantes et aux plafonds voûtés était réservée à la famille royale ainsi qu'aux hauts gradés de l'armée.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Quatre et de Trowa lorsque, arrivés au pied des marches, ils furent confrontés à un nombre inhabituel d'officiers admirant la technique de deux des plus fines lames du Royaume.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le commandant de la garde Zechs Merquise et le Seigneur des terres de l'ouest Wufei Chang se livraient un combat acharné, bien que le mot combat ne soit pas tout à fait adapté à la situation, car les deux duellistes possédaient une telle maîtrise de leur art que cela en était tout simplement spectaculaire.

Ils enchaînaient les attaques, les esquives, les feintes sans que jamais l'un des deux ne prennent réellement le dessus sur l'autre.

Zechs avait été agréablement surpris en constatant les énormes progrès qu'avait fait Wufei et s'il ne prenait pas garde son cadet allait finir par prendre le dessus.

A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à la façon dont tout avait débuté :

Six ans plus tôt, le roi Raberba Winner avait organisé un grand tournoi et une centaine d'hommes en âge de combattre s'y étaient inscrits. Zechs, jeune capitaine à cette époque, s'était vu offrir le grand honneur de représenter la garde royale lors de cette compétition. Il réussit s'en aucune difficulté à vaincre ses adversaires entrant dans le cercle très convoité des finalistes.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva pour la première fois face à Wufei âgé à l'époque de seulement treize ans.

Beaucoup se seraient posés en vainqueur pressentant une victoire aisée et rapide sur cet adolescent. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du soldat. Lui même issu d'une lignée de noble, il connaissait l'éducation militaire poussée des jeunes aristocrates. De plus Wufei était l'héritier du clan Chang et la famille protectrice du pays des cinq lacs était réputée pour sa maîtrise du combat.

Les premières minutes de leur affrontement lui donnèrent raison. Wufei malgré son jeune âge possédait un talent impressionnant mais Zechs avantagé par son expérience sur le terrain finit par l'emporter.

Par la suite, le tournoi avait dû être interrompu à cause d'attaques contre des villages avoisinants et les soldats furent envoyés au secours de la population.

Alors qu'il vérifiait sa monture avant le départ de son détachement, Zechs sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il scruta aux alentours et vit l'adolescent s'approcher de lui.

Wufei s'arrêta à quelques mètres du soldat et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"La prochaine fois je vaincrai, lui dit-il sans sourciller."

Le capitaine l'observa plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, fasciné par le regard incandescent de son vis à vis. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y lire du défi, de la fierté ou de la combativité. Peut-être était-ce les trois à la fois ?

"Bien, finit par dire Zechs, à partir de ce jour nous nous battrons jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux déclare forfait."

Le jeune asiatique le scruta quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête et de le quitter aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Dès lors, ils s'affrontèrent à chacune de leur rencontre, Zechs l'emportant toujours sur Wufei. Mais la rivalité du début avait cédé la place à un respect et une admiration partagés.

De part les nombreuses entrevues officielles du clan Chang, Zechs avait eu l'occasion de voir son ami se perfectionner rapidement au fil des mois.

Mais il y a environ deux ans de cela, le jeune garçon ne se joignit plus aux ambassadeurs. Le temps passait, les semaines se succédaient mais l'adolescent ne réapparut plus dans la capital.

Inquiet de son absence, Zechs avait pris la liberté de s'informer auprès des soldats de l'ouest. C'est ainsi qu'il sut que, suite à sa dernière visite au palais le jeune seigneur, avait été envoyé dans un lieu tenu secret pour terminer sa formation.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'il prit ses fonctions de commandant de la garde royale que le roi lui en apprit plus sur son jeune ami.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque, occupé à ranger du matériel, il se retourna et vit, appuyé contre la chambranle de la salle d'entraînement, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, la peau mat, des cheveux couleur ébène attachés au bas de la nuque, qui l'observait intensément.

Vêtu d'une tenue de voyage composée d'un pantalon et d'un long manteau en cuir élimé brun foncé, il tenait à la main une épée frappée des armoiries du clan Chang.

Bien que cela fasse presque deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, aucun mot ne franchit leurs lèvres. Zechs prit son arme et s'approcha du centre de la pièce.

Tout en rejoignant le commandant de la garde, Wufei ôta son manteau, laissant place à une longue tunique de coton beige lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et épousant parfaitement sa silhouette. Ils se saluèrent en silence et leur duel débuta.

Il était plus qu'évident que les deux hommes prenaient grand plaisir à s'affronter et malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, aucun des deux ne lâchaient prise. Ils ne ménageaient ni leur énergie ni leurs efforts offrant à l'autre un adversaire redoutable. Apparemment de force et d'habileté égale, il était difficile de prévoire qui en sortirait vainqueur.

Mais petit à petit, il y eu comme un changement dans le comportement de Wufei. Il était si infime qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu mais pour un homme aussi aguerri que Zechs, cette modification était flagrante.

Le jeune seigneur devint plus rapide, ses coups furent portés avec plus de force et d'agressivité. Il l'assaillait le faisant pas à pas reculer si bien qu'il se retrouva acculé contre le mur.

Et en quelques secondes tout fut terminé.

Un coup plus violent que les précédents fit s'envoler l'arme de Zechs. L'épée retomba lourdement à quelques mètres d'eux dans un bruit sourd.

Pour les soldats qui n'avaient pas lâchés une miette du combat, le tableau qui s'offraient à eux était surréaliste. Leur commandant, qu'ils considéraient comme l'un des hommes les plus forts du pays, était dos contre la paroi, la pointe de l'épée de son adversaire à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Ils restèrent figés, silencieux, ne sachant s'ils devaient intervenir ou pas.

Mais lentement le jeune seigneur abaissa son arme et posa son autre main contre le mur à côté de la tête de leur chef afin de se rapprocher et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Tu abandonnes, demanda Wufei d'une voix presque douce."

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressant sa tempe, déclencha en Zechs un frisson qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébral.

"Tu ne penses pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, lui répondit-il avec une légère touche d'ironie dans la voix. La prochaine fois "je" vaincrai."

Wufei fut amusé d'entendre les mots que lui-même avait prononcés six ans auparavant.

Il se recula de quelques pas un léger sourire éclairant son visage.

"Soit, dit-il, nous sommes donc condamnés à nous combattre éternellement et demeurerons ainsi deux têtes de mule incapables de faire preuve d'humilité."

Partageant le même avis, ils ne purent retenir un éclat de rire face à leur cas totalement désespéré.

"Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, poursuivit Zechs en ramassant son épée et en la rangeant dans son fourreau."

Il eut la surprise de voir son ami se rembrunir.

"Je n'ai aucun mérite, répondit le jeune seigneur. Maintenant que tu es à la tête des armées du Royaume de Sanc le roi a dû te dire où j'étais pendant ces deux ans."

"Effectivement j'ai été mis dans la confidence mais pourquoi dis-tu ne posséder aucun mérite ?"

"Cette force n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de Nataku. Je possède en moi son âme et grâce à cela je bénéficie de sa puissance."

"Tout aussi impressionnant que soit le pouvoir du dragon, il ne te serait d'aucune utilité si tu n'arrivais pas à le maîtriser. Je ne pense pas que cela ait été une partie de plaisir d'apprendre à canaliser l'énergie d'un ancien dieu et j'ai l'intime conviction que ces deux années ont dues être plus qu'éprouvantes autant pour ton corps que pour ton esprit."

Zechs observa son ami qui semblait égaré dans ses souvenirs.

"De plus, n'oublie pas que selon la légende seul les plus forts et les plus valeureux sont choisis par les dieux-dragons pour recevoir leur force. Si tu ne crois pas en toi, fies-toi au moins au jugement de Nataku."

Wufei reporta son regard sur le soldat. Perdu dans les yeux opalescents de son vis-à-vis, il ne vit pas s'approcher Quatre et Trowa.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, le prince posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Wufei pour lui faire part de leur présence.

Ils avaient pu assister à la fin du combat et étaient restés en retrait le temps que les officiers se dispersent.

Dès qu'il vit Quatre, Wufei retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il le salua chaleureusement prenant des nouvelles de son entourage et lui présenta ses vœux ainsi que ceux de sa famille pour son anniversaire.

"Trop de temps s'est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre, dit le jeune héritier en observant ses deux amis."

"Oui c'est vrai, répondit Wufei, et dire que maintenant tu es en âge de nous gouverner. Il ne me semble pourtant pas si loin le temps où tu allais te cacher derrière Barton pour qu'il te protège de tes sœurs qui voulaient t'affubler d'une de leur ravissante robe."

"Wufei ! J'avais cinq ans et elles étaient neuf contre moi, ne crois-tu pas que les chances n'étaient pas tout à fait égales, rétorqua le prince au bord de l'apoplexie."

"Peut-être, poursuivit Wufei en essayant de conserver son sérieux. Mais en tant que descendant de la famille royale, tu aurais dû faire front et combattre l'ennemi quitte à te sacrifier et à finir étouffer sous la dentelle."

"Il a raison, continua Trowa en affichant un air impassible qu'il était loin de ressentir tant le fou rire menaçait. De plus, je suis certain que tu aurais été très mignon en robe."

"J'ai compris. Vous avez décidé de vous liguer tous les deux contre moi, répondit le prince en croisant les bras sur son torse en prenant un air faussement contrarié. Et vous Zechs, qui êtes le commandant de ma garde royale, n'avez-vous aucune réprimande à leur faire quant à leur comportement vis-à-vis de ma personne ?"

"Votre Altesse sait à quel point je lui suis dévoué, dit-il en inclinant la tête, ... et cela habillé ou non d'une magnifique toilette rose, poursuivit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Wuffei et Trowa."

Devant la mine déconfite de Quatre en voyant ses compagnons se liguer contre lui pour le mettre en boîte, ils ne purent retenir plus longtemps leurs rires.

"On s'amuse sans moi, fit une voix grave derrière eux."

Les yeux humides, ils se retournèrent pour faire face au dernier arrivant.

Le Seigneur des terres du nord venait de faire son entrée.

A suivre …

* * *

Mais nooooooooon je ne joue pas à cache-cache avec Heero... qui vous a mis ça dans la tête...!

Le prochain chapitre risque de se faire attendre car c'est celui du bal et j'ai un mal fou à l'écrire... pas que je manque d'idées (au contraire) mais je n'arrive pas à décrire les choses comme je le voudrais...

Mais promis je fais au plus vite !


	7. Le bal

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** hé hé hé (petit rire sadique…)

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Kamara, Wilam et Florinoir pour vos encouragements ... promis vous allez avoir la réapparition de Duo et Heero...

Normalement, je voulais faire un seul et unique chapitre pour la soirée du bal mais vu le nombre de pages que je me suis mise à écrire, deux options s'offraient à moi : soit je vous faisais patienter encore quatre voir cinq semaines (au mieux) et je vous mettais la totalité de l'intrigue en ligne, soit je le faisais en plusieurs parties.

Après une trèèèèèèèèèèèès longue prise de tête, j'ai opté pour la seconde idée...

Voici donc le début de la soirée... C'est une introduction très très très descriptive alors désolée si vous êtes un peu deçu par mon manque d'imagination... Par contre, dans le prochain opus nos cinqamis vont ENFIN se rencontrer... promis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre VII : _Le bal_**

Au pied des marches du palais, calèches et carrosses déversaient un flot continu d'invités tous masqués pour l'occasion. Chaque convive avait rivalisé d'imagination et d'originalité quant à son déguisement. Soie, velours, satin, dentelles et plumes se mélangeaient et se mariaient aux couleurs diverses et variées.

Selon les instructions de leur souverain, ils ne devaient retirer leur loup qu'au douzième coup de minuit. Ce petit anonymat, fortement apprécié, semblait générer une ambiance propice à la fête.

Après avoir franchis les hautes portes d'entrée du château, les invités empruntaient un imposant escalier de pierre largement évasé au début et qui se rétrécissait au fur et à mesure de leurs ascensions.

Arrivés au sommet, ils pénétraient dans la grande salle de bal. Cette pièce aux mesures impressionnantes était utilisée la journée pour les audiences officielles et l'accueil des ambassadeurs et le soir pour les banquets et les réceptions.

Le sol de marbre blanc reflétait tel un miroir les multiples couleurs qu'arboraient les invités. Des centaines de fleurs avaient été disposées avec soin dans tous les recoins de la pièce et les torches accrochées aux murs baignaient les lieux dans une douce atmosphère. Le plafond constitué d'un dôme en verre laissait apparaître un ciel piqué d'innombrables étoiles et d'une pleine lune qui ce soir semblait démesurément grande.

Un orchestre, installé dans une alcôve sur la gauche de la pièce, accueillait les invités par une musique entraînante et joyeuse tandis qu'à son opposé se dressait un immense buffet de fête où les cuisiniers du palais présentaient une succession de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Au fond de la salle, surélevés par quelques marches, étaient disposés deux trônes. Frappés aux armoiries des Raberba Winner, ils étaient dans la famille royale depuis leur accession au pouvoir. Chaque siège avait été taillé d'une seule pièce dans un des imposants arbres de la région de l'est. D'un brun foncé, ils étaient en tout point identiques mise à part leur taille. Celui de gauche possédait des proportions plus imposantes car il était destiné au souverain tandis que le second avait été confectionné pour la reine ou à défaut pour l'héritier.

Ce soir, on pouvait y voir le roi ainsi que le prince accueillir les invités et les remercier de leur présence.

Assis à côté de son père, Quatre scrutait la pièce attendant de voir apparaître ses amis et de connaître leur déguisement car il avait cru comprendre qu'ils s'étaient concertés et il était plus qu'impatient de voir ce que ses compagnons lui réservaient.

Le blond sourit en apercevant ses sœurs dans la salle, passant d'un couple d'invité à un autre, leur souhaitant la bienvenue, prenant leur rôle d'hôtesse très à cœur. Chacune d'entre elles s'était inspirée d'une fleur pour son déguisement, empruntant à la rose, au lys, au muguet à la jonquille, … leur couleur et leur délicatesse. Connaissant le respect du roi pour la nature, c'était un bel hommage que ses filles lui rendaient.

Quatre par contre avait longtemps hésité quant au choix de son costume, ne semblant pas trouver son bonheur dans les nombreuses suggestions que lui faisaient ses sœurs.

Mais son problème fut résolut à l'arrivée de la tribu Maganac :

Comme chaque peuple du Royaume de Sanc, une délégation était venue apporter ses vœux au prince. A ceci près que ces fiers habitants du désert étaient liés par le sang au jeune héritier car c'est parmi ce peuple que jadis sa mère avait été élevée en tant que fille du chef de tribu. Et c'est donc avec un plaisir non feint que Quatre avait accueillit au palais son oncle Rashid, dirigeant actuel des Maganac.

Celui-ci avait apporté un présent particulier pour le dix-huitième anniversaire de son neveu : la tenue de cérémonie de son peuple que seul son successeur devait revêtir.

Rashid lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement jamais avoir d'enfant et que par conséquent, il souhaitait que Quatre prenne la régence de sa tribu lorsqu'il viendrait à disparaître. Il espérait mettre ainsi le peuple du désert sous l'aile bienfaitrice de la famille Raberba Winner. Quatre fut très touché par la confiance que lui portait son oncle car sans héritier mâle, il savait que le fief risquait d'être la cible d'hommes assoiffés de pouvoir.

Après en avoir parlé à son père et ayant obtenu son assentiment, il accepta l'honneur que lui faisait Rashid en le proclamant protecteur de son clan.

C'est ainsi qu'il revêtit pour le bal, la tenue de cérémonie de la tribu des Maganac. Une longue toge de fils de soie de la plus grande qualité, tissée par les meilleurs artisans du Royaume. D'un beige rappelant les dunes de sable du désert, elle était décorée de broderies de fils d'or au col et aux manches s'inspirant de l'écriture élégante des anciens caravaniers. D'une consistance presque aérienne, l'habit était complété par une paire de babouches, elles aussi décorées de cette écriture quasi mystique. Afin de respecter l'esprit du bal, Quatre avait fait assortir à sa tenue un masque recouvert d'une fine couche de sable qui scintillait à la lumière des bougies et faisait ressorti la couleur de ses yeux : deux turquoises perdues dans les dunes du désert.

Absorbé depuis plusieurs minutes dans sa contemplation des invités, le prince finit par apercevoir au fond de la salle, près de la porte, le commandant Zechs qui scrutait chaque personne s'assurant qu'aucun incident ne viennent entacher la soirée. Habillé de son uniforme officiel, il semblait presque se fondre dans les ombres. Seul sa blonde chevelure, éclairée par les bougies, trahissait sa présence.

Reportant son attention sur l'entrée, il vit s'approcher de lui sa cousine Réléna Peascraft, portant une robe longue inspirée du plumage blanc du cygne. D'un an plus jeune que Quatre, elle avait bien grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un savant chignon qui soulignait les contours de son visage mettant en valeur ses traits aristocratiques que son masque laiteux ne faisait que surligner encore plus.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle fit une ravissante révérence, baissant légèrement a tête. Quatre se leva, descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et lui tendit la main.

Réléna leva le visage vers son cousin, lui sourit et posa sa main gantée dans la sienne en se redressant.

"Je suis content de te revoir Réléna."

"Moi aussi Quatre, tous mes vœux de bonheur et de bonne santé pour ton anniversaire."

"Merci… tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit-il avec un regard plein de douceur."

"Ces derniers mois m'ont paru très longs, j'avais hâte de revenir au palais, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant."

"Ton apprentissage est terminé ?"

"Oui, j'ai passé les dernières épreuves la semaine dernière. Je vais pouvoir me rendre utile maintenant."

"Tu nous as toujours été d'un grand soutient Réléna. Tes conseils et ton « don » se sont avérés précieux dans maintes situations."

La jeune femme rougit.

"Ca n'était pas pareil, je ne maîtrisais pas encore tout. Les choses seront dorénavant plus faciles."

"Je ne sais pas, répondit Quatre se rembrunissant, je crois au contraire que nous allons au devant de difficultés et de souffrances que nous n'arrivons pas encore à mesurer."

Le prince, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, semblait avoir oublié la fête et les gens autour de lui. Réléna put lire sur son beau visage une grande tristesse et une inquiétude qui semblait peser sur ses jeunes épaules.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sous son menton le faisant relever lentement le visage vers elle.

"Rien n'est insurmontable Quatre, poursuivit-elle en lui offrant son plus joli sourire. Tu es bien entouré alors ne t'inquiète pas trop …tout ira bien. Les temps à venir seront peut-être difficiles et les embûches nombreuses mais nous y arriverons grâce à la protection des dieux."

Le jeune homme sembla se détendre et retrouver son entrain festif.

"Tu as raison. De plus mes sœurs se sont données beaucoup de mal pour cette soirée. Il serait dommage de tout gâcher par une humeur morose."

"Je te retrouve, répondit-elle en riant, maintenant amusons-nous !"

"En parlant d'amusement, je crois que tu seras contente de revoir un certain jeune seigneur…"

"Quatre ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

"Il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu une rumeur selon laquelle des fiançailles seraient envisagées entre toi et l'un de mes amis ?"

"Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des idées lancées en l'air. Il n'y a absolument rien de sérieux pour le moment, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de chasser le feu de ses joues qui semblaient tout à coups rehausser son teint."

"Bien, dans ce cas tu ne seras pas gênée d'apprendre que trois de mes meilleurs compagnons sont en train de s'approcher et que l'un d'eux est ce seigneur qui n'est pas du tout la cause de tes subites, mais tout à fait charmantes, rougeurs !"

Quatre se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour faire signe à ses amis.

Il avait eu raison de se fier à son impression. Ses compagnons s'étaient bel et bien concertés sur leur costume car chacun d'eux portait un vêtement représentant son fief respectif.

Les yeux du prince se posèrent tout d'abord sur le plus grand des ses camarades.

Trowa était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste longue à haut col carré et qui lui arrivait aux genoux. D'un vert profond, il rappelait les feuillages des arbres centenaires qui composaient la forêt protectrice de l'est. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une canne finement décorée. L'artisan qui l'avait crée devait posséder un talent prodigieux car il avait réussi à sculpter dans le bois et sur toute la longueur du bâton une liane où étaient accrochées des dizaines de petites feuilles peintes à la main paraissant plus vraies que nature. C'était sans aucun doute un travail digne de la réputation des sculpteurs de l'est. Le masque qu'arborait le jeune homme était tout aussi réussi. Contrairement aux autres invités, il ne couvrait pas le haut de son visage mais uniquement la totalité du côté droit. De la même teinte que ses vêtements, un feuillage y avait était dessiné. Une sorte de trompe-l'œil absolument parfait.

Au côté de Trowa se tenait Wufei. Habillé d'un pantalon ample et d'une tunique asiatique de soie bleue, le descendant du clan Chang pouvait lui aussi se targuer d'arborer les couleurs du Pays des Cinq Lacs. Les teintes de ses vêtements pouvaient offrir cinq nuances différentes selon l'angle par lequel on l'observait et le jeu de lumière des chandelles. Le domaine de l'ouest possédait d'immenses champs de coton et comptait par conséquent le nombre le plus élevé de tisserands. Les nobles faisaient parfois des voyages éreintants dans le seul but d'aller au marché du tissu et des épices qui se tenait une fois par mois dans la plus grande ville du fief et qui regroupait à lui seul les produits les plus rares du Royaume. Le masque que portait Wufei avait les mêmes propriétés que son habit mais contrairement à Trowa, il lui couvrait tout le haut de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses lèvres et son menton dans une demi-lune. L'ensemble faisait ressorti de façon saisissante le noir de ses yeux et des ses cheveux qu'il portait, une fois n'est pas coutume, attachés en demi-queue, les laissant en partie libre sur ses épaules.

Quant au dernier arrivé, le seigneur Heero Yui, lui aussi était vêtu de la couleur de son pays : le bleu foncé et profond de la mer. Un pantalon droit à la coupe parfaite, une veste elle aussi longue mais s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse ouverte sur une chemise écrue à lacet rappelant les vêtements des officiers marins du nord. Il portait autour de la taille une ceinture de soie où était solidement attachée une épée finement ciselée. Les terres de son pays protégeaient depuis des siècles le Royaume de Sanc des ennemis venus de par les mers. Nombreuses avaient été les tentatives d'hommes aveuglés par la soif de pouvoir et de domination. Mais tous leurs essais avaient échoué, se fracassant irrémédiablement sur deux obstacles :

Le premier était les falaises abruptes qui protégeaient les terres de Sanc car pour accoster, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, il fallait entrer dans le port principal du Royaume construit dans une crique dont le seul accès se situait entre deux immenses falaises. Plus d'un navire s'étaient fait couler avant même de les avoir franchies car les courants marins étaient trompeurs et se révélaient irrémédiablement fatales pour les non-initiés. C'était un piège aussi sûr que le chant des sirènes des contes pour enfant. Le second obstacle était l'armement du nord. Cette région était réputée à travers les frontières pour sa connaissance séculaire de l'art de la guerre. Elle formait les soldats d'élite du Royaume et fabriquait les armes les plus résistantes.

Ce soir, à la taille du jeune seigneur, on pouvait admirer l'une des plus belles épées forgées par l'homme et frappée aux armoiries de la famille Yui. Quant à son masque, Heero avait opté pour un loup classique d'un bleu identique à ses vêtements et qui possédait la même particularité que celui de Trowa. De minuscules écailles avaient été peintes en trompe-l'œil sur tout le masque le rendant presque vivant.

Arrivés à la hauteur de Quatre, les trois Seigneurs s'inclinèrent respectueusement comme le voulait l'étiquette.

"Merci d'être venu mes amis, dit le prince en leur priant de se relever."

"Nous sommes heureux d'être présents pour cet événement, lui répondit Trowa."

"Vous vous souvenez sûrement de Réléna ?"

"Ravi de te revoir, répondit Wufei."

"Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu au palais, dit Trowa."

"Plus de trois ans je crois, poursuivit Heero."

"C'est exact, répondit la jeune femme, c'est un peut étrange de vous revoir de nouveau ensemble après tout ce temps."

Quatre observait attentivement sa cousine, essayant de remarquer un regard ou un mouvement qui trahirait son attachement à son soupirant. Mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Il ne réussit pas non plus à trouver quelque chose dans l'attitude de son soi-disant fiancé. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour se réjouir d'une future alliance quoiqu'en ces temps troublés, une union entre un membre de la famille royale et un chevalier-dragon serait une source de réjouissance pour le peuple.

Ils furent interrompus par Iria, la sœur aînée du prince qui voulait leur enlever Réléna. Le roi souhaitait s'entretenir avec sa nièce quelques instants. Après les avoir salués, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent.

"Vos costumes sont très réussis, je crois que vous avez fait une forte impression sur la cours, complimenta le prince."

"Nous voulions rendre honneur à nos domaines respectifs ainsi qu'au talent des habitants de nos contrées, répondit Wufei."

"Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup l'idée, poursuivit le blond. Mais nos vêtements à tous les quatre me fait songer à une autre similitude."

"Laquelle, s'enquit Trowa."

"Les dragons, répondit Heero à la place du prince."

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

"Nous portons les couleurs de nos fiefs mais aussi les caractéristiques de nos Dieux-Dragons respectifs, expliqua-t-il."

"C'est exactement ça, dit Quatre, je suis content de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il ne manquerait plus que Shinighami et nous serions au complet, plaisanta-t-il."

Trowa et Wufei lui sourirent, quant à Heero… et bien il semblait quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées… fixant un point au-delà d'eux.

"Heero, l'interpella Quatre, … Heero"

"Se rendant compte que son ami l'appelait, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur lui et lui octroya l'un de ses très rares sourires."

"Je crois que quelqu'un a entendu ta requête, dit-il."

Devant l'air un peu égaré de ses compagnons, il fit un mouvement de tête, leur désignant quelque chose derrière eux.

"Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et restèrent figés sur place."

Un jeune homme venait de faire son entrée. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un long manteau rouge sombre où de grandes flammes y étaient dessinées. Elles semblaient si réelles qu'on aurait juré qu'elles l'emprisonnaient, caressant sa silhouette presque amoureusement. Une chemise largement ouverte laissait apparaître une peau diaphane qui contrastait face à la teinte agressive de ses vêtements. Un loup recouvrait ses yeux, lui aussi décoré de petites flammes qui paraissaient par moment prendre vie. De longs cheveux châtains relâchés en cascade dans son dos descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses reins tel un rideau de soie.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient retournés à son entrée, le dévorant des yeux, chuchotant entre eux, essayant de deviner quel aristocrate se cachait derrière le masque.

Les quatre jeunes hommes virent l'inconnu scruter les invités et esquisser un sourire carnassier.

"Shinighami, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Quatre dans un souffle."

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Première rencontre

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** on est pas plus avancé… mais ça viendra

WAOUW merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews... moi qui croyait avoir mis un peu trop de descriptions, je suis rassurée que ce chapitre vous ait plu...

Avec un petit peu de retard je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et de supers fêtes de fin d'année... si vous êtes bien sages j'essaierai de mettre un autre épisode avant 2005... Bonne lecture

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre VIII : _Première rencontre_**

Duo fit son entrée dans la salle de bal.

Après un avoir jeté un coup d'œil appréciateur sur lieux, il en revint à sa préoccupation première qui était de mettre la main sur le groupe de nobles de l'auberge. Le châtain ne remarqua même pas les regards admirateurs et intrigués des autres convives, trop concentré à chercher ses proies.

_Voyons où vous vous cachez._

Il balaya la pièce du regard cherchant ses agresseurs dans la masse d'invités.

_Je vous tiens !_

Un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon vint illuminer son visage.

Près du buffet se tenait un petit attroupement d'hommes. Duo n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître malgré les masques. Appuyé contre les murs, une coupe de vin apparemment bien entamée dans les mains, ils s'esclaffaient, laissant leurs rires gras faire échos dans la pièce.

Duo distingua du premier coup d'œil celui qui lui avait dérobé son bijou. Déguisé en cardinal, il avait revêtu une robe ecclésiastique rouge complétée par d'innombrables bijoux plus étincelants les uns que les autres. Il se pavanait tel un paon faisant la roue, mettant en avant sa richesse aux yeux des autres convives et s'enorgueillissant d'exploits tout aussi inexistants que sa soi-disant prestance.

Le châtain sentit des envies de meurtre monter rapidement en lui lorsqu'il aperçut pendue au cou du soi-disant homme d'église, une croix en argent finement ciselée qui scintillait sur le tissu pourpre de l'habit.

Il fit quelques pas vers eux mais fut intercepté par la plus jeune des sœurs de Quatre qui vint l'accueillir, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

"Bienvenue Messire."

"Merci votre Altesse, répondit Duo dans une élégante révérence."

"J'espère que vous vous divertirez Monseigneur et que vous pourrez oublier le temps d'une nuit les soucis de la guerre, poursuivit la princesse en lui intiment de se relever."

"Mais je m'amuse déjà beaucoup, répondit-il, adressant à la demoiselle l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, car j'ai eu le bonheur d'être accueilli par la plus charmante des jeunes femmes de l'assemblée."

"Quel flatteur vous faite, rétorqua-t-elle non sans rosir. Puis-je vous complimenter pour votre tenue ?"

"Merci princesse, vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Vos sœurs et vous êtes resplendissantes ce soir, répondit sincèrement Duo. Vous êtes sans aucune comparaison possible, les plus beaux joyaux de la famille royale."

"Que de compliments. Essayeriez-vous de me séduire, plaisanta-t-elle."

"Cela dépend si votre Altesse est encline à l'être ?"

"Vous me plaisez beaucoup, vous êtes plus amusant que la plupart des nobles de la cour. Mais c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à vous reconnaître. Je pensais pourtant avoir déjà été présentée à tous les invités de ce soir lors des précédentes réceptions."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous languirez pas au-delà du douzième coup de minuit, répondit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil."

"C'est vrai, poursuivit-elle gaiement. Me ferez vous le plaisir d'être à mes côtés à cette occasion ?"

"Ce serait un honneur."

_Désolé princesse, mais d'ici là j'espère bien avoir quitté l'enceinte du palais et la ville._

"J'en suis ravie… Je vais arrêter de vous accaparer et je vous laisse aller apporter vos vœux à mon frère."

Duo s'inclina à nouveau et la jeune femme s'éloigna.

Le châtain reporta son regard vers le buffet mais sa cible avait disparu. Tout en scrutant quelques instants le reste de la pièce sans succès, il se maudissait de s'être laissé distraire de la sorte. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucune trace du pseudo cardinal.

Par contre, il croisa presque aussitôt le regard du prince qui l'observait attentivement. A quelques mètres de lui, le blond semblait le détailler de la tête au pied, donnant presque l'impression de sonder son âme.

_Allez Duo… ça serait vraiment suspect si tu n'allais pas lui présenter tes respects… et le but de ce soir n'est pas de se faire repérer avant d'avoir mis la main sur ce bâtard et d'avoir récupéré ce qu'il t'a pris._

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers l'héritier tout en essayant de trouver le plus rapidement possible quelque chose de convainquant à lui dire.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Duo s'inclina respectueusement.

"Votre Altesse, permettez-moi de vous apporter mes meilleurs vœux de santé et de prospérité pour votre dix-huitième anniversaire."

Le châtain attendit le cœur battant la réaction du prince, priant intérieurement les dieux que sa tirade ne soit pas déplacée.

"Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, répondit Quatre."

Duo se releva et fut tout à fait rassuré en voyant un sourire épanoui sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

"Pardonnez mon manque de clairvoyance mais je n'arrive pas à vous reconnaître."

"Si votre Majesté me le permet, j'aimerais préserver mon anonymat jusqu'à minuit. Votre père souhaitait apparemment vous offrir une soirée pleine de surprises et je serais peiné d'être le seul à ne pas respecter ses instructions. Mais si vous insistez, je …"

"Non, vous avez raison, je me montre parfois impatient. Il serait dommage de gâcher une si bonne idée par un caprice."

Duo, qui s'attendait à voir un jeune homme gâté et capricieux, fut agréablement surpris. On était loin de l'image classique du prince orgueilleux qui ne souffrait qu'on ne lui apporte satisfaction.

_Il me simplifie beaucoup les choses, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas s'il avait voulu voir mon visage et qu'il s'était rendu compte que personne ne me connaissait…_

"Je pense que vous devez connaître mes compagnons, poursuivit le prince en se tournant vers ses amis."

Duo observa quelques instants les trois personnes qui se tenaient auprès du blond, saluant d'un mouvement de tête les seigneurs de haut rang.

Mais son regard se figea lorsqu'il se posa sur un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

Le châtain avait déjà eu bien souvent l'occasion de croiser des hommes pourvus d'une belle physionomie mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la cheville du brun. Le seigneur possédait un corps svelte et musclé, mis d'ailleurs parfaitement en valeur par son déguisement.

Duo sentit monter en lui une envie quasi-irrésistible de glisser ses mains sous la chemise du noble et de sentir glisser sous ses doigts ses abdos fermes. Mais ce désir n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'il éprouva lorsque son regard arriva à la hauteur des lèvres tentatrices du jeune aristocrate. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi désirable ? S'en était presque criminel.

Le châtain fut définitivement conquis dès qu'il croisa deux prunelles de glace qui le fixaient sans sourciller malgré le détaillage en règle dont ils étaient la cible.

_C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un être humain avec de tels yeux…_

_… … …Minute…… … mais j'ai déjà vu ce regard quelque part… … …_

Il chercha à quelle occasion il aurait pu se retrouver en compagnie d'un des seigneurs de la cour mais de tous les nobles dont il avait déjà croisé la route aucun ne lui ressemblait.

Pourtant il était certain de le connaître… une impression de déjà vu, un peu comme un rêve qu'on essaie de se remémorer au matin sans succès et qui vous laisse un léger goût de frustration.

En cherchant plus loin dans sa mémoire, petit à petit les détails revinrent… La brume de l'oubli se dissipa, laissant la place à ses souvenirs.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du loup qui masquait une partie de son visage comme la capuche de son manteau le soir où il l'avait secouru.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un sourire lumineux vint s'afficher sur le visage du châtain.

"Effectivement, j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer l'un de ses messieurs, répondit-il."

Duo ne pouvait décemment pas quitter l'homme qui l'avait aidé sans le remercier. Il n'en aurait sûrement plus jamais l'occasion et il s'en voudrait de partir comme un voleur sans prendre la peine de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance et de lui rendre son argent. Tant pis pour son anonymat.

Quatre l'observa apparemment très surpris de voir à quel point la présence de Heero semblait combler le jeune inconnu. Puis son regard passa sur le seigneur du nord.

"Vous vous connaissez ? demanda le prince intrigué par la joie qu'affichait l'étranger."

Mais contrairement au châtain, Heero ne laissait rien transparaître, ni interrogation, ni curiosité. Il restait totalement de marbre.

Trowa et Wufei quant à eux lancèrent à leur camarade des regards d'interrogations muettes.

"Oui effectivement, poursuivit Duo. Quoique le mot « connaître » est peut-être un peu fort. Cela ressemblerait plus à un soutien rapide et musclé."

"Vous m'intriguez, ne put s'empêcher de dire Quatre."

Duo fouilla dans l'une des poches intérieures de son long manteau et en sortit une petite sacoche en cuir brun qu'il tendit à Heero.

"Merci pour votre aide, dit-il très sérieusement plantant ses yeux dans celui du seigneur du nord."

Heero porta son attention sur la bourse emplie d'argent avant de tendre la main et de la récupérer. Il resta quelques instants concentré sur ce bout de cuir avant de relever les yeux sur Duo avec cette fois une flamme d'intérêt bien visible au fond de ses prunelles.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer silencieusement oubliant la présence des invités autour d'eux. L'indigo perdu dans le cobalt… ou peut-être était-ce le cobalt perdu dans l'indigo…

"Mmmmh … Mmmmh…, se permit discrètement Quatre, essayant de faire revenir les deux hommes dans le monde présent."

"Pardon votre Altesse, fit Duo en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'ignorer royalement son futur souverain. Votre ami m'a porté secours le soir où je suis arrivé en ville."

"Porté secours ? questionna le prince s'inquiétant des propos de l'inconnu."

"Rien de bien grave, je vous assure, rétorqua rapidement le châtain, juste une petite altercation devant une auberge."

"Tu te bas dans les tavernes à présent, plaisanta Trowa."

"Moi qui te croyais associable et solitaire, poursuivit Wufei, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu affectionnais les lieux de passage."

"Hn, fut la seule réponse que dénia donner Heero ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser au plus haut point Duo."

Soudain, une silhouette drapée de rouge apparut rapidement dans le champ de vision de Duo. Reportant tout son attention sur cette image fugace, il vit passer à quelques mètres d'eux, l'homme qu'il cherchait à son arrivée.

_Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !_

"Si votre Altesse veut bien m'excuser, je vais prendre congé. Je crois vous avoir un peu trop accaparé. Plusieurs de vos sujets souhaiteraient sûrement vous présenter leur respect pour votre anniversaire."

"Je crains que vous ayez raison, soupira Quatre. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous parler après minuit."

"Ce serait avec grand plaisir, répondit Duo avant de les quitter."

Il salua gracieusement les jeunes seigneurs se permettant même un regard un peu plus insistant sur Heero, puis il disparut dans la foule d'invités.

_A nous deux...

* * *

_

A suivre


	9. Cible repérée

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** on n'est pas plus avancé… mais ça viendra

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYE... j'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit un truc pareil ( vous comprendrez en lisant...)

Comme promis voici le dernier chapitre que je publierai en 2004... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ? Il est nettement plus long que les précédants ( presque le double ) je suis d'ailleurs très fière d'avoir réussi à ralonger mes écrits. En fait au début je voulais m'arrêter au verrouillage de la porte ( ça aussi vous comprendrez enlisant ) mais c'était vraiement trop sadique de vous faire un truc pareil...

Prochain chapitre : Shinigami is alive... ( tout un programme )

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews ça me motive énormément.

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre IX : _Cible repérée_**

Dissimulé dans un renforcement du mur près de l'entrée, le commandant des armées Zechs Merquise scrutait la salle d'un œil exercé à la recherche du moindre problème. Détaillant un à un chaque invité, il s'assurait qu'aucune personne présente ne puisse représenter un danger pour la famille royale, car les attaques contre les contrées avoisinantes se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées et déjà plusieurs grands seigneurs s'étaient fait tués en défendant leurs terres.

L'idée d'un bal masqué était certes des plus sympathique mais ne facilitait en rien son travail.

Idéalement placé, il eut le grand plaisir de voir entrer les trois jeunes seigneurs et put tout à loisir détailler plus attentivement l'un d'entre eux. Le descendant du clan Chang était d'une élégance et d'une prestance que peu de gens pouvaient se targuer de posséder. Comme hypnotisé par la silhouette élancée de l'aristocrate, il en vint à ressentir le même trouble que dans la salle d'entraînement. Zechs s'était toujours connu un attachement profond pour Wufei mais son amitié pour lui s'était considérablement développée depuis que le chevalier-dragon avait réapparu et ce lien s'était transformé en quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Ce sentiment effrayait l'officier, bien plus que tous les ennemis qu'il avait combattus jusqu'à présent, car pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu faire ou dire quoique ce soit qui aurait pu choquer ou insulter son ami et qui l'aurait définitivement éloigné de lui. De plus, après leur discussion, il était clair que Wufei se sentait un peu perdu depuis qu'il avait été choisi par Nataku, et Zechs ne souhaitait pas lui embrouiller encore plus l'esprit en le mettant face à des sentiments que lui-même ne cernait pas dans leur intégralité.

Mais malgré tous ses doutes et ses appréhensions, il ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard presque tendre sur le jeune seigneur et l'admira de loin.

"Les années passent mais ton intérêt pour lui est toujours aussi vivace à ce que je vois, fit une voix bien connue par le commandant."

Zechs se retourna et accueillit avec une joie non feinte le nouvel arrivant.

"Treize, je me demandais si tu dénierais apparaître ce soir, répondit l'officier avant de prendre dans ses bras son vieil ami pour une accolade toute fraternelle. Et moi qui croyais que tu détestais ce genre de soirée."

"Que veux-tu, il y a des événements auxquels on ne peut se soustraire."

Le comte Treize Kushrenada était un homme âgé de vingt-huit ans, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts et aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Sa haute stature découlait de ses nombreuses années dans l'armée royale car il y a encore trois ans de cela, c'était lui qui commandait les troupes du Royaume de Sanc. Personne à l'époque n'avait compris pour quelle raison cet ambitieux soldat avait décidé de quitter son poste et s'était retiré sur ses terres. Il avait pourtant tout pour lui : richesse, jeunesse, beauté, un avenir prometteur dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir mais malgré cela, il avait renoncé à ce pont d'or et avait demandé au roi la permission d'être libéré des ses fonctions prétextant que la carrière de soldat n'était pas ce à quoi il aspirait.

Le monarque bien qu'intrigué par cette requête des plus inattendue l'avait laissé libre de son choix et avait nommé le capitaine Zechs Merquise à la tête de ses troupes.

Zechs était littéralement tombé des nues lorsqu'il avait appris la démission de Treize et plus encore lorsqu'on lui annonça que suite à ses exploits et aux recommandations du comte Kushrenada, il avait été promu au poste de commandant des armées royales. Le jeune soldat s'était alors précipité dans les quartiers de son ami afin de connaître les raisons de son départ mais son compagnon d'arme était déjà parti.

Depuis lors, Treize était resté sur ses terres, n'apparaissant que rarement aux invitations officielles. C'est donc avec un plaisir non feint que le blond le retrouva ce soir.

Déguisé lui aussi pour l'occasion, le comte portait un pantalon et une veste longue blanche aux bordures dorées. Sur son torse était tissé un grand soleil couleur or. Un loup de la même teinte que ses vêtements complétait le tout.

A son bras se tenait une jeune femme à l'allure élégante. Vêtue d'une robe longue noire piquée d'innombrables petites pierres blanches et scintillantes, elle était sans aucun doute d'une beauté rare. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage fin, dissimulé en parti par un masque dont on pouvait y voir dessiné, sur l'un des côtés, un croissant de lune.

"Puis-je te présenter mon amie Lady Une."

"Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Zechs en s'inclinant."

"Moi de même, répondit la jeune femme, le comte m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, j'ai d'ailleurs un peu l'impression de vous connaître."

"J'espère qu'il n'a pas été médisant au moins, plaisanta le blond."

"Non je vous assure, il a beaucoup de respect et d'amitié à votre égard, poursuivit la jeune femme en souriant."

"Des sentiments tout à fait partagés, bien que je lui en veuille un peu de se montrer si rarement en société. Mais maintenant que j'ai fait votre connaissance, je comprends un peu mieux son attrait pour ses contrées."

"Que veux-tu Zechs, certains partent chercher leur idéal au loin… dit-il en embrassant le dos de la main gantée de sa compagne… tandis que d'autres n'ont qu'à tendre le bras… termina-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers le seigneur Chang."

Le blond suivit le regard de son ami et fixa à nouveau son attention sur Wufei.

"Connaît-il au moins tes sentiments à son égard, questionna Treize."

"Je ne les comprends pas moi-même, murmura Zechs plus pour lui que pour répondre à la question du comte."

"Le temps n'est plus à l'hésitation mais aux décisions. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que les évènements vont se précipiter et que demain il sera peut-être trop tard. N'oublie pas qui il est et ce qui vous attend."

Zechs se retourna vers son ami mi-contrarié, mi-surpris.

"Comment sais-tu cela ?"

"J'ai été à ton poste, je connais certains secrets dont toi aussi tu es à présent le garant. L'apparition de quatre des cinq chevaliers légendaires, la mort de nos plus valeureux seigneurs, la cadence des attaques de l'ennemi qui s'accélère, tout cela me conforte dans l'idée que les évènements vont bientôt prendre un tournant décisif et…"

"Alors revient, l'interrompit Zechs, un homme de ton expérience nous serait précieux ! Nous avons besoin de toi Treize !"

"Je ne puis, répondit le comte."

Devant la mine déçue de son ami, Kushrenada s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Pardonne-moi. J'ai pris une décision il y a plusieurs années et même si cela doit définitivement enterrer notre amitié, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je me dois d'assumer mes choix."

"Je ne te comprends pas."

"Je sais, dit le comte laissant un sourire triste se dessiner sur son visage, et il est fort probable que jamais tu ne m'approuves."

Il enleva ses mains des épaules de Zechs et donna le bras à Lady Une, signe que leur entretien touchait à sa fin.

"Si un jour tu dois me haïr pour mes actes, j'espère que tu sauras chérire les moments d'amitié sincère que nous avons partagés."

Saluant le blond d'un mouvement de tête, le Comte et Lady Une s'éloignèrent pour se diriger vers le roi.

"Je ne te comprends pas, répéta doucement l'officier."

* * *

Duo avait repéré sa cible.

Le noble était en pleine discussion avec un courtisan. Enfin le terme « discussion » n'était peut-être pas adapté. Le cardinal s'épuisait à lui faire du charme tandis que le jeune homme essayait en vain de s'échapper en repoussant le plus aimablement possible ses avances. Il en eut d'ailleurs bientôt l'occasion, lorsqu'une jeune aristocrate s'approcha d'eux afin de les saluer. N'en attendant pas plus, le courtisan l'invita à danser et s'éclipsa rapidement. Le pseudo homme d'église sembla grommeler quelques injures en voyant sa proie s'échapper et finit d'un trait sa coupe de vin.

Cette scène fit sourire Duo. Tout compte fait l'approcher serait plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

D'une démarche sensuelle, il se dirigea tout droit vers l'aristocrate s'attirant immanquablement des œillades fiévreuses. Le cardinal, qui avait déjà pu admirer l'inconnu lors de son arrivée à la soirée, ne cacha pas son air intéressé lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher et se permit même de le déshabiller sans retenue du regard.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Duo lui fit son sourire le plus séducteur et s'inclina légèrement.

"Monseigneur, je vous prie d'excuser mon impudence mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de connaître l'un des hommes les plus en vue de la cour."

"Vous êtes tout pardonné mon mignon, répondit-il en laissant ses yeux parcourir la silhouette du bel étranger. Mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, car il est certain qu'il m'eut été tout à fait impossible d'oublier un jeune homme tel que vous."

"Vous me flattez Monsieur, il est vrai que je parais très peu en société, poursuivit le châtain d'une voie suave, en général je préfère les ambiances plus… intimes… et vous ?"

"J'adhère totalement à votre opinion mon jeune ami, rétorqua le cardinal poursuivant son déshabillage en règle."

"Mise à part la foule, il y a un autre inconvénient majeur dans ce genre de bal…susurra le châtain,"

"Et quel est donc ce second désagrément ?"

"La chaleur, fit Duo en penchant la tête de côté et en laissant sa main caresser sa peau depuis le haut de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son torse."

Ce geste provocateur fit briller une flamme de désir dans les yeux de l'aristocrate qui ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, signe évident de son appétit charnel.

"Effectivement, effectivement … mais il y a un moyen très simple d'y remédier, répondit-il les yeux toujours fixés sur la main de Duo qui ne cessait d'effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient sous l'ouverture de sa chemise."

"Quel est-il, demanda innocemmentce dernier?"

"Eh bien … il y a dans ce château plusieurs pièces vacantes. Le roi ne serait sûrement pas désappointé si ses invités en utilisaient une pour … disons… euh… se reposer. Car il n'y a rien de pire pour gâcher une soirée qu'un hôte faisant un malaise."

"Vous avez probablement raison."

Duo s'avança vers le noble, s'approchant de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Vous pourriez me faire visiter, murmura le jeune homme au creux de son oreille."

"Avec grand plaisir s'empressa de répondre l'aristocrate."

Ils quittèrent donc la salle de bal et s'engouffrèrent dans l'un des couloirs du palais. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. L'aristocrate s'assura que personne ne les avait vus et fit un clin d'œil à Duo avant d'ouvrir et de le prier d'entrer.

La chambre, car il s'agissait bien d'une chambre, était entièrement lambrissée, sur les murs et au plafond, de plaques en chêne foncé. Un grand lit recouvert de draps verts foncés trônait au fond de la pièce. Un secrétaire, une lourde armoire, plusieurs sofas et une table basse composaient le reste du mobilier.

Duo repéra immédiatement les deux sorties possibles. Ce serait soit la porte soit la fenêtre mais à cet étage il était risqué de jouer les funambules.

Le châtain se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis d'un verrou que l'on ferme. Faisant face à l'aristocrate dont le désir n'avait à aucun moment déserté les prunelles, le jeune homme ne perdit pas son sang froid et poursuivit son numéro de charme en reculant doucement jusqu'au lit d'une démarche langoureuse afin de s'y asseoir.

"C'est pour ne pas être dérangé, dit le noble tout en s'avançant vers lui."

"Cela serait dommage effectivement, répondit Duo qui se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut la clé toujours dans la serrure."

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'aristocrate prit le menton du châtain dans l'une de ses mains et se baissa afin d'embrasser la gorge offerte.

Duo dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres humides tracer des sillons le long de sa peau. Il comprit que s'il voulait garder le contrôle de la situation il allait devoir jouer serré.

Posant l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque du noble, Duo s'allongea lentement tout en l'attirant à lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit des mains le parcourir et essayer de s'insinuer sous ses vêtements, il décida qu'il était temps de commencer les choses sérieuses.

D'un mouvement sec des hanches, le châtain intervertit les positions se retrouvant assis sur son assaillant.

"Tss tss tss, fit le jeune homme. Je vous trouve bien impatient Monseigneur."

"Il m'est difficile de te résister petit démon, répondit ce dernier d'une voix rauque. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te goûter."

Il tenta de se relever afin d'atteindre à nouveau la gorge tentatrice et de replonger dans cette douce odeur si enivrante mais Duo ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. D'une main ferme, il le plaqua sur le lit et lui offrit un sourire mutin.

"Que diriez-vous si c'était moi qui me permettait de vous « goûter », suggéra-t-il en appuyant doucement l'une de ses mains sur le désir du noble tout en s'humectant de manière totalement indécente les lèvres du bout de sa langue."

"Oh ! mais je n'ai rien contre un peu de « prise en main », répondit le seigneur qui semblait soudain avoir de plus en plus de peine à se concentrer. Mais si tu continues à me faire languir ainsi tu vas finir par m'achever."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Monseigneur, je vous promets une nuit inoubliable, poursuivit Duo tout en bougeant légèrement son bassin dans un lent va-et-vient. Mais pour cela vous devez me laisser faire."

"Tout ce que tu veux mon mignon, souffla-t-il, du moment que je reste … euh …disons dans une position dominante si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"C'est limpide, répondit le châtain avant de commencer à déboutonner la robe pourpre du noble."

Un à un, il défit chaque attache, laissant son doigt descendre le long du torse de sa victime en une caresse légère, continuant son chemin le long du caleçon arrachant par ce geste un gémissement de plaisir à l'aristocrate. Une fois totalement ouvert, Duo se débarrassa rapidement de l'habit, l'abandonnant au pied du lit.

Il prit délicatement dans sa main la croix en argent et adressa une petite moue dépitée à sa proie consentante.

"Qu'y a-t-il, demanda le noble surpris par le changement de comportement du jeune homme."

"Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous l'ôte, questionna le châtain, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de babiole."

"Tout ce que tu veux mon mignon, répondit-il impatient de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés."

Duo lui enleva la chaîne du cou et laissa tomber délicatement le pendentif sur l'habit pourpre.

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, le bel inconnu ne reprit pas ses douces attentions, au lieu de cela, il passa sa main dans sa veste et en sortit trois rubans de velours noir.

"Puis-je suggérer un petit jeu, proposa le jeune homme."

"Un jeu ?"

"Afin de vous apporter un maximum de … sensations, je souhaiterais vous bander les yeux et vous empêcher d'être disons « actif » pendant les préliminaires. Ainsi vous pourriez juger pleinement de l'étendu de mes talents."

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas très attiré par ce genre de…"

"Ce ne serait que pour le début, l'interrompit Duo d'une voix câline, ensuite, dès que les choses se préciseront, nous pourrions inverser les rôles."

"Inverser, ne put s'empêcher de relever l'aristocrate."

"Oui, après les préliminaires vous pourriez me bander les yeux et m'attacher. Cela vous déplairait-il de m'avoir soumis, demanda le châtain en feintant l'inquiétude."

"Non, non pas du tout, rétorqua rapidement le seigneur. L'image de ce petit démon livré totalement à sa merci le fit frissonner d'excitation."

"J'ai tout de suite su en vous voyant que vous seriez un amant hors du commun, susurra Duo."

"Eh bien soit, faisons-le, répondit le noble bouillonnant d'un désir qui menaçait de le consumer."

Le jeune homme lui sourit et descendit du lit. Il laissa le soin à l'aristocrate de s'installer confortablement dans le matelas et lorsqu'il fut prêt Duo lui attacha les poignets aux montants du lit. Puis il reprit sa position initiale, assis sur le bassin de sa proie. Il se baissa lentement vers lui et lui banda doucement les yeux.

La tâche accomplie, le châtain observa quelques instants sa victime et l'expression sensuelle qui ne l'avait presque pas quittée jusqu'à présent fit place à un sourire de prédateur.

Il posa sa main sur le haut du torse de cet homme qu'il méprisait et la fit descendre lentement jusqu'à la bordure de son caleçon, observant d'un air amusé la réaction presque extatique de sa proie. Il s'arrêta un petit moment vers le bord du tissu, effleurant le bas de son ventre afin de lui arracher quelques gémissements avant de faire glisser le dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Totalement satisfait de la situation, Duo descendit du lit, récupéra sa croix et la passa autour de son cou.

"Que se passe-t-il, s'impatienta le seigneur, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?"

"J'ai eu ce que je voulais, répondit calmement le châtain."

"Je ne comprends pas… détaches-moi immédiatement !"

"Ce serait dommage, ne vous avais-je pas promis une nuit inoubliable."

"Je t'ordonne de me libérer sur le champs espèce de #é!à, hurla l'aristocrate."

"Monseigneur, je crains que vous ne vous égariez, plaisanta le jeune homme, ce genre de vocabulaire n'est pas digne d'un homme de votre rang."

Sourd aux protestations de son captif, Duo inspecta la chambre sous toutes les coutures s'assurant qu'aucun vêtement n'y avait été rangé. Après avoir terminé sa fouille, il ouvrit les fenêtres et balança la tunique pourpre et le caleçon dans le vide.

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Monseigneur, fit Duo avant de quitter la pièce laissant l'homme, totalement nu et ligoté, vociférer des insultes plus imagées les unes que les autres."

Le châtain était sur le point de quitter la chambre et de refermer la porte lorsqu'un sourire sadique apparut sur son beau visage. Après tout pourquoi le priver d'un public si cela lui chantait. Ca serait dommage qu'il s'époumone inutilement.

Il abandonna donc la chambre en laissant l'entrée grande ouverte.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le croisa dans les couloirs et ce fut avec un soulagement quasi-libérateur que Duo se retrouva devant la salle de bal. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux invités cherchant dans la foule la silhouette du seigneur aux yeux de glace. Mais ce fut en vain. Il finit donc par se détourner et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

"Monseigneur attendez, fit une voix féminine que le châtain reconnut immédiatement."

"Votre Altesse, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant la princesse qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée."

"Vous alliez partir sans tenir votre promesse, s'enquit la demoiselle sur un ton de doux reproches."

"Non, je souhaitais juste prendre l'air, il fait un peu trop chaud à mon goût."

"Je comprends mais il est 23h30 et je serais vraiment attristée de ne pas vous avoir à mes côtés pour les douze coups de minuit. Il y a une terrasse derrière le dôme, si vous le souhaitez nous pourrions aller y respirer quelques minutes."

_Réfléchis Maxwell, trouve une excuse,…_

Mais apparemment sa bonne étoile avait décidé de le lâcher à la dernière seconde.

"Ce sera avec plaisir votre Altesse, répondit-il finalement en offrant son bras à la jeune femme."

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal et avancèrent lentement vers le fond de la pièce, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour saluer certains invités. Duo put apercevoir de loin une petite porte en verre qui donnait accès à la fameuse terrasse.

Ils l'avaient presque atteinte lorsque des hurlements se firent entendre à l'entrée. Un homme accoutré d'un dessus de lit vert foncé tentait vainement de s'introduire dans la salle, mais il était retenu fermement par un officier de la garde royale aux longs cheveux blonds.

"Laissez-moi passer, je suis sûr que ce bâtard et encore ici, s'époumona l'intrus."

Le jeune soldat appela des hommes en renfort afin de maîtriser le forcené.

"Lâchez-moi immédiatement commandant Merquize, souffla-t-il, je suis le duc de Septem et je viens de me faire agresser à l'intérieur même du palais."

"Mais que dites-vous là Monsieur, questionna Zechs."

"C'était un jeune homme habillé de rouge avec de longs cheveux châtains, s'égosilla l'aristocrate en scrutant la salle avec un air s'apparentant de près à la folie. Là regardez, il est là-bas, au fond de la salle au côté de la princesse."

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Duo qui se sentit soudain pris au piège.

"Oups, dit-il voyant arriver dans sa direction tout un attroupement de soldat. Désolé votre Altesse mais je me vois contraint de prendre congé."

Après avoir fait un rapide baise-main à la jeune fille, il fila rapidement jusqu'à la seule sortie encore disponible : la terrasse.

Arrivé sur le balcon, le châtain se pencha par-dessus la balustrade afin d'évaluer ses chances de survie en cas de saut dans le vide. Vu le nombre impressionnant de mètres qui le séparaient du sol, cette solution était à proscrire.

Se retournant, il scruta rapidement le dôme et les murs du palais, cherchant n'importe quel moyen de se dépétrer de cette situation des plus inconfortable. Et par chance, il aperçut tout au fond de la terrasse un mur entièrement recouvert de lierre. Avec un peu de chance, la plante serait assez solide pour qu'il puisse escalader la paroi. Il se précipita donc dans cette direction, entendant derrière lui les cris des soldats lui intimant l'ordre de se rendre.

Dès qu'il fut à proximité du rempart, le fuyard grimpa sur la rambarde et commença son ascension. Il monta plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre un petit balcon et s'y hissa. Jetant un coup d'œil en bas, Duo aperçut quelques gardes téméraires tenter de le suivre tandis que les autres essayaient sûrement de le rejoindre par l'intérieur du château.

Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser et laisser les soldats gagner de la distance, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte-fenêtre et entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Cela semblait être un petit salon mais notre passe-muraille ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration des lieux. Il courut vers la sortie, ouvrit précautionneusement la porte s'assurant qu'aucun garde n'était déjà arrivé jusque là et voyant le chemin libre d'accès s'engouffra dans le couloir et se mit à cavaler entendant déjà au loin les pas lourds des soldats.

Il longea un nombre incalculable de corridors, montant des escaliers pour ensuite en redescendre d'autres, il avait finit par perdre totalement la notion des lieux. Le châtain ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Son seul espoir était de trouver rapidement une sortie avant que les gardes qui continuaient à le poursuivre ne mettent la main sur lui.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva soudain devant une porte en métal doré mesurant aux moins cinq mètres du haut et encadrée par deux énormes torches. Toute la surface était entièrement travaillée au burin, des centaines voir des milliers d'inscriptions y étaient gravées dans une langue inconnue à Duo. Au centre de la porte, tel un scellé oublié par le temps, une monumentale tête de dragon aux yeux sertis de rubis y avait été sculptée. Le fuyard resta quelques instants interdit devant l'ouvrage, comme hypnotisé par l'éclat des flambeaux se reflétant dans les gemmes.

Mais il fut bien vite tiré de sa rêverie par les voix encore lointaines et étouffées des soldats. N'ayant aucune autre échappatoire, il tenta d'ouvrir les lourds battants en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le gigantesque anneau pendu dans la gueule de l'animal. Mais les panneaux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Complètement essoufflé et quelque peu découragé par sa tentative de fuite ratée, Duo se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'assit le dos appuyé contre la porte de métal.

Il prit délicatement dans sa main la croix en argent et laissa apparaître un léger sourire mélancolique sur son visage.

"Le plus important c'est de t'avoir récupéré, murmura-t-il."

Il la laissa ensuite reposer sur son torse, heureux de la sentir à nouveaux près de son cœur.

"Je me demande ce que l'on encourt comme peine de prison pour avoir allumé un noble et l'avoir laissé attaché en tenue d'Adam sur un lit de la famille royale, poursuivit-il à haute voix sur un ton moqueur."

Mais son cœur rata plusieurs battements, lorsqu'un énorme rugissement vint répondre à sa question.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il s'éloigna de quelques pas de la porte, un peu alarmé par les grondements et les plaintes qu'elle semblait émettre. Et s'est avec une stupéfaction grandissante que le châtain vit les deux gigantesques battants de l'entrée s'ouvrir sans un bruit devant lui comme poussés par le vent.

La pièce était totalement plongée dans la pénombre ne laissant rien transparaître de son contenu. Mais Duo n'avait pas le choix car il entendait les pas des soldats qui se rapprochaient. D'ici quelques instants ils l'auraient rejoint.

Il prit donc le temps d'inspirer profondément et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité d'une démarche décidée. Il venait à peine de franchir le seuil lorsque Zechs et ses hommes arrivèrent à porté de vue. Le commandant s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de l'inconnu se découper de la pénombre et les portes se refermer sur lui.

Il manquait plus que ça, souffla Merquise entre ses dents.

* * *

A suivre


	10. Shinigami

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** on n'est pas plus avancé… mais ça viendra

Bonne année 2005 à toutes et à tous !

Alors pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, je vous mets la suite de ma fic (ça fera plaisir à Blurp3... avant lundi...MDR)

Par contre je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas garder ce rythme de publication... avec la rentrée ça va faire un peu trop... mais promis je ferais le maximum pour en mettre une par semaine.

A partir du prochain opus nos cinq amis vont se retrouver pour ne presque plus se séparer... Qui c'est que j'ai entendu dire ENFIN !...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre X : _Shinigami_**

Zechs maintenait d'une poigne ferme le forcené l'empêchant d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Lâchez-moi immédiatement commandant Merquize, souffla-t-il, je suis le duc de Septem et je viens de me faire agresser à l'intérieur même du palais."

"Mais que dites-vous là Monsieur, questionna le blond."

"C'était un jeune homme habillé de rouge avec de longs cheveux châtains, s'égosilla l'aristocrate en scrutant la salle avec un air s'apparentant de près à la folie. Là regardez, il est là-bas, au fond de la salle au côté de la princesse."

Suivant la direction indiquée par le duc, Zechs ne fut pas long à trouver l'inconnu dans la foule.

Le voyant fuir en direction de la terrasse, il ordonna à une partie de ses soldats de le rattraper afin qu'il soit interrogé tandis qu'il confiait à d'autre le soin d'emmener le duc dans un endroit plus discret et de lui fournir des vêtements dignes de ce nom.

Après s'être débarrassé de son fardeau qui n'avait toujours pas cessé son flot d'injures en tout genre, Zechs rejoignit rapidement le roi pour assurer sa protection.

"Votre Majesté, vous et le prince seriez plus à l'abris dans vos appartements."

"Craignez-vous pour notre sécurité commandant, interrogea le monarque."

"Ca m'a plutôt l'air d'une farce de mauvais goût mais la possibilité d'une diversion afin d'attenter aux vies de vos Excellences est envisageable, répondit le blond. Je serais rassuré de vous savoir dans un lieu moins fréquenté le temps que nous mettions la main sur l'agresseur du duc et que nous fassions toute la lumière sur cette histoire."

"Nous allons suivre votre conseil mais je veux être présent lorsque vous interrogerez cet homme."

"Je vous remercie votre Altesse. Puis-je demander aux seigneurs Barton, Chang et Yui d'assurer la sécurité de votre Majesté et du prince durant les recherches, demanda Merquise en se tournant vers les trois chevaliers."

"Ces derniers acquiescèrent et accompagnèrent le roi et Quatre hors de la salle de bal."

Rassuré de savoir les plus fines lames du Royaume auprès du monarque, Zechs rejoignit rapidement ses hommes, donnant des ordres afin de quadriller tout le palais et de s'assurer ainsi que chaque issue soie bouclée.

Il prit ensuite la tête d'un des groupes de recherche et se mit à la poursuite du fugitif.

Alerté par les cris d'interpellation de ses soldats, le commandant Merquise ne fut pas long à retrouver la trace de l'inconnu mais par contre mettre la main sur lui fut une toute autre affaire. Pendant un temps considérable, ils cavalèrent dans les couloirs, traversant en tout sens le palais sans jamais ralentir.

Mais au détour d'un corridor, Zechs se rendit compte que sa proie venait de faire une erreur car s'il continuait ainsi il allait se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac.

_De tous les lieux possibles du château il a fallut que tu empruntes celui-là… Tu vas te piéger tout seul !_

Ils firent encore plusieurs mètres avant d'entendre une plainte résonner dans le palais. Au son de ce rugissement Zechs accéléra de plus belle.

_Impossible… il ne peut pas y entrer… un seul homme pourrait y avoir accès… et ça ne peut être …_

Mais lorsque le commandant se retrouva en face de la porte sacrée, il ne put qu'apercevoir la silhouette du fugitif se découper dans la pénombre avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

"Il manquait plus que ça, souffla Merquise entre ses dents."

Il se retourna rapidement vers ses hommes tout en essayant de contenir le sentiment d'urgence qui commençait à l'envahir.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Je dois prévenir le roi !_

Zechs ordonna aux soldats qui l'avaient accompagné de monter la garde afin que nul ne puisse s'approcher de cette porte avant son retour.

Puis, le chef des armées partit rapidement en direction des appartements royaux.

Il trouva le Monarque dans son bureau observant les jardins par la grande baie vitrée. Un peu plus loin, le prince s'était installé dans un fauteuil près des hautes flammes dansant dans l'âtre et en face de lui, accoudé au manteau de la cheminée, se tenait Trowa. Près de la bibliothèque, Wufei passait en revue les ouvrages en laissant ses doigts courir sur les reliures de cuir.

Par contre, le commandant Merquise ne vit pas immédiatement Heero. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos qu'il se rendit compte que le seigneur Yui s'était adossé près de l'entrée afin d'en garder l'accès.

Zechs s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'inclina respectueusement.

"Commandant Merquise avez-vous retrouvé notre homme, demanda le roi d'une voix posée."

"Oui votre Majesté, répondit le blond en se relevant. Il est entré dans le sanctuaire."

A ces mots, le visage du monarque prit une expression des plus grave.

"Les portes se sont ouvertes, interrogea Quatre en se relevant hâtivement."

"Oui votre Altesse."

Les quatre jeunes gens s'observèrent sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait.

"Il nous faut savoir qui est cet homme, poursuivit le roi d'une voix toujours aussi calme. Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Wufei suivez nous je vous prie. Vous êtes les seul à pouvoir ouvrir les scellés."

Les quatre seigneurs acquiescèrent avant de quitter les lieux en compagnie du monarque et de Zechs.

* * *

La pièce, éclairée uniquement par deux torches accrochées de chaque côté de la porte, était plongée dans la pénombre. 

Duo essaya de distinguer une éventuelle sortie mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'il pouvait à peine voir à quelques mètres devant lui. Espérer entrevoir le fond de la salle était vain.

Il se retourna vers les battants qui s'étaient refermés et tenta de les ouvrir mais se fût là aussi sans succès. Apparemment cette maudite porte n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, s'ouvrant et se fermant quand bon lui chantait.

Le châtain laissa un léger soupir d'agacement franchir ses lèvres avant de se résoudre à effectuer une exploration des lieux. Il avança précautionneusement, le bruit de ses bottes résonnant à chacun de ses pas sur les dalles en marbre.

_Les mesures de cet endroit doivent être imposantes vue l'écho que je produis… … … Par tous les Dieux, dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourvoyé ?_

Soudain deux torches s'allumèrent sur sa droite éclairant un petit autel derrière lequel il pouvait distinguer une immense fresque murale. Il s'avança vers elle afin de la détailler et resta bouche-bée lorsqu'il en reconnut le sujet.

Un énorme dragon blanc y était peint les ailes déployées, survolant les plaines du Royaume de Sanc. Tout le paysage était recouverte d'un manteau hivernal laissant transparaître de la scène une impression de sérénité.

"Sandrock, murmura Duo."

Il se souvenait de la légende des Dieux-Dragons que lui racontait son père lorsqu'il était gamin c'était d'ailleurs à cette époque son histoire favorite. Ce conte était connu de tout le peuple de Sanc et aujourd'hui encore, il fascinait toujours autant les enfants. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'une fresque comme celle-ci pouvait bien faire dans le palais.

Duo baissa son regard sur le petit autel et le détailla attentivement. Sculpté dans du marbre blanc, il était aussi lisse et brillant que la surface d'un miroir et ne possédait aucune inscription ou motif qui aurait pu le renseigner.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le châtain sursauta légèrement lorsque deux nouvelles torches s'allumèrent à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Depuis l'endroit où il se tenait, Duo put distinguer une autre peinture. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il traversa la pièce pour s'avancer vers la fresque.

Cette fois s'était un dragon couleur émeraude qui y était dessiné allongé dans une clairière entourée de grands arbres. L'animal semblait dormir paisiblement protégé par la nature environnante.

_Heavyarms !_

Fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait, il s'approcha jusqu'au petit autel disposé sous la fresque. En tout point pareil au premier, il était lui aussi démuni de tous indices.

Observant la peinture sous toutes ses coutures, le châtain était émerveillé. Petit, il s'était à maintes reprises imaginé à quoi pouvaient ressembler les cinq divinités. Mais bien qu'ayant une imagination des plus débordante, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi vivantes et majestueuses que sur ces fresques.

C'est avec un sourire lumineux qu'il tourna sa tête lorsque deux autres flambeaux s'allumèrent sur sa droite et c'est d'un pas impatient qu'il longea le mur et arriva devant un troisième autel et une nouvelle peinture, celle du dragon rouge Nataku.

L'animal était représenter au pied d'une cascade, le regard levé vers le ciel et baigné de la douce lumière du crépuscule. Duo identifia immédiatement la chute d'eau pour s'être arrêté, il y a quelques mois de cela au bord d'un des grands lacs de l'ouest dont elle était la source. Le décor était identique, les mêmes roches, la même étendue aquatique, la même végétation… la ressemblance était saisissante.

_Il me tarde de voir les autres._

Et comme si quelqu'un avait perçu ses pensées, deux nouvelles torches s'enflammèrent derrière lui. Il se retourna et traversa à nouveau la salle, ses pas précipités raisonnant dans la pièce.

"Wing, murmura-t-il les yeux pétillants d'une joie presque enfantine."

Surplombant la mer déchaînée du haut d'une abrupte falaise, le puissant dragon bleu observait l'horizon empli de lourds nuages gris, semblant percevoir la tempête qui menaçait au loin.

_Il n'en reste plus qu'un…_

"Shinigami, dit Duo à voix haute."

A ces mots, une plainte sourde se fit entendre. La-même qui résonnait avant son entrée dans ce lieu étrange. Le grondement se fit de plus en plus fort, emplissant la pièce et faisant échos sur les murs.

Le châtain observa autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux quel était la chose qui pouvait émettre de telles rugissements. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, étaient les quatre peintures se faisant face de chaque côté de la pièce et la porte dorée qui se découpait au loin.

Le silence revint soudain et Duo put enfin apercevoir le fond de la salle, éclairé cette fois-ci d'une étrange lueur violette.

Il avança prudemment pour se rendre compte que cet éclat était émis par une pierre, de toute évidence une améthyste. Lisse et ronde, elle était aussi grande que le poing d'un homme adulte.

Elle flottait tout en rayonnant au-dessus d'un autel semblable aux quatre précédents.

_Mais quel est donc cette magie…_

Lentement, le châtain leva son regard vers la fresque qu'il savait trouver contre le mur.

Au pied d'un volcan, un gigantesque dragon à la robe d'un noir aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune le fixait d'un air menaçant. Ses yeux aux nuances violacées semblaient le dévisageaient et Duo l'aurait presque cru vivant tant la peinture était bien réalisée.

"Shinigami, répéta-t-il dans un souffle."

A ces mots, la pierre se remit à briller de plus belle, à tel point que le châtain, surpris par tant d'éclat, recula de quelques pas.

Il stoppa net lorsque le rugissement se fit à nouveau entendre. Le cri semblait émaner de l'améthyste, la faisant vibrer avec une telle force que Duo crut que l'orbe allait se briser.

Hypnotisé par la lueur qui s'en dégagé, le châtain avança lentement la main vers elle et l'effleura du bout des doigts. A ce contact, la pierre stoppa son mouvement et flotta quelques secondes immobile dans les airs avant de foncer droit sur la poitrine du jeune homme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Une sensation de brûlure intense avait envahit son thorax et se propageait rapidement à la totalité de son corps. Duo avait l'impression que son organisme allait s'enflammer de l'intérieur si ce calvaire continuait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. Au sommet de son supplice, il perdit connaissance et s'enfonça peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Le roi arriva devant les portes sacrées, accompagné des chevaliers. 

Après avoir demandé à Zechs de faire partir les soldats afin qu'ils soient seuls, le monarque se tourna vers son fils et fit un léger hochement de la tête, signe que le prince pouvait poursuivre.

Quatre s'avança vers l'entrée et posa sa main sur la tête du dragon sculpté. Les yeux de l'animal se mirent à luire et les battants s'ouvrirent silencieusement.

Les quatre chevaliers avancèrent lentement à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivis du roi et du commandant Merquise.

A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil, qu'ils se figèrent.

Le jeune inconnu semblait flotter debout à quelques centimètres du sol, une douce lumière émanant de son corps.

Apparemment, l'épreuve avait commencé et ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour cet homme si ce n'est attendre le verdict de Shinigami.

"Sortons, dit doucement le roi en se tournant vers Zechs."

Ce dernier approuva d'un simple mouvement de tête et quitta la pièce.

Le roi observa les chevaliers sachant que sa présence en ce lieu n'était pas légitimée.

"Prévenez-nous lorsque ça sera terminé."

Les quatre seigneurs acquiescèrent et le souverain s'en alla. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir les silhouettes des jeunes hommes avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux.

* * *

Duo avait l'agréable sensation de flotter et la douleur qui l'avait précédemment submergée avait fait place à une douce chaleur qui irradiait de son torse. 

Doucement, ce sentiment de bien-être le quitta et il finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux, encore endolori par le mal qui l'avait envahi plutôt.

Bien qu'ayant encore l'esprit embrumé, le châtain fut plus qu'intrigué de se retrouver sur le sol d'une grotte humide en lieu et place des dalles en marbre du palais.

Duo se leva lentement, tentant de garder son équilibre quelque peu précaire après le mal qu'avait enduré son corps et se mit à observer les lieux cherchant par quel moyen il avait pu entrer dans cet endroit.

Mais il n'y avait rien autour de lui si ce n'est des parois rocheuses. Aucune ouverture, aucune lumière. Malgré cela, on pouvait y voir comme en plein jour.

_Je crois qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu mon lot d'événements étranges et je jure que si je mets la main sur celui qui s'amuse à…_

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'impression étrange qu'une présence était tapie non loin de lui.

Le châtain se retourna lentement mais ne put retenir un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il vit un regard menaçant lui faire face et le transpercer de part en part.

Devant lui, se tenait Shinigami.

Le Dieu-Dragon était d'une taille effarante et l'animosité qu'il semblait émettre paralysa Duo. Dans son existence, il avait été rarement effrayé et parfois même son inconscience du danger lui avait valu de nombreux problèmes mais là c'était différent.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Duo ressentit la peur. Cette angoisse qui voue noue l'estomac, vous paralyse et fait résonner votre cœur tellement fort dans votre poitrine que vous avez l'impression qu'il va exploser.

Figé devant la divinité, l'esprit vidé de toute pensée, le châtain en oublia presque de respirer.

"Qui es-tu mortel pour te permettre de venir à moi, gronda l'animal faisant trembler les murs de la grotte."

Déglutissant difficilement, Duo serra les poings et tenta de se ressaisir. Il comprit que s'il souhaitait repartir vivant, il allait devoir faire preuve de toute sa clairvoyance et devrait par conséquent chasser cette panique qui tentait de l'envahir.

"Pardonnez-moi seigneur, il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous importuner, dit Duo d'une voix calme dont il ne se serait jamais cru maître."

"Ton esprit est pourtant venu à moi humain, rétorqua le dragon. Es-tu ici pour me défier et tenter de t'emparer de ma force ?"

"Je vous assure n'avoir aucun dessein de ce genre. Je ne suis pas présomptueux au point de me croire en droit de vous braver ou de vous manquer de respect."

Le dieu l'observa et Duo sentit son souffle brûlant sur sa peau alors que le dragon tendit le cou et se rapprocha de lui.

"Peu d'hommes sont arrivés jusqu'à moi, poursuivit la bête, et encore moins sont repartis vivants leur esprit était trop faible et leur cœur trop impur."

Il se rapprocha encore plus du châtain, le sondant sous toutes les coutures.

"Mais ton âme m'a trouvé, elle est passée à travers des barrières magiques très puissantes. Cela prouve que tu possède un certain … potentiel. Mais qu'en est-il de ton cœur ?"

"Mon cœur, ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Duo."

"Que caches-tu dans les recoins obscures de ton être, quelles sont ces aspirations que tu n'oses avouer ?… Serait-ce la soif de pouvoir ? Ou de richesse peut-être ? Dis-moi humain, quel est ce souhait qui te ronge et que je sens grandir au fond de toi."

Le châtain préféra jouer franc jeux sachant que tenter de duper le dieu serait signer son arrêt de mort.

"La vengeance, répliqua-t-il d'une voix atone."

"Oui… je perçois une haine farouche, une colère que les années n'ont fait qu'attiser, gronda le dragon. La perte d'êtres chers dont la vie a été violemment arrachée."

Les images de la mort de sa famille refirent surface devant les yeux de Duo tel un raz-de-marée. Il serra les dents afin de ne pas hurler lorsqu'il revit les maisons incendiées et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer en vain les cris de terreur des villageois qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

La peur…

Le sang…

La rage qu'il éprouvait à se sentir impuissant…

La mort…

Le déchirement de son cœur et de son âme…

Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence et la fin de ce cauchemar éveillé.

"Je pourrais t'aider, dit la bête."

"Comment, demanda le châtain dont la colère, ravivée par ces noirs souvenirs, perçait dans ses paroles."

"Mon âme s'est éveillée car une menace approche et mon rôle est de défendre le Royaume de Sanc, répondit le dieu. Cet ennemi que je dois combattre est le même qui t'a volé ceux que tu chérissais et si tu le souhaites, je te prêterai ma force pour les affronter et les vaincre."

"Votre offre est des plus généreuses mais sans vouloir paraître irrévérencieux quel est votre intérêt à m'offrir votre puissance ?"

Le dragon se releva et fit face à Duo de toute sa hauteur.

"La malédiction qui pèse sur moi m'oblige à protéger ce pays en octroyant ma force à un homme valeureux et pur. Je ne peux briser le maléfice et je me vois contraint de défendre ces terres en toute abnégation. Mais je te préviens mortel, si je trouve le moyen de me libérer en sacrifiant ta vie, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation."

Le châtain prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition du dieu. Cela faisait maintenanthuit ans qu'il parcourait de long en large tout le pays à la rechercher des hommes qui avaient assassiné sa famille et qui mettait à feu et à sang toutes les contrées de Sanc. Mais chaque fois qu'une ville ou qu'un village était attaqué, il arrivait trop tard. Ces guerriers semblaient aussi insaisissables que le vent et disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Obtenir la force du dragon serait sûrement sa seule chance de mettre la main sur ces hommes abjects et d'en venir à bout. Qu'importe la perte de sa vie s'il pouvait obtenir la possibilité d'assouvir sa vengeance. Duo ne vivait que dans ce but et ne possédait plus rien qu'il le rattache à cette existence emplie de deuils. Conclure ce pacte le mènerait peut-être droit en enfer mais il aurait la satisfaction d'y entraîner ces hommes assoiffés de sang avec lui.

"Soit j'accepte votre offre, répondit l'humain."

"Bien, rétorqua la bête. A partir de ce jour, nous ne ferons plus qu'un, nos destins seront liés à jamais."

Les yeux du dragon se mirent à luire et Duo ressentit à nouveau dans sa poitrine les affres de la douleur. Une vague de souffrance le submergea et le fitplonger dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

A suivre… 


	11. Les Chevaliers Dragons

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** on n'est pas plus avancé… mais ça viendra

Voili voilou ... comme d'habitude un graaaaaaaaaaand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui sont un précieux soutien dans mes moments de panne d'inspiration !

_(pour Aele : trop choux ta review !)_

Ce onzième chapitre est surtout une mise au point avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses ... désolée si ça n'est pas des plus passionnant.

Mais promis, je me rattraperai dans les prochain (surtout dans le 13ème... gniark, gniark)

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XI : _Les Chevaliers Dragons_**

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

De terribles élancements lui martelaient la tête et son corps semblait totalement ankylosé.

Clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à l'abondante lumière qui l'entourait, le châtain se souleva tant bien que mal et se cala en position assise dans les oreillers.

Cette énième perte de connaissance l'avait emmené, cette fois-ci, dans un lieu bien plus agréable que les précédents. Allongé dans un immense lit, sous un moelleux édredon, Duo avait troqué le décor humide et sombre de la grotte contre celui d'une chambre grand luxe. La pièce, décorée dans les tons clairs, était baignée par les rayons du soleil qui entraient en abondance par les hautes fenêtres.Une imposante cheminée de pierre, où crépitait un grand feu, lui faisait face.

Sur sa gauche, le châtain aperçut une porte en chêne ainsi qu'une grande armoire et une commode. Vu la qualité du mobilier, Duo en déduisit qu'il se trouvait encore dans l'enceinte du palais.

Il tourna la tête sur sa droite afin de poursuivre son inspection mais fut stoppé dans son mouvement par une image des plus surprenante, celle du prince profondément endormi dans un des grands fauteuils.

Le détaillant de tout son soul, Duo eut un léger sourire devant la vision quelque peu angélique qui s'offrait à lui.

"Voilà un bien étrange geôlier, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le châtain."

Ces quelques mots à peine chuchotés firent revenir l'héritier du pays des songes.

Durant un bref instant leurs regards se croisèrent sans qu'une seule parole soit prononcée. Duo encore trop surpris de trouver le jeune seigneur à son chevet et le prince n'ayant pas encore totalement quitté les bras accueillants de Morphée. Puis, un lumineux sourire naquit sur le visage du blond à la vue d'une paire d'améthyste qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

"Tu es enfin réveillé, dit le prince en se levant pour sonner une domestique. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu dors et nous nous demandions presque si tu n'étais pas sujet à un quelconque maléfice, plaisanta-t-il."

Duo allait parler lorsqu'une servante entra dans la chambre.

"Faîtes appeler mon père je vous prie. Notre invité à repris connaissance."

La jeune femme fit une gracieuse révérence avant de se retirer.

"Comment te sens-tu, s'enquit le prince en retournant s'asseoir auprès de son hôte."

"Euh… bien… je crois, balbutia Duo."

Le châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune seigneur était aux petits soins avec lui. Après tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits, il aurait dû se retrouver au fond d'une cellule plutôt que confortablement allongé sous un édredon.

"Votre Altesse, je ne saisis pas …"

"Je t'en prie appelle-moi Quatre, l'interrompit le blond. Et tutoie-moi sinon j'aurai l'impression que tu t'adresses à mon père."

"Mais vous êtes le prince et ce ne serait pas … convenable ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Quatre, maintenant que tu es des nôtres, je t'assure que l'étiquette est le cadet de nos soucis."

"Des vôtres, releva Duo. Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi …"

Le châtain allait demander plus d'informations lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du roi accompagné de quatre autres individus.

Duo reconnut immédiatement l'officier qui l'avait poursuivit dans tous les recoins du château. Quant aux trois autres personnes, elles lui paraissaient familières mais l'étau qui lui enserrait la tête l'empêchait de réfléchir à sa guise et c'est avec beaucoup d'efforts qu'il les détailla, essayant de les retrouver parmi ses souvenirs.

Le roi était debout au pied du lit. A ses côtés, se tenait un jeune seigneur aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, portant une simple tunique asiatique de soie claire. Il affichait un air sérieux où perçait une certaine curiosité à l'égard de Duo.

Le second noble s'était placé derrière le fauteuil de Quatre, les bras accoudés au dossier du siège. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise écrue à la coupe parfaite, l'homme l'observait d'un air tranquille.

Quant au dernier individu, il était appuyé nonchalamment dos contre le mur de la pièce les bras croisés sur son torse. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste longue bleu foncé, il paraissait les ignorer royalement. Duo aurait bien voulu croiser son visage qu'il dissimulait sous ses cheveux bruns mais le seigneur s'obstinait à garder sa tête baissée et le châtain ne put que dévisager son profil.

Après avoir détaillé pendant quelques instants les nouveaux arrivants, lenatté reporta son regard sur le roi qui l'observait lui aussi avec attention. Duo se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, se rappelant de quelle façon il s'était introduit dans le palais et le scandale qu'il avait entraîné.

"Je crois que des présentations s'imposent jeune homme, commença le roi. Le prince Quatre ainsi que le capitaine Zechs Merquise ont déjà eu le plaisir de… croiser ton chemin…, poursuivit le monarque avec un petit air amusé."

De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas le considérer comme un ennemi.

"Par contre, tu ne dois pas connaître les trois autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Ce sont les seigneurs Chang, Barton et Yui."

Wufei et Trowa hochèrent la tête en signe de salut à l'annonce de leur nom. Quant à Heero, il conserva son impassibilité, ne déniant pas lever les yeux vers le châtain.

"Maintenant que tu nous connais, peux-tu me dire s'il te plaît, qui tu es et ce que tu faisais dans le palais, termina le roi."

"Je me nomme Duo Maxwell votre Majesté, répondit le châtain d'une voix calme. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour le dérangement que j'ai occasionné. Je vous assure qu'il n'était pas dans mes intentions de provoquer une telle course poursuite."

Et là, Duo lui raconta tout. Son arrivée en ville, l'agression à l'auberge et le vol de sa croix. Il évita tout de même de parler de ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à pénétrer dans le palais ainsi que les détails trop « croustillants » de sa vengeance à l'encontre du duc de Septem.

"Tu as pris tous ces risques uniquement dans le but de récupérer un bijou, demanda Zechs un peu sceptique."

"C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma famille, répondit le châtain d'un ton nettement plus agressif. Et je ne laisserai jamais personne me l'enlever sans en payer le prix."

Zechs et Duo se toisèrent du regard et un lourd silence s'installa. Cette ambiance tendue fut brisée par le seigneur Yui qui quitta sa position en retrait pour s'avancer vers le roi.

"Je confirme ses dires concernant l'agression devant la taverne, dit le brun d'une voix monocorde."

Heero tourna son regard vers Duo qui put enfin voir le visage du jeune aristocrate.

A peine avait-il croisé les prunelles de glace de son vis-à-vis, que le châtain se remémora instantanément leur première rencontre à l'auberge ainsi que la seconde lors du bal en compagnie de Wufei, Trowa et Quatre.

"…Toi ?…, souffla le châtain les yeux écarquillés par la surprise."

"Heero explique-toi, demanda le roi. Tu connais ce jeune homme ?"

"Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à en dire, je l'ai juste aidé à se débarrasser d'un ou deux de ses agresseurs, répondit le brun sans sourciller."

"Comment ça « rien d'extraordinaire », s'exclama Duo. Je te dois une fière chandelle plutôt ! Non seulement tu t'es occupé de mes assaillants mais tu m'as aussi ramené à l'auberge et soigné. Tu as même laissé une somme conséquente au tavernier pour qu'il fasse appeler un médecin en cas de besoin."

"Je ne te savais pas mécène Heero, dit Quatre avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix."

"Hn, fit l'intéressé pour toute réponse."

Duo était complètement sidéré par l'attitude stoïque du jeune seigneur. Lui qui était habitué à faire face à l'arrogance et à l'orgueil démesuré des nobles, il se retrouvait perdu devant cet individu inexpressif qui le déstabilisait et l'intriguait plus que de raison.

"Il est toujours aussi… bavard, demanda ironiquement Duo au prince."

"Je le crains, répondit Quatre qui semblait amusé par la réaction de son nouvel ami."

"Maintenant que nous avons résolu le mystère de ta présence au château, les interrompit le roi, nous allons devoir parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle interdite."

L'ambiance quelque peu légère fit soudain place à une atmosphère nettement plus tendue.

"Mais cettechambre n'est pas faite pour de telles discussions, poursuivit le monarque. Tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire. Habilles-toi je te prie et rejoins-nous une fois que tu seras prêt. Zechs t'attendra à l'extérieur pour te conduire."

Duo acquiesça et tous se retirèrent le laissant un peu perplexe face à la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Nullement prêt à se laisser décourager, le châtain se leva prudemment afin de tester son équilibre mis à mal par sa rencontre avec le dragon. Rassuré de se voir tenir sur ses deux jambes, il se dirigea tout d'abord vers un miroir en pied afin de se détailler d'un œil critique.

On l'avait apparemment changé car il portait à présent une longue tunique beige en coton. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade dans son dos et son visage portait encore des traces visibles de fatigue. Se trouvant un peu trop pâle à son goût, le châtain se dirigea vers la commode sur laquelle était disposée une cruche pleine d'eau claire ainsi qu'une vasque en porcelaine blanche.

Après s'être longuement rafraîchit, en appréciant la sensation revigorante de l'eau froide sur sa peau, Duo ouvrit l'armoire et sortit de quoi se changer. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ample de la même teinte, il enfila ses hautes bottes en cuire et natta son abondante chevelure. Cette fois-ci, le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme à la silhouette élancée, ayant retrouvé quelques couleurs.

Prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, Duo quitta la chambre et retrouva Zechs dans le couloir qui l'attendait patiemment.

"Tu es prêt, demanda le soldat d'un ton neutre."

Le châtain acquiesça et suivit le commandant Merquise.

Au bout de quelques minutes à travers les dédales du palais, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en chêne, dont les doubles battants étaient gravés aux armoiries de la famille Raberba Winner. Zechs frappa contre le bois et entra dans la pièce suivit de Duo.

La salle, aux dimensions imposantes, était uniquement meublée d'une table ronde et de plusieurs chaises au dossier de velours rouge.

De grandes baies vitrées bordées de vitraux donnaient sur les jardins du château d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs serviteurs à l'ouvrage.

"Je t'en prie, prends place mon jeune ami, dit le roi."

Le châtain s'avança jusqu'au premier siège qui s'offrait à lui et s'installa entre Quatre et Heero.

"Bien, … maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, commença le monarque, nous allons pouvoir discuter des derniers évènements. Dis-moi Duo, connais-tu la légende des Dieux-Dragons ?"

"Oui votre Majesté."

"Comme tu as pu le constater de tes propres yeux, cette histoire n'a rien d'un conte pour enfant. Très peu de gens le savent car avec le temps les souvenirs ont pris l'apparence de chimère."

Le souverain se calla confortablement dans son siège avant de poursuivre.

"Il y a longtemps, les âmes des dragons ont été scellées dans cinq pierres : un diamant, une émeraude, un rubis, un saphir et une améthyste. Toutes furent enfermées dans la chambre sacrée par mon ancêtre le roi Raberba Winner 1er et scellée par une puissante magie, afin de reposer en paix à l'abri de la convoitise des hommes. Beaucoup d'individus ont essayé d'y pénétrer mais ce fut sans succès, les portes demeuraient closes. Seul les hommes élus par les divinités pour devenir chevalier pouvaient y avoir accès. Il y a de cela huit ans, un jeune garçon fut le premier à entrer en contact avec l'un des dragons. Bien que n'étant pas encore un adulte, il réussit néanmoins à passer les épreuves que lui avait imposé la divinité et, à partir de ce jour, il en devint le représentant. C'est ainsi que nous sûmes que les attaques, qui avaient débutées dans le Royaume, nous présageaient un avenir des plus incertain. Après cet événement et tout au long des années qui suivirent, trois autres personnes furent éveillées à leur tour."

Le roi fit une pause dans son histoire et observa longuement le châtain, essayant peut-être de deviner quelles étaient ses pensées. Mais Duo ne laissait rien transparaître. Attentif, il écoutait patiemment le monarque sans jamais montrer un mouvement de surprise ou d'incompréhension.

"Ces élus sont regroupés aujourd'hui dans cette pièce, poursuivit le roi.

Trowa Barton, seigneur des terres de l'est, a été choisi par Heavyarms.

Wufei du clan Chang, protecteur du pays de l'ouest, est le chevalier de Nataku.

Heero Yui, suzerain des contrées du nord, a été désigné par Wing.

Et le prince Quatre, héritier du Royaume de Sanc, représente le dragon Sandrock.

Seul un chevalier manquait à la prophétie et je dois dire que c'est avec un peu de crainte que nous attendions sa venue car son éveil devait annoncer de manière définitive la naissance d'une ère de grande souffrance et peut-être même la fin de la vie que nous connaissions jusqu'à présent. Mais les multiples actes de barbarie qui s'abattent sur le Royaume depuis plusieurs années m'ont toujours conforté dans l'idée que nous allions devoir faire face à un ennemi des plus maléfique et que seul des hommes dotés d'une puissance sans égal pourraient le combattre et, espérons-le, le vaincre."

Un silence pesant accueillit les paroles du souverain. Duo fixait toujours le monarque, lui accordant tout son attention. Depuis le début de ce monologue, aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

Le roi n'arrivait pas à deviner si c'était là un bon signe. Ne sachant si ce dernier élu serait un allié ou un espoir déçu mais se fiant à sa première impression sur le jeune homme, il se décida sur l'attitude à avoir vis-à-vis du nouvel arrivant.

"Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue parmi nous Duo Maxwell, chevalier du Dieu-Dragon Shinigami, termina le souverain offrant par cet accueil une place au sein de leur ordre."

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers le châtain et Duo ne vit autour de lui aucun visage soupçonneux ou dédaigneux. Dans cette pièce et à cette minute, il ne trouva que soutien et amitié sincère.

"Je remercie votre Excellence de la bienveillance qu'elle me porte, répondit Duo. J'espère toujours me montrer digne de votre confiance et de votre estime."

Le roi avait un peu craint le choix de Shinigami car connaissant les noirs desseins du dieu, il redoutait que son représentant lui soit en tout point pareil. Mais il est vrai que la malédiction l'obligeait à désigner un homme à l'âme et au cœur pur et c'est avec soulagement que le monarque constata que Duo en était à l'évidence pourvu.

Malgré cela, il souhaitait mettre en garde le jeune homme quant aux responsabilités qui lui incomberaient dorénavant.

"Dès à présent, nous serons toujours à tes côtés, dit le roi. Mais Duo, tu dois bien comprendre qu'au moment même où tu as signé le pacte avec Shinigami, ta vie a basculé. A partir de ce jour, tu es devenu un chevalier-dragon protecteur du Royaume de Sanc. Tu devras apprendre à maîtriser ta nouvelle puissance tant d'un point de vue physique que mental et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas chose facile. En plus de cela, tu es le dernier élu à être apparu, il va donc nous falloir faire vite pour non seulement découvrir tes dons mais aussi t'apprendre à les utiliser, car l'ennemi peut se dévoiler à tout moment et si ton apprentissage n'est pas complet cela te coûtera la vie."

"Je comprends Majesté, répondit Duo. Je vous assure que je ferai tout pour acquérir rapidement les connaissances nécessaires à mes nouveaux devoirs."

"Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, continua le souverain. Mais saches aussi qu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus un homme libre."

A ces mots, le châtain eut un froncement de sourcil. Devait-il se considérer comme prisonnier ?

"Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles, poursuivit le roi. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que tu es dorénavant le suzerain des terres du sud et que tu auras sous ta responsabilité personnelle le bonheur ou le malheur de millier de personnes."

Devant l'étonnement qu'affichait Duo, le souverain préféra pousser plus loin son explication car de toute évidence, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas totalement la situation.

"Lorsque les Dieux-Dragons étaient parmi nous, ils avaient sous leur protection une contrée bien définie. Wing possédait le nord, Heavyarms l'est, Nataku l'ouest, Shinigami le sud et Sandrock les terres du centre. Les chevaliers qui les représentent ainsi que leurs descendants assument la même charge. Ton rôle sera non seulement de protéger le Royaume de Sanc contre ses ennemis mais aussi de décider de l'existence de toute une population. Libre à toi d'être un seigneur juste et bon ou alors un être cruel et dominateur. Selon nos lois et malgré le fait que je sois ton roi, je ne peux te dicter ta conduite vis-à-vis de tes vassaux."

"Ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser dans les mains d'un parfait inconnu la survie de millier de gens, releva Duo."

"Tu as raison mais telles sont nos lois. De part la légende, les dragons ne désignent que des hommes bons afin de les représenter donc normalement le risque d'un dirigeant malveillant à la tête de ces contrées est impossible, répondit le roi avant de prendre un air des plus sérieux. Et c'est là un point dont je souhaite te mettre en garde. Duo, aucun chevalier élu par Shinigami n'a eu l'occasion de gouverner les terres du sud. Ils ont tous péris lors des combats pour lesquels on les avait éveillés car l'âme du Dieu que tu portes en toi ne cherche qu'une seule chose, briser la malédiction et être enfin libre. Pour cela, le dragon doit effectuer un acte de totale abnégation. C'est pour lui, la seule et unique possibilité de briser le sortilège et c'est dans ce but qu'il n'a jamais hésité à sacrifier ses chevaliers. Alors s'il te plaît, sois prudent Duo et ne lui fait jamais totalement confiance même si c'est l'unique moyen pour toi d'utiliser toute l'étendue de sa puissance."

"Je vous remercie votre Excellence de l'inquiétude que vous me portez mais le préciser était inutile car avant que j'accepte le pacte, Shinigami m'avait mis en garde contre la précarité de sa loyauté à mon égard."

"Il t'a prévenu, demanda le prince un peu surpris par cette information."

"Oui, il m'a certifié qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à ma vie si cela pouvait le libérer."

"Pourquoi alors as-tu accepté alliance, s'enquit Quatre."

"Il y a huit ans, cet ennemi si insaisissable a saccagé mon village et tué tous les habitants y compris les membres de ma famille. Dès lors, je me suis juré de consacrer mon existence à faire payer ces hommes de l'ignominie dont ils avaient fait preuve, dit Duo d'une voix vibrante de colère. J'enverrai ces monstres en enfer, quitte à ce que je les y accompagne personnellement en offrant ma vie à Shinigami."

"Ne dis pas ça, s'exclama Wufei, rien ne justifie le fait de mourir. Tu veux te venger ? Alors soit, fait-le ! Mais reste vivant. Si ce n'est pour la gloire fait-le au moins pour savourer les fruits de ta revanche."

Duo resta stupéfié devant la colère du jeune seigneur.

"Toi qui as connu la souffrance et la perte d'êtres chers, n'impose pas à ton entourage la même épreuve, dit Quatre d'une voix douce. Tu n'es plus seul dorénavant, nous serons tes compagnons d'arme, tes amis et peut-être même ta famille si tu le veux. Alors s'il te plaît Duo, à partir de ce jour, promets-moi de toujours tout faire pour rester en vie car je t'assure que « représailles » ne riment pas forcément avec « suicide ». Je t'en prie, répéta le prince, promets-le-moi !"

Le châtain ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait toujours été seul depuis la mort de sa famille, survivant comme il le pouvait, ne faisant confiance à personne, ne comptant que sur lui-même. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait entouré de compagnons lui offrant soutient et amitié. Ces choses si précieuses qui lui avaient tellement manqué durant ces dernières années.

Un peu perdu et ému, il hocha doucement de la tête, accédant par ce simple geste à la demande de Quatre.

"Je préfère nettement cette attitude, dit le roi. Car même si tous nos espoirs reposent sur vous, sachez que chacune de vos vies nous est précieuse."

Le souverain se leva afin de clore la discussion et laisser l'occasion aux jeunes seigneurs de faire plus amples connaissances.

"Duo, dit le monarque avant de quitter la salle, tu es ici chez toi. Demain si tu es d'accord, tu commenceras ton entraînement et dès que tu seras prêt, vous irez tous sur les terres du sud pour terminer ton initiation au temple."

Le châtain acquiesça et le remercia avant de se tourner vers ceux qui seront dorénavant ses compagnons dans la vie … ou dans la mort.

* * *

A suivre… 


	12. Entraînements

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** on n'est pas plus avancé… mais ça viendra

Bijour tout le monde... avec un p'tit peu d'avance je mets en ligne le chapitre douze...

Comme d'hab, j'espère que vous apprécierez mes ch'tit gribouillis...

A Blurp3, Florinoir et Shinra... pour vos reviews : MERCI !(je suis déjà sur le 13ème et je dois vous avouer que je m'amuse bcp ... GNIARKGNIARK)

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XII : _Entraînements_**

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Duo au palais et le moindre que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait eu aucun problème d'intégration.

Dès le début, le châtain s'était lié d'une amitié très forte avec le prince. De par sa nature ouverte et bienveillante, Quatre était devenu un confident précieux et un complice de tous les instants.

Duo n'avait pas non plus rencontré de grandes difficultés avec Wufei qui avait surtout tendance à le considérer comme un petit frère un peu trop turbulent, le réprimandant régulièrement de son comportement enfantin.

Les réflexes de protection de Trowa envers Quatre eurent tôt fait de s'étendre au châtain. Il faut dire que sa nature affectueuse et… parfois inconsciente du danger n'y était pas étrangère.

Quant à Heero, il restait un mystère pour le natté. De toute évidence Duo avait gagné son respect en tant que compagnon d'arme. Mais le jeune seigneur du sud aurait aimé se rapprocher un peu plus du brun, ce qui semblait difficile car ce dernier demeurait impassible en toutes circonstances. Malgré cette attitude stoïque, Duo ne se décourageait pas car il était persuadé qu'un jour il arriverait à fissurer la carapace de son ami.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait se pencher sur la question car ses journées d'entraînement se succédaient sans relâche.

A l'aube, il débutait avec Wufei pour un échauffement suivit d'exercices d'arts martiaux. Ensuite, il poursuivait avec Zechs pour plusieurs heures d'escrime. L'après-midi, le natté s'entraînait au combat au corps à corps avec Heero et Trowa et en fin de journée, Quatre prenait le relais pour toute la partie psychique.

Autant dire que sa formation étaient des plus chargée et que peu d'hommes auraient pu tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Mais dès le départ, Duo avait montré des aptitudes physiques au combat bien supérieures à la moyenne. Il aurait été naturel de penser que ces facilités étaient dues à la puissance de Shinigami mais les jeunes seigneurs n'étaient pas dupes. Le natté avait ça dans le sang et la vie difficile qu'il avait été contraint de mener depuis son enfance n'avait fait que développer encore plus ses capacités.

Heero, Trowa et Zechs s'étaient rapidement trouvé à armes égales avec le seigneur du sud. Wufei, quant à lui, avait vite eu un élève à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Par contre, le plus dur restait à faire pour Quatre...

Bien que plein de bonne volonté, Duo n'avait pas encore réussi à se découvrir un quelconque don. Le prince n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela venait du natté ou de Shinigami. Et c'est avec un peu d'inquiétude que le blond voyait défiler les jours sans noter d'amélioration.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient installés dans l'un des petits salons du palais. Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans de confortables fauteuils, l'élève semblait avoir de plus en plus de peine à supporter les intrusions mentales de son professeur.

"Désolé Quatre mais là j'en peux vraiment plus, gémit Duo en se massant ses tempes douloureuses."

"Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai un peu trop poussé aujourd'hui, répondit le prince en grimaçant légèrement devant la mine pâle de son ami."

"Ca à l'air tellement facile pour toi… continua le natté. Comment se fait-il que n'y arrive pas. Peut-être que je ne possède aucune aptitude particulière."

"Ne dis pas ça, rétorqua vivement le prince. Shinigami est le Dieu-Dragon le plus puissant que le Royaume de Sanc ait connu. Les quatre divinités ont dû s'allier pour le vaincre et même ainsi ce fut difficile. Tes dons psychiques doivent être bien supérieurs aux miens."

"Alors pour quelle raison ça ne marche pas, demanda Duo d'une voix lasse... Je crois qu'il faudrait envisager la possibilité que je ne sois pas suffisamment à la hauteur."

"Je ne pense pas. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que j'essaie de sonder ton esprit pour trouver une brèche. Mais à chaque fois, je dois faire face à une barrière extrêmement puissante qui m'empêche d'avancer. Je crois que Shinigami souhaite me tenir à distance afin de garder main mise sur une partie de ton esprit."

"C'est très réjouissant, ironisa Duo. Je vais finir par devenir le pantin d'un dieu mégalo."

Quatre fit un pâle sourire d'encouragement à son ami qui finit par fermer les yeux et renverser la tête en arrière en espérant que la migraine qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête finirait par s'en aller.

Le prince se leva et s'approcha du châtain. Il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ses tempes et se concentra quelques instants.

Duo ressentit une douce chaleur sous les paumes du blond et au bout de quelques secondes ses violents maux de tête disparurent complètement.

"Tu te sens mieux, s'enquit Quatre."

"Beaucoup, répondit le natté, en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant... J'aimerais en faire autant. Tes dons de guérison sont surprenants."

"Ca viendra… Je finirai bien par faire quelque chose de toi, se moqua gentiment le blond."

"Je vais t'apprendre à te payer ma tête, répondit Duo en prenant un air de prédateur."

"Duo…. Non … pas ça…., dit le prince en reculant lentement sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre."

"A l'attaque ! s'exclama le chevalier du sud avant de se jeter sur Quatre pour une partie de chatouille dans les règles de l'art."

"Non…whaaaa… arrête… Duo….whaaaa … s'il te plaît… whaaaa... je peux plus…. respirer…"

"Désolé mais Shinigami ne fait aucun prisonnier, rétorqua le châtain, en s'acharnant de plus bel à sa victime."

Allongé par terre, se tortillant dans tous les sens, Quatre essayait désespérément de se dégager de l'emprise de Duo… mais en vain. Assis sur le prince, le natté semblait bien décidé à faire mourir de rire son ami.

"Mmh.. mmh…, fit une voix derrière eux."

Stoppant ses tortures, Duo se retourna pour se rendre compte que Wufei et Trowa les observaient, intrigués par la scène que leur offrait deux des plus grands seigneurs du Royaume de Sanc.

"Salut les gars, fit le natté d'une voix joyeuse."

"C'est comme ça que vous vous entraînez, demanda Wufei d'un air moqueur."

"Les méthodes habituelles ne fonctionnent pas, répondit Quatre en riant, on a décidé d'essayer autre chose."

"Et ça marche, interrogea Trowa ?"

"Pour moi oui, rétorqua Duo. Encore un peu et il allait rendre les armes."

"Que voulez-vous, poursuivit le blond. Je ne peux pas résister à sa botte secrète."

Quatre fit un clin d'œil à son ami et fut rassuré de le voir emprunt de sa bonne humeur coutumière. Son découragement semblait l'avoir quitté et le prince le préférait nettement avec le sourire.

"J'étais venu te chercher, fit Wufei à Duo. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer."

"Quatre, demanda le natté, ça te dérange si on termine maintenant ?"

"Non vas-y de toute façon je ne suis plus apte à subir un deuxième assaut de ta part, plaisanta le blond."

"Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure."

Wufei et Duo quittèrent la pièce tandis que le prince se rasseyait dans un fauteuil. L'imitant, Trowa s'installa en face de lui et l'observa quelques instants en silence.

"Comment te sens-tu, s'enquit le seigneur Barton."

"Un peu fatigué mais ça va, tenta de le rassurer Quatre."

"Ne force pas trop. Je sais que tu aimerais le voir progresser rapidement mais t'épuiser à essayer de détruire ses barrières mentales ne servirait à rien."

Il se pencha en avant et posa une main sur la cuisse du prince.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur Quatre. Tes ressources psychiques sont impressionnantes mais pas inépuisables."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le blond avec un sourire tendre. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour arriver au bout de mes capacités."

Trowa se releva et vint s'accroupir au pied de son ami.

Sa main quitta la jambe du prince pour venir se poser sur sa joue en une légère caresse.

"Tu as tendance à oublier les risques que tu encours lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne que tu aimes, poursuivit le seigneur de l'est dans un murmure. Et te revoir dans le même état qu'à cette époque, ça serait…"

"Je te promets de faire attention, répondit Quatre se penchant pour balayer la mèche qui tombait gracieusement sur le visage de son compagnon d'arme. Il ne m'arrivera rien Trowa, je maîtrise beaucoup mieux mes pouvoirs à présent, poursuivit-il en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles couleur émeraude de son vis-à-vis."

Le brun restait tout de même inquiet. Les pouvoirs de guérison du prince étaient un don mais parfois ils pouvaient se révéler comme la plus grande des malédictions.

Il se souvenait très bien de cet accident survenutrois ans auparavant...

La plus jeune des princesses avaient fait une mauvaise chute de cheval et s'était violemment cogné la tête. Plongée dans un profond sommeil, tous les médecins s'étaient présenté à son chevet mais aucun n'avait réussi à la guérir.

Quatre avait supplié son père de le laisser la voir afin qu'il puisse l'aider grâce aux capacités offertes par Sandrock. Malgré l'insistance de son fils, le roi refusa. Il craignait le manque de maîtrise du prince sur ses nouveaux dons et la possibilité de perdre un second enfant lui était intolérable.

Mais le prince ne put supporter l'idée de rester les bras croisés alors que sa sœur se mourait.

Une nuit, il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune endormie en s'assurant que personne ne le surprenne. Il s'avança vers le lit, s'installa auprès de la fillette et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Pendant plusieurs heures, il demeura concentré sur le corps inanimé, fouillant dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de sa sœur, s'épuisant à l'appeler.

Il fut surpris à l'aube par une jeune servante qui alerta rapidement le roi. Mais le temps qu'il arrive, le prince avait presque complètement épuisé son énergie et finit à son tour par perdre connaissance. Réveillé par les cris des domestiques, Trowa avait accouru jusque dans la chambre pour trouver Quatre inconscient et le roi désespéré devant ses deux enfants à l'agonie.

Après plusieurs jours d'une attente éprouvante, le prince refit enfin surface.

La première chose qu'il vit à son réveil fut Trowa lui tenant la main, son visage emprunt d'un soulagement sans nom.

Le roi fut appelé immédiatement et Quatre eut le plaisir de le voir arriver avec toutes ses sœurs y compris la plus jeune qui, grâce à son frère, était sortie de son sommeil éternel.

Depuis ce jour, Trowa avait toujours craint de perdre son ami car il connaissait la générosité de son cœur et savait qu'il donnerait sa vie sans hésitation pour sauver un être aimé.

"Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me protéger éternellement, dit le prince. N'oublie pas que moi aussi je suis un chevalier-dragon… Je n'ai de fragile que l'apparence."

"Je ne l'ignore pas Quatre mais je te connais depuis l'enfance, mon attachement pour toi est profond et … je ne supporterai pas de te perdre."

Le blond observa son ami quelques instants en silence. Depuis longtemps, il était conscient des sentiments de Trowa à son égard. Il savait que son amitié s'était transformé au fil du temps en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Nié que cette affection était partagée serait se mentir. Mais Quatre connaissait aussi son rôle en tant que futur souverain. Un jour, il serait amené à gouverner le Royaume de Sanc et à assurer une lignée royale directe afin d'éviter des guerres de succession à sa mort.

C'était sa responsabilité, son devoir.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'approfondir égoïstement sa relation avec Trowa.

"Je suis désolé, poursuivit le prince, mais nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi. Nous sommes tous deux chevaliers-dragons. Nous serons contraints de faire face à la guerre et à la mort. Notre attachement risquerait de nous rendre aveugle et nous coûter la vie."

"Raison de plus, rétorqua le brun. Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps à me poser des questions en sachant que demain il sera peut-être trop tard."

"Trowa, mon destin ne m'appartient pas, répondit Quatre, il est au service du Royaume de Sanc. Je me dois à mon peuple et par conséquent je ne peux poursuivre sur cette voix avec toi. Tu connais nos lois, seul un héritier mâle peut gouverner et je suis le seul fils que mon père ait eu. Un jour viendra où je devrai à mon tour garantir un successeur au trône."

"Ne suis-je donc pour toi qu'un ami ou tout au plus un frère ? Quatre tu ne me feras pas croire cela... Tes gestes, tes regards.. ils te trahissent."

"Il n'a jamais été question de nier l'affection que je te porte mais il faut que tu comprennes que pour rien au monde je profiterai de tes sentiments pour ensuite te laisser sans un regard lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi d'assumer la charge de roi."

"Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire, répondit le brun d'une voix atone."

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée, il resta quelques instants immobiles.

"Tu es mon futur souverain, dit Trowa le dos tourné. En tant que seigneur de l'est, il est de mon devoir de t'apporter soutient et protection. Sache qu'à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort, je demeurerai le plus fidèle de tes sujets. Si je ne peux partager ta vie, laisse-moi au moins partager ta charge, termina-t-il avant de quitter les lieux."

Quatre regarda son ami partir.

Il ne fit aucun geste, ne prononça aucune parole pour le retenir.

Aucune larme ne vint inonder son beau visage.

Il resta là, assis, se laissant envahir par le vide intense qui grandissait dans son cœur.

Il venait de gagner un allié… et de perdre son Amour.

* * *

"Wufei, mais où m'emmènes-tu, demanda Duo plein de curiosité. " 

"Ne sois donc pas aussi impatient, rétorqua le seigneur Chang qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les questions incessantes du natté."

Ils étaient sortis du château et se dirigeaient à présent vers les écuries. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Quatre et Trowa, le châtain avait fait subir un véritable interrogatoire à son compagnon d'arme. Mais c'était sans compter sur la capacité de résistance de Wufei. Car malgré le babillage sans fin de Duo, il n'avait toujours pas perdu sa patience et prenait même un malin plaisir à torturer quelque peu son ami par son silence.

Il fut tout de même soulagé lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les écuries et y trouvèrent Heero, qui appuyé contre une stalle, semblait les attendre.

"Tout est prêt, questionna le seigneur Chang."

Le brun acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

"Dites les gars, si c'est pour un nouvel entraînement vous pouvez oublier parce que j'ai assez …"

"Arrête de divaguer, le coupa Wufei en lui octroyant une petite tape derrière la tête."

"Heeeeeeeeey frappe pas !"

"Tais-toi et regarde, dit Heero sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion."

Il ouvrit la porte de la stalle et Duo découvrit le plus bel étalon qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Le pelage noir de l'animal était lisse et brillant, sa longue crinière soyeuse tombait jusqu'à la hauteur de son poitrail. Le corps musclé et l'attitude nerveuse démontraient que le pur sang était de toute évidence exceptionnel.

"Woaw, lâcha Duo les yeux emplis d'admiration, il est vraiment superbe. Tu avais raison Wufei, ça valait la peine d'attendre. Ton cheval est magnifique."

"Ce n'est pas le mien."

"Oh pardon, répondit le natté en portant son attention sur Heero. Je suppose qu'il doit être à toi."

"Non, répondit le brun en le fixant de son regard de glace... C'est le tien."

Duo mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser toute l'étendue de l'information lâchée par son ami.

"QUOI , dit-il en écarquillant les yeux."

"C'est le tien, répéta Wufei... Je crois que tous ces entraînements avecWinner lui ont un peu abîmé le cerveau, plaisanta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Heero."

Ce dernier continuait de fixer le natté qui arborait toujours la même expression d'incrédulité.

Duo fixa tour à tour ses deux compagnons puis il reporta son regard sur l'étalon qui piaffait dans son box.

"Je …je ne peux pas… accepter, finit par balbutier le jeune homme. C'est beaucoup trop, termina-t-il en se retournant vers ses amis."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit Wufei. On a jamais vu un « preux » chevalier sans monture. De plus, je te vois mal pourchasser les méchants à pied, le taquina-t-il."

Puis il se rapprocha de Duo et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Tu le mérites, dit le seigneur Chang."

Le natté l'observa puis tourna la tête vers Heero qui acquiesça doucement.

"Merci, balbutia Duo."

"Nous l'avons choisi tous les quatre, poursuivit Heero. Nous espérons qu'il te conviendra."

Le jeune seigneur du sud reporta son attention sur l'étalon avant de s'en approcher lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il tendit la main vers l'animal et attendit sa réaction.

Le cheval piaffa, faisant quelques allées et venues dans son box avant de s'approcher et de tendre ses naseaux vers la paume de son nouveau propriétaire. Doucement, Duo franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de l'animal et finit par gagner suffisamment sa confiance pour le flatter de douces caresses et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Apparemment ils ont fait ami-ami, dit Wufei. Dire qu'il a fallut plusieurs de nos meilleurs éleveurs pour le maîtriser et l'amener ici sans le blesser. MêmeBarton a dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à l'approcher sans danger."

Un bonheur sans nom illuminait le visage de Duo, il paraissait totalement subjugué par l'étalon.

"On l'a fait préparer, dit Heero, on pensait que tu voudrais le monter."

"Oh que oui, répondit le châtain en grimpant souplement sur l'animal. On fait la course, demanda-t-il à ses compagnons. D'ici jusqu'au sommet de la colline."

"Moi, je ne peux pas, répondit Wufei, j'ai promis àMerquise de m'entraîner avec lui."

"Heero, interrogea le seigneur du sud sur un ton de défi, tu tentes ta chance ?"

Le brun accepta le challenge et partit chercher son cheval. Il revint rapidement monté sur un magnifique étalon blanc.

Côte à côte, les deux seigneurs se jaugèrent dans une attitude provocatrice, faisant piaffer leurs montures. Puis lorsque Wufei donna le départ, ils partirent au triple galop en direction des collines qui se dessinaient au loin.

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent longuement à travers les prairies verdoyantes de la capitale, le vent du soir sifflant à leurs oreilles. Comme poursuivit par la mort elle-même, ils galopaient toujours plus vite, faisant frapper les sabots de leurs chevaux sur la terre meuble. 

Ils arrivèrent en parfait synchronisme au sommet de la butte.

Totalement essoufflé mais arborant un visage emprunt de joie, Duo mit pied à terre afin de laisser à son étalon le temps de profiter d'une petite halte.

Les deux seigneurs attachèrent leurs montures au tronc d'un arbre abattu et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe grasse. Le soleil commençait à décliner et le bleu du ciel se faisait chasser par les lueurs rougeoyantes du crépuscule.

Duo se sentait si bien, bercé par le vent doux du sud, entouré par la quiétude du soir et accompagné par son ami aux yeux de glace.

D'ailleurs, il adorait sentir la présence de Heero à ses côtés. C'était rassurant et apaisant à la fois. Vu de l'extérieur, l'attitude du seigneur Yui envers son compagnon d'arme semblait distante, on pouvait même la qualifier de froide. Mais après ces quelques semaines passées au château, Duo avait compris qu'il n'en était rien et cela pour un seul motif…

Heero l'avait autorisé à entrer dans son espace.

Malgré son babillage incessant...

Malgré leur différence de caractère...

Malgré la manie qu'avait le châtain de le titiller…

Il l'avait accepté auprès de lui comme un égal.

Cette marque de confiance et de respect était extrêmement rare chez le jeune aristocrate. Peu de personne était autorisée à graviter autour de lui et cela pour une raison que Duo n'avait pas encore découverte... Le seigneur Yui restait à ses yeux une énigme à part entière.

"Heero ?"

"Hn ?"

"Ca fait combien de temps que tu es le chevalier de Wing, interrogea le natté."

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son compagnon, il se tourna sur le flanc et l'observa dans la lumière déclinante. La légère brise faisait bouger ses mèches brunes, caressant son beau visage. Les yeux fermés, les bras repliés derrière sa tête, le seigneur Yui respirait lentement comme endormi, presque vulnérable. Duo le trouva irrésistible.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, dit le châtain de peur d'avoir abordé un sujet épineux."

"C'était il y a huit ans, répondit Heero les yeux toujours clos."

"Huit dis-tu ?"

Il avait l'impression que cette date était importante…

"Mais …. Tu es le jeune garçon dont le roi m'a parlé à mon arrivée au palais. Tu es le premier à avoir été éveillé !"

"Hn, fit le brun en guise d'acquiescement."

Après un court silence, Duo tenta de poursuivre la discussion.

"Comment ont réagi tes parents ? Ils devaient être inquiets de te savoir choisi si jeune par le dragon, ils n'ont pas …"

Mais il fut interrompu dans son analyse de la situation par un mouvement brusque de son ami. Ce dernier s'était rassis et son visage semblait emprunt d'agressivité.

"Désolé, dit précipitamment le chevalier du sud s'asseyant à son tour. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Heero pardonne-moi… je … il n'était pas dans mes intentions de te faire du mal, je… je souhaitais juste te connaître un peu mieux, termina-t-il dans un mumure."

Duo baissa la tête vers sol, trouvant un intérêt soudain aux brindilles vertes qui dansaient au gré du vent.

"Ils étaient déjà morts, dit Heero d'une voix grave."

Le châtain releva son visage vers son ami et pu voir que la colère avait laissé la place à une tristesse infinie. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le seigneur Yui observait le soleil couchant.

"Ils ont été tués alors qu'ils portaient secours à la population. Je me suis retrouvé orphelin et suzerain des terres du nord très jeune … trop jeune."

Duo était sidéré par les révélations de Heero. Il venait de raconter la tragédie qu'il avait vécue d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée. On avait presque l'impression que cette vie était celle d'un autre, seul la douleur visible sur son beau visage le trahissait.

"Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé, dit le natté d'une voix douce. En fait, nous avons plus de points communs que je ne le pensais."

Heero tourna son regard vers le châtain d'un air interrogatif.

"Si tu es sage, poursuivit Duo sur un ton taquin, je te raconterai peut-être certains de mes secrets."

"Hn, fit le brun qui avait remis son masque d'impassibilité."

Après quelques instants de silence, le jeune seigneur du sud posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

"Merci, dit le châtain, je suis content que tu te sois un peu ouvert à moi."

Heero l'observa un moment, semblant presque vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il garda le silence.

Duo retira sa main en une douce caresse et ils restèrent encore quelques instants côte à côte dans la tièdeure de la nuit.

* * *

A suivre… 


	13. Attaque dans l'est

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** Je vous laisse lire pour découvrir les heureux élus !

Bijour tout le monde !

Voici donc ce 13ème chapitre qui, je l'avoue, m'a beaucoup amusé lors de son écriture.

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Et bien parce qu'il contient mon tout premier lemon !

J'espère que ce nouvel opus vous plaira et je vous remercie d'avance de toute l'indulgence que vous porterez à ma tentative d'écriture...

Comme d'hab. un tout grand **merci** à Blurp3, Florinoir, Shirna, Kasufu, Kamara62, et Kida Saille pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XIII : _Attaque dans l'est_**

Comme à son habitude, la journée avait été des plus chargée. Duo, qui avait progressé à une vitesse peu commune, combattait à présent aussi bien que ses compagnons. Il avait acquis la maîtrise de sa force et avait accru sa vitesse et ses réflexes.

Malheureusement, aucun de ses dons ne s'était révélé. Quatre avait beau s'acharner à briser ses barrières mentales, rien n'y faisait.

Afin de palier au découragement du châtain, ils avaient décidé de s'octroyer une soirée de repos bien méritée.

Dans un des grands salons, Wufei et Trowa poursuivaient leur partie d'échecs entamée déjà quelques jours auparavant, accompagnés de Heero qui observait silencieusement leur échange.

Duo et Quatre conversaient joyeusement avec plusieurs des jeunes princesses, tandis que le roi lisait les derniers rapports de ses troupes.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu et cette accalmie inquiétait au plus haut point le monarque. Ses craintes furent confirmées par l'arrivée d'un messager qui souhaitait obtenir une audience de toute urgence.

Le roi se leva et quitta promptement le salon laissant derrière lui un silence pesant.

Les princesses, sentant qu'il leur fallait laisser les chevaliers seuls, se retirèrent dans leurs appartements.

"Un problème, s'enquit Duo ?"

"Je le crains, répondit Quatre. L'arrivée aussi tardive d'un messager n'est pas bon signe."

Puis le silence retomba.

Ils leur sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Zechs ne vint chercher Trowa à la demande du monarque.

"Que se passe-t-il, s'enquit le prince en retenant le commandant des armées par le bras."

"Je l'ignore votre Altesse, répondit gravement l'officier avant de quitter les lieux, accompagné du seigneur Barton."

Dès cet instant, le temps se figea. Les quatre chevaliers tournaient en rond comme des animaux en cage.

Pressentant qu'un malheur était survenu, ils étaient partagés entre l'envie de se précipiter dans le bureau du roi et celle de connaître le plus tard possible les nouvelles de ce mystérieux messager.

Leurs sombres pensées furent soudainement interrompues par un cri étouffé de Quatre qui tomba lourdement à genoux en serrant sa chemise à la hauteur du cœur.

Une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits délicats.

"Quatre, s'exclama Duo en se précipitant vers son ami, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Il fut très vite rejoint par Wufei et Heero qui l'aidèrent à soutenir le prince et à l'installer dans un canapé.

Le jeune héritier paraissait submergé par une souffrance qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne comprenait.

"Quatre, l'appela Heero en le tenant fermement par les épaules, réponds s'il te plaît."

"Trowa…, articula péniblement le prince, … Trowa… il a … mal."

Le seigneur Yui confia le jeune aristocrate à Wufei et Duo avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Le temps passait mais la douleur qu'éprouvait Quatre ne s'atténuait pas. C'est en nage et secoué par de violents tremblements qu'il finit par perdre connaissance.

De plus en plus inquiets, Duo veillait sur son ami tandis que Wufei faisait les cent pas attendant impatiemment le retour de leurs compagnons.

"Il a l'air plus calme, fit le châtain en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes du prince. Sa respiration est à nouveau régulière."

"Je devrais aller voir, dit Wufei avant de poser son regard sur le prince. Mais on ne sera pas trop de deux s'il refait une crise."

"Il faudrait faire appeler un médecin, proposa Duo."

"Il ne pourra rien faire malheureusement.Winner était un peu plus vulnérable ces jours-ci, ses barrières de protection se sont trop affaiblies."

"C'est de ma faute s'il est épuisé, murmura le natté."

"Ne dis pas de bêtise, nous sommes tous fatigués, que ce soit physique ou psychique. Il a juste était pris par surprise.Winner est fort, il s'en remettra vite tu verras."

Et comme pour confirmer les paroles de Wufei, le prince ouvrit doucement les yeux.

"Comment te sens-tu, s'enquit Duo."

"Trowa… murmura le blond, … où est Trowa ?"

"On ne sait pas, répondit Wufei, il n'est pas encore revenu."

"Il faut le trouver… vite, fit Quatre en essayant de se lever."

Mais apparemment, il avait présumé de ses forces car il ne put tenir sur ses jambes et fut contraint de se rasseoir.

"Reste tranquille, lui ordonna le châtain, Heero est parti à sa recherche."

"Que se passe-t-il, s'enquit Wufei."

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai ressenti une douleur intense provenant de Trowa, une sorte de violente cassure. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais je suis sûr que c'est grave."

Ils furent interrompus par le retour du souverain qui s'approcha d'eux d'un air emprunt de tristesse.

"Quatre, s'inquiéta le monarque en voyant la pâleur de son fils, tu as fait un malaise ?"

"Ce n'est rien père, le rassura le prince, c'est déjà passé. Dites-moi, il y a un problème n'est-ce pas ?"

Il acquiesça et fixa les trois chevaliers ne sachant comment leur annoncer la nouvelle.

"Une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu, expliqua le roi. Notre ennemi s'en est pris à la principale ville du fief de l'est. De toute évidence, il visait la famille Barton."

Il fit une pause avant de terminer le récit rapporter par le messager.

"Le père de Trowa a été tué."

Cette annonce tomba comme une masse.

"Non, murmura Quatre les yeux dans le vide, cela ne se peut…"

"Et Catherine, prononça Wufei d'une voix manquant d'assurance."

"Ca fait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle séjourne chez ma nièce Réléna. Tout comme Trowa, elle n'était pas présente lors de l'attaque."

"Et sa mère, demanda Duo."

"Elle nous a quittés, il y a de cela dix ans d'une maladie du cœur. Il ne restait plus à Trowa que son père et sa sœur aînée, répondit le roi."

"Où est-il, fit Quatre d'une voix alarmée. Il faut que je le voie."

"Ce ne sera pas possible mon fils, il est parti pour ses terres. J'ai demandé à Heero et à Zechs de l'escorter ainsi qu'à plusieurs garnisons de soldats."

"Je dois le rejoindre, dit le prince en tentant de se lever."

"Tu ne le peux. Trowa doit retourner sur son domaine afin de succéder à son père et faire face au saccage de la ville. Il est bien entouré ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit le roi d'une voie qui se voulait rassurante. Ici vous êtes au centre du Royaume, si d'autres attaques se venait à se produire j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Si je vous envoie tous dans l'est, nous serons trop vulnérables. Sur les cinq chevaliers, deux sont déjà partis. Il nous faut être prudent. L'ennemi pourrait profiter de leur absence pour s'en prendre à d'autres contrées."

"Mais père, fit le prince…"

"Je sais Quatre, l'interrompit le monarque. Vous souhaiteriez tous partir et lui apporter votre soutien en ces heures difficiles mais ce n'est hélas pas possible car votre rôle n'est pas de veiller sur un seul individu mais sur toute la population de Sanc."

Quatre comprenait cette décision car lui-même avait expliqué à Trowa quelques jours plutôt qu'en tant qu'héritier du trône et chevalier-dragon, sa vie ne lui appartenait pas.

Mais jamais auparavant, cette vérité ne fut plus juste !

* * *

Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque dans l'est. 

Régulièrement, le roi recevait des missives de Zechs l'informant de l'évolution de la situation. Tout semblait se passer dans le calme. La reconstruction des quartiers détruits avançait bon train, les secours étaient intervenus de façon méthodique et rapide sauvant la vie d'un bon nombre de blessés et les garnisons qu'avait envoyées le roi en soutient rassuraient la population par leur présence.

Mais jamais Quatre n'avait eu de renseignements sur l'état de Trowa.

Le blond connaissait son ami, il le savait fort et prêt à faire face à ses responsabilités. Malgré cela, le prince était inquiet. A de multiples occasions, il avait été témoin de l'affection et de l'admiration que le brun portait à son père et il avait ressenti avec quelle violence l'annonce de sa mort avait frappé le jeune seigneur. Une telle douleur, une telle déchirure ne pouvait être sans conséquence.

Le fait d'être impuissant et loin de lui le désespérait.

L'ambiance au palais était morne. Duo poursuivait son entraînement mais sans grande conviction car de trop mauvais souvenirs étaient revenus hanter ses nuits suite à l'attaque. De plus, la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours n'améliorait en rien son moral.

Après avoir constaté le manque flagrant de concentration de son professeur, Duo avait proposé à Quatre d'abréger leur entraînement. Le prince accepta et ils s'installèrent en compagnie de Wufei dans les appartements du blond.

Le seigneur Chang, un livre posé sur ses genoux, ne semblait pas décidé à dépasser la première page de l'ouvrage. Tandis que Quatre et Duo, assis près de la fenêtre, regardaient la pluie s'abattre avec violence sur les carreaux.

Ils furent sortis de leurs passionnantes occupations par l'arrivée de Zechs et Heero quelque peu détrempés par l'averse diluvienne qui sévissait à l'extérieur.

"Vous êtes rentrés, dit Duo en accourant vers ses amis et retrouvant subitement un peu de son entrain."

"Nous venons tout juste d'arriver, répondit Zechs."

"Content de vous revoir, fit Wufei à l'adresse des deux voyageurs."

"Heureux d'être arrivé, rétorqua Heero en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux humides."

Après avoir laissé le temps à ses compagnons d'ôter leurs manteaux et de s'installer près du feu, le prince s'approcha de sonchef des armées.

"Trowa n'est pas revenu avec vous, remarqua Quatre d'une voix où perçait un peu de tristesse."

"Il est là votre Altesse, répondit Zechs, mais il a préféré se retirer dans ses appartements pour se reposer. Les semaines qui viennent de passer ont été des plus éprouvantes et des plus chargées. J'ai l'impression que toute la fatigue accumulée est venue s'abattre sur lui d'un seul coup lors de notre voyage de retour."

Duo s'avança vers son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Tu devrais aller le voir Quatre."

Le blond acquiesça et quitta le salon.

* * *

Plus le prince s'approchait de son but, plus il ressentait une vague de tristesse déferler en lui. 

C'est un peu hésitant qu'il se tint devant la porte close de la chambre de son ami. Voilà des semaines qu'ils étaient séparés et que Quatre culpabilisait de ne pouvoir être auprès de lui. Et maintenant que Trowa n'était qu'à quelques mètres, le prince n'osait franchir cette ultime distance.

Il avait un peu peur.

Peur de l'état dans le quel il trouverait son ami.

Peur d'être le sujet de sa rancune.

Peur de le perdre.

Percevant toujours cette aura de souffrance émaner de la pièce, Quatre se redonna contenance en inspirant profondément et frappa à la porte.

Personne ne répondit.

Le blond réitéra ses coups sur le bois.

"Trowa, appela-t-il, c'est moi Quatre… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?"

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il se décida donc à entrer malgré le mutisme de son compagnon d'arme.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la chambre et referma derrière lui.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul le feu éclairait faiblement les lieux.

Trowa était assis sur la banquette placée sous une des grandes fenêtres. Les genoux repliés contre lui et les bras les encerclant, il avait posé son front contre la vitre froide.

Le brun ne s'était pas retourné vers le prince, il demeurait immobile, fixant un point au loin dans le paysage nocturne.

Quatre s'avança doucement vers lui.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il resta quelques instants silencieux, observant la pluie frapper avec force contre la façade. Puis il baissa son regard sur le brun, ne sachant que dire pour soulager le vide intense qu'il sentait au fond du jeune seigneur.

Le prince leva une de ses mains et la posa sur l'épaule de Trowa.

Mais toujours aucune réaction.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi sans croiser le regard du chevalier, Quatre pris dans sa main libre le visage du brun et le tourna doucement vers lui.

Mais ce ne fut pas ses prunelles couleur émeraude que Quatre remarqua en premier mais les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues pâles de Trowa.

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et jamais le prince n'avait vu son compagnon montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Le voir ainsi lui sembla presque irréel.

Il remonta son regard et croisa celui du jeune seigneur emplit de chagrin.

Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, le blond voulait faire disparaître la douleur qui semblait engloutir son ami.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Quatre encadra de ses mains le visage du brun et posa ses lèvres sur chacun des sillons salés qui baignait ses joues.

Puis, il lui refit face quelques instants avant de s'avancer et de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Trowa.

C'était un baiser léger et doux, juste deux bouches qui se touchent un bref instant avant de se séparer, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mirage.

La réaction de Trowa ne se fit pas attendre car Quatre avait à peine reculé son visage de quelques centimètres qu'une main sur sa nuque l'obligea à réitérer son geste.

Mais cette fois, ce fut le seigneur de l'est qui l'embrassa. D'abord timide comme apeuré par un éventuel rejet du prince, le brun devint plus sûr de lui lorsqu'il constata que son baiser était partagé.

Au début, les lèvres ne firent que se frôler,se goûter. Puis elles commencèrent à s'entrouvrir et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, rapidement suivis de leurs langues.

Le baiser chaste et timide fit place au profondet enfinau passionné.

Perdu dans le bien-être de cet échange si longtemps attendu, ils oublièrent tout. Chagrin, souffrance, devoir...

Rien n'existait plus que leurs bouches chaudes et gourmandes qui faisaient naître en eux un feu trop longtemps étouffé.

Ce fut Trowa qui cette fois-ci mit fin à leur échange.

Essoufflés, les lèvres humides et gonflées par l'intensité ducontact, les deux hommes s'observèrent sans un mot. Quatre ne ressentait plus de la part du brun cette aura de détresse. A présent, seul un sentiment d'égarement semblait émaner de lui.

Le prince sût qu'il ne voulait plus revoir cette souffrance dans les yeux de son compagnon. Ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit, il lui ferait oublier les tourments du chagrin et comblerait de sa chaleur le vide glacial de son coeur.

"Quatre, fit le brun dans un murmure, on ne devrait pas … tu ne voulais pas la dernière fois alors il ne faut pas que tu…"

Le prince posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son ami, l'empêchantde poursuivre sur le chemin de la raison.

"Laisse-moi t'aimer, dit Quatre d'une voix douce et chaude."

"Tu ne peux m'offrir ton corps ainsi, je n'ai pas le droit de…"

"Prends-moi Trowa, l'interrompit le prince au creux de son oreille. Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, prends-les. Si je ne puis te promettre d'être _**près de toi par la suite**_, laisse-moi être _**à toi maintenant… cette nuit."**_

Quatre emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres de Trowa et sentit toutes les résistances du brun tomber une à une sous l'intensité de ses baisers.

Puis le prince arrêta ses douces attentions, prit la main du jeune seigneur et l'enjoignit à le suivre.

Son ami se leva et se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit.

Quatre le fit s'asseoir, lui ôta ses bottes ainsi que les siennes avant de monter à son tour sur le matelas et de s'installer à califourchon sur les jambes de son ami.

Le blond posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son compagnon, caressant avec son pouce la pommette saillante. Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long de la mâchoire du jeune seigneur et s'égarèrent sur les courbes pleines des lèvres offertes.

Le prince se pencha et reprit d'assaut cette bouche trop longtemps délaissée. Il sentit les mains de Trowa se poser sur son dos et l'inciter en une légère pression à réduire l'espace déjà quasi inexistant entre leurs deux corps.

Bouche contre bouche

Torse contre torse

L'échange devint passionné et possessif.

Trowa abandonna les lèvres de Quatre pour couvrir de baisers la gorge offerte du prince. Ce simple contact fit trembler le blond. Comment les lèvres de son amant torturant la peau de son cou pouvaient lui faire un tel effet ?

Posant une main derrière la nuque du brun, le jeune héritier l'incita à poursuivre en accentuant le contact. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter plus que de raison lorsque les mains de Trowa s'égarèrent sous sa chemise, caressant avec application chaque parcelle de peau.

Voulant lui aussi profiter de ce corps tant convoité, Quatre fit s'allonger son compagnon d'une légère pression sur le torse. Satisfait de sa manœuvre, il repartit à l'attaque des lèvres tentatrices tout en déboutonnant lentement les attaches de la tunique de Trowa.

Débarrassé de ce vêtement devenu si encombrant, Quatre prit le temps d'admirer le corps de son ami. Ses mains rejoignirent rapidement son regard, caressant la peau satinée de ses épaules, descendant sur ses puissants pectoraux, frôlant le ventre plat.

Le prince releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Trowa qui paraissait amusé par la lueur de désir nettement visible sur le visage habituellement si angélique du blond. Loin d'être gêné d'avoir était pris en flagrant délit de convoitise, Quatre fit un sourire à Trowa avant de se pencher et d'offrir à la gorge du brun les mêmes délices dont il avait fait preuve auparavant à son égard.

Laissant des sillons humides sur la peau bronzée, le prince descendit le long de la jugulaire, avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur la poitrine de son compagnon. Il titilla quelques instants les boutons de chair, obligeant Trowa à émettre des soupirs de plaisir.

Puis sa langue mutine s'égara sur son ventre musclé, dessinant des arabesques et provoquant des frissons incontrôlés.

Quatre était en train de déboutonner le pantalon de sa victime consentante et allait poursuivre son investigation plus loin lorsqu'il fut stoppé par Trowa. Ce dernier venait de le faire basculer d'un coup de hanche et se retrouvait à présent allongé de tout son long sur le prince.

Il fit un mouvement négatif de la tête lui faisant comprendre par ce geste que c'était à son tour de lui octroyerquelques tortures.

Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches de Quatre et lentement, il les remonta le long de ses côtes en emportant avec elles le tissu de la chemise.

Le prince, saisissant où voulait en venir son amant, leva lascivement les bras au-dessus de la tête et Trowa poursuivit son avancé jusqu'à le délesté définitivement de cette barrière vestimentaire.

Il put enfin caresser tout à loisir le torse d'albâtre qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune seigneur passa et repassa ses mains chaudes sur la peau laiteuse du blond, satisfait des frissons qu'il sentait naître sous ses doigts. Rapidement, ses doigts furent accompagnés par des lèvres avides de découvrir chaque parcelle de ce corps tant aimé.

Les soupirs du prince se transformèrent en gémissements lorsque la main de Trowa s'égara jusqu'à son pantalon, appliquant à travers le tissu un lent va et vient sur le membre durci.

Chaud…

Quatre avait terriblement chaud…

Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête.

Ni les frissons partagés.

Ni la moiteur de leur peau.

Ni les battements sourds de son cœur.

Toutes ses sensations qui le faisaient peu à peu perdre pied.

Trowa cessa ses caresses et se mit en devoir d'enlever les derniers remparts de tissu qui le séparaient de ce corps si parfait. Lentement, il fit glisser le pantalon sur les jambes fines et musclées, profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donnée pour courtiser un peu l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Le sous-vêtement ne fut pas long àatteindre le sol très vite rejoint par les derniers habits du brun.

Puis, le seigneur de l'est se rallongea auprès de son compagnon, l'embrassant tendrement comme s'il avait eu peur de le voir soudainement disparaître.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, se rassurant mutuellement par ce simple geste.

La main de Trowa quitta la joue du prince pour descendre en une douce caresse le long de son torse et dévier sur sa hanche. Lentement, il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau soyeuse avant de les égarer à l'intérieure de la jambe du blond.

Bercé par les soupirs de Quatre, le jeune aristocrate continua son exploration en effleurant le sexe tendu du prince. Ce simple contact fit gémir son amant et il sentit ses hanches se tendre à la recherche d'un contact plus franc.

Accédant à sa requête, le brun prit dans sa main le membre durci et s'appliqua à lui octroyer de lents vas et vient, étouffant sous ses baisers les gémissements rauques de plaisir émis par l'héritier.

Peu à peu, il accéléra son geste faisant approcher Quatre de la délivrance mais stoppa avant que le blond puisse accéder à cet état de béatitude tant recherché.

Trowa fut amusé par le regard courroucé que lui lança son amant. Apparemment il ne comprenait pas cet arrêt soudain.

Le brun l'embrassa avec application, un peu par envie, un peu pour se faire pardonner, avant de laisser sa main écarter les jambes du blond et caresser son intimité.

"Quatre, murmura le jeune seigneur dans l'oreille de son amant, es-tu sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ?"

Le prince planta ses prunelles turquoises dans celles de son compagnon.

"Viens, dit-il dans un souffle voilé par le désir."

Trowa reprit possession des lèvres du prince, faisant passer dans ce simple échange toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, puis il humecta ses doigts avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité du blond, lui soutirant de légers gémissements.

Lorsqu'il en rajouta un second, la plainte fut plus franche. Le jeune seigneur prit son temps, pour prodiguer à Quatre toutes les caresses nécessaires afin de lui faire oublier la douleur de ce premier rapport.

Quand il sentit le corps de son amant suivre le mouvement de sa main, il rajouta un dernier doigt. Le prince se tendit sous le tiraillement mais fut très vite distrait par les douces attentions que le seigneur de l'est prodiguait sur son membre durci.

Dès que le blond fut à nouveau emprunt à des vagues de plaisir, Trowa se retira et s'installa confortablement entre les jambes de son compagnon. Il le fixa avec un regard si plein de tendresse que Quatre ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Trowa le pénétra, étouffant par ce baiser leurs plaintes mutuelles.

Les deux amants restèrent quelques instants immobiles, Quatre le corps arc-bouté par le pic de douleur qu'il ressentait et Trowa figé, souhaitant lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette première expérience.

Le prince tenta de calmer sa respiration et s'appliqua à utiliser une partie de son don pour se détendre. Il ne voulait pas en abuser car il souhaitait ressentir tout le plaisir de leur nuit d'amour. Après un petit instant de concentration, Quatre finit par se relaxer suffisamment et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Trowa, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Le brun commença à mouvoir ses hanches, laissant au blond le soin de le guider pour le rythme de départ.

Peu à peu, la douleur disparut totalement et fut vite remplacée par un tourbillon d'ivresse.

Rien n'existait plus que leurs deux corps enlacés.

Les mouvements se firent plus amples et plus rapides.

Les gémissements rauques se transformèrent en cris de plaisir.

Les prénoms murmurés devinrent des litanies d'amour sans fin.

Trowa plongea son regard dans celui de Quatre et dans un mouvement plus profond que les précédant, les emmena aux portes du paradis.

Ils se libérèrent dans un dernier cri de plaisir, leurs corps tendus à l'extrême et leurs cœurs battant d'un même rythme saccadé.

Totalement en nage, Trowa s'allongea sur le prince qui, heureux de l'accueillir, l'entoura de ses bras en une étreinte protectrice.

Haletant, ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles puis le brun se retira, et agrippa l'édredon resté au pied du lit afin de les recouvrir.

Ils s'endormirent plus tard, après avoir échangé encore quelques baisers passionnés.

* * *

Quatre sentit Trowa se réveiller et marmonner contre un rayon de soleil qui devait de toute évidence lui chauffer traîtreusement le visage. 

Puis, il perçut très nettement un sentiment de culpabilité émaner du brun.

Mais il ne s'en étonna pas. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le prince réfléchissait. Allongé sur son flanc, il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer son amant et de repenser à tête refroidie à leur nuit partagée.

Il connaissait Trowa par cœur et savait d'avance quels seraient ses sentiments au réveil.

Apparemment il avait vu juste.

"Tu culpabilises, questionna Quatre gardant les yeux obstinément clos."

"Tu as lu en moi, interrogea le jeune seigneur."

"Pas besoin, répondit le prince, ton esprit le crie si fort que ça serait comme tenter d'éviter un ouragan."

Trowa resta quelques instants silencieux, détaillant le visage qui lui faisait face.

Les yeux fermés, son amant semblait calme et serein.

"J'ai profité de la situation, dit le brun. Tu avais été clair sur une éventuelle liaison entre nous et j'ai passé outre tes souhaits en tirant parti du soutient que tu voulais m'apporter."

"Je crois que tu inverses les rôles, répondit Quatre en souriant, c'est plutôt moi qui ai abusé de ta vulnérabilité. Mais sache une chose Trowa, poursuivit-il sur un ton nettement plus sérieux, quoiqu'il se passera entre nous à l'avenir, jamais je ne regretterai ce qui c'est passé."

Quatre ouvrit ses yeux et fixa intensément son amant.

"Jamais, répéta-t-il."

Trowa l'observa longuement, imprimant ce souvenir dans sa mémoire car il savait que malgré la passion qui les avait consumés, la situation demeurait inchangée.

"Moi non plus Quatre, répondit le brun. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que cette nuit ait pris fin."

Il se rapprocha du prince et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se sourirent et restèrent ainsi allongés, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Si proches… et pourtant déjà si inaccessibles.

* * *

A suivre… 


	14. Culpabilité

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** point mort…

Pardon pour ce retard mais j'ai vraiment trop de boulot (oskour). Par contre, j'essaierai de vous mettre la suite plus rapidement c'est promis ! Je me suis aussi amusée à rajouter des titres à mes chapitres. Au début je ne les pas fait parce que cette histoire est ma première fanfiction et je manquais totalement d'inspiration... Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Kamara62 : pour les prochains couples je ne sais pas... J'ai envie de les martyriser encore un peu (p'tit rire sadique).

Missparker : merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite...

Kida Saille : Tu me mets la pression vilaine... (mdr). Ravie que tu aimes cette fic !

_Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews (je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez ) et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XIV : Culpabilité**

Des flammes…

Partout autour de lui…

Le feu dévorait tout…

Des cris d'angoisse…

Des cris de peur…

Des cris de terreur…

Déchirant la nuit…

Il voulait les aider, venir à leur secours mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses jambes étaient figées au sol et rien ne semblait parvenir à les faire bouger. Simple spectateur, il ne pouvait que regarder le massacre sans intervenir.

Les gens hurlaient tellement fort… leurs voix résonnaient dans sa tête et lui mettaient le cœur et l'âme en lambeaux.

Il devait faire quelque chose… c'était ses amis… sa famille… il devait les aider…Maintenant il en avait la force, il pouvait les sauver. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait ! Une force l'obligeant à vivre et revivre la même scène, les mêmes horreurs.

C'était son enfer, sa damnation éternelle pour ne pas avoir pu les défendre cette nuit là… pour ne pas être mort en même temps qu'eux.

Encore ces cris… toujours ces cris…

Sa tête allait exploser…

Il n'arrivait plus respirer…

* * *

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à ses oreilles et le corps en sueur. 

_Encore le même cauchemar !_

Depuis le meurtre du père de Trowa, ses souvenirs tapis au plus profond de son âme étaient revenus le hanter, ne lui laissant aucune nuit de repos.

Il se leva d'un bond de son lit, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand afin de faire entrer la fraîcheur de la brise nocturne et de chasser ce sentiment d'oppression qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Le jeune seigneur détacha le reste de sa natte presque totalement défaite et laissa l'air frais caresser son visage et par la même apaiser ses angoisses.

Depuis toutes ses années, il pensait avoir surmonté la mort de ses proches mais il n'avait fait qu'enfouir ses peurs au fond de lui, tentant d'occulter les horreurs de cette nuit pour ne conserver que la haine.

Jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, il avait nourri cette colère. C'est elle qui l'avait fait se relever après l'extermination de son village, qui l'avait poussée à travers champs, forêts et montagnes à la recherche de ses guerriers sanguinaires.

Combien de villes et de hameaux détruits avait-il croisé dans sa quête, combien morts et de sang versé le Royaume de Sanc devrait-il encore connaître avant que tout cela ne prenne fin ?

Le châtain laissa un soupir de lassitude passer ses lèvres pâles.

Il avait un peu l'impression de se battre contre le vent. Il pouvait le percevoir, le sentir, constater de ses yeux les dégâts qu'il causait mais tout à son image, ses adversaires restaient irrémédiablement insaisissables.

"Rhhhaaaa , grogna-t-il en secouant la tête."

Ca n'était vraiment dans ses habitudes de se laisser abattre de la sorte.

De sa main droite, il enserra la croix qui reposait sur son torse nu et la serra de toutes ses forces. Duo avait juré de faire payer à ces hommes le meurtre de sa famille et ce n'est pas une petite partie de cache-cache qui allait lui faire baisser les bras !

Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de mettre la main sur eux et de leur faire payer aux centuples les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises.

Ni les Hommes, ni les Dieux, ni même la Mort elle-même !

Remonté à bloc, il allait refermer la fenêtre lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière sortir du palais.

L'aube commençait à poindre et le châtain n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Trowa qui se dirigeait vers la fauconnerie.

Intrigué par la présence dès plus matinale de son compagnon d'arme et sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de retourner se coucher, Duo décida de le rejoindre

Rapidement rafraîchit et habillé, il quitta l'enceinte du château et partit en direction du parc. Connaissant le seigneur de l'est et ses affinités avec la faune animale, il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver.

Non loin de l'oisellerie et équipé d'un long gant de cuir épais, Trowa faisait voler un faucon. L'animal décrivait de grandes arabesques dans le ciel, son plumage blanc se découpant parfaitement sur les tons chauds de l'aurore naissante.

D'un sifflement, le jeune homme rappela l'oiseau qui, obéissant, vint se poser sans attendre sur le bras de son maître.

Sans faire de bruit, le natté se rapprocha de son ami.

"Déjà réveillé Duo ?"

"Je te retourne la question, rétorqua ce dernier un peu déçu de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement."

"J'ai eu une nuit agitée."

"Moi aussi."

Puis son attention se posa sur le faucon sagement perché sur l'avant bras de son vis-à-vis. L'oiseau possédait un plumage d'une blancheur semblable à celle de la neige fraîchement tombée. Toutefois, le bas de son corps était moucheté de petites taches noires. L'animal était d'une taille imposante qui renforçait son aspect de dangereux prédateur. Bien dressé, il devait sûrement faire de sérieux ravage.

"Il est magnifique, remarqua le châtain. Je ne crois pas en avoir jamais vu de pareil sur tout le royaume de Sanc."

"C'est un faucon argenté. On me l'a offert lorsque je suis devenu un chevalier-dragon."

Duo hésita quelques instants avant de poser plus de questions. Il ne souhaitait pas raviver la douleur de son ami mais pour une fois que Trowa semblait enclin à parler un peu de lui, ne pas saisir cette opportunité serait idiot. Car à l'instar de Heero, il n'était pas dès plus bavard… quoique avec un certain blond de sa connaissance…

"Un présent d'un membre de ta famille ?"

"Non, c'est un cadeau de Quatre. Il me l'a donné pour qu'il veille sur moi et me prévienne du danger. Il ne me quitte jamais, où que j'aille, il m'accompagne. C'est un précieux allié."

Le jeune seigneur de l'est caressa le plumage du faucon avec cet air de tendresse qu'il possédait toujours lorsqu'il parlait ou était en présence du prince. Puis sans un mot, il tendit le bras et l'oiseau s'envola à nouveau dans le ciel.

"Trowa est-ce que je peux te poser une question sur ton statu de chevalier ?"

"Oui bien sûr."

"Ton don psychique aurait-il un rapport avec ta facilité à approcher et à dresser les animaux ?"

"Je ne pensais pas que mes capacités étaient aussi évidentes."

"Je te rassure, elles ne le sont pas. J'ai juste été intrigué par cette sorte d'affinité qui te lie à eux. Ils t'approchent sans crainte et t'obéissent sans que tu ne leur en donnes l'ordre comme s'ils pouvaient lire en toi. C'est un don précieux que de pouvoir communier aussi facilement avec la faune animale."

"J'aimerai parfois réussir à communiquer aussi aisément avec les êtres humains, murmura le brun pour lui-même."

"Par contre, je n'ai pas encore réussi à deviner les dons de Heero et Wufei, poursuivit Duo avant de se retourner vers son ami avec une petite lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?"

Un signe négatif de la tête fit s'évanouir ses espoirs.

"C'est quelque chose de très personnel. Si tu souhaites en savoir plus sur eux tu devras le leur demander directement."

"Tant pis, je me débrouillerai tout seul, dit-il l'air faussement vexé."

Un léger sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Trowa.

Cette simple réaction réconforta Duo qui s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami suite à la tragédie qu'il venait de vivre. Cela faisait deux semaines que le jeune seigneur était de retour au château et il semblait comme à son habitude parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Mais Duo connaissait que trop bien la douleur inhérente à la perte d'êtres chers et il savait que cette blessure ne pouvait guérire aussi rapidement.

Afin de ne pas perdre cette petite étincelle d'amusement, le natté décida d'occuper un peu l'esprit de son ami.

"Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à dresser des oiseaux de proie ?"

Son camarade le scruta quelques instants un peu surpris par sa demande, avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée :_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, que Zechs s'évertuait à chercher le seigneur de l'ouest dans tous les recoins du château… mais sans succès.

Il avait d'abord été voir dans ses appartements, puis à la salle d'entraînement, et enfin aux écuries.

Mais Wufei semblait avoir disparu.

Le soldat allait rendre les armes et retourner auprès du roi lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête.

D'un pas rapide, Zechs se dirigea vers les jardins situés à l'avant du palais. En cette après-midi du mois de juin pas un seul nuage n'entachait le ciel et une douce brise faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres centenaires.

Il traversa la pelouse qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à une petite rivière pour trouver, enfin, la cible de ses recherches.

Le jeune seigneur était assis dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un grand saule pleureur. Au vu de son visage emprunt de mélancolie, l'héritier du clan Chang semblait perdu dans des réflexions peu plaisantes.

Le soldat se rapprocha de son ami et s'assis auprès de lui. Tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants, observant l'onde de la rivière.

Ce fut Wufei qui le premier rompit leur tranquillité.

"Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Après avoir fouillé de fonds en combles tous les recoins du palais et ses environs, répondit Zechs d'un ton amusé, je me suis souvenu que lorsque tu étais adolescent en visite au palais, tu venais ici de temps en temps pour échapper aux discussions barbantes des ambassadeurs."

"Tu as une bonne mémoire."

"Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit des êtres que j'affectionne, répondit le blond qui se rendit compte après coup que sa langue avait fonctionné plus rapidement que sa tête…"

Mais de toute évidence, Wufei n'avait pas relevé le lapsus de son ami trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Le soldat l'observa un moment, détaillant un à un chaque trait de son visage qu'il aurait voulu voir plus joyeux en cette belle journée d'été. Mais le jeune seigneur de l'ouest avait toujours était emprunt à la sévérité. D'une part à cause de son éducation et d'autre part à cause des évènements dont sa courte vie avait déjà été remplie.

Bien que depuis l'arrivée de Duo, Zechs put constater que son ami retrouvait peu à peu une attitude plus épanouie.

Jusqu'à l'attaque dans les territoires de l'est.

"Que se passe-t-il, s'enquit le blond."

"Rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Est-ce la mort du père de Towa qui a fait ressurgir de vieilles blessures ?"

Zechs sentit le corps de Wufei se tendre après sa question. De toute évidence, il avait vu juste. Les souvenirs de l'extermination de son clan étaient encore bien présents dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il est vrai que l'image des corps mutilés et du sang souillant le sol et les murs de la maison familiale était une chose difficile à occulter.

Comment ne pas devenir fou devant une telle ignominie.

"J'aurais dû les protéger, fit Wufei la voix vibrante de colère, j'en avais la force … j'aurais pu les sauver."

"Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton clan, tu n'étais même pas là."

"Tout le problème réside dans ce seul point, poursuivit cyniquement le jeune seigneur. Je n'étais pas là."

Wufei se releva vivement et fit quelques pas en direction de la rivière, les poings serrés par la rage qu'il sentait gronder en lui.

"Ta formation exigeait que tu quittes ta résidence pour rejoindre le temple de Nataku, comment aurais-tu pu savoir que ta famille serait attaquée dès que les portes du sanctuaire se refermeraient sur toi."

"Je suis le fils d'une longue lignée de guerrier, j'ai été élu par le Dieu-Dragon pour le représenter… J'aurai dû prévoire cet assaut…"

Le jeune seigneur se retourna vers le soldat, le visage emprunt d'un accablement sans nom.

"A quoi nous sert toute cette puissance, tous ces pouvoirs, si nous ne pouvons même pas protéger ceux que nous aimons, demanda-t-il en baissant son regard sur ses paumes ouvertes."

Zechs aurait voulu trouver les mots justes pour apaiser l'âme et le cœur meurtris de son ami mais il lui sembla que toutes ses paroles seraient vaines.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à faire face au jeune seigneur. Le soldat prit les épaules du chevalier dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

"Vous n'êtes pas omniscients Wufei. Notre ennemi a attendu ton départ pour exterminer ton clan comme il a profité de l'absence de Trowa sur ses terres pour assassiner son père ou du soutien que les parents de Heero ont voulu apporter à leur peuple afin des les atteindre. Tout est calculé et planifié, rien n'est laissé au hasard et cela dans un but dont nous ignorons tout. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tous les malheurs du Royaume de Sanc, bien au contraire, vous êtes ceux qui nous permettent de croire qu'un avenir est possible pour le pays, que notre futur ne sera pas qu'une suite de guerres et de deuils."

"Toute cette foi que vous mettez en nous est bafouée… Nous n'arrivons même pas à déterminer qui est notre ennemi et encore moins à l'approcher et à l'empêcher de nuire. Nous ne sommes que des imposteurs."

"Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'exclama Zechs en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Se ruer sur un adversaire inconnu comme un forcené et utiliser la force des Dieux sans préparation serait suicidaire !"

Wufei détourna la tête vers la rivière. Toute sa hargne avait fait place à une infinie lassitude.

"Je ne sais plus que penser, dit le jeune seigneur dans un murmure."

"Je me répèterai peut-être mais si tu ne crois pas en toi, fais au moins confiance au jugement de Nataku. Les Dieux-Dragons sont sages et puissants, ne sous-estimes pas leurs capacités… et les tiennes."

L'héritier du clan Chang reporta son regard vers son ami et l'observa longuement avant de poursuivre.

"Ta confiance en nous me surprendra toujours."

"Je ne possède ni ta force ni tes dons, mais saches que tu auras toujours mon soutien et mon amitié, répondit le soldat. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne serais jamais bien loin."

Wufei posa ses mains sur celles posée sur ses épaules et les serra dans un remerciement muet. Rassuré par la réaction de son ami, Zechs se rappela soudainement de sa mission initiale.

"J'allais oublier la raison pour laquelle je te cherchais."

Le chevalier souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

"Le roi a fait demander tous les chevaliers-dragons. Tu es attendu dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible."

"Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis, s'exclama Wufei qui apparemment avait repris du poils de la bête."

"Désolé."

Le jeune seigneur leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir en direction du palais. Après quelques mètres, il se retourna vers le blond et l'interpella.

"Tu viens ?"

Zechs lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de courir pour le rejoindre.

* * *

A suivre… 


	15. Prophétie

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** et un ange passa… mais ne s'arrêta pas !

Voili voulou la suite... rien de bien palpitant pour ce quinzième chapitre (gomen). Quelques explications supplémentaires et une nouvelle direction à prendre pour nos amis...

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kida Saille :** OSKOUR ! Elle arrête pas de me harceler... (mdr). J'ai reçu ta deuxième review au moment même où je terminais d'écrire ce chapitre... j'espère qu'il te plaira ?

**Florinoir :** c'est vrai que c'était pas tout à fait un point mort mais il ne lui a pas non plus mis sa langue au fond de la gorge (mdr lol). Allez Zechsy saute lui dessus !

**Kamara62 :** ravie qu'elle te plaise autant. J'ai tjs peur d'en faire trop et de tomber dans la guimauve...

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XV : _Prophétie_**

Après avoir constaté les progrès conséquents de Duo aux combats à l'épée, Zechs avait dû céder sa place aux autres chevaliers. De toute évidence, il n'avait plus rien à apprendre au châtain qui le surpassait à présent largement dans cette discipline.

Quatre avait tout d'abord pris le relais et avait mis à profit son esprit tactique pour donner du fil à retordre à son ami. Mais très loin de manquer d'imagination et d'un physique plus développé que le prince, Duo avait rapidement pris le dessus dans leur duel.

Wufei fut le second chevalier désigné pour sa formation à l'épée. Sa rapidité des plus surprenante et sa technique de combat héritée de ses ancêtres furent un fabuleux challenge pour le jeune seigneur, qui loin de se décourager face à cet adversaire expérimenté, avait trouvé là une opportunité de progresser encore plus. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à arriver à armes égales, Wufei proposa de céder sa place à Trowa et Heero car les deux chevaliers demeuraient à l'heure actuelle les plus fines lames du Royaume de Sanc.

Après l'attaque dans l'est, Duo n'avait pas repris son entraînement avec Trowa, préférant lui laisser du temps pour régler toutes ses affaires. C'est donc Heero qui se chargeait de sa formation et Duo était … comment dire… aux anges ! Bien qu'il ait à faire face à un adversaire des plus redoutable, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie du brun. Et d'ailleurs il suffisait d'observait leur combat pour s'apercevoir que ce sentiment semblait partagé.

Chaque jour, des cliquetis d'arme résonnaient dans l'arrière cours du palais. Un petit attroupement d'homme avait même pris l'habitude de regarder les duels entre le seigneur du nord et celui du sud. Il était flagrant que Heero surpassait de loin Duo de part sa force physique. Mais le châtain ne manquait pas de répondant en utilisant au maximum son agilité et sa rapidité. Il esquivait les attaques, utilisait de temps à autres quelques bottes que lui avait apprises Wufei et mettait en pratique l'esprit stratège enseigné par Quatre. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur Heero et n'égalait pas encore son compagnon d'arme dans leur échange mais Duo n'en demeurait pas néanmoins un adversaire sérieux qui, au vu des progrès qu'il faisait chaque jour, finirait par surpasser son maître d'arme. Il n'était pas le représentant de Shinigami sans raison. Dans la légende, les quatre dragons avaient dû s'allier pour le vaincre et apparemment son chevalier possédait des talents aux combats impressionnants. D'ici quelques mois, il finirait par battre tous ses compagnons. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de voir son potentiel physique se développer aussi rapidement sans qu'aucun de ses dons ne se soit révélés.

Zechs qui avait pour ordre de ramener tous les chevaliers auprès du roi, venait à présent d'entrer dans l'air de combat accompagné de Wufei. Tout comme les autres personnes présentes, ils prirent quelques instants pour observer l'échange qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Duo et Heero se donnaient tellement dans leur combat qu'ils étaient en nage mais loin d'éprouver une quelconque fatigue, ils s'affrontaient aussi ardemment qu'aux premières minutes de leur entraînement. Duo attaquait sans relâche son adversaire qui contrait sans difficulté apparente les assauts de son élève.

Zechs se tourna vers Wufei pour lui demander son opinion sur cet échange et fut surpris de constater que son ami arborait un petit sourire.

"Pourquoi souris-tu ?"

"Je trouve la situation assez... intéressante, répondit le jeune seigneur."

"Intéressante ?"

"Oui, poursuivit-il,Yuy commence à montrer un peu moins de faciliter à le battre."

Zechs reporta son regard sur les deux combattants mais il ne vit aucun changement de comportement.

"Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances, demanda le blond, je ne constate aucune différence par rapport à leurs anciens combats."

"Je t'accorde qu'elle est infime pour l'instant, mais je t'assure queMaxwell est plus rapide encore que lorsqu'il se battait contre moi. L'handicap majeur qu'il possède par rapport àYuy c'est la force physique mais ce n'est pas surprenant vu que de nous tous,il est le plus fort. Les terres du nord sont reconnues pour former les meilleurs guerriers du pays et des alentours. Il est logique que son dirigeant possède des prédispositions au combat."

"Ta famille aussi est réputée pour ses faits d'arme."

"C'est exact, mais chez moi c'est plutôt la rapidité qui s'est développée. Apparemment chacun d'entre nous possédons des talents complémentaires.Yuy la force physique,Winner l'esprit stratège,Barton une agilité à toute épreuve et moi la rapidité. Ce qui m'intrigue de plus en plus c'est de voir à quel pointMaxwell arrive à assimiler chacune de nos aptitudes pour les mettre à profit."

"Est-ce que ça pourrait être son don que de pouvoir se les approprier ?"

"Je ne pense pas, il serait plutôt naturellement doué. En plusWinnernous a dit percevoir une forte barrière mentale lors de ses incursions dans son esprit. De toute évidence, Shinigami ne souhaite pas lui donner les pleins pouvoir… et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer."

"Il pourrait essayer de le manipuler."

"Possible, répondit Wufei, en refusant de lui donner toutes les cartes,Maxwell reste vulnérable et Shinigami pourrait l'utiliser plus facilement pour ses propres desseins comme il l'a fait par le passé avec ses précédents chevaliers."

"C'est aussi l'opinion du roi et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il vous a fait demandé, termina Zechs avant de s'avancer vers les deux chevaliers et de les informer qu'ils étaient attendus auprès du monarque."

* * *

Le prince ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra silencieusement dans le salon. Son père lui avait prié ainsi qu'à Zechs de réunir tous les seigneurs dans son bureau. Connaissant Trowa et son emploi du temps plus que chargé depuis plusieurs semaines, il était certain de le trouver dans ses appartements en train d'étudier une énième demande venue de ses terres. Le mieux aurait été qu'il reste dans son pays plus longtemps afin de s'assurer que chaque chose serait exécutée selon ses directives mais apparemment le seigneur de l'est ne souhaitait pas laisser ses compagnons d'arme. De plus, la présence de sa sœur Catherine à la tête de son fief le rassurait car il avait entière confiance en elle et ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses capacités de dirigeante. Après tout, elle était la prêtresse de Heavyarm. 

Quatre avança sans bruit dans la pièce à la recherche de son ami. A première vue, il n'était pas ici, mais le prince était certain de l'y trouver car il sentait sa présence non loin de lui. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant d'un canapé, qu'il l'aperçut endormi, un dossier posé sur son torse. Il fit le tour du divan et vint s'asseoir silencieusement au bord de celui-ci.

Le blond l'observa quelques instants. Il savait de part son empathie que depuis plusieurs semaines, Trowa manquait cruellement de sommeil. Les cauchemars semblaient ne pas vouloir lâcher prise. Mais Quatre n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec lui. Depuis leur nuit ensemble, il s'était astreint à conserver une certaine distance avec le brun, car il savait que sa volonté ne résisterait pas longtemps à d'éventuels assauts de son amant. Apparemment Trowa l'avait deviné et n'avait pas insisté face à la décision du prince. Quatre lui en était reconnaissant mais il devait bien s'avouer que cela lui coûtait chaque jour un peu plus. Il savait qu'un seul mot de sa part pourrait tout changer entre eux, qu'il assouvirait enfin cette envie presque animale de sentir le corps de Trowa contre le sien. Malgré ça, il refusait de l'utiliser comme un jouet et de s'en débarrasser par la suite lorsque le temps sera venu pour lui de choisir une épouse. Il l'aimait et le respectait beaucoup trop.

Quatre l'observa quelques instants, s'attardant sur ses mains qui, posées sur son torse, se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration, sur ses paupières closes qui lui dissimulaient ce regard si tendre que le seigneur de l'est avait toujours lorsqu'il le regardait, sur son nez droit et fin, sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui laissaient passer son souffle chaud.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser…

Le prince se pencha doucement sur Trowa, comme hypnotisé par la bouche de son ami. Les souvenirs de leur échange refirent surface dans son esprit de façon intense, impétueuse. Petit à petit, la distance entre eux diminua, lentement les paupières de Quatre se fermèrent anticipant l'échange qui ne tarderait pas à avoir lieu et … ce ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres si ardemment désirées, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Trowa sur sa bouche que le prince se figea.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !_

Il n'aura fallut que quelques minutes dans une pièce isolée pour que toutes ses résolutions partent en fumée et qu'il lui saute dessus.

Le blond se recula et posa un regard emplit d'amour et de regret sur le visage assoupi. Sentant sa gorge se nouer dangereusement, il inspira profondément afin de reprendre contenance et se décida à réveiller son compagnon.

"Trowa, appela-t-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'endormi."

Le brun ouvrit les yeux lentement et posa un regard mêlé de sommeil et d'égarement sur Quatre.

"Désolé de te réveiller mais mon père nous a fait demander, poursuivit le prince en tentant de se maîtriser pour ne pas l'embrasser tant l'attitude perdue de Trowa le rendait irrésistible. Pourrais-tuvenir s'il te plaît ?"

Le seigneur de l'est hocha la tête encore un peu désorienté par son sommeil avant de laisser un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il leva l'une de ses mains vers le prince, de toute évidence afin de caresser les contours de ce visage tant aimé.

Mais il suspendit son geste en cours de route.

La réalité semblait avoir chassé définitivement la brume de ses songes.

La main redescendit et Trowa lança un petit regard d'excuse à Quatre, qui loin de s'offusquer de ce geste, l'informa calmement qu'il l'attendrait dans le couloir.

Le blond se leva et quitta la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le corridor qu'il s'adossa à la porte et put enfin recommencer à respirer.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps dans le cabinet de travail du souverain, Duo entra en premier babillant comme à son habitude d'une voix forte et joyeuse. 

Toutefois, il se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le roi n'était pas seul. Assis derrière son grand bureau, il était en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme.

Elle devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge qu'eux, peut-être un peu plus jeune et portait une longue robe crème aux manches évasées qui semblait aussi vaporeuse que la soie la plus fine. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa taille fine. Sa seule parure résidait en une cordelette d'or qui scintillait sur son front pâle pour se noyer sous sa chevelure.

L'inconnue plut tout de suite au natté. Pas qu'il fût attiré par la séduisante silhouette de la demoiselle mais plutôt par la bienveillance qui semblait émaner de ses grands yeux bleus.

"Réléna, s'exclama Quatre, depuis quand es-tu au palais ?"

"Je suis arrivée il y a peu, répondit la jeune femme en serrant le prince dans ses bras."

"C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir cousine."

"Pour moi aussi, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres seigneurs et les saluer chaleureusement tour à tour."

"Je te présente Duo Maxwell, seigneur du sud et chevalier-dragon de Shinigami, fit Quatre. Duo, voici Réléna Peascraft ma cousine et la prêtressede Sandrock."

"C'est un plaisir de vous connaître votre Altesse."

"Pour moi aussi, fit la demoiselle, mais je t'en prie appelle-moi Réléna."

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu au palais, interrogea Quatre."

"C'est à ce sujet que je vous ai fait demander, poursuivit le roi. Installez-vous, nous allons devoir prendre certaines décisions quant au déroulement des prochains mois à venir."

Quatre prit place auprès de sa cousine sur le grand sofa, Duo et Wufei s'assirent dans les confortables sièges faisant face au bureau du roi, Trowa préféra prendre position près de l'une des grandes fenêtres quant à Heero et Zechs, ils restèrent adossé au mur chacun d'un côté de la porte.

"Duo, commença le souverain, tes compagnons m'ont fait un rapport détaillé sur l'avancement de ton entraînement et je crois que tu arrives au bout de ta formation. Tes capacités physiques se sont développées au-delà de mes espérances compte tenu du peu de temps que nous disposions et je suis content de voir que tu as su te montrer à la hauteur de mes exigences."

"Merci votre Majesté, répondit le natté."

"Mais il reste le problème de tes aptitudes psychiques et je crains que le temps ne vienne à nous manquer. Bien que Quatre et toi ayez tenté par tous les moyens de briser les défenses de Shinigami, il semblerait que le Dieu-Dragon ne soit pas prêt à vous laisser libre accès à la totalité de ses pouvoirs. J'ai bien peur, que nous ne soyions dans l'obligation de terminer ton initiation malgré cet handicap."

"Père, vous ne pensez tout de même pas l'envoyer au temple sans la maîtrise de son potentiel psychique, s'exclama le prince."

Le roi acquiesça. Par ce simple geste, il venait de confirmer les craintes de son fils.

"C'est du suicide, dit Wufei en se levant. Votre Majesté nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre un tel risque. S'il se "perd" nous n'aurons aucun moyen de lui venir en aide."

"Je le sais, répondit calmement le roi."

"Alors pourquoi précipiter les choses, poursuivit Quatre tout aussi alarmé que son compagnon d'arme. Avec encore un peu d'entraînement, j'arriverais sûrement à débloquer ses dons."

"Attendez une minute, intervint Duo. Je suis très flatté que tout le monde se sente concerné par mon état de santé mais si quelqu'un voulait bien prendre la peine de m'expliquer de quoi on parle, je pourrais peut-être mieux comprendre d'où vient toutecette panique parce que là, honnêtement, je suis complètement perdu !"

"Tu as raison, dit le roi."

Quatre et Wufei se calmèrent et se rassirent. Mais la tension ambiante était tel qu'elle semblait presque palpable. Zechs, Heero et Trowa n'étaient pas intervenus mais leur mine sombre et contrariée par la décision du monarque ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de leur opinion.

"Comme tu le sais déjà, commença le souverain, le chevalier-dragon est élu par le Dieu qui lui offre sa force et ses pouvoirs afin de protéger le peuple de Sanc. La première chose que doit faire le chevalier est d'apprendre à maîtriser sa nouvelle force car mal utilisée, elle pourrait représenter un danger pour les autres mais aussi pour son utilisateur."

A ces mots, Duo se souvint de l'état dans lequel il avait vu Quatre lorsque Trowa avait appris la mort de son père. Un peu trop vulnérable à cause de la fatigue, le blond n'avait par réussi à contenir ses pouvoirs qui l'avaient submergé. Une telle réaction sur une personne non entraînée lui aurait sûrement coûté la vie.

"Une fois ce nouveau potentiel acquis, il ne reste qu'une seule épreuve à l'élu. Il doit aller au temple de son fief où sont enfermées les armes nécessaires à son accession au titre de chevalier-dragon."

"Le temple… les armes…, répéta Duo un peu dépassé par les événements."

"Chaque fief possède un temple dédié au Dieu-Dragon qui le protège. C'est une sorte de sanctuaire dissimulé à la vue de tous, seul l'élu et les prêtres ou prêtresses, qui le gardent, sont autorisés à y pénétrer."

"Tu es donc la gardienne du temple de Sandrock, interrogea le châtain en se tournant vers Réléna."

"C'est exact, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis la grande prêtresse du Dieu-Dragon et la protectrice du temple des Terres du Centre."

"Et pour les autres, demanda Duo, en observant ses compagnons."

"Celle qui protège le temple de l'Ouest se nomme Mei Lan, répondit Wufei. Pour les Terres du Nord, c'est le prêtre Odin Lowe qui a été désigné quant au temple du fief de Trowa, c'est sa sœur Catherine qui en ait la gardienne."

"Qui protège le temple du sud ?"

"A l'heure actuelle, il n'y a personne à cette fonction, répondit le roi. Depuis plusieurs générations, le sanctuaire était gardé par la même famille mais il y a quinze ans, elle a été entièrement décimée par un ministre assoiffé de pouvoir qui voulait s'approprier le fief du sud. Le grand prêtre en place à cette époque s'est ouvertement insurgé face à cette prise de pouvoir et à tout fait pour m'en avertir. Malheureusement, il fut découvert et lui ainsi que sa famille furent tués. Depuis lors plus personne ne connaît l'emplacement exact du temple et l'intendance du fief du sud ne cesse de voir défiler des régents plus cruels les uns que les autres."

"Ca explique l'état dans lequel se trouve la population du sud, rétorqua Duo d'une voix où perçait la colère."

"Tu es déjà allé sur les terres de Shinigami, interrogea Quatre."

"J'y ai suivi la trace de nos ennemis mais malheureusement ça n'a rien donné, répondit le natté avant de se tourner vers le roi. Pourquoi n'avait vous rien fait pour aider les habitants de cette contrée ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit le roi sans se départir de son flegme, j'ai beau être le souverain de Sanc, chaque seigneur élu à la tête des différents fiefs possède le droit d'administrer ses terres comme bon lui semble. Le seul devoir qu'il doit respecter envers moi est sa loyauté et son soutien."

Le roi se pencha en avant et fixa intensément Duo.

"C'est pour cela qu'il est primordial qu'un chevalier-dragon soit mis à sa tête car grâce au choix du dieu, les habitants sont certains d'être gouvernés par un homme bon et juste. Comprends-tu pourquoi je veux que tu deviennes le seigneur des terres du sud ?"

Duo acquiesça prenant soudain conscience de toute la confiance que son roi lui portait et aussi des responsabilités qu'il serait contraint d'assumer. Il savait qu'à l'heure actuelle la population se mourrait de faim et de maladie, il avait vu de ses yeux dans quel état lamentable se trouvait le fief du sud. Maintenant c'était à lui d'apporter son aide et sa protection à ce peuple… à son peuple !

"Je comprends votre Majesté."

"Je suis heureux que tu en prennes pleinement conscience, continua le souverain, mais pour accéder au pouvoir, tu dois prouver que tu es l'élu choisi par Shinigami et pour cela il te faut les armes consacrées."

"Quelles sont-elles ?"

"Une épée et un bouclier frappés aux armoiries du dieu."

"Elles sont cachées dans le temple si j'ai bien compris, interrogea Duo."

"C'est exact et seul le chevalier élu peut accéder à l'intérieur du temple. C'est à cet endroit que tu trouveras ta dernière épreuve."

"En quoi consiste-t-elle ?"

"Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre car apparemment elle est différente d'un temple à l'autre et d'un élu à l'autre. Ce que je peux t'en dire c'est que c'est une sorte de labyrinthe."

"Dans un temple, demanda Duo de plus en plus surpris."

"C'est un procédé magique, intervint le prince. On l'appelle « labyrinthe » car il utilise les méandres de ton esprit pour te mettre à l'épreuve."

"C'est pour cela qu'il est à chaque fois différent car chaque esprit, chaque élu crée son propre « labyrinthe », remarqua le natté."

"Tu as tout compris, poursuivit Quatre. Là-bas, toute notion d'espace ou de temps est bannie. Chaque recoin de ton âme sera mis à nu et sera utilisé contre toi pour que tu te « perdes »."

"Me perdre ?"

"Si tu n'arrives pas à combattre la noirceur de ton âme, tu tomberas dans la folie et tu resteras prisonnier du temple à jamais."

"C'est … réjouissant, ironisa Duo."

"En cas de danger, aucun de nous ne pourra t'aider, poursuivit Wufei, mêmeWinner ne pourra franchire la magie qui protège le temple. C'est pour cela que t'envoyer là-bas alors que tu ne maîtrises aucun de tes dons psychiques est une pure folie !"

"Il a raison, intervint le roi. T'envoyer récupérer les armes sacrées serait te faire courir un danger supplémentaire."

Heero quitta sa position en retrait et s'approcha du souverain.

"Alors pourquoi l'y envoyer maintenant, demanda-t-il avant de se retourner vers Réléna. A moins que tu ne nous aies pas tout dit ?"

La jeune femme interrogea le roi du regard.

"Explique-leur."

"Il y a de cela deux nuits, j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu les terres de Sanc en feu, les rivières et les lacs étaient emplis de sang et …"

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants, la gorge nouée.

Duo se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant la jeune femme. Il lui prit doucement les mains dans les siennes et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Prends ton temps."

Réléna hocha la tête et inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

"J'ai vu quatre dragons à terre… vaincus."

"Quatre dragons dis-tu ?"

"Oui, répondit-elle. Sandrock, Heavyarm, Nataku et Wing."

"Shinigami n'était pas présent dans ta vision, demanda le natté."

"Non, il n'y était pas. D'après mon interprétation, tu ne seras pas prêt lors de l'affrontement final et tu n'y prendras part en tout cas pas en tant que chevalier-dragon."

"As-tu vu autre chose, interrogea Heero."

"Des guerriers en armure, ils… ils massacraient la population. Hommes, femmes, enfants, ils les…"

Les images de sa prédiction défilaient devant ses yeux avec autant de force que la première fois. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils faire de telles horreurs à leurs semblables ?

"Réléna c'est important, demanda Duo en resserrant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, comment sais-tu que ce que tu as vu est un événement futur."

"Les Dieux-Dragons ont toujours vaincu leurs ennemis dans le passé. De plus, à la fin de ma vision, leurs corps ont disparu pour laisser place à leurs élus."

"C'était nous, interrogea Quatre."

"Oui, je vous ai vu … morts."

Les chevaliers s'observèrent en silence. Ce faire annoncer sa mort était quelque chose d'un peu… surréaliste.

"Sais-tu quand cela se produira, continua Wufei."

"Non, répondit la jeune femme, j'ai essayé de forcer la prédiction mais quelqu'un m'a empêché d'en voir plus. De toute évidence, notre ennemi possède lui aussi un oracle dans ses alliés."

"Cela expliquerait pourquoi on a jamais réussi à les localiser, releva le prince. Ils ont quelqu'un qui les dissimule."

Duo se releva et fit face au roi.

"C'est pour cela que vous souhaitez me voir réussir l'épreuve au temple."

"Exact, répondit le monarque, dans la vision de Réléna, tu n'as pas encore eu les armes sacrées. Peut-être que cet évènement pourrait modifier l'aboutissement futur. Mais je suis bien conscient du danger que tu encours à tenter de te les approprier sans la maîtrise de ton potentiel psychique et je ne te forcerai jamais à le faire. C'est dans ce but que je vous ai tous convoqués. Chacun de tes compagnons a passé l'épreuve et pourra t'expliquer à quel point celle-ci est difficile. Je veux que tu prennes ta décision en toute connaissance de cause."

"Il n'y a pas à hésiter, poursuivit Duo d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Quand partons-nous pour les terres du sud ?"

"Tout sera prêt demain, vous pourrez partir dès les premières lueurs de l'aube."

* * *

A suivre… 


	16. Départ

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** c'est pas encore ça ... mais ça viendra !

Bijour tout le monde...

Voici une nouvelle partie (avec un peu de retard ... gomen) qui j'espère ne sera pas trop barbante (j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire... mais bon je ferai mieux la prochaine fois)

Le prochain chapitre verra (normalement) l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage et l'apparition de quelques tensions... tout un programme (lol)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**KidaSaille :** j'ai bien pris note de tes sentiments de profondes frustrations vis à vis de ma fic (trop MDR) ... et j'espère pouvoir bientôt te donner satisfaction quant au développement des couples... maiiiiiiis pas tout de suite (Gniark Gniark). Merci pour tes reviews... elles me font toujours rire !

**Florinoir :** /Duo/ tu y crois vraiment à son histoire d'observation des techniques de combat /Kittyval/ il n'y a rien de mal à parfaire sa culture générale (kittyval qui prend le même aire rêveur que Florinoir) /Duo/ Y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre... toutes des obsédées !... Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Blurp3 :** Je me demandais quand quelqu'un allait me poser cette question... Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire au premier abord, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Réléna mais le rôle de bonbon rose au bord de la névrose ne collait pas vraiement avec l'ambiance que je souhaitais pour cette fic... Peut-être dans la prochaine...(lol) Pour la longeur de mes chapitres je suis d'accord avec toi. Chaque fois je me dis que je devrais écrire plus mais chaque fois je me retrouve à court de temps. J'essaye dans la mesure du possible de mettre une nouvelle partie en ligne chaque semaine mais honnêtement si je voudrais vraiment bien faire il me faudrait plus de temps entre chaque chapitre... Mais si je fais trop traîner les choses je me connais, je ne finirai jamais cette histoire... Merci encore pour ta review !

**Kira-sama :** Merci...Merci...Merci (je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez). Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XVI : _Départ_**

Il était quatre heures du matin, lorsque Duo quitta sa chambre. Après leur entretien avec le roi, ils avaient décidé de se rendre au plus vite sur les terres du sud afin d'obtenir les armes nécessaires à la reconnaissance de Duo en tant que Chevalier élu par Shingami.

Avec ses compagnons, ils avaient choisi l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour se rendre jusqu'à la ville principale de cette région. Si le temps s'y prêtait, ils feraient le trajet en quelques jours à peine. Peut-être trouveraient-ils là-bas des renseignements quant à l'emplacement du temple.

Après avoir empaqueter le peu d'affaire qu'il possédait, Duo rejoignit ses amis dans la cour du château où les quatre seigneurs l'attendaient.

Souplement, le natté grimpa sur sa monture et flatta gentiment l'encolure de l'animal. Ils avaient tous revêtu un long manteau de voyage dont une grande ouverture au bas faisait tomber les deux pans du vêtement de chaque côté de leurs chevaux protégeant ainsi leurs jambes des intempéries. Le début de l'été était peut-être arrivé mais les premières heures de l'aube n'en demeuraient pas moins fraîches pour autant. Accompagnant son maître comme à son habitude, le faucon de Trowa était sagement perché sur l'avant bras de celui-ci et attendait le départ pour prendre son envol et les suivre par la voie du ciel.

Duo remarqua que chacun de ses compagnons portaient dans le dos une épée et un bouclier mis à l'abris dans des fourreaux de cuir. Il en déduisit que ce devait être les armes sacrées mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'une voix se fit entendre.

"Allons-y, dit Quatre."

Heero, Trowa et Wufei ouvrirent la marche suivis de prêt par le prince et Duo.

"Zechs ne vient pas, demanda le natté."

"Il nous rejoindra avec ses troupes, répondit-il. Mon père préfèrerait qu'une partie de l'armée reste en poste le temps que tu prennes les rennes du fief."

"Craindrait-il des problèmes avec le ministre régent ?"

"Ca ne serait pas la première fois, rétorqua Quatre. Mieux vaut assurer nos arrières et être prêt à protéger la population en cas de conflit."

* * *

Les trois premiers jours de voyage se passèrent sans problème. Duo n'avait pas cessé de babiller, discutant avec ses compagnons, blaguant avec Quatre, tentant de faire perdre son sang-froid à Wufei ou saluant chaque voyageur qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. 

Mais au quatrième, l'atmosphère changea.

Ils longeaient à présent les terres de l'est et afin d'avancer plus vite, ils avaient décidé de couper à travers les bois sur plusieurs kilomètres afin d'éviter les hautes montagnes qui séparaient le fief de Quatre de celui des terres du sud.

L'après-midi venait de débuter amenant avec lui une chaleur qui aurait pu être dérangeante si une petite brise ne venait pas adoucir le climat. Jusque là rien d'anormal si ce n'est le mutisme inhabituel de Duo, qui, depuis qu'ils avaient franchis les limites de la forêt, s'était étrangement tu et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Arrivés à un contournement, Duo arrêta sa monture et fixa un petit chemin sur sa droite qui s'enfonçait dans l'épaisseur de la végétation. Très mal entretenu et apparemment plus utilisé depuis longtemps, la plupart des gens passaient devant sans même se rendre compte de l'existence de cet accès. Quatre, s'apercevant que son ami ne suivait pas, fit s'arrêter ses compagnons et rebroussa chemin pour arriver à la hauteur du châtain.

"Un problème Duo ?"

"Est-ce qu'il serait possible de faire un petit arrêt, demanda le natté en continuant à fixer le chemin."

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Wufei en arrivant à leur hauteur, si nous traînons trop nous n'arriverons jamais à la prochaine ville avant la tombée de la nuit."

Mais le châtain ne semblait pas prêter attention à la remarque toute judicieuse de l'héritier Chang.

"Duo, appela le prince un peu inquiet de l'aura que semblait émettre son ami."

Le jeune seigneur du sud tourna la tête vers le blond et le fixa en silence. Après un instant de flottement, Quatre se tourna vers ses autres compagnons.

"Nous allons faire une halte."

Trowa et Heero le regardèrent un peu surpris par cette étrange décision, quant à Wufei, il leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer sa désapprobation face à ce changement de dernière minute.

"Es-tu sûr, demanda Trowa. Les chevaux ne sont pas fatigués, nous pourrions continuer encore avant de nous arrêter."

Pour toute réponse, Quatre descendit de sa monture et l'attacha à un tronc d'arbre sur le bord de la route. Face à cette réponse des plus claire, les autres se résolurent à suivre le mouvement.

Quatre s'approcha de Duo et prit en main les rennes de sa monture.

"Vas-y, dit le prince, je m'occupe de ton cheval."

Le natté mit pied à terre et se tourna vers son ami.

"Merci, répondit-il."

"Prends ton temps, on va t'attendre ici."

Le châtain hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans le petit chemin.

"Winner, fit Wufei, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi on s'arrête et… où est passéMaxwell !"

"Il avait quelque chose à faire, répondit le prince le regard toujours fixé sur l'accès qu'avait emprunté le seigneur du sud. Ne t'inquiète pas il nous rejoindra dès qu'il aura fini."

Wufei soupira pour la forme avant de se résoudre à s'asseoir sur une souche et à attendre le retour du natté.

Le temps s'écoula mais Duo ne revint pas. Wufei et Trowa avaient sorti les cartes afin de vérifier leur itinéraire quant au prince, il n'avait pas cessé de tourner en rond depuis le départ de leur camarde. Absorbé par ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Heero devant lui.

"Que fait-il Quatre, demanda le brun."

"Je ne sais pas, répondit le prince, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il devait y aller et que rien ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis."

"Il aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps, constata le seigneur du nord d'un ton neutre."

"Je sais… je devrais peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe."

Le blond avança de quelques pas avant de sentir une main sur son épaule le retenir.

"Laisse, fit Heero, j'y vais."

Quatre surpris acquiesça et laissa son compagnon d'arme s'enfoncer à son tour dans la forêt.

* * *

Heero mit une vingtaine de minutes pour traverser la végétation. Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté devenait au fur et à mesure de moins en moins praticable. Et vers la fin de son avancée, il marchait sans savoir vraiment s'il était toujours sur le sentier ou pas. 

Mais finalement, il sortit du bois pour se retrouver dans une plaine verdoyante. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être des habitations. Connaissant Duo, il le trouverait sûrement en train de bavarder avec les villageois. D'un pas rapide, il avança vers le petit hameau, espérant trouver rapidement le natté et ainsi poursuivre leur voyage dans les meilleurs délais. Mais au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient des maisons, Heero commença sérieusement à se demander où il se trouvait.

Toutes les habitations qu'il croisait été en ruine. De toute évidence, le village était abandonné depuis plusieurs années et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, cet endroit avait été saccagé.

Il avança encore à travers les ruelles désertes, cherchant dans les décombres la silhouette de son compagnon. Ce ne fut qu'à la sortie de village, qu'il l'aperçut enfin près de ce qu'il restait d'une petite maison. Debout devant l'entrée, le châtain ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

Heero s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Duo tourna la tête et lui sourit tristement.

"C'est ma maison."

De l'habitation, il ne restait à présent que peu de chose. Sur les quatre murs, trois étaient encore debout mais le temps et les intempéries les avaient fait s'écrouler par endroit. La nature avait depuis longtemps pris possession des lieux, envahissant de lierre et de mousse ce qui devait être autrefois l'intérieur d'un foyer heureux. Seul le manteau de cheminée en pierre était resté plus ou moins en état, relique d'un passé depuis longtemps oublié.

Sentant que Duo serait peut-être enclin à parler un peu de son passé, Heero se tourna vers son ami.

"Que s'est-il passé, demanda doucement le brun."

Duo garda quelques instants le silence, hésitant à lever le voile sur un morceau de son existence. Il avait toute confiance en ses compagnons et ne craignait ni leur jugement ni de recevoir une quelconque marque de pitié, mais malgré tous les mois qu'il avait passé avec eux, Duo n'avait pu se résoudre à en parler, à revivre _volontairement_ ces moments douloureux qui le hantaient déjà pendant son sommeil.

Mais comment refuser de répondre à cet homme auprès duquel il se sentait si en confiance. D'ailleurs, ne lui avait-il pas promis un jour de révéler un peu de son passé en signe de gratitude envers la confiance qu'il lui avait montrée ?

Duo passa ce qui devait être autrefois le seuil de la maison et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il posa sa main sur la pierre froide et humide et laissa ses doigts suivre les courbes irrégulières de la pierre.

"Il y a environ sept ans, commença-t-il, mon village a été attaqué par des hommes. Ils ont tué tout le monde, hommes, femmes, enfants, personne n'y a réchappé… à part moi."

L'attitude du natté était des plus tendue et chaque mot prononcé semblait lui coûter.

"Une fois encore, j'avais désobéi à mon père et m'étais introduit dans les bois. Je voulais savoir si toutes les légendes que nous racontaient les hommes du village étaient vraies. Mon frère Solo avait essayé de m'en dissuader en tentant de faire peser sur ma conscience la menace d'une punition mais ce fut en vain. Il avait fini par abandonner et était retourné à la maison. Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit que je me suis décidé à rentrer. Mais à peine étais-je sorti du bois que…"

Il se retourna vers Heero.

"Je les ai vus se faire massacrer… les uns après les autres… poursuivit-il les yeux étincelants d'une rage sans nom. Ceux qui ne succombèrent pas à la morsure de leurs épées finirent brûlés. J'étais trop loin… j'ai eu beau courir aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient le supporter, je ne suis arrivé que beaucoup trop tard. Le village était entièrement détruit, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive et aucune trace de l'ennemi."

Tout au long du monologue, Heero n'avait pas une seule fois tenté d'interrompre son compagnon. Il était resté à peine à quelques mètres de lui, l'écoutant religieusement sans montrer une quelconque réaction face à son récit.

"Tu sais Heero, fit-il dans un murmure douloureux, je les entends encore… leurs voix… chaque nuit, elles viennent me hanter… et moi chaque nuit… j'essaye de les sauver… encore et encore…"

Sa voix se brisa et ses mains se crispèrent au point d'en blanchire les jointures. Il baissa son visage, cachant son regard à la vue de son ami.

"Depuis, je ne vis que pour ça, poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante, la vengeance est la seule chose qui m'ait fait tenir toutes ces années… et je … je dois…"

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Revivre ses souvenirs de vive voix faisait trop mal. Les gens avaient tendance à dire qu'avec le temps les blessures du cœur se refermaient lentement.

Mais ils avaient tort !

La blessure demeure… toujours ! Peut-être n'est-elle plus aussi vivace qu'au début mais il suffit de peu de chose pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se fasse sentir aussi violemment qu'au premier jour.

Mais depuis cette nuit là, Duo s'était interdit de pleurer. Tant que sa rancœur ne serait pas apaisée, il ne verserait plus une seule larme !

Le natté serra sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces, essayant de contrôler la vague de haine qui montait en lui et menaçait de le submerger. Perdu dans sa douleur, il en oublia presque la présence de Heero.

Sa surprise fut donc totale lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et l'entraîner contre le torse de son compagnon d'arme. Complètement hagard, Duo ne fit aucun mouvement, il se laissa simplement aller à cette étreinte inattendue.

Sa colère se dissipa lentement, au même rythme que les battements de cœur de Heero.

"Et après, demanda le brun."

"Après, répéta Duo plus perturbé par le chaud souffle de son compagnon sur sa tempe que par la question qui venait de lui être posée."

"Tu dis n'avoir qu'un seul objectif… alors dis-moi, lorsque tu auras étanché ta soif de vengeance quelle sera ta raison de vivre ?"

Duo resta quelques instants silencieux, pesant consciencieusement les paroles de son ami avant de répondre.

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé à après… et je crois que je ne souhaite pas y songer. J'aurais trop peur par la suite de ne plus réussir à aller jusqu'au bout."

"Alors tu mourras, poursuivit Heero. Vouloir combattre n'est pas suffisant pour vaincre, il faut surtout avoir la volonté de survivre."

"Crois-tu réellement que l'espoir soit plus fort que la souffrance… Je ne te pensais pas aussi innocent ! Pour moi seul une haine sans limite saura vaincre nos ennemis, même si cela doit me faire prendre des risques."

Heero soupira devant l'obstination de son compagnon, puis il resserra son étreinte sur Duo.

"Veux-tu donc à ce point sacrifier ta vie ?"

"Si c'est l'unique façon de mettre un terme à toutes ces horreurs je le ferai sans hésiter…c'est pour cela que survivre m'importe peu."

"IDIOT, s'exclama le seigneur du nord, n'avons-nous donc pas suffisamment perdu d'êtres chers pour que tu prennes conscience que la valeur d'une vie est inestimable."

"Heero… murmura le natté surpris par la perte soudaine de contrôle de son ami."

Duo releva le regard vers son compagnon d'arme et scruta son visage qui pour une fois laissait transparaître une douleur habituellement si bien cachée.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi inconscient !"

"Pardon, dit le châtain, je ne voulais pas te blesser."

Duo se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Malgré les mois passés au château, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait assimilé qu'il avait à présent une famille et que sa totale indifférence devant la mort pouvait profondément blesser ses compagnons.

Ca n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ses amis s'indignaient face à son comportement.

"Pardon, répéta Duo observant toujours le visage grave de son vis-à-vis."

Soudain, un cri perçant s'éleva au-dessus d'eux. Les deux seigneurs levèrent leur regard vers le ciel et virent un oiseau survoler le village. Reconnaissant le faucon de Trowa, les deux hommes se séparèrent, brisant ce moment d'étrange complicité.

"Nous devrions retourner vers les autres, dit Heero ayant retrouvé toute la maîtrise de ses émotions."

Duo acquiesça en silence et les deux compagnons rebroussèrent chemin sans même jeter un dernier regard derrière eux.

* * *

"Vous en avez mis du temps, fit Wufei en les voyant revenir." 

"Je t'ai manqué à ce point là, demanda Duo d'un ton taquin. Tu t'es fais du souci pour moi ?"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne m'inquiétais absolument pas… mais je ne veux pas passer une nuit à camper dans les bois, rétorqua le seigneur de l'ouest en remontant fièrement sur sa monture."

Les autres l'imitèrent et tous se mirent en route.

Duo rattrapa rapidement Wufei et poursuivit son interrogatoire sur sa pseudo indifférence trop heureux de voir son ami perdre si rapidement patience. Mais le natté savait qu'il n'avait aucun mérite car le chevalier semblait un peu sur les nerfs depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le palais… non en fait c'était depuis qu'il avait quitté Zechs…

Alors Duo se sentit en devoir de lui changer les idées et poursuivit de plus belle ses taquineries.

A l'arrière, Quatre observaient la bataille de ses deux amis avec le sourire. Leur compagnon semblait avoir retrouver le moral ce qui n'était pas de trop vu les obstacles qu'il aurait bientôt à franchir.

"Il semble allez mieux, remarqua Trowa."

"Hn, fit Heero en hochant la tête."

"Devons-nous nous inquiéter, demanda Quatre d'un ton des plus sérieux."

Heero mit un peu plus de temps pour répondre au prince.

"Pas pour l'instant."

Le brun observa Duo qui arborait son sourire habituel et dont la voix emplissait à présent la forêt.

_Pas pour l'instant, répéta une voix dans sa tête._

Le reste du voyage se fit sans encombre. Ils réussirent en moins de cinq jours à rejoindre la frontière des terres du sud.

Les vastes champs et prairies du fief de Quatre et les verdoyantes forêts de l'est venaient de laisser place à une terre sèche et stérile. Il n'y avait ici que roche, rivières à sec et végétation brûlée par le soleil. De hautes montagnes enserraient le plateau renforçant ce sentiment d'oppression qui ne les quittait plus.

Plus ils avançaient à l'intérieur des terres, plus Duo sentait monter en lui un sentiment d'urgence comme un appel qui résonnait au fond de son âme. Cette impression le rendait de plus en plus nerveux et sur le qui-vive. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui comme inquiété d'un éventuel danger.

"Un problème, demanda Heero en se mettant à sa hauteur."

"Je ne sais pas, répondit le natté. Je crois que cet endroit me met mal à l'aise."

"Nous sommes sur tes terres, tu devrais plutôt te sentir apaisé."

"Ca n'est pas le cas."

Le brun observa son compagnon avant d'appeler Trowa.

"Pourrais-tu envoyer ton faucon en éclaireur ?"

"Bien sûr, répondit le seigneur de l'est avant de rappeler l'animal à lui."

L'oiseau vint se poser sur le bras de son maître qui le remercia en lui offrant de quoi manger. Puis, il caressa quelques instants le plumage blanc tacheté de noir et se concentra sur l'animal.

"Tu sais quoi faire, murmura-t-il avant de tendre son bras."

L'animal prit son envol et disparut au loin.

"Tu penses à une attaque, demanda Quatre à Heero."

"Possible, répondit ce dernier. Duo semble trop nerveux."

"Comment pourrais-je deviner si une attaque à lieu, interrogea le natté."

"Shinigami est sur ses terres, répondit Quatre. Tes sens sont plus exacerbés ici. Si un danger menace ton … territoire, tu le sauras."

"Par contre si tu quittes ton fief où si tu te trouves dans le temple protégé par la magie, cette partie de ton instinct sera mis en sommeil, poursuivit Wufei."

"Si c'est réellement une attaque, nous devons aider la population, s'enflamma Duo, et si nos ennemis sont ici, il est hors de question qu'ils nous échappent."

"Calme-toi, fit Heero, les terres du sud sont vastes. Il nous faut d'abord savoir où se trouve le problème avant de foncer tête baissée."

"Nous aurons rapidement de plus amples informations, lui assura Trowa. En attendant, nous pourrions continuer à avancer selon notre itinéraire initial."

Les chevaliers reprirent leur route. Duo vint se placer près de Heero et lui fit part d'une autre inquiétude.

"As-tu pensé à la prophétie, interrogea-t-il. Cela pourrait être la vision de Réléna."

"Possible, répondit Heero. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

Duo acquiesça avant de retomber dans ses pensées. Le silence s'installa rendant l'atmosphère lourde et emplie d'incertitudes.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Duo, les cris perçant d'un faucon se firent entendre.

Trowa arrêta son cheval et observa l'oiseau dessiner des arabesques dans le ciel.

"Le village où nous devions nous rendre se fait attaquer, dit le seigneur de l'est en reportant son regard sur ses compagnons."

"Nos ennemis, demanda Quatre."

"Je ne sais pas, répondit Trowa, mais ils sont nombreux, très nombreux."

"Allons-y, fit Duo. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici sans rien faire."

Tous acquiescèrent et les cinq chevaliers firent galoper leur monture en direction du village.

* * *

A suivre… 


	17. Une nouvelle rencontre

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OCC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** que dire… c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre (gomen)

Que dire... que dire... rien de neuf au pays des amoureux... peut être au prochain chapitre...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Florinoir :** rien de bien "chaud" pour ce chapitre mais promis je mettrai un peu de tendresse dans le prochain. (Kittyval qui s'approche dangereusement de Quatre et Wufei... /Quatre/ Je crois qu'on va passer à la casserole /Wufei/ Cours Quatre... cours)

**Blurp3 :** merci pour ta review... cette fois-ci il n'y a pas bcp de description de cette contrée du sud mais j'en ferais sûrement plus dans le prochain chapitre.

**Kida Saille :** /kittyval trop morte de rire qui essaye de se remettre sur sa chaise pour continuer sa fic/ alors on disait des bisounours... mais OUI le vilain méchant pas beau que tout le monde cherche mais que personne ne voit est un bisounours géant... prochain chapitre "L'attaque du bisounours"...tout un programme (mdr)

**Kida Saille 2 :** /kittyval qui est de nouveau parterre en train de se marrer et qui essaye encore une fois de se remettre sur sa chaise pour continuer sa fic/

**Solanor :** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Je suis ravie que tu aies pu lire la totalité de cette histoire sans être parti en courant (lol)... j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XVII : _Une nouvelle rencontre_**

Cavalant comme si le diable en personne était à leurs trousses, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver jusqu'au village. Entouré par de hautes falaises, il était le passage obligé pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient entrer sur les terres du sud. Aucun autre chemin n'existait ce qui permettait au fief de contrôler les allés et venus des gens de passage.

Arrivés, au bord du ravin, ils observèrent la scène qui se déroulait à leur pied. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ce n'était pas leur ennemi commun qui dévastait ce petit bourg mais une bande de pillards et d'assassins de toute évidence très bien organisée.

La population, loin de se laisser menacer sans réagir, tentait par tous les moyens de combattre leurs assaillants. Mais que pouvaient faire de simples villageois contre des hommes aguerris ?

N'hésitant pas un seul instant, les cinq chevaliers dévalèrent la route et foncèrent tête baissée sur l'ennemi. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées et entrèrent dans la mêlée pour combattre le flot d'assaillants. Ils firent des ravages parmi les rangs ennemis, pourfendant la moitié de leurs effectifs. Mais leur nombre ne diminuait par pour autant car des bandits, qui étaient restés en retrait jusqu'à l'intervention des seigneurs, vinrent se rajouter au nombre déjà conséquent d'assassins.

Voyant une jeune femme se faire acculer contre un mur par plusieurs assaillants, Duo franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et lorsque l'ennemi allait frapper de son épée la demoiselle, il ne rencontra sur son passage que la lame du natté.

"On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas frapper les femmes, fit ironiquement le jeune seigneur."

"Qui es-tu pour te mettre sur notre chemin, gronda l'assassin."

"Il est inutile que tu connaisses mon nom, rétorqua Duo, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour l'utiliser. "

Et d'un mouvement d'une rapidité stupéfiante, il désarma son ennemi, le transperça d'un coup d'épée et se débarrassa par la même occasion de ses deux acolytes.

Les corps sans vie tombèrent à terre dans un bruit sourd. Soulagé, Duo se retourna vers la jeune femme s'inquiétant de son état de santé. Mais mal lui en prit de baisser sa garde car sa gorge se retrouva menacée d'une lame.

"Qui es-tu, demanda la jeune femme avec méfiance."

"Eh ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie ?"

"Réponds-moi, fit-elle en accentuant la pression de son arme sur la peau du châtain."

"Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis un simple voyageur."

"Un « simple » voyageur ne se bat pas comme toi, rétorqua-t-elle."

Duo émit un soupir face à l'obstination de la brune. Apparemment aucun argument ne réussirait à vaincre sa méfiance.

Sentant que des hommes se rapprochaient de leur position et qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment à palabrer, Duo s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme et maintint une pression suffisamment forte pour lui faire lâcher son arme. La demoiselle étouffa un gémissement sous la douleur et dut se résoudre à abandonner sa dague.

"Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de te convaincre. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance si tu veux rester en vie."

Se retournant rapidement, Duo contrat l'attaque des guerriers et s'en débarrassa avec une facilité déconcertante. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers la jeune femme et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de courir prêter main forte à ses compagnons.

* * *

Quatre était inquiet. Pas pour sa vie où celle de ses amis car grâce à leur force ils pouvaient faire face à l'ennemi. Non, ses craintes allaient plutôt vers la population car contrairement à eux, ils ne possédaient pas les même avantages. Et malgré la force et la rapidité des cinq chevaliers, ils ne pourraient pas protéger tout le monde. 

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit sonner le cor puissant des troupes royales du Royaume de Sanc. Les chevaliers levèrent les yeux vers la falaise pour voir une centaine de soldats menés par un homme aux longs cheveux blonds dont la cape noire flottait au gré du vent.

"Merquise, souffla Wufei."

"Il tombe à pic, plaisanta Duo sans toutefois cacher son soulagement."

Comme un seul homme, les soldats du roi foncèrent sur l'ennemi. La bataille fut rude et sanglante. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent et une odeur de sang se mit à flotter dans l'air rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Les cris des assassins et des soldats se mêlèrent aux plaintes des victimes emplissant le canyon d'échos sans fin.

Après de longs efforts, ils réussirent à mettre en déroute leurs ennemis qui, pour le peu qui l'en restait, prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste.

Debout au centre du village, les chevaliers contemplaient le massacre. Maintenant que les agresseurs étaient partis, il ne restait plus que des villageois blessés ou agonisants.

Zechs s'approcha rapidement des seigneurs et salua son prince.

"Vous n'avez rien, demanda-t-il en passant son regard sur chaque chevalier."

"Pas une égratignure, répondit Quatre. Mais ça n'est pas le cas de ses pauvres gens."

Il s'approcha doucement d'une villageoise effrayée qui tenait son petit garçon dans les bras. L'enfant était recouvert de sang et son souffle vacillait entre la vie et la mort. Le prince s'agenouilla lentement près d'elle s'efforçant de ne pas l'apeurer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

"Je peux soigner ton fils si tu le souhaites, dit Quatre d'une voix rassurante."

La femme observa le jeune seigneur ne sachant pas si elle devait le croire ou pas. Mais devant la bienveillance qui émanait du blond, elle hocha la tête et accepta son aide.

Quatre apposa ses mains sur les blessures de l'enfant et après quelques instants, la mère eut la joie de voir son garçon ouvrir les yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'un profond sommeil.

"M'man, fit le bambin, qu'est-ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Ce n'est rien mon chéri, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Les méchants sont partis ?"

"Oui, ils sont partis, dit la mère avant de se retourner vers le prince. Merci, merci infiniment."

Quatre lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

"Vous n'êtes pas blessée, demanda le blond."

"Non je vais bien."

Le prince se leva et scrutant les environs vit un autre villageois blessé. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers lui pour lui venir en aide.

"Il va tous les soigner, demanda Duo d'une voix qui mêlait admiration et inquiétude envers son ami."

"Connaissant Winner, rien ne pourra l'en empêcher, rétorqua Wufei."

Trowa avança vers le blond et s'accroupit à ses côtés pour lui parler.

"Il est inutile que je tente de t'en dissuader, dit le seigneur de l'est en une affirmation plus qu'une interrogation."

Le prince tourna son visage vers son ami et le regarda tendrement quelques instants avant de reporter toute sa concentration sur ses pouvoirs et sur l'homme étendu à terre.

Trowa émit un léger soupir de résignation avant de se relever.

"N'en fait pas trop s'il te plaît."

Quatre hocha la tête d'un air absent, trop absorbé par l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Cet air vague ne rassura en aucun cas son compagnon qui préféra tenter de trouver une solution pour diminuer le nombre de blessés et par la même amoindrir la charge de travail du prince.

"De simples voyageurs…hein…, fit une voix derrière eux."

Duo fit une grimace des plus comique ressemblant un peu à celle que font les enfants lorsqu'ils sont pris en flagrant délit de bêtise. Puis il se retourna vers la nouvelle venue.

"Qui êtes-vous, redemanda la jeune femme. Et cette fois ne pense pas une seule seconde à me duper ! dit-elle à Duo d'une voix menaçante."

Wufei s'approcha du natté et dévisagea la demoiselle de haute en bas. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante, avait des cheveux bruns foncés coupés courts et des yeux bleus où se lisait une forte détermination et un caractère bien trempé. Habillée d'un pantalon noir, chose assez rare chez les femmes de la région, et d'une longue tunique cintrée azure, elle était recouverte de sang séché et de terre. Les poings sur ses hanches, elle observait les jeunes seigneurs en attente d'une réponse à sa question.

"Qui est-ce demanda l'héritier Chang à Duo."

"Pour être franc Wufei, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je l'ai aidé au moment de l'attaque et pour me remercier… elle m'a menacé avec une dague."

"Drôle de femme, poursuivit le seigneur de l'ouest."

L'inconnue commençait à perdre sérieusement patience devant la façon qu'avaient les deux hommes d'ignorer ses paroles.

"Vous allez me répondre, s'exclama-t-elle."

"Eh ! Calme-toi, fit Duo. Je te l'ai déjà dit nous sommes de passage."

"Vous n'êtes pas juste des voyageurs, de simples voyageurs ne possèdent la force qui vous habite, rétorqua-t-elle."

"Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, s'exclama Wufei dont l'attitude des plus agressive de la jeune femme commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Tu devrais nous être reconnaissant au lieu de nous agresser de la sorte !"

"Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire à votre intervention providentielle. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Vous êtes sûrement à la solde de ce chacal de Ventei."

"Le ministre en charge de la régence des terres du sud, demanda Zechs en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Wufei afin de l'empêcher de poursuivre sur la voie de la colère. Les hommes qui ont attaqué le village sont les siens ?"

"Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, répondit celle-ci toujours méfiante."

Duo commençait à perdre patience. Ce jeu de demi-mot ne mènerait à rien. Ils avaient peut-être décidé en quittant le château de voyager incognito mais maintenant la situation était trop grave pour perdre du temps dans des disputes puériles.

"Nous sommes envoyés par le roi, dit le natté à la jeune femme."

"Maxwell, s'exclama Wufei, crois-tu vraiment qu'on puisse faire confiance à cette… femme ?"

Le châtain observa la demoiselle qui avait combattu de toutes ses forces contre un nombre impressionnant de guerriers et ne lut dans son regard aucune noirceur… juste une profonde méfiance.

"J'en suis sûr, dit calmement Duo avant de s'avancer vers elle. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Celui qui s'énerve rapidement se nomme Wufei Chang et voici Trowa Barton et Heero Yui."

"Et lui, demanda l'inconnue en désignant le cinquième homme au loin qui leur tournait le dos."

"C'est Quatre Raberba-Winner, répondit le natté."

"Le prince ?"

"Exact. Et l'homme qui est intervenu avec l'armée royale et le Commandant Zechs Merquise."

La jeune femme les observa quelques instants, essayant de se remettre de sa surprise et d'assimiler les nouvelles informations.

"Maintenant que tu connais nos noms, pourrais-tu me dire le tien ?"Je m'appelle Hilde Svebeker."

A ce nom, Heero et Zechs se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

"Tu n'es pas d'ici, poursuivit le natté en observant la tenue de Hilde."

"Non, fit la jeune femme. Je voyageais avec dix de mes compagnons mais ils ont été tués dans l'attaque."

"Je suis désolé, fit Duo lisant la tristesse sur son visage."

Celle-ci hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas pour l'instant poursuivre leur discussion.

"On devrait aider Quatre, intervint Trowa une fois que tous les esprits furent calmés."

"Il a raison, fit Zechs. Le prince va s'épuiser s'il se met en tête de vouloir guérir tout le monde. Nous pourrions le soulager en portant assistance aux cas les plus légers. Mes hommes ont déjà commencé à installer un poste de premier secours dans l'église afin d'accueillir les blessés. Si vous pouviez nous aider cela ne serait pas de refus."

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent et se répartir les taches afin de couvrir à maximum de terrain le plus rapidement possible.

"Je voudrais vous aider aussi, dit Hilde au chef des armées."

"Volontiers, répondit celui-ci. Vous pourriez accompagner Duo dans les recherches."

La jeune femme acquiesça et partit avec le natté en direction de l'entrée du village. Wufei s'approcha de Zechs et scruta quelques instants le visage pâle du soldat.

"Est-ce que ça va, demanda-t-il au blond."

"Oui, répondit ce dernier d'une voix se voulant rassurante."

Mais le seigneur de l'ouest ne semblait pas très convaincu par les paroles de son ami. Zechs ne paraissait pas dans son état normal.

"Ce n'est rien, poursuivit le soldat en voyant la mine soucieuse du jeune homme. Juste un peu de fatigue due au voyage que nous avons fait pour vous rattraper."

Wufei n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus en avant dans son investigation. Un soldat vint les interrompre demandant de toute urgence le commandant au poste de secours pour la mise en place du ravitaillement.

Zechs le quitta sur un dernier « Ne t'inquiète pas », laissant Wufei avec le sentiment que quelque chose clochait.

Après une heure de recherches intensives, ils avaient réussi à porter assistance à tous les blessés du village.

Quatre qui s'occupait du dernier cas grave sous l'œil protecteur de Trowa, commençait à fatiguer. Cela se voyait dans le temps que mettait le blond à faire cicatriser les multiples lésions et sur son visage de plus en plus tendu. Mais il réussit tout de même à terminer les soins avant que sa réserve d'énergie ne devienne critique.

Satisfait d'avoir pu mettre son don au profit de son peuple, il rejoignit ses compagnons qui s'étaient installé non loin de là sur un petit muret de pierre.

"Tu as fini, demanda Duo en le voyant arriver."

"Oui, fit Quatre. J'irai plus tard au poste de secours voir si je peux être utile."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Zechs en arrivant près des chevaliers. Les blessés qui y sont installés n'ont rien de grave."

"Je pourrai tout de même les soulager un peu."

"Gardez vos forces votre Altesse, vous en avez suffisamment abusées pour l'instant."

Effectivement, le prince était d'une pâleur à faire peur et ses légers tremblements aux mains ne faisaient que confirmer qu'il avait été au-delà de la prudence dans l'utilisation de son don.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à montrer des signes évidents de fatigue. Zechs ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, loin de là. Wufei s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus inquiet par l'attitude qu'arborait le soldat. Celui-ci tentait apparement de leur cacher quelque chose.

Mais le seigneur de l'ouest n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger plus en avant que le chef des armés sembla perdre ses forces.

Wufei se précipita pour le soutenir et l'aider à reprendre son équilibre devenu précaire et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit quelque chose de poisseux sur le tissu noir de la cape du soldat. Tournant la tête dans le dos de son ami, il vit ses doigts imprégnés d'un liquide rouge.

"Tu es blessé ! s'exclama le représentant de Nataku."

"Ce n'est rien, souffla Zechs. Juste une égratignure."

"Montrez-moi votre blessure, dit Quatre d'un ai inquiet."

"Non votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez soigner encore une personne sans craindre pour votre santé."

"C'est un ordre, rétorqua le prince sachant bien que s'il refusait de lui montrer une soi-disant égratignure c'est que la blessure devait être beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne voulait l'avouer."

"Je vous prie de me pardonnez mon Prince mais je ne puis me résoudre à vous obéir."

"Refuserais-tu d'accomplir l'un de mes ordres ?"

"Votre santé est plus importante que la mienne, termina Zechs d'un ton qui montrait sa détermination."

Quatre ne voulait pas utiliser la force pour soigner le soldat mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser agoniser de la sorte. Il porta donc son regard sur Wufei qui le soutenait toujours et sans parler, les deux chevaliers surent qu'ils avaient en tête la même idée.

Wufei leva sa main libre et la posa sur les yeux de Zechs.

"Non… Wuf… dit le commandant en devinant ce que l'héritier Chang allait faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il perdit conscience."

L'accueillant dans ses bras, Wufei le fit s'allonger sur le ventre.

"A toi de jouer, dit ce dernier à Quatre."

Le prince acquiesça et s'agenouilla près du soldat. A l'aide d'une dague, Wufei déchira le haut des vêtements de Zechs, laissant apparaître une profonde entaille sur son dos due de toute évidence à un coup de poignard.

Quatre apposa ses mains sur le corps inconscient et soigna le plus rapidement possible la plaie béante qui ne cessait de saigner.

Petit à petit l'écoulement s'arrêta et la cicatrisation commença à se faire. Mais le prince ne put poursuivre jusqu'au bout, sentant ses dernières forces le quitter.

Jugeant que le soldat était hors de danger et que sa blessure pourrait à présent guérir sans risque d'infection, il cessa son intervention et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait difficile. Encore un peu est cela serait devenu dangereux pour lui.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et d'une pression vers l'arrière, Trowa le fit basculer dans ses bras afin de lui permettre de prendre appui sur son torse et de récupérer doucement ses forces.

Wufei retourna Zechs sur le dos et installa la tête du solda sur ses jambes. La respiration de ce dernier était à présente régulière et son visage reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Malgré ses signes évidents d'amélioration, Wufei restait soucieux car il savait qu'il devrait faire face à la colère de son ami lorsque ce dernier se réveillerait.

"Tu es un maître de l'esprit, murmura doucement Hilde qui avait observé la scène de loin."

L'héritier du clan Chang la scruta quelques instants, surpris de sa soudaine apparition, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

"Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende, poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant près des jeunes seigneurs. As-tu d'autres pouvoirs que celui de faire perdre conscience aux gens ?"

"Je peux apaiser les esprits tourmenter ou au contraire faire ressurgir des peurs pour les torturer."

"Il ne va pas apprécier que tu aies utilisés tes pouvoirs sur lui, dit Heero d'une voix calme, même si c'était pour lui sauver la vie."

"Je sais."

La jeune femme fixa chacun d'entre eux avant de reprendre la parole.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Tu te répètes Hilde, fit ironiquement Duo."

Elle se leva et s'approcha du prince toujours entouré des bras protecteurs de Trowa pour s'agenouiller près de lui.

"Votre Altesse, fit la jeune femme, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect en insistant mais à ma connaissance seul les chevaliers-dragons possèdent de tels pouvoirs."

"Comment sais-tu cela, interrogea Quatre abandonnant son éternel visage bienveillant pour une allure nettement plus inquisitrice."

"C'est une Svebeker, répondit Heero pour toute explication."

Le prince laissa apparaître sa surprise à l'évocation du nom de famille de Hilde.

"Impossible, souffla-t-il. Toute la famille a été assassiné il y a déjà plusieurs années."

A ses mots prononcés, Quatre ressentit une vague de tristesse et de douleur émaner de la jeune femme. Il n'eut alors plus aucun doute quant à son identité.

"On m'explique, demanda Duo inquiet par la tournure que prenait la conversation."

Le prince appuya sa tête douloureuse contre l'épaule de Trowa et reporta son regard sur le natté.

"La famille Svebeker était en charge de la protection du temple de Shingami, expliqua Quatre à son ami avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Nous ne pensions pas que quelqu'un avait survécu."

"Je sais, dit Hilde, s'était pour me protéger. Si les assassins de ma famille avaient su que j'étais encore en vie, ils m'auraient fait rechercher et tuer. Mais apparemment quelqu'un l'a appris et a prévenu le Ministre Ventei qui, dès qu'il a su qu'un des enfants de l'ancien prêtre était encore en vie, a fait fouiller chaque recoin de ces terres pour me retrouver. Il craint que je ne vienne réclamer la régence du fief."

"C'est pour cela qu'il a attaqué le village, demanda le prince."

"Oui, reconnut Hilde. J'ai fui… pour venir demander la protection du roi mais ils ont été plus rapides que moi et m'ont intercepté ici. Les hommes de main de Ventei ont exigé des villageois qu'ils me livrent mais malgré leurs menaces, ils ont refusé de s'exécuter. J'ai tenté de me rendre mais les habitants m'ont en empêché. Ils refusaient de se soumettre à la volonté de ce dictateur qui ne fait que les exploiter et les affamer."

"Encore un homme qui ne pense qu'à ses ambitions sans se préoccuper du mal qu'il fait autour de lui, siffla Duo."

Hilde resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle scruta le visage du natté où pouvait se lire une violente colère avant de passer son regard sur chaque homme présent.

"Vous êtes les chevaliers-dragons n'est-ce pas, poursuivit-elle."

"C'est exact, répondit Quatre."

"Et toi tu es l'élu choisi par Shinigami, conclue Hilde en fixant Duo."

"Comment le sais-tu demanda ce dernier."

"Lorsque tu es en colère, tes yeux prennent la même teinte que les pierres qui ornentson temple."

Les chevaliers restèrent stupéfaits devant la remarque de la jeune femme.

"Tu sais où il se trouve, demanda Heero."

"Mon père m'y emmenait souvent lorsque j'étais enfant."

"Nous devons nous y rendre, poursuivit Quatre, pourrais-tu nous y conduire ?"

"Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme"

* * *

A suivre… 


	18. Tensions et faiblesses

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples : **c'est désespérant

Coucou tout le monde, je mets en ligne un petit intermède... dans le prochain je m'attaquerai (enfin) à l'épreuve du temple.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kida Saille :** hey ch'uis pas d'accord... elle veut mettre les G-Boys dans SON harem... pô juste... (lol). Oups ! J'ai oublié de mettre un bisounours dans ce chapitre

**Solanor :** j'en étais sûr... pour la lire en une seule fois sans prendre peur ça devait forcément être sous la torture (MDR)... /solanor qui fuit en courant/ revient Solanor...revient !

**Florinoir :** Je suis super contente que Hilde te plaise... quant au temple... c'est pas pour maintenant mais dans le prochain chapitre c'est promis !

**Bubul :** Vite que quelqu'un lui donne ses gouttes (MDR). Désolée pour le couple 2x1 ou 1x2 c'est pas pour toute suite ... mais ça viendra... si vous êtes très sage... (au fait j'oubliais : la suite, la suite, la suite, la suite... ta bêta-lectrice est à ton entière disposition...)

Encore un grand **MERCI **d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review... ça me fais super plaisir d'avoir vos réactions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XVIII : _Tensions et faiblesses_**

Suivant les instructions de Duo, les soldats avaient établi un campement autour du village afin d'assurer la protection des habitants. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore officiellement leur protecteur, il se refusait à les abandonner à d'éventuels représailles du ministre Ventei.

Des tentes furent installées pour que le prince et le commandant Zechs puissent se reposer à l'abri de l'écrasante chaleur. Soutenu par Trowa, Quatre venait de s'allonger en laissant échapper malgré lui un soupir de soulagement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi las et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Bien que possédant des capacités psychiques exceptionnelles il n'avait pas senti l'agonie de Zechs… C'était impardonnable.

Croisant ses bras sur son visage afin d'empêcher la luminosité ambiante de venir l'agresser et d'aggraver son mal de tête, il tenta de se détendre mais en vain. Une idée semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter et le blond savait que cette tension ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas élucidé ce doute qui le rongeait.

Quatre se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en un geste lent qui trahissait sa fatigue.

Trowa qui ne l'avait pas quitté, vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

"Tu devrais dormir un peu."

"Je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille voir les autres blessés."

Faisant mine de se tourner pour se lever, il en fut empêché par deux mains sur ses épaules. D'une prise ferme, Trowa l'obligea à se rallonger.

"Tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état, dit le brun."

"Je dois me rendre au poste de secours, rétorqua le prince d'une voix lasse."

"Selon Zechs ça n'est pas nécessaire."

"Il m'a menti pour son état, rien ne me prouve qu'il ne l'ait pas fait pour les autres."

"Il donnerait sa vie pour te protéger mais nous savons toi et moi qu'il ne mettrait jamais celle d'innocents en jeu."

"Probablement mais je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je n'y serais pas allé."

Le prince se souleva à nouveau mais en vain car Trowa réitéra son geste et l'obligea à se rallonger.

"Tu n'iras nulle part."

"Arrête de me protéger ainsi, gronda Quatre."

"Je cesserai de te protéger lorsque tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un enfant, répondit le brun d'une voix ferme."

Loin d'apaiser le prince, ces derniers mots ne firent que l'énerver encore plus. Déjà à bout de nerf, sa diplomatie n'y résista pas.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! et je vais de ce pas rejoindre les autres pour … mmhpf"

Mais Quatre fut coupé dans ses vociférations par les lèvres de Trowa. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, le blond ne fit aucun geste.

Trowa n'approfondit pas leur échange. Le but était seulement de le faire taire et sur le moment ce fut le seul moyen qui lui soit venu à l'esprit... mise à part un bon coup de poing.

Il mit donc fin à leur baiser leur laissant à tous les deux un sentiment de manque presque douloureux.

"Trowa, murmura le blond un peu perdu face au comportement des plus surprenant de son ami."

"Repose-toi maintenant."

"Mais je dois aller … mmhpf"

Décidément Quatre était bien trop têtu … et Trowa bien trop tenté… car il n'hésita pas un seul instant à l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

Ca faisait si longtemps, trop longtemps que le blond se mourait de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son ancien amant. Sentir à nouveau son corps pressé contre le sien, sa bouche contre la sienne, lui prodiguait une sensation d'infinie plénitude … ainsi qu'une faim insatiable de l'autre.

Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Trowa, Quatre se surprit à soulever sa main et à la poser sur la nuque du brun afin de tenter d'approfondir leur échange.

Cette fois-ci ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissait enclin à rompre le contact. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et la langue de Trowa partit à la rencontre de celle du prince.

Leurs gestes étaient emprunts de passion. Les mains jusqu'alors sages commencèrent à se perdre sous les vêtements en de sensuelles caresses.

La sensation des doigts de Trowa parcourant son torse provoqua chez Quatre un gémissement rauque de plaisir. Mais cette expression de plénitude à peine murmurée fit se réveiller la conscience du brun qui reprit soudainement pied dans la réalité.

Il détacha à contrecoeur ses lèvres de celles de son amant et retira sa main baladeuse. Le seigneur de l'est resta quelques instants au-dessus du prince, observant les iris turquoises empruntes de désir… mais aussi d'une grande fatigue psychique.

"Excuse-moi, murmura Trowa prenant conscience qu'en d'autres circonstances Quatre ne se serait pas laissé approcher de la sorte."

Le seigneur de l'est se releva encore un peu afin de mettre une distance plus « raisonnable » entre eux.

"S'il te plaît repose-toi. Je te promets qu'au moindre problème je viendrai personnellement te chercher."

Quatre sembla hésiter encore un peu mais devant le visage insistant de son ami, il se décida à rendre les armes. De toute façon le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait anéanti ses dernières forces.

Le prince hocha la tête et vit une lueur de soulagement traverser fugacement les prunelles de son compagnon.

Quatre ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements encore un peu rapides de son cœur.

Très vite assomé par la fatigue, il ne sentit pas une tendre caresse effleurer sa joue.

* * *

Zechs était profondément endormi et malgré les heures qui passaient, il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre conscience. 

Wufei avait minutieusement nettoyé sa blessure à présent presque totalement refermée et avait bandé le torse du soldat afin de maintenir la plaie à l'abris. Après cela, le chevalier s'installa sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la tente et observa son ami tout en essayant d'analyser les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui.

_Culpabilité_

Il savait qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs entraînerait immanquablement son ressentiment. Mais lui avait-il seulement laissé le choix ?

_Colère _

D'ailleurs pourquoi cet idiot ne leur avait pas dit plus tôt qu'il était blessé ! Ils avaient déjà un inconscient suicidaire sur les bras, ils n'en avaient pas besoin d'un deuxième !

_Angoisse_

Wufei pouvait encore sentir le sang du soldat sur sa main. Il avait été à deux doigts de céder à la panique lorsqu'il avait compris ce que cela impliquait.

_Reconnaissance_

Heureusement que Quatre avait été présent. Non seulement il avait pris les choses en main malgré sa fatigue mais il avait en plus soigné rapidement cet … imbécile de soldat !

Wufei en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Zechs se décida à refaire surface.

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux et mit de toute évidence un moment avant de se remémorer les derniers évènements mais dès que cela fut fait, il s'assit d'un mouvement brusque qui lui valut une grimace. Sa blessure était certes refermée mais la douleur n'avait pas encore disparut.

Le soldat parcourut l'intérieur de la tente du regard et ses yeux accrochèrent presque immédiatement ceux du chevalier-dragon.

A la vue du seigneur de l'ouest, le visage de Zechs se ferma, ne laissant plus aucune émotion transparaître.

Après un moment de silence des plus inconfortable, le soldat se leva lentement et s'approcha d'une table où étaient disposés quelques vêtements propres. Il prit une chemise blanche et la passa avec un peu de difficulté.

Zechs pouvait sentir le regard intense de Wufei posé sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait éviter un affrontement avec le chevalier.

_Autant en finir le plus vite possible._

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, dit le soldat d'une voix inhabituellement froide."

"Si tu n'avais pas agis comme un imbécile ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire."

Zechs fit face à Wufei et le foudroya du regard.

"Te rends-tu compte que la vie du prince a été mise en danger. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour me soigner."

"C'est un chevalier-dragon, s'exclama Wufei en se plantant devant le blond, il a fait son devoir en agissant de la sorte."

"Et le mien est de le protéger !"

Affichant un sourire ironique, l'héritier Chang s'approcha du soldat.

"Je crois que tu inverses les rôles. Ca n'est pas toi qui as été choisi par Sandrock, ce n'est donc pas à toi de remettre en causes les décisions deWinner ainsi que ses prises de risque."

A ces mots, Zechs tiqua.

Wufei était l'un des hommes les plus puissants du Royaume de Sanc. Le respect était l'une de ses lignes de conduite dans la vie et jamais il ne s'était permis de faire ressentir à qui que ce soit sa supériorité. Mais il devait trouver un moyen de protéger Zechs, de l'éloigner de lui et des autres chevaliers-dragons car, connaissant le sens du sacrifice du soldat, Wufei savait qu'un jour où l'autre son ami remettrait sa vie en danger pour préserver celle des élus. Et cela le jeune seigneur ne pouvait le tolérer.

Sachant très bien que ce qu'il était sur le point de dire allait profondément blesser Zechs, Wufei prit quelques secondes afin de se persuader mentalement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Fais-toi une raison, tu n'es pas assez fort. Alors occupe-toi de tes soldats et laisse-nous faire ce pourquoi nous avons été élu."

A ces mots, le soldat blêmit et encaissa du mieux qu'il pouvait l'insulte à peine cachée du chevalier. Serrant les poings, il ravala la colère qu'il sentait gronder en lui. Le blond devait partir, quitter Wufei rapidement, avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Sans plus un regard pour le chevalier, Zechs sortit de la tente laissant le jeune seigneur immobile au milieu de la pièce.

A peine était-il parti que l'héritier Chang leva l'une de ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche essayant, un peu trop tard, de museler ses propos.

_Il l'avaitdit !_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de manquer de respect à l'un des hommes qu'il admirait le plus. Il lui avait fait sciemment du mal sachant très bien que ses mots marqueraient à jamais l'esprit du soldat.

_Mais qu'aurait-il dû faire ?_

Il connaissait la totale abnégation de Zechs. Le blond aurait donné sa vie sans hésitation pour protéger l'un des chevaliers.

Et cela, Wufei le refusait !

Jamais il ne verrait un autre être cher se faire tuer s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Jamais plus personne ne mourait pour _les_ protéger, pour _le_ protéger.

Toutes ces pensées ne réconfortèrent toutefois pas Wufei car l'idée même que ses derniers actes pouvaient avoir définitivement enterrés leur amitié, lui était insoutenable.

* * *

Assis sur les marches de l'église, Heero observait le jeune seigneur du sud. 

Duo se démenait comme un beau diable pour tout mettre en place, il répartissait les forces armées pour garantir la sécurité du village. Des postes de guets avaient été mis en place afin de les prévenir si des troupes venaient à s'approcher des falaises. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir des terres du sud sans qu'ils en soient avertis.

Tous les villageois étaient à présent hors de danger et, pour la plupart, avaient regagné leur maison. Pour celles qui avaient été partiellement détruites, Duo avait réquisitionné plusieurs hommes de la garde afin de contribuer aux divers travaux de réparation. Muni d'un marteau, le châtain avait même passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à retaper le toit de plusieurs masures. Apparemment, il maniait aussi bien les outils que les armes… encore un mystère à rajouter à son palmarès.

Toujours perdu dans sa contemplation d'un certain natté en plein effervescence, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsque Trowa vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Duo s'en sort plutôt bien, constata le nouveau venu."

Heero acquiesça d'un air absent.

"Il fera un excellent suzerain, poursuivit Trowa."

"S'il survit."

La mine grave de son compagnon interpella le seigneur de l'est.

"Le crois-tu réellement en danger ?"

"Tu sais comme moi ce qu'il l'attend au temple, répondit Heero, et son âme n'est que colère. Comment pourrait-il trouver le « chemin » aveuglé comme il l'est par sa haine ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes reportèrent leur attention sur l'activité qui régnait autour d'eux.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher annonçant peut-être enfin l'arrivée de la fraîcheur nocturne. Après les évènements de la journée, l'atmosphère lourde devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Malgré cela, Duo ne semblait pas perdre de son entrain.

Sa silhouette se découpait à présent sur le décor orangé. Il paraissait puissant et sûr de lui, digne représentant de l'ordre auquel il appartenait.

Il était tout simplement beau.

C'est à ce moment là que le regard de Duo croisa celui de Heero. Un bref instant où le reste du monde disparut.

"Il n'est pas que haine, poursuivit Trowa."

"C'est vrai, admit Heero sans toutefois quitter des yeux le natté, mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ?"

Les deux jeunes seigneurs s'observèrent encore quelques secondes avant que le lien soit rompu par l'arrivée de Hilde auprès de Duo.

Trowa n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'échange entre ses deux amis.

"Il te plaît, demanda-t-il du but en blanc."

Heero haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers son compagnon d'arme.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Tu l'observe d'une façon… « étrange »."

"Aussi étrange que le regard que tu poses sur Quatre, questionna-t-il."

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes ne répondit pas mais laissa apparaître sur son visage un léger sourire moqueur.

Ils furent rejoint par Wufei qui de toute évidence était d'une humeur massacrante.

"Ca s'est mal passé, constata Heero plus qu'il ne questionna."

"On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit l'héritier Chang d'une voix irritée. Quand partons-nous ?"

"Demain matin, répondit le chevalier du nord. Laissons Quatre se reposer cette nuit. Nous reprendrons la route aux aurores."

* * *

A suivre… 


	19. En route

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples : **c'est pas pour tout de suite…

Voilà une toute petite suite juste pour faire plaisir à Kida Saille qui est malade. La suite très prochainement !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kida Saille :** il faut rester au chaud et ne pas faire d'abus de chocolat et de G-Boys. Soigne-toi bien ma puce.

**Florinoir :** C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons Quatre et Trowa à se tourner autour comme ça... (mdr). Pour l'épreuve dans le temple et bien on verra... j'ai bien envie de torturer un peu Duo (GNIARK GNIARK).

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons **

**Chapitre XIX : _En route_**

Les jeunes seigneurs faisaient un dernier tour d'inventaire et préparaient leurs montures en attendant l'arrivée de Quatre. Sous la tente du chef des armées, le prince tenait à éclaircir certaines choses avec Zechs avant de quitter le village.

"Vous m'avez fait demander votre Altesse, fit le soldat en s'inclinant respectueusement."

"C'est exact, répondit le jeune homme, merci d'avoir répondu à ma requête aussi rapidement."

"Je suis conscient que vous souhaitez partir au plus vite pour le temple de Shinigami."

"Avant de m'en aller, il y a un sujet que nous devons aborder, poursuivit plus sévèrement le prince."

"Lequel ?"

"Votre insubordination."

Quatre s'avança lentement vers son chef des armées, les yeux étincelants. Il avait beau avoir une tête de moins que Zechs et une stature plus légère que celle du soldat, il n'en demeurait pas moins menaçant. Une aura de puissance émanait de lui et alourdissait de façon conséquente l'atmosphère du lieu. Même la luminosité ambiante sembla diminuer pour laisser place à une semi-obscurité inquiétante.

"Je veux que les choses soient bien claires, dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère, plus jamais je n'accepterai que vous me cachiez une information quelle qu'elle soit."

"Bien votre Altesse."

"Et ne vous avisez plus de refuser à nouveau l'un de mes ordres ou je me verrai contraint de vous démettre de vos fonctions à la tête de l'armée royale. Est-ce claire Commandant Merquise ?"

"Oui votre Altesse, répondit le soldat en s'inclinant."

Le prince l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de poursuivre plus calmement.

"Voici mes nouvelles instructions. Un peloton de soldats demeurera ici afin d'assurer le contrôle total des entrées et sorties sur ce territoire. Vous-même et le reste de l'armée devrez vous rendre dans la ville principale des terres du sud en tant qu'ambassadeur du roi. Dîtes au Ministre Ventei que mon père s'inquiète pour sa sécurité suite aux dernières attaques dans l'est et qu'il vous a envoyé afin de lui apporter son soutien. Cela vous permettra de rester quelques jours au château en attendant que nous puissions vous rejoindre. Je tiens à ce que Duo ait le maximum de soutien lors de sa prise de pouvoir. Le Ministre Ventei ne se laissera sûrement pas déchoir de sa régence sans réagir."

"A vos ordres, répondit Zechs d'une voix neutre."

Satisfait, Quatre s'apprêta à quitter son chef des armées mais arrivé à la sortie de la tente, le prince s'immobilisa.

"Zechs, appela le jeune homme sans toutefois se retourner."

"Oui votre Altesse, s'enquit le soldat en observant son seigneur."

"Je suis heureux de vous voir rétablit, termina Quatre avant de partir pour rejoindre ses compagnons."

Le prince traversa le village et eut le plaisir de voir les habitants reprendre petit à petit le cours de leur vie.

Arrivé à la sortie du hameau, Quatre retrouva ses amis prêts au départ.

"Nous pouvons y aller Hilde, fit le prince une fois à cheval. A toi de nous guider à présent."

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit la tête du convoi en compagnie de Duo.

Ils cavalèrent deux heures encore avant de quitter l'étroit ravin dessiné par les hautes falaises couleur ocreet arriver enfin sur un vaste plateau rocailleux.

Au loin, à la limite de l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir un immense volcan d'où s'échappait une légère fumée grisâtre. Le monstre était assoupi depuis plusieurs années mais pour ne pas tenter le diable, aucune zone habitée n'était construite à proximité.

La plus proche demeurait encore la ville principale du fief qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres vers l'ouest contrairement au volcan qui lui se dressait à l'est.

"C'est dans cette direction, fit la jeune femme en désignant le volcan."

"Le contraire m'eut étonné, rétorqua Duo."

"Si nous nous dépêchons, poursuivit Hilde, nous y serons avant la tombée de la nuit. Nous pourrons camper au pied de la montagne."

Tous acquiescèrent et poursuivirent leur chevauchée sans jamais ralentir.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du massif plus le volcan prenait une taille titanesque. Comme prévu, ils mirent la journée pour traverser le plateau. Une longue journée sous un soleil de plomb. Les sabots des chevaux foulaient de leurs pas rapides la terre sèche et aride. Ils ne croisèrent aucune faune animale et très peu de végétation. Les rivières étaient presque à sec et seul un petit filet d'eau coulait encore dans ce qui devait être par le passé un fleuve imposant.

Que s'était-il donc passé, pour que cette contrée dépérisse à ce point ? La vie dans le sud n'était certes pas facile mais autrefois ce pays était connu pour ses richesses minières, sa flore exotique, ses épices et ses senteurs enivrantes. A présent, il ne restait presque plus rien de cette noble contrée.

La nuit tombée, les chevaliers installèrent un campement au pied du volcan. De temps à autres, la montagne émettait des grondements sourds, menaçants les impétueux qui osaient venir troubler son sommeil. Assis autour d'un feu, les cavaliers conversaient tranquillement sur la suite de leur voyage.

"Sommes-nous encore loin, demanda Duo."

"La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'étais une enfant, répondit la brune. Mais si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas je pense qu'il nous faudra encore un jour tout au plus deux."

"Evite de nous perdre, plaisanta le natté."

Il fut tout de suite puni de son impudence par une tape derrière la tête octroyée par sa nouvelle amie.

"Hey… gémit-il en se frottant le crâne. Tu n'es qu'une brute."

Cette dernière remarque lui valut une réaction des plus vives de Hilde qui tenta de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire payer son affront.

"Pire que des gamins, fit Wufei d'une voix lasse en observant les deux jeunes gens se rouler par terre partagés entre bagarres et rires."

"Tu n'as pas tort, acquiesça Quatre un sourire sur les lèvres."

Désespéré en voyant le comportement infantile de ses compagnons et d'une humeur morose, Wufei décida de se retirer pour dormir. Il fut très vite imité par Heero, Trowa et Quatre.

Autour du feu, il ne resta plus que Duo et Hilde. La jeune femme fixait les flammes crépitantes tandis que le seigneur du sud s'était allongé sur sol pour observer la voûte céleste. La nuit était claire et pas un seul nuage venait entacher le ciel nocturne parsemé de centaines d'étoile. Ils auraient au moins la chance de ne pas avoir à supporter la pluie pendant leur périple. Cela aurait rendu leur ascension beaucoup trop dangereuse.

"Hilde ?"

"Oui Duo."

"Sais-tu ce que cache le temple ?"

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami et l'observa quelques instants en silence. Le natté avait les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune inquiétude ou fatigue. A si peu de temps de l'épreuve, elle l'aurait cru plus agité et nerveux, mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas.

La brune le rejoignit et s'allongea à son tour, posant sa tête sur le torse de Duo admirant elle aussi le ciel.

"Désolée mais je ne le sais pas. Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y a plusieurs pièces toutes accessibles au grand prêtre et à ses disciples… toutes sauf une. Elle est protégée par une puissante magie. D'après mon père, la seule personne qui pouvait en franchir les portes devait être l'élu de Shinigami."

Duo resta quelques instant silencieux avant de poser sa main sur les cheveux de Hilde et de les caresser doucement.

"Je suis désolé pour ta famille, poursuivit le natté."

A ces mots, la jeune femme se tendit mais le mouvement régulier que faisait Duo sur sa tête l'apaisa petit à petit.

"Tant de gens souffrent et meurent autour de moi sans que je puisse changer les choses, poursuivit le natté d'une voix triste."

"Je crois en toi Duo, l'interrompit la brune. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et fort. Je suis heureuse de te connaître et de pouvoir t'aider à prendre la tête de cette contrée. Je suis certaine que grâce à toi, ce pays connaîtra à nouveau la prospérité et le bonheur."

"Tu me mets la pression ma belle, rétorqua le châtain sur le ton de la plaisanterie."

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

"Je sais, répondit-elle très sérieusement, mais tu es bien entouré et ton âme est pure."

"Pure, ironisa Duo. Je crois que tu m'idéalises."

Hilde releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du châtain.

"Ton cœur souffre et crie vengeance mais ton âme est pure, répondit-elle. J'ai confiance, tu sauras trouver le « chemin »."

"Le chemin ?"

La brune esquissa un petit sourire mystérieux avant de se relever.

"Bonne nuit Duo, dit-elle pour toute réponse avant de s'éloigner laissant le jeune homme à sa contemplation céleste."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils repartirent aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les voyageurs avancèrent à cheval jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi mais bientôt le chemin devint trop escarpé pour prendre le risque de poursuivre avec leurs montures. Après quelques recherches, ils trouvèrent une petite grotte où ils purent les y laisser. Trowa prit le temps de rassurer les animaux avant de poursuivre le reste de leur périple à pied. Chargés de leur paquetage, ils passèrent l'après-midi à grimper… encore et encore. Le volcan semblait ne pas avoir de fin. 

Arrivé à mi-altitude, Hilde les fit stopper. Deux options s'offraient à eux. Soit ils poursuivaient en direction du sommet du volcan soit ils bifurquaient pour s'engouffrer entre deux parois étroites s'enfonçant dans le massif montagneux. La jeune femme prit la seconde option.

Ils avancèrent donc dans la faille à peine suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un homme de taille adulte. Cette ouverture dans la paroi les amenèrent au fond d'un gouffre et vers le temple.

Bâti à même la roche, l'entrée du sanctuaire était spectaculaire.

De hautes colonnes s'élevaient vers le ciel semblant vouloir atteindre les nuages. Des dragons de pierre étaient sculptés sur toute leur longueur et s'enroulaient majestueusement autour des piliers menaçant de leur regard millénaire les indésirables.

Seul la paroi de l'entrée était visible, le reste de la bâtisse avait été creusée directement dans la montagne. Un moyen sûr et efficace de camoufler un endroit aussi important. Des centaines de gravures représentant Shinigami étaient dessinées sur chaque centimètre carré du mur ocre du sanctuaire. La plupartétaient des scènes de combat et de guerre à l'effigie du dieu.

Au centre de la paroi, une lourde porte en bronze mesurant près de six mètres de haut, en protégeait l'accès. A l'abris des curieux et des pilleurs, le sanctuaire demeurait inviolé.

Quelques marches recouvertes d'une fine couche de sable permettaient d'atteindre l'entrée.

Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers la bâtisse dans une attitude ressemblant presque à du recueillement. Pas un seul bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à eux baignant les lieux d'un silence apaisant.

Quatre chercha des yeux Duo près de lui mais ce dernier semblait avoir disparu. Balayant les environs du regard, il le vit monter les marches lentement comme hypnotisé. Arrivé devant la lourde porte en bronze, le châtain posa sa main sans aucune hésitation sur le métal froid.

Dans un grondement sourd assez semblable à celui qu'émettait le volcan, les battants s'ouvrirent comme poussés par le vent.

Duo allait y entrer lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le retint et l'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. Le châtain se tourna pour faire face à un Quatre des plus sérieux.

"Pas encore, dit le prince en réponse au regard interrogatif de son ami. Il serait plus prudent que Hilde te guide à l'intérieur."

Duo acquiesça et redescendit les marches en compagnie du blond.

"Des conseils à me donner avant que je n'entre, demanda calmement le seigneur du sud en observant ses compagnons."

"Pour chaque élu l'épreuve est différente, répondit Wufei, le seul conseil que nous puissions te donner est de suivre ton instinct."

"Suivre mon instinct, répéta Duo qui ne semblait pas très rassuré par le conseil de son ami. Pour être franc ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup."

L'ambiance était tendue et Duo pouvait lire sur chaque visage l'inquiétude qui habitait ses compagnons.

Le natté se tourna vers Hilde et lui sourit.

"On y va, demanda-t-il. Autant en finir le plus vite possible."

La jeune femme acquiesça. Mais avant de partir, il fut retenu par la poigne puissante de Heero.

"Prend ça, dit le brun en tendant à Duo une épée."

Le natté s'en saisit et sortit l'arme de son fourreau. La détaillant minutieusement, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Dotée d'une lame longue et fine, elle alliait parfaitement la puissance à la légèreté. Elle était finement ciselée sur toute sa longueur et en son centre, étaient gravés les armoiries de la famille Yui.

"Mais c'est ton épée, s'exclama Duo."

Il se souvenait très bien avoir remarqué l'emblème une première fois au bal en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Quatre et par la suite lors de leurs entraînements quotidiens.

Duo savait que son ami ne s'en séparait jamais. Amusé par cet attachement, il s'était même demandé à plusieurs reprises si le seigneur du nord ne dormait pas avec son arme sous son oreiller.

"Elle te protègera, répondit calmement Heero."

Le châtain ne savait plus quoi répondre. Le geste du brun le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

La gorge nouée par le sentiment de gratitude qu'il sentait naître en lui, il resserra sa prise sur l'arme.

"J'en prendrai soin, souffla-t-il."

Heero acquiesça silencieusement avant de regarder partir Hilde et Duo en direction du Temple.

Au seuil du sanctuaire, les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent une dernière fois pour se retourner vers leurs compagnons. Sur un dernier sourire de Duo, ils franchirent l'entrée.

Les quatre chevaliers virent les portes se refermer doucement sur les silhouette de leurs deux amis et lorsqu'elles furent closent Quatre sentit le contact se rompre définitivement. Malgré toute la puissance de son don, le prince n'arrivait plus à percevoir la moindre petite énergie. L'aura de Hilde et de Duo avait totalement disparu, comme si les jeunes gens n'avaient jamais existés.

* * *

A suivre… 


	20. L'épreuve

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples : **euh pas vraiment…

YES ! J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre de malheur ! J'ai jamais eu autant de peine à écrire, même le passage du bal était plus facile...

Mais bon faut pas désespérer... Alors gomen pour mon "léger" retard et je vais de ce pas me replonger dans le prochain opus.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kida Saille :** t'as vu... t'as vu... je l'ai mis en ligne avant le 16 !

**Bubul :** il a suffit que tu me complimentes sur le rythme de mes updates pour que ça me perturbe complètement (LOL). J'attends tjs la suite de ta fic (on en était au passage où Heero faisait des papouilles à Duo et qu'ils se faisaient interrompre... Je veux la suite (ouiiiin, snif snif... t'es trop cruelle !) (mdr).

**Yami ni hikari :** désolée, j'ai pas été très rapide sur ce coup là :-p... Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise merci pour ta review.

**Florinoir :** excellent... j'imagine tout à fait les G-Boys en pom-pom girl (surtout Wufei en fait :-p)...trop MDR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XX : _L'épreuve_**

Duo suivit calmement Hilde à l'intérieur du temple.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le natté s'émerveillait sur l'architecture. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment mais l'endroit était si stupéfiant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux chaque coin et recoin du temple.

Le hall, dans lequel ils avaient pénétré, possédait des dimensions démesurées. Levant les yeux au plafond, Duo aperçut la roche de la montagne se découper de manière irrégulière. Le châtain se demandait comment les artisans s'y étaient pris pour atteindre des hauteurs pareilles. Cela ne pouvait être dû uniquement à la main humaine !

Complètement sous le charme, Duo poursuivit son avancée.

Soutenant la voûte de pierre, quatre piliers s'érigeaient de chaque côté de la pièce. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs flambeaux. Leur lumière se reflétait sur les murs telles des ombres fantasmagoriques.

Hilde conduisit Duo jusqu'au centre du hall avant de s'arrêter.

« Regarde, dit la jeune femme en désignant plusieurs portes dissimulées dans l'ombre, ce sont les pièces qu'utilisaient le grand prêtre ainsi que ses disciples pour la préparation des cérémonies. »

Duo scruta encore les alentours avant de poser la question qui l'intriguait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

« Dis-moi Hilde, comment ce fait-il que les torches soient allumées ? »

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, peut-être que Shinigami te souhaite la bienvenue, poursuivit la brune sur un ton moqueur. »

Le natté souleva un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

« Allons-y, dit-elle en entraînant son ami à sa suite. »

Ils finirent de traverser le hall principal pour arriver au pied d'un grand escalier. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent les marches pour faire face à une nouvelle porte. Un texte était gravé sur chaque pan. Le natté laissa courir sa main sur la fine écriture.

« Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire, interrogea-t-il. »

« C'est un très ancien dialecte, il raconte l'histoire du Dieu-Dragon. La salle suivante est celle des cérémonies en son honneur. »

« Où as-tu appris cette langue ? »

« Mon père me l'a enseignée, dit Hilde d'une voix emprunte de mélancolie. J'adorais l'accompagner au temple et il était d'une patience infinie avec moi. »

« Ca devait être un homme très bien. »

« C'était le meilleur, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Puis elle posa sa main sur les poignets et ouvrit les battants de la porte.

Si Duo avait été impressionné en entrant dans le hall, il était à présent complètement soufflé par ce qu'il découvrait.

Une étendue d'eau sombre s'étendait à ses pieds. Aucune vague ou onde ne venait en troubler la surface. Un chemin de pierre traversait ce miroir aquatique pour rejoindre l'autre extrémité de la pièce où se dressait un grand autel.

« Waouw, ne pût s'empêcher de prononcer Duo en tournant sur lui-même. C'est… spectaculaire ! »

« Je suis d'accord, répondit Hilde, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble les autres temples du Royaume. »

Le châtain acquiesça avant de s'avancer sur le chemin de marbre noir.

« Mais d'où vient toute cette eau. Lorsque nous sommes venus jusqu'ici, les rivières semblaient à sec. »

« Probablement d'une source souterraine, supposa la jeune femme. »

Ils finirent de traverser l'étrange étendue aquatique pour arriver devant l'autel de pierre. A l'arrière de celui-ci se dressait une gigantesque représentation de Shinigami. Le dragon était peint de façon saisissante, on aurait presque cru qu'il allait sortir du mur pour s'envoler au loin. Brillant de mille feux, les iris du dieu étaient faites de deux améthystes d'une taille conséquente.

« Nous sommes arrivés, dit Hilde. »

« Mais… je ne vois aucun accès, remarqua Duo en scrutant les alentours. »

« Tu dois poser les mains sur la peinture, répondit-elle. »

Les deux jeunes gens observèrent la fresque en silence, essayant de repousser un peu le moment où Duo devrait poursuivre seul.

« Soit prudent, souffla Hilde. »

Le chevalier se tourna vers elle et sourit en lui pinçant le nez.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-il en plaisantant, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête pas rassurée pour autant par les propos de Duo.

« Fais-moi plaisir ma belle, continua le natté, je voudrais que tu m'attendes avec les autres. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera si j'échoue, répondit-il très sérieusement. Je préfèrerais te savoir à l'extérieur du temple. »

« Duo je ne… »

« S'il te plaît Hilde, l'interrompit le châtain. »

« D'accord. Mais je te préviens, si tu tardes trop on viendra te chercher pour te botter les fesses, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. »

Duo posa sa main sur la tête de son amie et lui ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux courts.

« Allez file. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Lorsque le natté la vit refermer les portes, il se retourna vers la peinture.

« A nous deux, dit-il avant de poser sa main sur la fresque. »

A son contact, le mur perdit sa consistance solide pour lui permettre de passer à travers la roche. Duo prit une profonde inspiration et avança d'un pas décidé.

Il se retrouva immédiatement de l'autre côté. Le jeune seigneur observa les alentours sans voir autre chose qu'une brume épaisse. Il se retourna et constata que le mur avait disparu.

Intrigué, le chevalier se demandait de quelle magie il pouvait s'agir pour donner une telle illusion mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque, levant les yeux pour apercevoir le plafond rocailleux du temple, il ne vit qu'un ciel étoilé qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

« O…K…, dit-il à haute voix, surtout ne pas paniquer. »

Résolu, le jeune seigneur avança lentement à travers le brouillard essayant de trouver une ombre ou une forme qui le guiderait dans cet endroit inconnu.

Duo marcha longtemps, bien décidé à ne pas perdre son sang-froid malgré l'étrange atmosphère qui l'entourait. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu tout sens du temps et de l'orientation mais s'obstinait malgré tout à continuer son avancée, refusant de s'arrêter… il finirait bien par arriver quelque part.

Soudain, un bruit résonna au loin. Le chevalier tendit l'oreille mais rien ne vint briser le silence. Malgré cela, il resta immobile attendant patiemment que cet étrange son se fasse à nouveau entendre, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Et de toute évidence, le chevalier avait raison car il pût percevoir distinctement des sanglots.

Il avança d'abord lentement vers les pleurs mais ses pas devinrent de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait. Duo finit par apercevoir une petite forme dans la semi-obscurité. Il s'en approcha sans bruit et fut surpris de découvrir un enfant recroquevillé et secoué par sanglots étouffés.

Le chevalier s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Hey petit, appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

L'enfant leva la tête vers l'adulte et l'observa de ses yeux embués de larme.

Duo se figea sur place.

_Impossible, pensa-t-il._

Pourtant le garçon possédait les mêmes traits, les mêmes iris violets et les mêmes cheveux châtains que lui. C'était son portrait craché.

« Pourquoi, demanda le bambin entre deux sanglots. »

Duo mit quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise et réaliser que le garçon avait parlé.

« De quoi parles-tu petit, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

« Pourquoi tu les as laissés mourir ? »

A ces mots le chevaliers se figea.

La brume disparut autour de lui pour être remplacée par son village natal. Duo se retrouvait presque dix ans en arrière. Les villageois déambulaient tranquillement dans les ruelles ou conversaient joyeusement près des étales des marchands.

Le chevalier se releva lentement ne sachant où regarder tellement il était abasourdi. Il avait beau savoir que rien n'était réel, l'illusion était si parfaite que Duo sentit une vive émotion s'emparer de son être. Il était de nouveau chez lui !

Puis soudain, cette vision paisible fit place aux flammes et aux cris. Terrorisés les habitants couraient pour tenter de fuir les hommes en armure noire, les guerriers porteurs de mort. Duo tenta de s'interposer entre l'un de ces guerriers et une jeune villageoise, mais l'assassin passa à travers son corps, lui rappelant que tout cela était son passé et par conséquent demeurait immuable. Au même titre que ses cauchemars, le châtain ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est vivre et revivre inlassablement les mêmes scènes d'horreur. Pourtant il ressentait la chaleur des flammes caresser sa peau et pouvaient entendre les hurlements de douleur des victimes. Comment rester de marbre face à cela ?

Lorsque Duo aperçut au loin l'église brûler, il tomba lourdement à genoux, sentant peu à peu le vide s'emparer de son être. Le crépitement des flammes était le seul bruit s'élevant à présent sur les ruines du village, même les animaux s'étaient tus.

Soudain, le chevalier vit passer près de lui un jeune enfant aux cheveux nattés. Courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses, le bambin tenta en vain de s'approcher du foyer incandescent mais il en fut empêché par la chaleur beaucoup trop élevée pour lui permettre d'atteindre le bâtiment. Jusqu'au moment où le souffle d'une explosion projeta l'enfant au loin, l'assommant sur le coup.

Voyant la scène, Duo se précipita instinctivement vers le garçon mais la brume revint pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre. Malgré cela, le chevalier avança à l'aveugle à la limite de la panique.

Il devait retrouver l'enfant, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste seul, abandonné de tous !

C'est donc presque avec soulagement qu'il vit la petit silhouette du bambin se découper dans le brouillard. Mais son aspect avait changé. L'enfant était à présent en haillons et pieds nus. D'apparence famélique, il était couvert d'écorchures et de terre. Ses cheveux mi-longs châtains étaient totalement emmêlés et dans ses grands yeux améthystes on ne pouvait y lire que douleur et chagrin.

Lentement, l'enfant s'avança vers Duo et s'arrêta près de lui.

Le jeune seigneur s'agenouilla doucement,leva sa main et enleva un peu de la terre qui maculait ses joues creuses. Contrairement aux guerriers, le bambin semblait parfaitement réel.

« Je suis désolé, dit Duo, pour tout ce que tu as subi, je suis vraiment désolé. »

L'enfant leva son regard sur le chevalier.

« J'ai mal, murmura-t-il. »

« Je sais, répondit le natté, mais ça passera, je te le promets. »

Le petit renifla avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« C'est pas vrai, rétorqua l'enfant, chaque fois que tu vas quelque part, les gens meurent. »

A cette réflexion, Duo se figea. Les visages de toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées refirent surface comme des flash de mémoire. Que ce soit avant l'attaque de son village ou par la suite, tous ceux qui l'avait approché et qui l'avait soutenu, s'étaient fait tuer. A croire qu'il était maudit et que seul la mort acceptait d'être sa compagne dans la vie.

« Non, c'est… tu verras…, balbutia le chevalier, ça ira… mieux. »

« T'ES QU'UN MENTEUR, s'exclama le garçon avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. »

Mais Duo ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça et il se mit à courir à sa poursuite pour tenter de le rattraper. Malgré le fait qu'il était le plus rapide, la distance entre eux ne diminuait pas, le jeune seigneur avait même l'impression de faire du surplace.

Il finit tout de même par apercevoir au loin dans la brume une ombre immobile. Lorsque Duo s'en approcha suffisamment, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mais de deux silhouettes. Mis immédiatement en alerte, le chevalier ralentit le pas pour avancer plus prudemment.

L'enfant semblait au prise avec un inconnu. Le nouvel arrivant était vêtu de noir et la capuche de sa cape masquait le haut de son visage. De la même stature que Duo, l'étranger arborait un sourire cruel tout en maintenant fermement le petit garçon contre lui.

Sentant que l'inconnu était potentiellement un danger, le chevalier dégaina instinctivement son épée.

« Lâche-le, gronda le natté d'une voix menaçante. »

A ces paroles, le sourire de l'étranger s'agrandit pour se transformer en une grimace aux nuances psychopathes. Il sortit une dague et posa la pointe de l'arme sur la gorge de l'enfant.

Duo resserra la prise sur son épée et sentit la colère s'emparer de lui.

« Libère-le, somma le chevalier. »

« Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres, demanda l'homme de l'ombre d'une voix basse sans toutefois se départir de son étrange sourire. »

« Et toi, rétorqua le natté, n'es-tu donc qu'un lâche pour t'en prendre à un innocent. Si vraiment le goût du sang te manque, tu n'as qu'à te battre contre moi. »

L'homme émit un ricanement rauque mais ne desserra toutefois pas sa prise sur l'enfant.

« Si tu y tiens, poursuivit-il. »

Avant que Duo ne puisse réagir, l'inconnu transperça sa victime sans aucune hésitation.

Le corps inanimé tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le chevalier resta tout d'abord sans réaction, trop choqué par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui. Puis, assimilant ce qu'il avait vu, il sentit la haine l'envahir. Ce sentiment si bien connu de Duo et qui ne le quittait que très rarement depuis ces dernières années.

« Espèce de pourriture, crachat le natté, tu vas payer ce meurtre. »

Le jeune seigneur se précipita sur son adversaire, et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Il sentait une rage sourde monter en lui, une vague de ressentiment face à cet homme qui avait osé porter la main sur un innocent. Mais l'inconnu était loin d'être un novice et para le coup avant de riposter à son tour.

« Tu es si plein de haine, dit l'homme en noir, s'en est presque jouissif. »

A ces mots, Duo attaqua de plus bel. Il voulait effacer ce sourire, lui faire mal, très mal.

Le chevalier attaqua encore et encore, mettant toute sa force et sa hargne dans chacun de ses coups mais malgré les dons qu'il possédait de Shinigami, Duo ne réussissait pas à prendre le dessus. Son adversaire s'avérait des plus aguerri. Sa technique était parfaite et il paraissait savoir exactement comment contrer toutes ses tentatives.

A cette constatation, Duo redoubla ses efforts, attisant et utilisant sa colère pour augmenter ses capacités physiques. Des étincelles commencèrent à jaillir à chaque entrechoquement des lames et le bruit de leur combat résonnait en un écho sans fin.

Mais malgré son acharnement, ce fut sans succès.

Il avait l'étrange impression que plus son animosité s'amplifiait, plus les coups de son ennemi s'intensifiaient

L'air commença à se faire lourd et Duo ressentait de plus en plus de peine à se mouvoir.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Avec l'entraînement qu'il avait subi, sa résistance aurait dû être à toute épreuve. Alors que là, c'était tout le contraire, sa force commençait à le quitter petit à petit et ses membres devenaient aussi pesants que du plomb.

Son ennemi, lui par contre, paraissait au mieux de sa forme. Sans aucun signe de fatigue et toujours affichant un sourire satisfait, il profita d'une faiblesse de Duo pour plonger sa lame dans son flanc.

Etouffant une plainte de douleur, le chevalier recula de quelques pas sous l'impact avant de poser sa main sur le côté. L'entaille devait être profonde vu le flot de sang qui s'en écoulait. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, il resserra la prise sur son épée et s'élança sur son adversaire.

Ce dernier contra l'attaque et visa l'épaule de Duo qu'il toucha sans plus de difficulté.

Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher cette fois de crier sous la déchirure. Cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas raté ! Ses blessures propageaient de douloureux élancements dans tout son corps, rendant son souffle laborieux et son équilibre précaire.

_Putain ça fait mal !_

L'homme en noir émit un léger rire, puis il se rapprocha dangereusement de Duo.

« Tu devrais abandonner, dit son adversaire d'une voix mielleuse. »

« Jamais, souffla le chevalier »

A cette réponse, le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu chercher les armes sacrées. »

« A quoi te serviraient-elles ? »

« A faire la peau à tous les enfoirés dans ton genre, cracha le natté »

L'homme ricana, avant d'éclater franchement d'un rire dément.

« Continue, dit-il, j'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser »

Puis il s'élança sur le chevalier.

Ce fut rapide, trop rapide pour que Duo, à bout de souffle, réussisse à contrer cette énième attaque. Le coup porté par son adversaire, fut d'une telle violence qu'il le désarma aussitôt, faisant glisser l'épée sur le sol. L'inconnu profita de leur proximité pour lui décocher un foudroyant crochet du droit sur le visage qui envoya le jeune seigneur valser à plusieurs mètres.

Duo resta quelques instants sonné. Sa tête le faisait douloureusement souffrir. Levant l'une de ses mains, il la posa sur son visage et sentit sous ses doigts une substance épaisse et visqueuse.

Son ennemi profita de son égarement pour abaisser sa capuche et venir tout naturellement s'asseoir sur le chevalier, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever.

Duo ouvrit péniblement ses paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. De toute évidence, le choc avait dû faire de sérieux dégâts au vu de l'homme qui paraissait se tenir au-dessus de lui.

Deux iris améthystes, de longs cheveux châtains nattés… Ils étaient absolument pareils si ce n'est l'étincelle de démence qui dansait au fond du regard de son adversaire.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura le chevalier »

Complètement stupéfait, Duo ne fit aucun mouvement, même lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'inconnu entourer sa gorge.

« Dis-moi encore combien tu me hais, susurra l'homme à l'oreille du jeune seigneur en resserrant sa prise. »

Le chevalier tenta de se débattre mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son agresseur le maintenait fermement au sol et ne semblait pas enclin à lâcher prise. Petit à petit, Duo sentit l'aire se raréfier et ses poumons se mirent à brûler.

Abandonnant l'idée de se libérer, il essaya de récupérer son arme qui se trouvait pas très loin de lui. Mais ses forces commençaient à le quitter et malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, le simple fait d'atteindre l'épée semblait demander un effort herculéen.

Elle était pourtant si près, Duo pouvait voir la lame briller et les délicates gravures se découper de la surface. Son regard descendit lentement jusqu'à la poignée pour tomber sur le dessin des armoiries de la famille Yui.

« …Hee… Heero…, murmura le natté »

_Je ne dois pas abandonner, mes amis comptent sur moi, **il** a confiance en moi. Je ne veux plus voir les gens mourir et souffrir, je **veux** les protéger, c'est mon devoir à présent… Je **dois** les protéger…_

« …Pro…Pro…, souffla Duo. »

L'homme esquissa un sourire mauvais face aux derniers efforts du chevalier.

« Que dis-tu petit ? »

Duo fit un effort surhumain pour planter son regard dans celui de son soi-disant jumeau.

« Pro… Protéger, murmura-t-il difficilement. »

A ces mots, son adversaire sembla surpris et sa prise sur la gorge du chevalier se desserra légèrement.

Profitant de cette opportunité et de l'aire qui entrait enfin dans ses poumons lui rendant un peu de sa lucidité, Duo tendit le bras avec force vers l'épée et réussit enfin à s'en saisir.

Puisant dans le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il plongea son arme dans le corps de son adversaire, lui portant un coup unique mais mortel.

L'inconnu relâcha complètement la gorge de Duo et fixa intensément le chevalier. Dans son expression, il n'y avait aucune trace de douleur juste de la stupeur.

« Pourquoi te bats-tu, souffla l'inconnu, pourquoi souffrir autant ? »

« Je dois les protéger, répondit le natté. A l'époque, je n'étais qu'un enfant mais maintenant j'en ai la force. Plus que n'importe quoi, je veux protéger le peuple de Sanc. »

Suite à cette déclaration, l'expression de l'homme en noir s'adoucit. Il perdit définitivement son visage de dément pour arborer un air d'une douceur extrême.

Duo scruta cet inconnu qui semblait n'être que son propre reflet. Puis, il entendit un rire cristallin et des pas rapides qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

L'enfant qu'il avait cru mort venait de les rejoindre, arborant un sourire épanoui et accrochant l'une de ses petites mains sur le tissu de la cape de son ex-adversaire.

« Tu viens jouer, demanda le bambin à l'homme en noir. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, rétorqua gentiment l'inconnu. »

Le bambin hocha de la tête et sur un dernier rire, les quitta pour s'enfoncer dans la brume.

« Mais… Je croyais qu'il était mort, interrogea le chevalier. »

« Ca n'est pas passé loin, répondit son jumeau. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

L'homme en noir se pencha sur le visage de Duo ne laissant entre eux que quelques centimètres.

« Ta haine a failli tuer ton innocence. »

Le jeune seigneur scruta le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Qui es-tu, souffla-t-il. Ou plutôt qu'es-tu ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit l'inconnu. Le principal c'est que tu aies réussi l'épreuve. »

« J'ai réussi ? »

« Tu as prouvé que malgré la colère qui gronde en toi, ton cœur est pur. Tu as donc gagné le droit d'obtenir les armes sacrées. »

« Elles sont ici ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras le chemin. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'homme se rapprocha de Duo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais n'eut pas le loisir de réagir car déjà il s'enfonçait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

A suivre… 


	21. Les armes sacrées

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** bof…

Ch'uis malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade (kof kof) ... alors ça sera un tout petit chapitre cette semaine... (Kittyval qui repart se cacher sous sa couette)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Florinoir :** ils vont enfin pouvoir troquer leurs petites tenues de pom-pom girls en ... (réflexion intense)... petits dragons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel /Duo/ cherche pas c'est les médocs...

**Yami ni hikari :** voilà la suite... gomen c'est pas très long... mais je me rattraperai au prochain opus...

**Hayko Maxwell :** merci... merci... merci... (fait des petites courbettes devant son PC) je suis contente que ça t'aie plû parce que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire... Encore une fois merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

**Yami Shino :** merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ...

**Kida Saille :** j'ai fini par l'écrire ce 21ème chapitre... bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait ce que j'en attendais... snif snif... j'en ferai plus au prochain.

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XXI : _Les armes sacrées_**

Lorsque Duo reprit conscience, il tenta de se relever mais une douleur sans nom le foudroya et le laissa pantelant.

Bien que tous ses souvenirs de l'épreuve semblaient irréels, ses blessures physiques, elles, n'avaient rien d'imaginaire. Malgré cela, il lui fallait faire vite car il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Le chevalier se redressa en prenant appui sur son épée et réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre debout. Il scruta les alentours un peu inquiet quant à la suite des évènements, mais son appréhension disparut dès qu'il reconnut les lieux.

Il était de retour dans le temple, ou en tout cas dans la réalité. Devant lui, s'étendait un lac souterrain, apparemment le même que celui qu'il avait pu admirer avec Hilde. Une majestueuse cascade se déversait en abondance, expliquant la source de toute cette eau. Derrière lui, le mur à l'effigie de Shinigami était réapparu confirmant la fin de son épreuve. Il n'aurait qu'à y apposer les mains pour retourner dans la salle des cérémonies et rejoindre ses compagnons.

Mais il lui restait maintenant à trouver les armes sacrées. Peut-être étaient-elles dissimulées au fond du lac ?

La perspective d'un bain forcé n'enchantait guère Duo. Il était en bien trop mauvais état pour effectuer des recherches approfondies en apnée.

Mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

Déposant l'épée de Heero sur le sol, le chevalier s'avança lentement dans l'eau. Il fut agréablement surpris en constatant qu'elle était d'une tiédeur des plus agréable. Cette douce chaleur devait probablement être due au volcan. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à supporter la morsure du froid.

Il s'immergea jusqu'à la taille en scrutant autour de lui pour essayer de trouver un indice à travers l'eau cristalline. Bien qu'examinant chaque centimètre carré du sol sablonneux, il ne trouva rien. Le jeune seigneur allait poursuivre plus en avant dans le lac lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Il crut pendant quelques instants que le bruit était émis par le volcan lui-même mais il changea d'avis lorsque le débit de la cascade diminua petit à petit et lui laissa entrevoir une grotte.

_Tu trouveras le chemin, se rappela-t-il. _

Duo prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à nager en direction de la petite caverne, serrant les dents pour supporter la douleur qui irradiait son corps sous l'effort physique.

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement sans nom que le jeune seigneur atteignit son but. Se hissant difficilement sur le sol, il resta quelques instants allongé sur la pierre froide afin de récupérer son souffle. Sentant la fatigue le gagner peu à peu, Duo se releva luttant contre l'engourdissement de son corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata que la grotte n'était pas profonde, c'était juste un petite cavité dans la roche, une excellente cachette dissimulée par la cascade.

Il avança lentement jusqu'au fond de la crevasse vers ce qui semblait être un imposant coffre en argent massif. Le chevalier posa sa main sur le couvercle et en caressa du bout des doigts la surface polie. A ce contact, un déclic se fit entendre, signe qu'il pouvait à présent prendre le contenue en toute légitimité.

C'est avec une certaine émotion que Duo l'ouvrit pour s'approprier enfin sa récompense.

* * *

Quatre était assis à même le sol, les yeux fermés et perdu dans une intense concentration. 

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, cette énième tentative se solda elle aussi par un échec. Le prince émit un soupire de découragement. De guerre lasse, il se releva et rejoignit ses compagnons qui s'étaient installés face aux marches du Temple.

« Ca n'a pas marché ? » demanda Hilde en voyant Quatre se joindre à eux .

« Malheureusement pas », répondit le blond. « J'ai beau essayer de capter l'aura de Duo, rien n'y fait. »

« Il fallait s'y attendre, la magie qui protège le sanctuaire est trop puissante », constata Wufei.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider », dit le prince en réfléchissant à haute voix.

« De quelle manière ? »

« Grâce à tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais intensifier ma concentration et me permettre de décupler ma force psychique. »

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! », rétorqua l'héritier Chang, « Tu n'aurais plus aucune maîtrise sur ta puissance. »

« Possible, mais ce serait à envisager si Duo ne revenait pas. »

« Ca ne fait que deux jours qu'il est entré dans le Temple », intervint Heero d'une voix calme, « attendons encore avant de nous inquiéter. »

« Tu me sembles bien serein face à la situation », poursuivit Quatre. « Ton impassibilité m'étonne. De nous tous tu paraissais le plus enclin à douter des capacités de Duo. »

Heero observa le blond quelques instants avant de répondre.

« J'ai confiance en lui. Il a été préparé pour réussir cette épreuve. »

« Il a quand même un handicape. », remarqua Trowa, « Son potentiel psychique ne s'est pas réveillé. »

« C'est vrai. », admit Heero, « Mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue qu'il a été élu par Shinigami. Le dragon ne l'aurait pas choisi si sa force n'était pas suffisante.»

« Tu as sans doute raison », dit Quatre, « mais j'aurais préférer qu'il développe ses dons avant d'y entrer. La préparation psychique est une précieuse alliée dans ce genre de situation. »

Les autres chevaliers acquiescèrent et le silence retomba, laissant à chacun le loisir de ruminer ses sombres pensées. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière dans le Temple et le fait que Duo ne soit pas encore ressorti de son épreuve après deux jours n'était pas une chose alarmante en soit. Mais les jeunes seigneurs savaient que plus les heures s'écoulaient plus les chances de revoir leur compagnon d'arme s'amenuisaient. Et malgré les dires de Heero, ils étaient tous inquiets, très inquiets.

Ce fut comme une réponse à leurs prières muettes lorsque les portes du Temple s'ouvrirent et laissèrent sortir un Duo, en mauvais état certes, mais affichant son habituel sourire.

« Par tous les dieux », souffla Wufei, « il a réussi. »

Mais à quel prix. Leur ami était recouvert de sang, il y en avait partout. Le chevalier du Sud descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de ses compagnons de route et se tint devant eux en silence.

« J'en ai pris soin », dit Duo en rendant son épée à Heero.

Ce dernier la récupéra et scruta le visage du natté. Une profonde entaille meurtrissait son arcade sourcilière et un bel œil au beurre noir paraissait se dessiner sur sa peau pâle.

Il remarqua aussi que Duo était blessé à l'épaule et au flanc, ce qui expliquait la présence de sang sur ses vêtements. Sur son dos était solidement attaché un bouclier ainsi qu'une épée.

Relevant son regard à hauteur de celui de son ami, Heero vit un voile apparaître sur ses iris violettes. D'un geste rapide, il rattrapa Duo avant que ce dernier ne perdre ses dernières forces et ne s'écroule à terre.

« Désolé », murmura le natté, « mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin aujourd'hui. »

« Nous pourrions l'étendre dans l'une des anciennes chambres des prêtres. » proposa Hilde.

Sans un mot, Heero passa le bras valide de Duo sur son épaule et le soutint afin de l'aider à marcher. Arrivé près d'une couchette, il le débarrassa de ses armes si durement gagnées et l'allongea avec précaution sur les couvertures avant de laisser la place à Quatre.

Le prince enleva avec le plus de douceur possible la tunique déchirée et trempée du natté, essayant de ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Il eut un froncement de mécontentement lorsqu'il constata l'étendue des dégâts.

Laissant de côté son inquiétude quant à l'état de son ami, le blond se concentra au maximum sur son pouvoir pour le guérir aussi vite que possible.

« Merci Quatre », souffla Duo avant de se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur.

Heero s'approcha du prince et l'observa œuvrer quelques instants en silence. Mais quelque chose l'interpella.

« Ca ne guérit pas aussi vite que d'habitude », constata le seigneur du nord.

« Tu as raison », répondit Quatre. « Ses blessures ne sont pas ordinaires. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, ça me prendra juste un peu plus de temps. »

Les chevaliers s'éloignèrent pour laisser le champs libre au prince et ressortirent du Temple.

« Trowa, pourrais-tu envoyer ton faucon apporter un message à Zechs », demanda Heero.

Le seigneur de l'est acquiesça et siffla son oiseau de proie.

« Tu veux lui faire part de la réussite de l'épreuve », interrogea Wufei.

« Exacte et nous devons aussi l'informer de notre arrivée. Il faudra à Duo encore un ou deux jours pour récupérer, passé ce délai nous ferons route vers Samarra. »

* * *

Duo dormit une journée complète. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la matinée était déjà bien entamée et il eut le plaisir de voir Hilde assise à ses côtés veillant de toute évidence sur son sommeil. 

Sentant un regard posé sur elle, la jeune femme se retourna vers celui qu'elle croyait endormi. La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage suivit immédiatement d'un éclatant sourire. D'un mouvement rapide, elle sauta au cou de Duo et le serra à l'en étouffer.

« Hil… Hilde… peux plus … respirer »

« Oh pardon. » fit la jeune femme avant desserrer sa prise. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, répondit le châtain, enfin je crois. »

Duo déboutonna sa chemise pour voir les dégâts causés par les blessures qu'il avait essuyé durant l'épreuve. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait plus rien, aucune cicatrice ni égratignure.

« Je suppose que je dois ma guérison à Quatre ? »

Hilde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Où sont les autres ? » poursuivit le natté.

« Ils se préparent mais je vais de ce pas leur dire que tu t'es réveillé. »

La jeune femme quitta le Temple et laissa Duo seul.

Le chevalier se leva et s'étira doucement de crainte de ressentir encore quelques douleurs inhérentes aux efforts intenses qu'il avait subis. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il constata que celles-ci avaient-elles aussi disparues.

Duo fit le tour des lieux à la recherche des armes si durement gagnées. Il les trouva soigneusement posées dans un coin de la pièce. Lentement, presque avec humilité, le chevalier s'en approcha et s'agenouilla afin de poser sa main sur le métal froid.

Le bouclier de forme pentagonale était poli tel un miroir. Shinigami y était représenté toutes griffes dehors et entouré de hautes flammes noires. Tout comme dans le temple, les yeux du sombre dragon étaient composés de deux améthystes scintillantes.

A côté du bouclier, une épée était sagement rangée dans son fourreau de cuir. Duo tendit sa main et en saisit la poignée. Petit à petit, il la sortit de son étui. L'arme était longue mais légère. A l'instar du bouclier, des flammes noires étaient dessinées sur la lame, léchant le métal jusqu'à son milieu. Sur la poignée était gravé un texte dans le même dialecte découvert sur la porte du Temple. Duo fendit l'air et l'épée sembla émettre un infime bruit, comme une sorte de chant. Captivé par le son produit par ses mouvements, il n'entendit pas Quatre entrer dans la pièce.

« Mmh, mmh, mmh. »

Le natté sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Mais à la vue de ce dernier, il se figea.

Stupéfait.

Duo était totalement stupéfait.

Il n'avait plus devant lui son ami Quatre mais bel et bien un seigneur de la guerre.

Vêtu d'une armure noire alliant la souplesse du cuire et la solidité du métal le plus résistant, le prince avait totalement perdu son aspect fragile pour ne laisser émaner de lui qu'une forte aura de puissance. Sur son plastron était dessiné le sage Sandrock, informant toute personne s'approchant du chevalier de son lien avec le dragon blanc. Même les traits du jeune héritier semblaient s'être durcis et sa silhouette ainsi protégée paraissait plus imposante.

Le prince tenait dans ses mains protégées de gantelets une autre armure apparemment semblable à la sienne.

« Duo, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda le blond face au mutisme de son ami.

« Euh, … oui…oui ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-il en arrêtant de dévisager son compagnon d'arme. « Désolé, c'est juste que… tu as l'air différent. »

Quatre sembla amusé de cette réponse et s'avança pour déposer la seconde armure sur le lit défait.

« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, attends de voir les autres. »

« Les autres ? »

« Ces armures ont été confectionnées spécialement pour les chevaliers-dragons afin de leur apporter une protection optimum. La matière dont elles sont faites vient des mines du sud, par contre leur confection est exécutée par un artisan des terres du nord qui en garde jalousement le secret. Celle-ci est pour toi. Heero c'est assurée que tu l'aies au moment où tu prendrais possession de tes armes. »

Duo s'approcha de l'armure et laissa ses doigts courir sur la gravure pourpre de Shinigami qui se découpait sur le plastron noir.

« Il faut nous mettre en route pour la ville de Samarra. Zechs a déjà été prévenu de notre arrivée, il nous y attends avec ses hommes pour que tu puisses prendre la tête de ton fief. »

« Je me prépare et je vous rejoins. », répondit le châtain d'une voix basse.

Quatre acquiesça avant de le laisser seul.

* * *

Lorsque Duo ressortit du Temple, il retrouva ses amis au bas des escaliers. Tous avaient revêtu leurs armures et n'attendaient plus que lui pour partir. Identiques à la sienne, seul l'effigie du dieu qui se découpait sur le plastron les différenciaient. Wufei arborait le rouge sang de Nataku, Trowa le vert profond de Heavyarm et Heero le bleu acier de Wing. 

Le jeune chevalier prit quelques minutes pour les observer car c'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre il se rendait vraiment compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement devant lui ses compagnons d'arme mais aussi, et surtout, les puissants seigneurs de Sanc.

Heero s'approcha de Duo et lentement, il leva sa main jusqu'au visage du natté. Le chevalier du nord laissa ses doigts caresser la pommette du jeune homme, là où normalement un œil au beurre noir aurait dû se trouver.

« Comment vont tes blessures », demanda le brun d'une voix presque douce.

« Je n'ai plus rien, ni cicatrice, ni douleur », répondit Duo en fixant les prunelles de glace de son vis-à-vis.

Heero l'observa encore quelques instants avant de redescendre son bras et de retrouver son impassibilité coutumière.

« Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous mettre en route. Si nous chevauchons sans nous arrêter, nous serons à Samarra dès demain soir. Cela nous permettra d'entrer dans la ville sans nous faire connaître et ainsi de conserver l'effet de surprise pour ta prise de pouvoir. »

Duo acquiesça et la petite troupe se remit en route. Ils redescendirent rapidement le volcan et récupérèrent leurs montures. De retour sur le plateau, les chevaliers durent se séparer de Hilde. La situation risquait de dégénérer et aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient voir leur nouvelle amie blessée. La brune eût beau s'époumoner et tenter de les faire changer d'avis, rien ne marcha. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que la jeune femme reprit le chemin de la frontière afin d'attendre de plus amples informations et, en cas de problème, de faire route vers la capital du Royaume de Sanc afin de prévenir le roi.

Rassurés de savoir Hilde en sécurité, les cinq chevaliers cavalèrent jusqu'aux portes de Samarra.

* * *

A suivre… 


	22. Samarra la Magnifique

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** on se rapproche…

Voili voilou la suite... pour me faire pardonner de la taille très courte de mon précédent chapitre, je vous mais en ligne le 21ème opus avec un peu d'avance. J'ai essayé d'avancer un maximum l'histoire pour arriver dans les prochaines parties dans des développements plus... comment dire... intéressants :-p

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kida Saille :** comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review... des couples à l'horizon ? mmh... peut-être :-p

**Hayko Maxwell :** (Kittyval encore en train de faire des courbettes devant son ordi... on va commencer à se poser des questions sur mon état mental...mdr) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprecieras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre...

**Florinoir :** /Les G-Boys/ Dis Kittyval, t'aurais pas vu Flo /Kittyval penché sur son ordi/ Euh non pourquoi /Wufei en train de sortir son sabre/ Faut qu'on parle à propos d'un problème de crossover... MDR merci pour ta review...

**Khisanth :** pas de quoi casser les suspension de ta chaise dans ce nouvel opus... mais je te conseille de prévoir son remplacement pour le prochain chapitre :-p... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

**Bubul :** j'espère te faire culpabiliser encore plus... comme ça tu seras obligée de me faire deux chapitres pour rattraper le coup... :-p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons **

**Chapitre XXII : _Samarra La Magnifique_**

Le soleil commençait à décliner au moment même où les chevaliers aperçurent le mur d'enceinte de Samarra. Toute la ville baignait dans les tons chauds du couchant et donnait l'impression que la cité venait de surgir devant eux tel un mirage. Construite entièrement avec les pierres rouges de la région, la cité fortifiée avait été érigée il y a plusieurs siècles et demeurait, malgré la pauvreté de ses habitants, l'une des plaques tournantes du pouvoir de Sanc. Tous les nobles puissants en quête de vie facile et de débauche venaient ici afin d'échapper aux contraintes de la bienséance.

Les ministres au pouvoir avaient appauvri et asservi le peuple du sud afin d'augmenter leur propre richesse. Cupides et cruels, ils n'avaient pas hésité à écraser la population sous les taxes et les impôts pour assouvir leur soif de puissance. De plus, les conditions climatiques rendus difficiles par le manque d'eau, était une contrainte supplémentaire pour les habitants.

Il était grand temps que cela change.

Les portes de la cité étaient fermées la nuit pour en empêcher l'accès aux voleurs et autres maraudeurs.Les chevaliers devraient donc attendre le levé du soleil pour y pénétrer. Mais cette solution les obligerait à abandonner leur anonymat car les hommes de la garde auraient tôt fait de les reconnaître.

Ils étaient devant une impasse.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer dans la ville ? », demanda Wufei.

« Il nous faut compter sur Zechs pour cela. », répondit Quatre.

Ils risquaient donc de devoir passer la nuit dehors. Si la température en journée avoisinait des hauteurs étouffantes, pendant la nuit elle dégringolait pour laisser la place au froid et cela même en été. Lorsque le soleil eût totalement disparu, les jeunes seigneurs enfilèrent leur cape afin de combattre la morsure du froid. Ils étaient en train de discuter sur le meilleur moyen de conserver un maximum de chaleur pendant les prochaines heures lorsqu'un cri aigu se fit entendre.

A ce son, Trowa se retourna et scruta le ciel. Après quelques instants, il commença à apercevoir une tache blanche se découper à l'horizon et dessiner de grandes arabesques. Le seigneur de l'est émit un sifflement et tous purent voir l'objet de leur attention se diriger droit vers eux. Rapidement, il enfila son gant en cuir et tendit son bras afin de permettre au faucon de venir se poser.

« Bonsoir ma belle. »

L'oiseau émit un léger cri en réponse aux caresses de son maître.

« Nous pouvons nous approcher de l'entrée, Zechs nous y attend. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? », interrogea Duo.

« Sur le message que je lui ai fait parvenir, je lui ai dit que mon faucon le préviendrait de notre arrivée. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait voler aussi pendant la nuit. »

« Un coup de chance. », remarqua le natté.

Les chevaliers prirent les rênes de leurs chevaux en main et avancèrent sans bruit vers le mur d'enceinte de la cité.

L'accès à la ville était une immense porte rouge. Les lourds pans en métal étaient verrouillés de l'intérieur. Sur la surface on pouvait voir dessiné une plus petite porte évitant aux gardes de devoir ouvrir en grand l'accès à la ville, en cas d'allé et venu d'une seule personne.

Les jeunes seigneurs étaient arrivé à quelques mètre de l'entrée lorsqu'ils virent la petite ouverture se déverrouiller et la silhouette bien connue de Zechs se découper dans l'entrebâillement.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir. », fit le soldat en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son prince.

« Nous aussi. », répondit Quatre. « Tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, mais vous devriez entrer. Si nous restons ici nous risquons de nous faire remarquer. »

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent et entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cité fortifiée. Lorsque Duo passa l'entrée, Zechs prit le temps de lui demander comment s'était passé son épreuve. La sollicitude du soldat toucha le châtain qui le rassura et le remercia de son inquiétude à son égard. Cette petite discussion permit aussi au Commandant de la garde d'ignorer royalement Wufei.

L'héritier du clan Chang ne s'en offusqua pas car il avait conscience que l'attitude du soldat était dû aux propos qu'il lui avait tenus quelques jours plus tôt. Apparemment, Zechs n'avait pas l'intention de passer l'éponge aussi facilement. D'un côté, cela rassura le jeune seigneur car se tenant ainsi à distance, il ne risquait pas de voir le soldat se jeter devant le danger pour les protéger. Mais de l'autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du regret quant à leur amitié qui semblait s'être définitivement brisée.

Les chevaliers suivirent Zechs dans les dédalles de la ville. Rien n'avait changer depuis le dernier séjour de Duo à Samarra. A chaque coin de rue, on pouvait voir la pauvreté et la misère des habitants. Face à cette population affamée et opprimée, les jeunes hommes avaient de grandes difficultés à rester impassibles. Mais ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire repérer à ce stade de leur voyage. D'ici quelques heures, il sera grand temps de faire payer au Ministre Ventei toutes les souffrances qu'il leur avait fait endurer.

Après avoir traversé toute la cité, ils arrivèrent au pied du palais. L'extrême raffinement de l'architecture avait tout des milles et une nuits. Au centre s'élevait une haute bâtisse dont le toit était constitué d'un dôme en pierre. Quatre minarets s'élevaient à chaque angle de l'édifice, permettant ainsi une surveillance idéale des hommes de la garde.

Zechs s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée principale mais fût retenu par le prince.

« Nous ne pouvons pas passer par là sans nous faire repérer. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Altesse, j'ai offert un petit cadeau aux soldats de Samarra. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Quatre, le soldat poursuivit son explication.

« Depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville, j'ai sympathisé avec les gardes du palais et pour les récompenser de leur travail, je leur ai offert un peu de notre boisson nationale. »

« Vous les avez enivrés ? », demanda le prince apparemment amusé par la façon toute personnel qu'avait son chef des armées de détourner en douceur l'attention des soldats.

« Je plaide coupable. », répondit Zechs. « Ils ont tous de la famille dans cette ville et pour eux, le seul moyen de leur garantir une vie avec un minimum de décence était de s'enrôler dans la garde du palais. Ils ne respectent pas le Ministre Ventei mais ils ne veulent pas non plus mourir de faim.»

« Vous n'avez donc pas voulu leur faire du mal. »

« Ca n'était pas nécessaire. Tout comme le peuple de cette contrée, ils n'attendent qu'une chose», poursuivit Zechs en se tournant vers Duo, « ils veulent un nouveau dirigeant, quelqu'un qui saura les protéger et leur apporter une vie paisible. Crois-tu pouvoir leur donner ce qu'ils attendent ? »

« Je suis ici pour cela. », répondit le natté.

Le soldat observa quelques instants le chevalier étonné de ne pas le voir s'emporter et crier vengeance. De toute évidence, l'épreuve avait changé le comportement du jeune homme et l'avait fait mûrir. Tout compte fait, peut-être était-il enfin prêt à assumer la charge de Seigneur des Terres du Sud.

Fort de cette constatation, Zechs conduisit le petit groupe jusque dans l'enceinte du palais. Ils y trouvèrent le bras droit du Commandant qui, lorsqu'il reconnut les nouveaux arrivants, s'inclina en signe de respect. Le chef des armées lui confia les chevaux afin de les dissimuler dans les écuries du Ministre Ventei. Trowa en profita aussi pour libérer son faucon.

La petite troupe poursuivit son chemin et entra dans le domaine habituellement si bien protégé. Et là, ce fût la surprise totale lorsqu'ils découvrirent un immense jardin verdoyant.

Une grande allée bordée de palmiers menait jusqu'au bâtiment principal. De chaque côté du sentier, étaient plantés de nombreux bosquets aux fleurs multicolores ainsi qu'une multitude d'arbres fruitiers. Un gigantesque bassin avait été construit au milieu de la pelouse où l'on pouvait admirer de nombreux poissons aux couleurs chatoyantes.

« Alors là il va falloir que l'on m'explique. Je croyais que toutes les rivières étaient à sec. », dit Duo.

« C'est un mystère que je n'ai pas réussi à résoudre. Personne ne sait comment le Ministre Ventei fait pour obtenir toute l'eau nécessaire. », répondit Zechs.

« Cette ordure ose utiliser l'eau pour… "jardiner" alors que la population meurt de faim et de soif ! »

Devant le sourire qu'arborait le Commandant Merquize, Duo se vexa.

« Ca te fait rire ! »

« Visiblement toute ta hargne n'a pas disparu. »

Il fallut quelques instants au chevalier pour comprendre que Zechs n'était pas amusé par la situation mais par son comportement emporté.

« Tu as raison. », rétorqua Duo. « Je devrais apprendre à me contrôler. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Si on ne se met pas en colère pour ce genre de chose, alors rien n'en vaut la peine. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la petite troupe entra dans la bâtisse principale.

L'architecture intérieure valait largement celle de l'extérieur. Le plafond n'était qu'une suite de hautes voûtes élégantes où l'on pouvait distinguer une multitude de peintures délicates. Les chevaliers continuèrent à suivre Zechs dans les différents couloirs du palais. Les lieux étaient plongés sciemment dans le noir. De lourdes tentures en velours obstruaient chaque fenêtre et la seule source de lumière venait de torches accrochées aux murs.

Le soldat les emmena jusqu'à une petite pièce, de toute évidence utilisée comme une remise où les gardes entreposaient diverses armes.

« Désolé votre Altesse mais c'est l'endroit le plus sûr. Personne n'utilise cet équipement et vous serez certain de ne pas être découverts. », dit-il en refermant la porte.

« C'est parfait, ne vous inquiétez pas. A quelle heure se déroule la réunion avec les conseillers ? »

« A neuf heures dans la salle des audiences. »

« C'est donc à ce moment là que nous ferons notre entrée. Notre but est de mettre Duo à la tête de ce pays sans verser une seule goutte de sang. Le fait que les soldats du palais ne souhaitent pas voir le ministre Ventei conserver son pouvoir nous facilitera grandement les choses. »

« Il a pourtant des hommes à sa solde, ceux qui ont attaqués le village où Hilde s'était réfugiée. », rétorqua le natté.

« Tu as raison et c'est pour cela que nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer. », répondit Quatre. « Si le Ministre Ventei ignore nos plans, il ne pourra pas s'organiser pour tenter de te tuer. Dès que tu feras ton entrée demain devant tous les conseillers, il ne pourra pas cacher ton existence et sera dans l'obligation de te céder la tête du pays. »

« Une prise de pouvoir tout en douceur en quelque sorte. »

« Si tout se passe selon mon plan, ça sera le cas. »

« Je vais vous laisser. », dit Zechs. « Je reviendrai vous chercher demain matin. »

Le soldat donna un double des clés au prince et sortit de la remise non sans avoir verrouillé la porte derrière lui.

Les chevaliers décidèrent de se reposer à tour de rôle pendant les quelques heures restantes, assurant ainsi une garde permanente.

* * *

A neuf heures précises, la salle d'audience était emplie de conseillers qui n'attendaient plus que l'arrivée du Ministre Ventei. Les rideaux demeuraient fermés empêchant toute lumière naturelle d'entrer dans la pièce rendant l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante. 

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la calvitie naissante et à l'embonpoint plus qu'apparent, fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard. Habillé de luxueux vêtements et paré d'un nombre impressionnant de bijoux et autres babioles de mauvais goût, le noble avança d'un pas lourd jusqu'à un imposant trône d'ébène dont la sobriété pouvait surprendre. Il monta les quelques marches le séparant du symbole de son pouvoir et s'y installa avec un air de supériorité non dissimulé.

« Nous commencerons cette séance par l'augmentation de la taxe sur l'eau. », annonça le Ministre d'une voix forte.

« Mais mon Seigneur, sauf votre respect, le peuple n'arrive déjà plus à payer les impôts actuels, ils ne pourront jamais faire face à une nouvelle augmentation. A ce rythme, nous risquons un soulèvement de la population.», se permit de remarquer l'un des conseillers présents.

« Et bien dans ce cas, nous couperons quelques têtes et le problème sera réglé. »

Ventei allait poursuivre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une personne qu'il considérait des plus déplaisante.

« Commandant Merquize, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence. », fit le Ministre d'un ton mielleux.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre réunion mais je souhaiterais vous présenter une personne de la plus haute importance.», répondit le soldat sans se départir de son sourire. « M'autorisez-vous à la faire entrer ? »

« Faites je vous en prie. », poursuivit le noble dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et Duo fit son entrée suivit immédiatement de ses compagnons. Dès les conseillers aperçurent l'emblème sur le torse des nouveaux arrivants, un murmure général de surprise et d'appréhension s'éleva dans la pièce.

A la vue des chevaliers-dragons, le Ministre Ventei perdit son assurance et son teint jusqu'alors rougeâtre devint livide. Lorsque les nouveaux arrivants furent un peu trop prêts à son goût, le noble se leva et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué afin d'y trouver une quelconque aide providentielle. Mais personne ne s'interposa, bien au contraire. Au fur et à mesures que les chevaliers avançaient, les conseillers s'écartaient de leur chemin avec une sorte de déférence mêlée de crainte.

Duo s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Ministre Ventei et fixa cet homme avec une telle haine dans ses yeux, que le noble ne pu s'empêcher de trembler légèrement.

« Je…je ne comprends pas. Commandant Zechs, voulez-vous me dire ce que cela signifie ? »

Quatre s'avança lentement et se plaça à la hauteur de Duo.

« Un homme de votre position devrait deviner à qui il s'adresse. », répondit le blond d'une voix sèche.

La stupéfaction de Ventei fût totale. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'héritier du Royaume de Sanc et s'inclina face à son prince.

« Votre Majesté pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. »

« Relevez-vous Ministre Ventei et faites face à votre nouveau Seigneur. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », s'enquit le noble d'une voix faussement incrédule.

Quatre afficha un sourire ironique avant de se tourner vers toute l'assemblée présente.

« Voici Duo Maxwell, chevalier-dragon élu par Shinigami et Seigneur reconnu des Terres du Sud. », annonça le prince d'une voix forte.

A cette proclamation, tous les conseillers s'agenouillèrent. Seul le Ministre Ventei se refusait à montrer son allégeance.

« Cela ne se peut. », rétorqua l'homme face à cette présentation.

« Mettriez-vous ma parole en doute ? », s'enquit Quatre d'un ton menaçant.

« Je ne me le permettrez pas votre Altesse. Mais vous comprendrez ma surprise car cet homme ne semble pas suffisamment fort pour être choisi par le puissant Shinigami. »

A ces mots, Duo afficha un sourire de prédateur et d'une main sûre, il sortit lentement l'épée de son fourreau et la tint face à lui.

Dès que le noble aperçut la lame sacrée étinceler, ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise.

« Impossible ! Un tel… avorton ne peut accéder à ce poste. », souffla-t-il sous la colère. Apparemment le Ministre semblait avoir de plus en plus de peine à garder son sang froid.

« Comment osez-vous manquer de respect à votre suzerain. », répliqua le prince.

« Je suis bien plus apte à diriger ce pays », dit-il totalement hystérique. « Ce bâtard n'est même pas issu d'une famille de haut rang, il ne peut… »

Mais Ventei ne put poursuivre sur sa lancée. D'un mouvement aussi rapide que surhumain, Duo se posta juste derrière le Ministre et posa la lame de son épée sur la gorge du noble.

« Fais-moi plaisir. », chuchota Duo d'une voix aussi sensuelle que menaçante. « Donnes-moi encore une seule excuse pour te trancher la gorge. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Ventei n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement.

« Commandant Merquize. », appela Duo. « Auriez-vous l'obligeance de préparer une escorte pour le Ministre Ventei afin de l'accompagner jusqu'à la frontière et vous assurer qu'il quitte définitivement cette contrée. »

« Ce sera un honneur Seigneur Maxwell. »

Duo retira son épée et poussa le noble en avant. L'homme fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers le chevalier.

« Sachez que si j'apprends que vous avez à nouveau foulé le sol de mon pays, je vous ferai exécuter sur le champs. Dès à présent et cela pour le reste de votre existence, l'entrée sur les Terres du Sud vous est interdite. », proclama Duo. « Est-ce clair Ministre Ventei ? »

Totalement perdu et hagard, l'homme n'eût aucune réaction.

« EST-CE CLAIR. », s'exclama le chevalier d'une voix menaçante et les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Oui. », murmura le Ministre avant d'être encadré par quatre soldats de l'armée royale et raccompagné sans plus d'égard hors de la pièce.

Dès que l'homme fût sorti, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre.

« Commandant Merquize », appela le prince.

« Oui votre Altesse. »

« Réunissez tous les gardes dans la cour du palais, le Seigneur Maxwell va faire une annonce et donner ses ordres à sa nouvelle armée. »

« Cela sera fait. »

« Faites aussi placarder dans toute le pays une proclamation royale annonçant la prise de pouvoir du chevalier-dragon. »

Zechs s'inclina et partit exécuter les ordres du prince.

Quatre reporta son regard sur Duo et fit un signe positif de la tête à son attention. Le natté inspira profondément avant de gravir les marches et de s'asseoir sur le trône qui, à partir de ce jour, devint le centre de son pouvoir.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis le coup d'état de Duo. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce ne fût pas de tout repos pour le jeune seigneur, bien au contraire. 

Les journées se succédaient et le chevalier ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ca priorité demeurait le bien-être de son peuple mais le fait d'être entouré par des conseillers dont la loyauté était des plus discutable ne l'aidait en rien.

La première chose que fit Duo après avoir parlé à ses soldats, fût de visiter de fond en combles le palais. Aidé de ses compagnons d'arme, il découvrit avec stupéfaction, que le Ministre Ventei avait engrangé un trésor colossal en pièces d'or, bijoux et pierres précieuses, de quoi reconstruire le pays avec l'aide de ses amis. Mais la plus incroyable de leur découverte fût sans aucun doute une sorte de hangar aménagé dans le coin le plus reculé du palais. Dans cet endroit avait été stocké avec le plus grand soin, une quantité phénoménale de nourriture. Elle fût immédiatement rationnée et distribuée à la population. Quatre mit à la disposition de Duo, des hommes de l'armée royale afin d'effectuer une répartition à travers tout le pays.

Malgré ces premiers pas dès plus encourageants, le chevalier restait inquiet car le manque d'eau demeurait son principal problème. Afin d'y remédier, il avait organisé une réunion avec ses compagnons afin de trouver un moyen de déterminer de quelle source venait l'eau utilisée pour les jardins du palais et le cas échéant, trouver une façon d'amener celle qu'il avait découvert dans le temple jusqu'aux rivières asséchées. Mais ils furent interrompus dans leurs réflexions par l'arrivée de Zechs. Le soldat avait découvert quelque chose et souhaitait de toute urgence la présence des chevaliers.

Les jeunes seigneurs le suivirent dans les dédales des sous-sols, traversant d'anciennes catacombes pour arriver dans ce qui étaient de toute évidence les prisons de Samarra. Mais il n'y avait aucun bandit ou meurtrier, les seules personnes présentes étaient des villageois, des paysans ou d'anciens soldats du palais.

« Que font-ils ici ? », interrogea Duo.

« Ce sont des opposants du Ministre Ventei accusés de haute trahison. D'après ce que m'ont dit les habitants de la ville, ils devaient être exécutés après être torturés. »

Les uns après les autres, Duo les fit libérer.

« Merci. », souffla un vieillard en se jetant aux pieds de son seigneur.

« Ne me remerciez pas. », dit doucement le natté en l'aidant à se relever. « Vous n'auriez jamais dû vivre tout cela. »

L'ancien prisonnier à la silhouette décharnée et fatiguée observa son vis-à-vis.

« Vous êtes un homme bon. Peut-être nous apporterez-vous cette paix que nous souhaitons tous si ardemment ? »

« Je vous promets de tout faire dans ce but. »

« Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être vous y aider. J'ai été enfermé ici à cause d'une chose que le Ministre Ventei m'avait demandé de construire.»

Devant l'air interrogateur de Duo, l'homme poursuivit son histoire.

« Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, les rivières ne se sont pas asséchées naturellement. Les cours d'eau ont été bloqué par un barrage. »

« Pourquoi avoir contribué à une telle entreprise ? Vous ne pouviez en ignorer les conséquences.»

« Il avait menacé de violenter et de tuer ma famille si je n'obtempérais pas. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui faire face en sachant que je condamnerai les miens à la torture. J'ai donc exécuté ce qu'il me demandait. »

« Vous avez cru faire ce qui vous semblait juste. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû céder car dès que le travail fût exécuté, il fit assassiner l'ensemble de mon entourage et m'emprisonna ici afin de me garder sous la main en cas de problème. »

Le vieillard observa son nouveau seigneur et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses prunelles fatiguées.

« Les rivières de cette contrée prennent leur source dans le volcan. Il a suffit d'en bloquer l'accès pour assécher tout le pays. Vous pourrez donc facilement remettre les choses en place en détruisant le barrage.»

Duo acquiesça avant de poser d'autres questions.

« Quel est votre nom vieil homme. »

« Howard, je me nomme Howard. »

« Howard, pourriez-vous nous indiquer exactement à quel endroit se trouve se barrage ? »

Le vieil homme acquiesça et fournit un plan détaillé du chemin à emprunter ainsi que la meilleure façon d'effectuer une brèche dans la structure de pierre.

Fort de ces informations, Duo partit avec Wufei et Heero jusqu'au réservoir. Grâce aux connaissances de l'héritier Chang sur la conception des explosifs, ils réussirent sans difficulté à faire une brèche dans la muraille. La pression de l'eau fit le reste. Au bout de quelques minutes, le mur ne résista pas et céda sous la force des flots déchaînés qui se déversèrent en abondance dans les différentes rivières qui serpentaient l'ensemble du pays.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au palais, Duo eût la bonne surprise d'y trouver Hilde. A la vue du natté, la jeune femme se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en riant de bon cœur.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais. », murmura la brune à son oreille.

« C'est grâce à vous tous que les choses on pût changer. Seul je n'aurais pas pu y arriver. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sourit de plus belle mais sa bonne humeur fit soudain place à un air plus grave.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir exécuté le Ministre Ventei ?"

"Je ne voulais pas que ma prise de pouvoir soit synonyme de meurte même si ça n'était que justice. Mais rassure-toi, cet homme possède tellement d'ennemis à travers tout le Royaume de Sanc que je ne donne pas cher de sa peau."

« Que vas-tu faire à présent ? », poursuivit-elle.

« Rendre dignité et honneur à mon peuple et remettre sur pied Samarra La Magnifique. »

* * *

Il était cinq heures du matin et Duo déambulait déjà dans les couloirs du palais. Il y avait tant de choses à faire que le jeune homme ne ménageait ni ses efforts ni ses heures de sommeil afin de résoudre un à un chaque problème qu'on lui soumettait. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, le natté savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à ce rythme encore bien longtemps sans risquer l'épuisement total. 

Arrivé dans la salle d'audience qui était devenu depuis peu son principal lieu de travail, il se sentit oppressé. La pièce toujours habillée de ses tentures de velours lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Agacé de devoir subir constamment ce malaise, le jeune homme s'approcha des lourds rideaux et d'un geste sec et vigoureux, il les arracha, dévoilant une à une d'immenses fenêtres en forme d'arcade. La lumière entra en abondance dans la pièce chassant l'atmosphère lourde pour ne laisser qu'une impression d'apaisement.

Satisfait de ce changement, le chevalier observa la pièce. On pouvait maintenant distinguer clairement les grandes fresques peintes sur le haut plafond ainsi que la mosaïque multicolore qui décorait le sol de marbre. Il allait enfin pouvoir travailler plus sereinement.

Duo s'avança jusqu'au marches qui donnaient accès au trône et d'un geste lent s'allongea sur l'une d'entre elles. Une main pliée derrière sa tête et l'autre levée en l'air, le jeune homme s'amusait à observer les rayons du soleil jouer entre ses doigts. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un homme pénétra dans la pièce. De toute façon, il avait reconnu l'aura du nouveau venu et savait qu'il pouvait conserver son attitude rêveuse.

Les pas résonnèrent sur le marbre et Heero vint s'asseoir sur l'une des marches précédant celle sur laquelle son ami était allongé.

Depuis sa position, Duo ne pouvait voir que le profil du brun. Fidèle à lui-même, le seigneur du Nord arborait son air sérieux et impassible, mais contrairement à ses habitudes, c'est lui qui débuta la conversation.

« Tu devrais te ménager un peu. »

Totalement surpris par remarque, Duo se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il n'avait pas mal compris les paroles de son compagnon d'arme.

« A ce rythme tu ne tiendras jamais et ça n'est vraiment pas le moment de montrer une quelconque faiblesse, tu dois d'abord leur prouver à tous que tu es à la hauteur de leurs attentes. »

« Ca je le sais déjà, tu ne m'apprends rien. », rétorqua Duo un peu vexé par la réflexion du brun.

Heero soupira et fit un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de se retourner vers le natté.

« Ne te fâche pas. », poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à son habitude. « Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que tu ne peux pas tout assumer tout seul. Tu dois t'entourer de personnes qui sauront te conseiller et t'épauler. »

« Mais tu l'as vu toi-même Heero, il n'y a ici que des hypocrites et des pleutres. Comment veux-tu que je leur fasse confiance ? »

« Dans ce cas, renvois-les tous. »

« Tous ? », interrogea le châtain. « T'es sérieux ? »

« La confiance est quelque chose de précieux, tu ne dois pas laisser les gens t'approcher trop facilement où tu risques de mauvaises surprises. »

A ces mots, Duo se releva et s'assit pour discuter plus sérieusement avec son ami.

« Tu parles par expérience ? »

Heero sembla hésiter quelques instants mais finit par tourner son visage vers le natté et acquiesça en silence.

« Raconte-moi. », demanda le chevalier du sud.

« Lorsque mes parents étaient encore en vie, ils étaient toujours entourés d'une multitude de personnes qu'ils considéraient comme leurs amis. »

« C'est normal, ils étaient aimés et respectés. », releva Duo.

« C'est ce que je croyais mais après leur assassinat, ceux que je pensais être des gens prêts à me protéger furent ceux qui conspirèrent pour me tuer. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour leur échapper ? »

« Un homme qui m'était réellement fidèle m'a fait sortir du château et m'a conduit jusqu'au roi. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui.»

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Odin Lowe. »

« Le prêtre de Wing ? »

Heero acquiesça.

« Ca explique beaucoup de choses sur toi. », fit remarquer Duo.

Le chevalier du Nord releva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« Le fait que tu sois aussi… comment dire…. »

« Froid. », compléta le brun.

« Euh oui, sans vouloir te vexer tu es quelqu'un de difficile à approcher. », osa dire le natté en espérant ne pas froisser son ami. Mais de tout évidence ce ne fut pas le cas car contre toute attente, un léger sourire apparût sur le visage de Heero.

Duo allait poursuivre plus en avant son investigation sur le passé de son compagnon d'armes lorsque des pas se firent entendre mettant malheureusement fin à leur conversation. Un peu plus serein après sa discussion avec Heero, le natté décida de suivre les précieux conseils de son ami.

* * *

A suivre… 


	23. Violence et passion

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** Mwa ha ha ha ha !

Alors... alors... que dire... si ce n'est que je suis trop gentille avec vous pour vous donner autant de chapitres à la suite (mdr). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais cet opus a été si facile à écrire que je l'ai fait à la suite du précédent... (faut profiter quand l'inspiration est là :-p)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kida Saille :** comme d'hab... merci pour ta review, ton assiduité me fait super plaisir

**Hayko Maxwell :** merci... je n'étais pas très satisfaite du précédent chapitre alors je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il t'a plu. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi celui-ci.

**Florinoir :** Je te rassure... tu n'as plus à craindre le sabre de Wufei... Après ce chapitre il sera trop fatigué pour te courrir après :-p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons **

**Chapitre XXIII : _Violence et passion_**

Wufei avait besoin de se défouler. La matinée avait été mouvementée à cause de la décision de Duo de faire le grand « ménage » dans son entourage. Bien que totalement d'accord avec lui sur ce point, les choses ne furent pas plus faciles pour autant. Les conseillers avaient eu des réactions vives de colère et d'indignation face au fait d'être relevés de leurs fonctions sans autre forme de procès et les chevaliers avaient dû montrer ouvertement tout leur soutient au représentant de Shinigami pour que les évènements ne dégénèrent pas. Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussions intenses et grâce, il faut bien l'avouer, aux talents de diplomatie de Quatre, les choses avaient fini par se tasser.

C'est donc d'un pas rapide, que l'héritier Chang se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement espérant y rencontrer quelques officiers de la garde avec qui se battre et ainsi trouver un exutoire à toute cette tension qu'il sentait en lui. Il avait déjà eu l'opportunité de croiser le fer avec certains hauts-gradés des armées du sud et il avait été agréablement surpris en constatant que ces hommes savaient très bien manier l'épée. Bien qu'aucun soldat ne soit de force égale à la sienne, leurs combats amicaux avaient au moins l'avantage de lui vider la tête pendant quelques heures et ainsi lui éviter de repenser au fait qu'un certain blond de sa connaissance l'ignorait totalement depuis son arrivée à Samarra.

Wufei ne savait pas ce qui le frustrait le plus, le fait que Zechs l'aie visiblement rayé totalement de sa vie ou cette impression constante de culpabilité qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Contrairement à celle que possédait Quatre, la salle d'entraînement du palais de Samarra n'était pas située au sous-sol mais au dernier étage de l'une des hautes tours de la bâtisse. La vue panoramique sur la ville et la région était à couper le souffle mais comme bien des pièces du palais, l'accès à cet endroit restait le privilège de peu de gens. Le parquet de bois foncé était régulièrement ciré et contrastait avec la teinte claire des murs.

Wufei grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant au sommet du minaret mais arrivé devant l'entrée de la pièce, le jeune seigneur se figea. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver en présence de Zechs et dans une pièce totalement désertée par les autres habitants du palais.

Le soldat n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Wufei. Assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, près d'une grand fenêtre, il paraissait complètement absorbé par l'aiguisage de son épée. Comme beaucoup de guerriers, il ne laissait à personne le soin d'entretenir son arme et préférait le faire régulièrement lui-même.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'héritier Chang se mit à le détailler. Vêtu sobrement d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'une chemise d'un blanc éclatant, Zechs avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, attaché ses longs cheveux blonds. Il avait un air si serein sur le visage que Wufei aurait presque pu l'imaginer lever son regard vers lui et lui sourire comme il le faisait si facilement par le passé.

Et à peu de choses près se fut ce qui arriva. Sentant des yeux posés sur lui, Zechs sortit de sa concentration et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Mais contrairement aux attentes inavouées de Wufei, ce ne fût pas un sourire qui vint s'afficher sur le visage du soldat mais plutôt une expression neutre, presque froide lorsqu'il l'eût reconnu.

Ils se firent face sans bouger pendant quelques instants, Wufei ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en aller ou rester et Zechs conservant son attitude impassible. Le jeune seigneur était sur le point de faire demi-tour, lorsque le soldat se leva. Les yeux ancrés à ceux du chevalier, il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'y arrêta. Il leva ensuite son épée face à lui en une invitation implicite au combat.

Toujours posté à l'entrée de la pièce, Wufei hésita sur le comportement à avoir. Sa tête lui criait de partir sans se retourner, mettant ainsi encore plus de distance entre le blond et lui mais son cœur ne cessait de hurler que s'il s'en allait maintenant, il pourrait faire une croix définitive sur sa relation avec Zechs. Wufei n'eût pas la force de résister, il l'avait déjà insulté une première fois et ne se sentait pas apte à renouveler son manque de respect. Il sortit donc son arme de son fourreau et s'avança vers le soldat afin de croiser le fer.

Leur combat commença tout en douceur, un peu comme un échauffement. Leurs gestes étaient fluides et contrôlés et les deux jeunes hommes semblaient plus enclin à prendre leurs marques qu'à livrer un réel duel.

Mais petit à petit, les attaques de Zechs se firent plus agressives. Leur violence eût pour effet de surprendre complètement Wufei qui ne croyaient pas le soldat apte à effectuer de tels assauts avec une blessure dans le dos qui devait encore le faire souffrir. Le chevalier encaissa les coups les uns après les autres, se bornant uniquement à parer sans tenter de prendre l'avantage. Peut-être que, toujours au prise avec sa culpabilité, n'osait-il pas attaquer ouvertement celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme son ami ou alors avait-il peur que la cicatrice encore fraîche du blond ne soit un handicape trop important dans leur combat. Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, elles eurent le même résultat : celui d'excéder au plus haut point Zechs.

Sentant que Wufei ne s'impliquait pas à cent pour cent, le soldat donna un coup plus fort que le précédent qui fit reculer le jeune seigneur. Puis le Commandant des armées royales baissa son arme et fixa son soit-disant adversaire.

« Je crois que je perds mon temps. », dit-il d'une voix froide. « C'est pathétique, tu ferais mieux de déclarer forfait. »

Son orgueil piqué à vif, les yeux de Wufei se mirent à étinceler.

« Jamais. »

« Dans ce cas, bas-toi au lieu de faire semblant. », poursuivit le blond d'un ton cinglant. « Ou peut-être ne me crois-tu pas assez méritant pour avoir « le grand honneur » de croiser le fer avec un chevalier-dragon ? »

Cette dernière remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Serrant les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller à la colère, Wufei avança de quelques pas et se remit en garde.

Le combat reprit, avec cette fois un peu plus de conviction de la part du seigneur de l'ouest. Les coups donnés furent plus rapides et violents mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Wufei n'arrivait décidément pas à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il ne lui aurait pourtant pas fallu longtemps pour battre Zechs, surtout avec son état physique actuel… mais rien n'y fit.

Loin d'éprouver les mêmes scrupules, le soldat profita de la faiblesse de son adversaire pour l'acculer jusqu'au mur et le désarmer. Une main posée sur le mur à côté du visage de Wufei et la lame de son épée frôlant la gorge du vaincu, Zechs fixait son vis-à-vis sans un mot. Le blond pouvait sentir sur son visage, le souffle court du chevalier et ses yeux noyés dans l'abyme de ceux de l'héritier Chang lui faisaient perdre petit à petit toutes ses réticences.

Zechs finit par abaisser son arme et c'est presque avec rage qu'il s'empara des lèvres de Wufei. L'épée tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et le soldat profita d'avoir les mains libres pour les poser sur les hanches de son « prisonnier » et de le plaquer avec force contre le mur rendant ainsi toute fuite impossible.

Il força les lèvres de Wufei et plongea sa langue à l'assaut de ce territoire inconnu. Ce fut un premier baiser emplit de violence et d'empressement, ressemblant plus à une prise de pouvoir qu'à un réel échange.

Puis soudain, Zechs se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et arrêta instantanément son geste. Il se détacha un peu du chevalier et recula de quelques pas, réalisant encore avec peine toute l'ampleur de son acte.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il nourrissait un amour passionnel pour le jeune seigneur mais il n'avait jamais osé jusqu'à présent ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le sujet de peur de le voir se détourner définitivement de lui. Ces dernières semaines l'avaient profondément marquées et ce fut plus par frustration et souffrance qu'il s'était jeté sur lui que par envie de faire avancer leur relation. La douleur de son cœur avait fait exploser les barrières si bien construites avec le temps et qui étaient censées les protéger tous les deux d'un amour qui ne semblait pas partagé.

« Wufei… je … ».

Les termes « désolé » et « embarrassé » n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour traduire son état d'esprit à cet instant. Zechs refusait de croiser le regard du chevalier, comme apeuré par ce qu'il pourrait y lire. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il ne se soit pas déjà retrouvé au sol, assommé par un violent crochet du droit. Perdu dans une recherche d'excuses pouvant atténuer la gravité de son geste, le soldat vit passer dans son champs de vision une main. Cette dernière vint s'accrocher à sa chemise blanche, un peu comme un enfant agripperait la jupe de sa mère pour se sécuriser. Avec lenteur, Zechs releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Wufei. Il n'y lu ni colère, ni dégoût juste un peu de surprise et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir dans son intégralité.

Hypnotisé par ses iris noires tant de fois admirées, c'est dans un état second que le soldat se rapprocha à nouveau du jeune homme pour poser avec hésitation ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond tenta de mettre toute la tendresse possible dans cet échange et attendit patiemment que le chevalier lui offre le droit d'approfondir leur baiser. Tout naturellement, la bouche de Wufei s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une langue chaude apparemment impatiente de retrouver sa consoeur.

Les mains de Zechs vinrent encadrer le visage parfait de son compagnon, tandis que celles de ce dernier s'agrippaient aux hanches du soldat afin de diminuer l'espace qui les séparait. Collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps ne mirent pas longtemps à s'enflammer et les baisers tendres ne furent plus suffisants.

Les paumes de Zechs descendirent le long du cou fin suivies presque immédiatement par des lèvres impatientes. Pendant que ces dernières s'appliquaient à définir ce nouveau territoire comme le leur, les doigts agiles du soldat se mirent en devoir de défaire chaque bouton de la tunique sombre de Wufei avec une lenteur presque inhumaine.

Ecartant les pans de l'habit enfin défait, Zechs se colla encore plus contre le torse du jeune seigneur et ses mains vinrent s'égarer dans le dos de sa victime afin de profiter au maximum de cette étreinte.

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, le soldat remonta ses lèvres jusque vers l'oreille de son compagnon afin de lui murmurer les derniers mots que sa raison pouvait encore lui souffler.

« Wu si tu veux qu'on arrête dis-le moi maintenant parce que je crois que d'ici peu je serai incapable de te laisser t'échapper. »

Zechs sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine du chevalier au contact de son souffle sur sa peau et il resserra sa prise par pure réflexe.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant je te jure que tu iras faire connaissance avec tes ancêtres. », répondit Wufei d'un voix rauque.

« J'aime lorsque tu me murmures des mots tendres. », ne pût s'empêcher de plaisanter Zechs devant l'impatience à peine voilée de son ami.

« Tu parles trop. », répliqua le jeune homme avant de bâillonner les lèvres du soldat avec les siennes et de retourner la situation en le plaquant à son tour contre le mur.

Laissant cours à l'embrasement de ses sens, Wufei déchira plus qu'il ne déboutonna la chemise du blond et c'est avec avidité qu'il se mit à marquer d'une façon toute sensuelle le torse de son ami. Malmenant les boutons de chair et glissant ses doigts sur la musculature parfaite du jeune Commandant, le chevalier eût la satisfaction d'entendre le soldat émettre quelques gémissements de plaisir à peine étouffés. Satisfait de la manœuvre, il longea de ses mains la courbe des hanches de son amant et lentement il les remonta le long de ses reins pour tenter d'augmenter le contact entre leurs deux torses. Mais soudain un gémissement attira son attention car loin d'être émis suite à une éventuelle sensation de plaisir, il ressemblait plus à la conséquence d'une douleur.

Comprenant qu'il devait avoir trop poussé son compagnon contre le mur et par la-même sur sa blessure, Wufei releva son visage pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Les sourcils un peu froncés, Zechs tentait d'oublier la soudaine lancée qu'avait subie son dos.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié ta blessure. », chuchota le chevalier.

Le blond pencha sa tête vers son amant et caressa les lèvres plus qu'il ne les embrassa.

« Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner. », susurra-t-il .

« Tu as encore mal ? », demanda Wufei inquiet.

Zechs regarda le jeune seigneur avec un peu plus de sérieux qu'il n'en avait eu jusque là.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Wu. », répondit-il avec douceur.

« Je le sais, c'est juste que… »

Mais il se fit interrompre par un baiser passionné du soldat qui refusait de le voir revenir à des considérations trop terre à terre. Bien décidé à lui faire tout oublier, Zechs fit descendre la tunique le long de ses bras et la jeta à la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu m'aides ? », murmura le blond en courtisant un lobe d'oreille un peu trop délaissé à son goût.

Sans se faire prier une seconde fois et avec le plus de douceur possible, Wufei passa ses mains sous le tissu de la chemise et la fit lentement tomber des épaules du soldat.

Les paumes de Zechs descendirent dangereusement sur les fesses du jeune seigneur, arrachant à son compagnon un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsque leurs bassins se touchèrent avec insistance. Les doigts du jeune Commandant remontèrent ensuite jusqu'aux hanches de son amant et revinrent vers l'avant pour dévier sur la boucle de la ceinture qui ne résista pas longtemps. Le pantalon à présent entrouvert, le soldat revint sur le territoire déjà conquis mais cette fois il ne s'embarrassa pas de tissu et glissa ses mains directement dans le vêtement pour malmener avec délice les deux masses musclées.

Sentant une passion sans nom s'insinuer dans tout son être, Wufei trouva encore la force, dans un dernier effort de lucidité, d'émettre une objection.

« Pas ici. », souffla-t-il. « Quelqu'un pourrait venir. »

Sa remarque fût étouffée par un baiser fiévreux, le laissant après quelques minutes pantelant et à bout de souffle.

« Tous les officiers sont à l'extérieur de la ville avec Heero et Trowa. Quant à Duo et Quatre, ils sont occupés retrouver des conseillers dignes de ce nom. On sera pas dérangé. »

Wufei allait encore émettre quelques doutes quant à la tranquillité toute relative des lieux mais son esprit fût complètement court-circuité par les doigts de Zechs qui étaient en train d'effectuer traîtreusement un va-et-vient sur son membre.

Se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, le chevalier crispa ses mains sur les épaules larges du blond afin de garder un lien avec le monde réel. Amusé par la réaction de son amant, Zechs l'embrassa avec application avant de descendre lentement le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa gorge. Il poursuivit son cheminement en laissant d'humides sillons le long du torse imberbe du jeune seigneur. Allant toujours plus bas, il finit par remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Sous la surprise, Wufei ne pût cette fois retenir un cri de satisfaction mais il fut vite rattrapé par un sentiment de gêne.

« Zechs… non tu ne dois pas …. Mpfh …faire ce genre de chose… »

Mais ses gestes contredisaient ses paroles car déjà les mains du jeune seigneur détachaient le cordon de cuire emprisonnant les longs cheveux blonds de son tortionnaire et s'y engouffraient afin de suivre le mouvement des caresses.

Wufei avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

C'était tellement bon et intense que ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus le soutenir. Il tenta tant bien que mal de garder un peu de sa lucidité mais il ne pût résister.

Il voulait plus.

D'un geste insistant, le chevalier repoussa légèrement son amant. Ce dernier intrigué par la réaction du jeune seigneur, releva son regard et afficha une mine interrogatrice.

Wufei s'agenouilla lui aussi sur le sol en bois afin d'être face à Zechs et avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il reprit possession des lèvres désirées. En une féline caresse, il dessina avec sa main quelques arabesques sur le torse du blond avant de plonger à son tour ses doigts dans le pantalon de son amant. Surpris par cette manœuvre aussi inattendue qu'appréciée, Zechs émit un soupir rauque de plaisir. Wufei l'observa quelques instants, satisfait de le voir afficher autant désir sur son visage.

« J'ai envi de toi maintenant. », murmura le jeune seigneur en continuant ses douces tortures.

« Serait-ce un ordre ? », interrogea le soldat en effleurant la gorge offerte de ses lèvres.

De sa main libre, Wufei accentua la pression sur la nuque du blond avant de donner sa réponse.

« Non. »

Il sentit nettement le sourire de Zechs contre sa peau avant d'être purement et simplement basculé vers l'arrière et allongé à même le sol. Les mains du soldat agrippèrent sa taille avant de lentement descendre le long de ses hanches pour le délester de son pantalon et des sous-vêtements devenus inutiles.

Le blond eût à peine le temps de remonter jusqu'au visage de son amant, qu'il sentit à son tour son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes. De toute évidence Wufei devenait de plus en plus impatient, ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

A présent tous les deux dévêtus, Zechs commença doucement à préparer son compagnon. Malgré la fougue non dissimulée de ce dernire, le soldat prit son temps afin d'être certain qu'il ne ressentirait qu'une douleur la plus minime possible.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, il s'insinua dans le jeune seigneur. Les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Wufei, le blond l'observa avec un mélange de passion et de dévotion. Jamais il n'avait vu un être plus désirable que ne l'était le chevalier à cet instant.

Lui si fière, si intouchable, était à présent totalement abandonné sous son corps. Il n'y avait plus ni chevalier ni soldat, ni causes ni combats, juste deux amants unis dans un parfait accord.

Zechs se mit doucement en mouvement, appréciant chaque cambrement de Wufei comme réponse à ses étreintes. C'était un pure délice que de pouvoir enfin posséder cet homme tant convoité… tant aimé.

Le rythme s'accéléra à l'instar des soupirs du jeune seigneur.

Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent,

Les souffles se firent courts,

Et l'univers disparut autour d'eux…

* * *

Wufei était couché sur le dos à même le sol, les yeux perdus sur les peintures multicolores qui décoraient la voûte de la salle d'entraînement. A ces côtés, Zechs était allongé sur le flanc, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, une main s'égarant sur le ventre de ce dernier et ses longs cheveux blonds répandus sur le parquet de bois sombre. 

« Zechs ? »

« Mmm. », répondit le soldat en courtisant un lobe d'oreille qui le narguait en toute impunité.

Wufei eût toutes les peines du monde garder son sang-froid.

« Il faudrait qu'on discute un peu. »

A ces mots, Zechs arrêta ses câlins et fixa son amant avec sérieux redoutant la suite de la conversation. Il se sentit soudain envahit d'une peur irraisonnée d'entendre son compagnon lui avouer qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

« De ça. », répondit le jeune seigneur en passant une main dans le dos du blond et en frôlant la cicatrice encore bien visible sur sa peau.

Zechs se sentit soulagé bien que le fait que Wufei remette cette histoire sur le tapis ne l'enchantait guère.

« Tu t'es comporté comme un imbécile. », poursuivit le chevalier.

« Tu sais Wu, c'est pas comme ça que doit commencer une discussion constructive. », répliqua le blond.

« Je ne plaisante pas, te rends-tu compte du risque inconsidéré que tu as pris ? ».

Zechs soupira et se releva pour s'asseoir.

« Me crois-tu donc aussi faible que cela ? », répondit-il sans regarder Wufei.

Le ton employé était triste, presque blessé.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est juste que… ».

Le chevalier sembla hésiter à poursuivre mais devant l'obstination du blond à ne pas le regarder, à de nouveau l'ignorer comme ces dernières semaines, son agressivité revint à grands pas.

« Par tous les dieux Zechs ! », éclata-t-il. « Que crois-tu que j'aie ressenti lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu te vidais de ton sang ! Cette guerre m'a déjà pris tous les membres de mon clan, je refuse de te perdre toi aussi ! »

A ces mots, le soldat se retourna vers son amant toujours allongé sur le sol. Wufei avait posé son avant-bras devant ses yeux, de tout évidence pour masquer à son compagnon les émotions qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

« Wu… », murmura Zechs.

Lentement, il se rapprocha du chevalier et avec douceur lui fit baisser son bras. Lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles noires de Wufei, le blond ne pût y lire que la souffrance d'un deuil trop lourd à porter.

Ne résistant pas, Zechs embrassa son amant avec une infinie délicatesse avant de poursuivre leur discussion.

« Je suis un soldat. », continua le blond. « Tu ne peux me demander de me tenir à l'écart. »

« Je sais. », répondit calmement Wufei.

« Mais on peut faire un marché. »

Le chevalier observa son compagnon avait un air intrigué.

« Tu promets de ne plus utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi sans mon autorisation,… »

Wufei allez objecter mais il en fût empêché par les lèvres de son amant.

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. », le gronda-t-il avec douceur. « Donc tu promets de ne plus utiliser ton don sur moi sans mon accord et en échange, je te donne ma parole de ne plus te cacher d'informations. »

Le chevalier scruta son amant, de toute évidence pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition.

« Plus aucune information ? »

« Aucune… sauf si le roi ou le prince m'en donne l'ordre bien entendu… Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver vu que tu es un des seigneurs de Sanc.», s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Wufei l'observa dubitatif avant de pousser un soupir de résignation.

« D'accord. », répondit-il.

« Tu acceptes ? »

Le chevalier acquiesça avant de poser sa main sur la nuque de Zechs et de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

A suivre… 


	24. Protection

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pas cette fois

J'espère que vous comprendrez quelque chose à ce nouveau chapitre... moi en tout cas, j'ai pas tout capté (lol)

Je sais que je me répète mais je dois avouer que je ne me lasse pas de le redire : Merci à Kida Saille, Florinoir, Mimi Yuy, Hayko Maxwell et à Bubul d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review... c'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'avoir vos opinions et vos encouragements sont un véritable carburant lors de mes petites pannes d'inspirations... merci, merci, merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XXIV : _Protection_**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Duo était à la tête de cette contrée et déjà de grands changements s'étaient opérés. Grâce à la suppression du barrage, une multitude de petites rivières serpentaient le totalité du territoire, apportant fertilité des terres et abondance de la pêche au peuple du sud. La végétation reprenait lentement ses droits et faisait peu à peu reculer la sècheresse.

Le trésor amassé par l'ancien régent avait été utilisé en achat de nourriture, de médicaments, en matériel de reconstruction et main d'œuvre. Duo avait aussi aboli les impôts et les taxes jugées abusives.

Petit à petit, les habitants se remettaient à vivre et à espérer.

Heero et Quatre étaient repartis à la capital suite à une demande du roi. Plusieurs attaques avaient eu lieu pas très loin de la frontière du sud et cette recrudescence de violence inquiétait au plus haut point le monarque. L'accalmie dont avait profité le Royaume de Sanc semblait belle et bien terminée.

Suite au départ de ses amis, Duo avait décidé de fortifier les défenses de son pays. Il avait fait installer dans la salle d'audience une grande table sur laquelle étaient disposées une multitude de cartes retraçant chaque coin et recoin des terres du sud. Le chevalier passait des heures à analyser minutieusement les contours de son pays afin de déterminer quels seraient les éventuels points d'accès à surveiller et de mettre en place plusieurs stratégies de défense.

Perdu dans ses décryptages géographiques, il n'entendit pas Hilde entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme arriva à quelques pas de lui, que le natté ressentit sa présence.

« Bonjour Hilde. »

« Bonjour mon beau Seigneur, toujours plongé dans tes cartes ? », taquina la jeune femme.

« J'ai terminé. »

« Vraiment, tu as réussi à mettre en place les changements que tu souhaitais ? »

Le châtain acquiesça avant de sourire à son amie.

« Je vais voir avec Wufei et Trowa s'ils peuvent jeter un coup d'œil à mon projet et me donner leurs avis. »

« Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir demandé un coup de main pour analyser toutes ces données ? »

« Je ne peux pas me reposer sur eux pour régenter mon pays. Leur aide m'est précieuse mais ils ne resterons pas à Samarra éternellement, je dois assumer seul les responsabilités inhérentes à mon titre. », répondit Duo.

La brune l'observa attentivement. Le chevalier avait énormément mûri depuis leur première rencontre et la jeune femme devait bien l'avouer, plus les mois passaient plus elle appréciait l'homme que devenait Duo.

« Je suis certaine que tu sauras conduire ton pays d'une main de maître. »

« Pour cela j'ai besoin d'être entouré de gens de confiance et c'est dans ce but que j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? »

Le chevalier fit face à son amie et prit un air des plus sérieux.

« Je voudrais que tu deviennes la nouvelle prêtresse de Shinigami. »

« Duo, je… », rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton proche de la panique.

« Ne me réponds pas tout de suie, je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra pour y réfléchir à tête reposée. », dit-il. « Je peux comprendre que succéder à ton père puisse t'effrayer, mais le rôle du prêtre, ou de la prêtresse en l'occurrence, est non seulement de garder le temple et les secrets du dragon mais aussi de seconder l'élu. J'ai besoin d'avoir auprès de moi quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir toute confiance et … j'aimerais que ce soit toi. »

« Duo, je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour ce genre de responsabilités, je ne suis pas assez forte. »

Le chevalier prit les main de Hilde dans les siennes et fixa son regard dans celui de son amie.

« Tu as perdu tes parents très jeune, tu as vécu seule en échappant sans cesse aux recherches de Ventei, tu as combattu ses assassins comme une lionne et tu connais le Dieu-Dragon bien mieux que moi. Hilde, tu es largement à la hauteur. »

La brune le scruta les yeux emplis de larmes, luttant pour ne pas les laisser s'écouler sur son visage.

« Ecoute ma puce, rien ne t'oblige à me répondre maintenant. Je suis tout à fait conscient que cette décision est difficile à prendre car l'accepter serait te lier définitivement à moi en quelque sorte et ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Alors ne… »

« J'accepte. », le coupa Hilde.

« Tu en es sûre, tu peux prendre plus temps pour réfléchir. »

« Non, c'est décidé. »

Duo lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? », demanda Duo à Trowa et Wufei après leur avoir exposé les améliorations qu'il voulait apporter aux factions postées à la frontière. 

« Excellent. », affirma le chevalier de l'est.

« C'est aussi mon avis. », confirma l'héritier du clan Chang.

« Vous êtes sûr ? », insista le châtain étonné de ne pas voir ses compagnons lui faire des remarques.

« C'est parfait. », insista Wufei. « Aies plus confiance en toi, si nous doutions de tes capacités, tu ne serais pas ici. »

Heureux de son travail, Duo se mit à enrouler les cartes.

« Dans ce cas, je pars pour la frontière. », annonça le seigneur du sud.

« Maintenant ? », interrogea Wufei.

« Je veux mettre tout en place le plus rapidement possible. Avec toutes ces attaques, je préfère être prudent. »

« Dans ce cas nous t'accompagnons. », proposa Trowa.

« Ca n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller sans escorte. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Wufei, le village n'est qu'à une demi-journée à cheval. De plus, j'ai reçu un message de Quatre, Heero et lui sont déjà en route, je les rejoindrai à la frontière. »

Sentant qu'il était inutile d'insister, les deux seigneurs laissèrent Duo faire selon son bon vouloir.

* * *

Duo galopait à toute allure à travers les plaines de son pays. La journée était étonnamment douce pour la saison et l'impression de liberté que ressentait le châtain lui fit un bien fou. 

C'était un sentiment qui lui avait manqué.

Pas que la présence de ses compagnons lui pesa mais il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie seul et le fait d'être ainsi constamment entouré et, depuis peu, observé sous toutes les coutures lui avait donné envie de souffler un peu… ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Il avait parcouru la moitié du trajet lorsqu'il vit apparaître au loin un groupe de caravaniers. Ralentissant son allure, le chevalier avança tranquillement à leur rencontre.

De par leur apparence, il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de marchands du désert intéressés par le nouvel essor de Samarra. Heureux de constater que son pays redevenait un centre d'échange et de commerce, Duo s'approcha des caravanes afin de saluer les nouveaux venus.

« Bonjour à vous voyageurs. »

« Bonjour à toi inconnu. », répondit l'un des commerçants.

L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, possédait une carrure massive et un teint bronzé à l'instar de ses compagnons. Ses cheveux hirsutes et sa barbe brune lui donnait un air bienveillant sans toutefois dissimuler complètement son côté imposant.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de croiser des représentants de la tribu des Maganacs dans un lieu aussi perdu ? », demanda aimablement le natté.

« Nous nous rendons à Samarra pour apporter notre aide à la reconstruction de la ville. », répondit l'homme d'une voix grave.

« C'est très généreux de votre part. »

« Ils nous semblent normal de soutenir le nouveau seigneur au pouvoir. Les Maganacs avaient coupé tout contact avec cette région suite à la régence du Ministre Ventei mais au vue des nouvelles aspirations du chevaliers, c'est avec plaisir que nous venons lui proposer de renouer des liens avec notre peuple. »

« Vous n'appréciez pas l'ancien régent ? »

« Nous refusions d'apporter notre soutient à un tel homme et à ses méthodes cruelles. Le Seigneur Maxwell semble donner la priorité à son peuple, c'est une attitude que nous approuvons. »

Tout en parlant, le chef des caravaniers observait son vis-à-vis avec intérêt car le jeune homme l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Habillé de façon sobre et affichant une attitude amicale, le cavalier émettait toutefois une aura de force peu commune. A sa connaissance seule quatre autres personnes lui avaient fait une telle impression. Poursuivant son examen, ses yeux tombèrent sur le pommeau d'une épée… et là, il comprit.

Descendant de sa monture, le caravanier s'approcha du jeune homme et s'inclina respectueusement. Surpris, Duo l'observa en silence.

« Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Maxwell, je ne vous avez pas reconnu. »

Le châtain sourit face à ce retournement de situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? », demanda le natté.

« Votre épée. », répondit l'homme amusé par sa réaction.

Duo descendit à son tour de son cheval et s'approcha de l'inconnu.

« A qui ai-je le plaisir de parler ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Je me nomme Rashid et je suis le chef de la Tribu Maganac. »

« Rashid dites-vous, mais… vous êtes l'oncle de Quatre. », releva Duo apparemment ravi de connaître un nouveau membre de la famille de son ami.

« C'est exact, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir mon neveu et le seigneur Yuy lorsque nous avons passé la frontière. »

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avec vous ? »

« Ils voulaient contrôler le travail des soldats royaux envoyés en renfort pour soutenir vos troupes. »

Duo allait poursuivre et plaisanter sur le côté protecteur de ses deux compagnons lorsqu'une forte impression de malaise s'empara de lui.

Les sens mis en alerte, le jeune seigneur scruta les alentours tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

« Un problème ? », s'enquit Rashid en voyant sa réaction.

« Je crois. », répondit le châtain en poursuivant son observation. « Vous devriez vous armer. »

Rashid ne discuta pas un seul instant le conseil du jeune homme car connaissant les pouvoirs des chevaliers-dragons, il savait que sur leur territoire, les élus pouvaient percevoir toutes menaces imminentes. Il ordonna à ses hommes de regrouper les caravanes et de se préparer au combat.

Duo continuait à chercher d'où cette sensation de danger pouvait venir mais il avait beau scruter les alentours, rien d'anormal ne se produisit. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si ça n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit jusqu'à rendre la lumière quasi inexistante. Le vent se leva avec violence et fit apparaître un nuage de sable au pied des montagnes.

La sensation de malaise se transforma progressivement en un sentiment de danger proche de la panique.

Un bruit sourd ressemblant à des centaines de sabots frappant violemment le sol se fit entendre. D'abord lointain, il se rapprocha rapidement.

Duo s'avança lentement, fixant la ligne d'horizon. Une masse sombre avançait vers eux mais la faible luminosité ambiante l'empêchait d'en déterminer la nature. Petit à petit la « chose » s'approcha et le chevalier commença à en distinguer les contours.

Des cavaliers !

Une centaine de cavaliers galopaient dans leur direction. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une armure aussi noire que les abysses de l'enfer. Les guerriers dissimulaient leurs visages derrières des masques tribaux aux dessins menaçants… des masques qui n'étaient pas inconnus à Duo. Tout d'abord figé par la surprise, le chevalier se ressaisit en sentant sa soif de vengeance refaire surface.

Enfin, depuis toutes ses années, il se trouvait face à ses ennemis. C'en était presque ironique, lui qui avait fouillé chaque centimètre carré du Royaume de Sanc, il n'avait eu qu'à attendre tranquillement pour les voir apparaître… offerts sur un plateau.

« Qui sont-ils ? », demanda Rashid en s'approchant de lui.

Le châtain ne sembla pas entendre sa question. Le chef des Maganacs posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune seigneur afin de le faire quitter sa contemplation. Duo se tendit au contact et tourna un regard haineux vers l'homme du désert. Ce dernier surpris par ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis retira sa main immédiatement. Ce bref échange eut au moins l'avantage de faire reprendre ses esprits au chevalier.

« Ce sont nos ennemis. », répondit Duo en retrouvant un air plus humain. « Il faut nous préparer à les affronter. »

« J'ai déjà donné des ordres. », poursuivit Rashid. « Mais Seigneur Maxwell la plupart des personnes présentes ici ne sont pas des soldats. »

A ces mots, le chevalier scruta les autres membres de la délégation Maganac. Effectivement, il y avait aussi un bon nombre de femmes et d'enfants parmi eux.

« Combien de personne sont aptes à se battre ? »

« Quarante tout au plus. »

Réfléchissant rapidement, Duo tenta de trouver une solution… mais comment faire. Sur ce plateau, il n'y avait aucun endroit où s'abriter et les cavaliers noirs se rapprochaient rapidement.

« Je suis désolé Rashid mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Dans ce cas, nous lutterons à vos côtés jusqu'au bout. »

Duo acquiesça avant de se mettre en première ligne secondé par le chef des Maganacs et ses hommes.

Les guerriers se ruaient sur eux à une vitesse affolante en hurlant telles des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Ils étaient terrifiants et nombreux… très nombreux… trop nombreux.

Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quant à la sécurité des innocents qu'il voulait protéger. Il lui faudrait mettre tout en œuvre pour tenter d'éviter un massacre mais avec toute la bonne volonté possible, il était suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, les guerriers se mirent à les assaillir avec violence. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent et les cris de terreur s'élevèrent. Duo se battait comme un beau diable, pourfendant ses ennemis avec rage, hurlant de colère à chaque mouvement et jouissant presque de plaisir à chaque corps ennemi tombant sur le sol. Mais sa joie malsaine s'éteignit au moment même où il entendit les pleurs et les supplications des enfants. Il se retourna rapidement et vit un homme s'approcher d'un groupe de trois garçons. Aussi vite qu'il le pût, le châtain se précipita vers l'assassin.

Mais il arriva trop tard.

D'un mouvement rapide, il plongea sa lame dans l'épaule d'un des bambins en ricanant tel un envoyé démoniaque. Il allait recommencer lorsque Duo arriva à sa hauteur et enfonça son épée dans son corps.

L'ennemi tomba à terre dans un râle de douleur et le chevalier se précipita vers les enfants. Il s'occupa ensuite rapidement du petit garçon blessé et fabriqua un garrot de fortune avec ses vêtements pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Le jeune seigneur pouvait lire dans les yeux des enfants une terreur sans égal. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il constata avec effroi que les Maganacs se faisaient tuer les un après les autres.

Encore une fois, il était impuissant.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait les protéger.

Encore une fois, il n'était pas assez fort.

Duo sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui une quelconque aide providentielle… mais rien ne vint. Il vit un autre guerrier s'approcher d'un groupe de jeunes femmes et lever son arme vers elles. Par réflexe, le chevalier tendit sa main vers lui et hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

« NON ! »

Et là, il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de Duo. Une vague de puissance le submergea sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Une sorte de barrière se forma entre l'homme et les jeunes femmes. Cette paroi à l'aspect irisé les protégea du coup porté et propulsa l'assassin à plusieurs mètres.

Complètement hébété par ce qui venait de se produire, le chevalier ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Rashid posa une main sur son épaule.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Je.. je.. ne sais pas. », répondit Duo totalement perdu.

« C'est votre pouvoir ? »

« Je … l'ignore. », répéta le châtain en observant sa main comme si s'eut été la chose la plus étrange du monde.

« Seigneur Maxwell… », l'appela le chef des Maganacs…mais le chevalier ne répondait toujours pas. « DUO !».

Sortant de sa transe, l'interpellé se tourna vers l'homme du désert.

« Désolé mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui c'est passé. Mes pouvoirs psychiques ne se sont jamais révélés malgré tous les efforts de Quatre alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre mais vous devez recommencer. », répondit calmement Rashid. « Je vous en prie, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir encore nous aider. »

« Comment ? »

« Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le savoir. Quelque chose a déclenché votre réaction, vous devriez essayer de le reproduire. »

Duo acquiesça et se concentra, essayant de mettre en pratique les conseils de Quatre. Lentement, il sentit à nouveau cette puissance naître en lui, l'envahir tout entier et gronder à l'intérieur de son être. Le chevalier leva ses deux mains et laissa la puissance de Shinigami se propager.

_Je veux les protéger… Je dois les protéger, se dit-il._

_Alors laisse-moi faire, répondit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue._

La barrière irisée se reforma à nouveau. D'abord autour de Rashid et lui, puis elle se mit à s'agrandir, englobant peu à peu la délégation Maganac. Les guerriers de l'ombre qui eurent le malheur de l'effleurer furent violemment projetés au loin.

Pendant quelques minutes, les assassins tentèrent tant bien que mal de briser ce mur mais Duo tint bon. Leur chef observait la scène un peu plus loin avec attention. Puis il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de sortir un grand cor et de sonner la fin du combat.

Duo n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit ces guerriers se regrouper et battre en retraite. Il ne pouvait comprendre leur comportement. A leur place, il aurait attendu que l'épuisement le gagne et que la barrière disparaisse… alors pourquoi partir maintenant puisqu'il suffisait d'attendre qu'il soit épuiser pour tous les achever.

Regardant les guerriers partir aussi vite qu'ils furent apparut, Duo baissa ses mains et la barrière disparut. Complètement vidé de son énergie, le chevalier s'effondra à genoux sur le sol et tenta tant bien que mal de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Toute cette puissance avait totalement comprimée l'intérieur de son corps et le natté paraissait avoir toute les peines du monde à retrouver son souffle.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts douloureux, Duo tenta de se relever mais ses jambes affaiblies refusèrent de lui obéir. Rashid s'approcha de jeune homme et le soutint afin de lui permettre de conserver son équilibre.

« Je dois les suivre. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en état, il vous faut du repos. »

« Si je les laisse partir, jamais nous ne saurons où ils se terrent. »

« Ils ont pris la direction du pic du Diable, vous pourrez toujours entreprendre des recherches ciblées dans cette région. Mais pour l'instant il vous rentrer à Samarra car dans votre état vous ne pourrez même pas les rattraper. »

Sentant que Rashid était dans le vrai, Duo acquiesça.

Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le nuage de sable qui disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon.

* * *

_Quelque part dans le royaume : _

Un guerrier vêtu d'une armure noire fit son entrée et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce avant de s'agenouiller respectueusement.

« Il s'est éveillé. », dit le combattant d'une voix caverneuse.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle. », répondit un homme plongé dans l'ombre. « Tu peux te retirer. »

« Oui mon Maître. »

Une fois le guerrier partit, une seconde personne entra et s'avança vers la silhouette toujours dissimulée dans l'obscurité.

« Je l'avais prédit, il ne pouvait résister encore bien longtemps. »

« Comme toujours votre science m'est des plus précieuse », répondit-il d'une voix basse. « Il est temps de l'affronter et de nous en emparer. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	25. Recherches

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** personne ne résiste à l'appel de la luxure… enfin presque

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha :-p

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Florinoir :** Que de questions… qui auront leurs réponses dans les prochains chapitres (si si je t'assure… mdr). Sinon… euh… je pense qu'une mini SuperEponge devrait suffire cette fois.

**Kida Saille :** /Duo/Je l'aime bien Kida Saille. /Kittyval/C'est parce que tu es son perso préféré. /Duo/ Même pas vrai. /Kittyval/ Ben voyons /Duo/ D'ailleurs elle a raison… c'est qui le méchant pas bô /Kittyval qui lui passe les prochains chapitres/ Tiens. /Duo qui ouvre de grands yeux / Noooooon /Kittyval/ et oui… mystère et boule de gomme (mdr)

**Yume :** si tu as tenu le coup pendant les vingt-quatre chapitres c'est que mon histoire ne doit pas être trop nulle (gros soupir de soulagement)…mdr… merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Hayko Maxwell :** je suis contente que tu aies aimé parce que les passages de combats ne sont pas vraiment mon fort…/Heero/ Alors pourquoi t'écris un fic sur des chevaliers /Kittyval/ parce qu'en plus d'être sadique je suis aussi un peu maso sur les bords… (mdr)

**Katia :** comme promis … le 25ème chapitre pour le week-end…le prochain est déjà en cours. J'espère que tu aimeras ?

**Zaboozaz :** depuis décembre… /Kittyval qui va voir quand elle a commencé son histoire/ Octobre 2004 ! Va falloir que je me décide à lui faire une fin… (mdr) merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XXV : _Recherches_**

Wufei déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Zechs. Il s'inquiétait du retard de Duo, la journée touchait à sa fin et le châtain n'était toujours pas rentré. Peut être devrait-il partir à sa rencontre ?

Passant près d'une réserve d'armes, Wufei eut la surprise de voir la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrir et une main l'attraper afin de l'y attirer. Le chevalier se retrouva coincé entre le bois et le corps de son amant.

« Salut Wu. », dit Zechs en souriant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire ce genre de… mhmpf. »

Mis au silence par les lèvres du blond, Wufei se laissa aller dans les bras de cet homme qui le faisait perdre tout sens des convenances.

« Tu disais ? », interrogea le soldat en frottant tendrement son nez contre celui du jeune seigneur.

« Il faudrait qu'on essaye de faire ça dans un lit pour changer. », marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as sans doute raison mais pour cela on devrait traverser tout le palais et je n'ai pas pu me retenir lorsque je t'ai vu te dandiner dans les couloirs. », poursuivit Zechs sur un ton taquin.

« JE NE ME DANDINAIS PAS ! ET TU NE… mhmpf… »

Le soldat devait bien l'avouer, il adorait faire sortir Wufei de ses gonds et le voir s'enflammer ainsi. Ce côté passionné avait d'ailleurs un autre avantage….

Répondant sans retenu aux avances du soldat, le chevalier plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son amant afin d'accentuer le contact. La chaleur commença à augmenter dangereusement dans le petit réduit et les deux hommes avaient de plus en plus de mal à étouffer leurs gémissements.

Mais ils stoppèrent net leur « activité », lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas précipités et les voix paniquées des serviteurs résonner non loin d'eux.

Le plus discrètement possible, ils sortirent de la réserve et, intrigués par tout cette effervescence, se rendirent jusqu'au hall principal.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! », s'exclama Wufei en voyant entrer un Duo épuisé soutenu par …. « Rashid ? »

A l'appelle de son nom, le chef des Maganacs tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Wufei, je suis heureux de vous revoir. », répondit calmement l'homme du désert.

« Mais que lui ai-t-il arrivé ? », demanda-t-il pendant que Zechs allait de l'autre côté du chevalier du sud afin de l'aider à se déplacer.

« Nous avons été attaqué par nos ennemis. »

A ces mots, Wufei blêmit mais il se reprit très vite.

« Amenons-le dans la salle d'audience. », proposa-t-il.

« Il doit d'abord se reposer. », dit Rashid.

« Pas maintenant ! », s'opposa Duo qui avait repris un peu de ses forces.

« Il a raison. », poursuivit Wufei. « La situation est trop grave. »

Le temps que tous soient réunis, Heero et Quatre arrivèrent à Samarra. Prévenus par les serviteurs d'un problème avec leur seigneur, les deux chevaliers se précipitèrent jusque dans la salle de cérémonie. Ils y trouvèrent Duo assis sur l'une des marches menant à son trône entouré de Wufei, Trowa, Zechs et Rashid.

« Duo ! », appela le prince en s'approchant de lui. « Tu es blessé ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, je vais bien. », le rassura le natté en souriant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », interrogea Heero.

« Vous devriez-vous asseoir, ça risque d'être long. »

Duo leur raconta tout les évènements survenus dans la journée.

« Tes pouvoirs se sont révélés ? », demanda Quatre.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de toi pour apprendre à les gérer. », remarqua le châtain. « Je ne les ai utilisés que deux fois et malgré ça, je suis complètement épuisé ! »

« Tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter, au début tu auras de la peine à assumer cette consommation d'énergie mais petit à petit, tu sauras la doser selon les besoins. »

« J'étais déjà impressionné par ta capacité à utiliser tes pouvoirs de guérison mais maintenant je n'arrive même pas à imaginé comment tu as pu soigner tout un village sans en subir les conséquences. »

« Ca n'est que de l'endurance, plus tu t'entraînes, plus ta résistance s'amplifie. », expliqua le prince. « En fait, ce qui m'intrigue le plus, ce serait de savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour briser les barrières de Shinigami ? »

« En fait, je crois que ça n'était pas le dragon qui empêchait mes pouvoirs d'émerger. », déclara avec hésitation Duo.

« Comment cela ? », interrogea Heero. « Si ça n'était pas le dieu, ça serait… »

« Moi. », le coupa le natté.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu en serait la cause ? »

« Lorsque nous étions en danger, j'ai émis le souhait de protéger la délégation Maganac. A ce moment-là, Shinigami m'a demandé de le laisser faire. »

« Tu penses qu'il voulait que tu abaisses ta barrière mentale ? », demanda Quatre.

Duo acquiesça à cette hypothèse.

« Ou alors c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire. », poursuivit Heero. « N'oublie pas que le dragon ne t'est pas fidèle, il pourrait se jouer de toi. »

« Honnêtement je ne le pense pas. », affirma le chevalier du sud.

Puis il sembla hésiter à poursuivre la discussion.

« Autre chose t'intrigue ? », demanda Quatre en sentant le doute de son ami.

« Eh bien… », commença-t-il. « Est-ce que l'un de vous a déjà communiqué avec le dieu qui l'a choisi ? »

Les chevaliers firent un signe négatif de la tête.

« Vous croyez que je … »

« Perds la tête ? », termina Wufei à sa place.

Duo acquiesça avec hésitation, redoutant la réponse de ses amis. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il les entendit… rire ?

« Hey c'est pas drôle ! », s'offusqua le jeune seigneur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », le rassura Quatre. « Cela signifie juste que ton potentiel est apparemment plus grand que le nôtre mais connaissant Shinigami, ça n'est pas surprenant. »

Duo l'observa pas très convaincu par cette explication.

« Nos pouvoirs évoluent. Ceux que nous utilisons actuellement n'en sont qu'une infime partie. Il est même possible que jamais nous n'en possédions la maîtrise totale. », expliqua le prince.

Duo prit le temps de réfléchir sur les dernières paroles de son ami. Il devait avouer que le fait que leurs dons puissent encore prendre de l'ampleur l'effrayait un peu. Il avait déjà grand peine ne serait-ce qu'à en maîtriser les prémices alors comment gérer une éventuelle évolution… était-ce humainement possible d'ailleurs ?

C'est la voix de Heero qui le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

« Duo, sais-tu où sont partis ces guerriers ? »

« Ils ont pris la direction du pic du Diable. », répondit le natté. « J'ai étudié tout le pays, j'en connais chaque gouffre, grotte ou montagne. Cet endroit est le plus sûr pour qui veut se cacher. Le pic est difficile d'accès mais si l'on s'y risque, il permet d'obtenir un grand nombre de tanières. Il nous faudrait des hommes habitués à affronter ce genre de périple afin de couvrir un maximum de terrain. »

« Mes hommes peuvent le faire. », proposa Rashid. « Ils sont habitués à affronter les environnements les plus inhospitaliers. »

« On ne peut pas vous demander de prendre un tel risque. », rétorqua le chevalier du sud.

« Nous ne sommes pas de taille à combattre seuls nos ennemis mais nous pouvons au moins vous aider à les débusquer. S'il vous plaît Duo, laissez-nous vous prêter main forte. »

Le jeune seigneur hésita à accepter cette offre plus que généreuse. Il demanda implicitement leurs accords à ses compagnons, qui le lui donnèrent sans réticence.

« Soit, nous acceptons mais au moindre problème, ils devront rentrer. En aucun cas, ils ne doivent tenter des les affronter. », insista Duo d'une voix grave.

Rashid acquiesça avant de partir donner des ordres aux Maganacs.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que des recherches avaient été entreprises sur le pic du Diable. Chaque jour, Duo recevait les rapports des troupes Maganacs lui détaillant leur avancée ainsi que les résultats qui, jusqu'à ce jour, ne furent pas payants. 

Mais ils ne se décourageaient pas. La chaîne de montagnes entourant les terres du sud était vaste et même si leurs recherches étaient ciblées à une infime partie, le travail n'en demeurait pas moins conséquent.

« Les troupes de Rashid ont couvert la totalité du flanc ouest sans trouver trace de nos ennemis, je pense qu'on devrait poursuivre sur le côté sud à présent. », proposa Duo.

« C'est une bonne idée. », approuva Quatre. « Centralisons les recherches dans cette zone. »

Le prince observa son ami surprit par son air soudain si préoccupé.

« Que se passe-t-il Duo ? »

« Les recherches avancent vites, d'ici peu de temps, nous trouverons leur tanière. »

« Cela devrait te réjouir. »

Le jeune seigneur acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Quatre.

« Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service. »

« Lequel ? », interrogea l'héritier.

« S'il m'arrive quelque chose durant le combat, je souhaiterais que l'un de vous régente mes terres. Pour rien au monde, les gens de cette contrée ne doivent revivre les horreurs que leurs ont fait subir les différents ministres. »

« Duo tu n'as pas besoin de… »

« Ecoute-moi Quatre ! », s'exclama-t-il avant de se calmer face à l'air surpris de son ami. « S'il te plaît, je dois m'en assurer. Je n'aurai jamais l'esprit tranquille sinon. »

Le prince soupira devant l'obstination de son ami à toujours voir rôder la mort près de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Quatre savait qu'il avait raison. Leur rôle en tant qu'élu était risqué et s'il se basait sur la destinée tragique des précédents chevaliers du sud, il était logique de vouloir prendre des précautions. Alors pourquoi éprouver de la peur à aborder ce sujet avec Duo ?

« Tu pourrais faire un testament afin de prévoir ton remplacement. »

« Ca résoudrait le problème ? »

« Dans un premier temps. », répondit le prince. « Ce qui risque d'arriver c'est que quelqu'un s'oppose à cette décision et déclenche une guerre de succession. »

« Mais si ce sont les chevaliers-dragons qui prennent la régence, ils hésiteront à deux fois avant de s'y frotter. »

« C'est fort probable. »

« Alors ça me va. »

Duo retrouva son sourire et son entrain après avoir réglé cette « formalité ».

« Désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable d'aborder ce genre de sujet. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ta réaction est naturelle. Les autres ont aussi pris les devants en apprenant que nos ennemis t'avaient attaqués. Cette guerre sera bientôt finie. »

« Je l'espère. », murmura Duo.

* * *

Trowa était en train de contrôler la santé des chevaux de ses compagnons. Il avait remarqué que l'étalon de Duo boitait un peu et l'avait donc soigné avec attention afin de s'assurer de sa rapide remise sur pied. Toutefois, il interrompit son travail lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Quatre non loin. Le seigneur de l'est sortit du box et vit le prince s'approcher de lui. Son air triste l'alarma. 

« Un problème ? », demanda-t-il.

Quatre nia d'un mouvement de tête.

« Juste un peu d'inquiétude quant à la suite des évènements. »

« Craindrais-tu de perdre cette guerre ? »

« Non. », répondit le prince avant de s'adosser à l'un des box. « J'ai juste peur que l'un de vous ne soit blessé. »

« Le danger est réel mais nous nous entraînons depuis plusieurs années à les affronter. », tenta de le rassurer Trowa. « De plus, tu seras avec nous, en cas de problème tu pourras toujours intervenir. »

Quatre ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer contre la paroi en bois. Face au mutisme de son compagnon, le seigneur de l'est se rapprocha de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue. Le prince accentua la pression en penchant son visage contre cette dernière.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, silencieux et immobiles. Puis lentement, Trowa se rapprocha encore un peu pour poser légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de Quatre. Il se recula ensuite, attendant la réaction de son compagnon.

Mais le prince ne bougea pas.

Rassuré par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, le jeune seigneur réitéra son geste, l'embrassant cette fois-ci plus franchement. Puis, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son ancien amant en une prière muette.

Tout naturellement, elles s'ouvrirent afin de permettre aux deux hommes de partager enfin un baiser passionné. Ils se laissèrent aller quelques minutes, occultant tout le reste du monde et profitant de l'instant présent.

Mais comme tout être vivant, le besoin de respirer se fit sentir. Se séparant à contre cœur, les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent calmement leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre.

« C'est ta façon de me changer les idées ? », plaisanta Quatre.

« Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« Si cette méthode te plaît. »

Le prince releva son visage et fixa le seigneur de l'est avec tendresse.

« Ca ne change pas ma décision. », poursuivit le blond d'une voix calme.

« Je le sais. », répondit Trowa en reprenant possession des lèvres de son compagnon et en entourant sa taille d'une prise puissante.

Répondant sans arrière-pensée à ces avances, Quatre passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brun et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux. Lorsque leurs gémissements se firent trop prononcés, les deux chevaliers se séparèrent mi-amusés, mi-gênés.

« On devrait retourner au palais. », conseilla le prince.

Trowa acquiesça et tendit une main à son compagnon. Il la tint pendant tout le trajet redoutant peut-être que Quatre ne s'évapore au détour d'un couloir. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte des appartements de l'héritier, le seigneur de l'est s'empressa de reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient stoppées.

Lentement, les deux hommes basculèrent sur l'un des grands canapés présents dans la pièce, Trowa allongé sur Quatre. Le prince adorait la sensation du poids du corps de son amant sur le sien, c'était une sorte de mélange entre la protection et l'excitation.

Il se sentait si bien.

Les vêtements furent promptement abandonnés et les sens très vite attisés. Ils prirent toutefois le temps de redécouvrir leurs corps et les sensations que les caresses tantôt douces tantôt enfiévrées, leur procuraient. C'est avec passion, comme torturés d'une faim millénaire, qu'ils reprirent possessions de l'autre.

Dans un même souffle, dans un même battement de cœur, ils s'unir à nouveau.

* * *

_Quelque part dans le royaume :_

Le chef de son armée entra et s'agenouilla.

« Maître, les hommes du sud nous auront bientôt localisé. Voulez-vous que nous les éliminions ? »

« Non. », répondit-il. « Laissez-les nous trouver. »

« Mais mon Maître, si nous les laissons faire, ils seront ici dans deux ou trois jours. »

« C'est ce que je souhaite. »

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs. »

Le guerrier s'inclina avant de sortir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, l'émissaire des Maganacs arriva au palais pour faire son rapport. 

« Nous les avons trouvés. », annonça l'homme du désert.

« Où se cachent-t-ils ? », s'empressa de demander Duo.

L'éclaireur leur indiqua exactement l'accès à la tanière de leurs ennemis. Dissimulés dans l'un des gouffres du pic, les guerriers de l'ombre avaient mis à profit les différentes cavernes façonnant la montagne.

« Ca n'explique pas comment ils sont arrivés à se dissimuler depuis autant d'années. », releva Duo.

« Selon Réléna, ils doivent posséder un oracle parmi eux. C'est sûrement grâce à lui qu'ils ont pu nous échapper aussi longtemps. », répondit Heero.

« Dans ce cas, il n'est pas normal que nous les ayons trouvés aussi rapidement si la magie noire devait les dissimuler. »

« Effectivement. », acquiesça le prince. « Nous devons nous attendre à tomber dans un piège. »

« Tu veux renoncer ? », interrogea Heero.

« Non. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sèment la terreur. Autant les affronter une bonne fois pour toute. Au moins, nous saurons à qui nous avons à faire. »

Tous approuvèrent cette décision.

« Mais il nous faut attendre la fin des intempéries. Dès que la pluie aura cessée, nous pourrons partir pour le pique du Diable. »

Les chevaliers mirent encore les derniers détails au point et Quatre envoya une missive à son père pour réquisitionner le maximum de soldats. Après cela, les jeunes hommes se séparèrent pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Contrairement à ses camarades, Duo ne rejoignit pas sa chambre. Il monta dans l'une des hautes tours qui surplombait la ville. Cet endroit était utilisé la nuit par les gardes du palais afin de surveiller les environs. Profitant de l'arrêt momentané de la pluie, Duo s'assis sur le rebord du mur, ignorant l'humidité qui traversait ses vêtement, et balança ses jambes dans le vide.

Il observa le soleil se coucher sur les montagnes de son pays. Les couleurs du crépuscule étaient chaudes et rougeoyantes. Elles enflammaient la couche nuageuse donnant l'impression que le ciel aussi était en guerre. Duo inspira profondément l'air empli d'humidité et frissonna un peu face à la fraîcheur nocturne qui commençait à s'installer. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne serait rentré. Il aimait cet endroit et voulait profiter des quelques heures de tranquillité qu'il avait devant lui pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Le jeune seigneur était impatient de se mettre en route pour en finir avec ces assassins malgré cela il ne pouvait cacher qu'une certaine anxiété l'habitait. Il se serait cru plus serein face à cette dernière ligne droite mais de toute évidence ça n'était pas le cas et Duo en connaissait la raison. Il avait à présent une famille et, comme il l'avait craint, ça commençait à influencer son comportement. Le chevalier n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose face aux évènements qu'il devrait bientôt affronter.

Duo fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Heero à ses côtés. Silencieusement, le jeune seigneur du nord vint s'accouder au mur et observa à son tour le couchant.

« Tu ne dors pas ? », interrogea Duo surpris de le voir à cet endroit avec lui.

« Pas tout de suite. », répondit Heero avant de poursuivre avec un brin d'hésitation dans la voix. « Tu nous as quitté rapidement. ».

Duo se tourna vers lui amusé de le voir si embarrassé à montrer son inquiétude. La carapace de son ami se fissurait-elle ?

« Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? », demanda le chevalier du sud en souriant.

« Hn. », rétorqua-t-il en se renfermant par un vicieux réflexe d'autoprotection dont lui seul avait le secret.

Duo descendit de son muret et se tint face à son ami.

« Ca me touche que tu te soucies de moi. », poursuivit-il en fixant son compagnon. « J'apprécie beaucoup cette marque… d'affection. »

Heero fut un peu déstabilisé par la franchise du jeune seigneur et ne savait pas de toute évidence comment continuer la conversation sur un terrain un peu moins étranger pour lui.

Duo le trouva terriblement séduisant ainsi embarrassé… et il ne pût résister… Peut-être était-ce dû à l'arrivée de la guerre ou peut-être tout simplement que petit à petit, au fil des mois, il s'était rapproché de son ami… mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait plus ignorer ses sentiments.

Duo se rapprocha de Heero, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa avant que ce dernier ne puisse le repousser. Perdant toute notion de ses actes et entraîné malgré lui par une vague de plaisir qui irradiait son corps, il entrouvrit un peu sa bouche et vint caresser avec une douceur infinie celles de Heero lui quémandant le droit d'approfondir son baiser.

Mais son compagnon ne répondit pas à sa requête.

Complètement refroidi par la totale passivité de Heero, Duo réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait occulté depuis le début : Heero n'avait à aucun moment participé à son baiser…

Il ne l'avait pas partagé…

Il ne l'acceptait pas…

* * *

A suivre… 


	26. Franchise

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples : **Gros soupirs… de frustration ou de satisfaction ? Telle est la question :-p

J'ai cru comprendre que vous attendiez ce prochain chapitre avec impatience ... alors je vous le mets en ligne avec un petit jour d'avance.

Le prochain risque de se faire un peu attendre... (j'ai trop de boulot... OSKOUR !)...mdr... mais comme d'hab. je fais au plus vite.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bubul :** Décoincer Heero à coup de latte... intéressante technique (mdr)

**Lu : **Je suis d'accord avec toi... Heero est un vilain pas bô méchant /Heero/ J'te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui écris l'histoire /Kittyval/ Ah oui...j'avai homis ce léger détail... /Heero qui se prend la tête dans ses mains/...désespérante...

**Kida Saille : **Nooooooooon boude pas... Ben puisque c'est comme ça je vais aller me faire consoler par Duo :-p (lol...mdr)

**Florinoir :** but de la mission : dévergonder Heero /Kittyval qui fait un petit changement de look à Hee-chan/ Parfait /Heero transformé en nympho adepte du cuire et du latex...très très inquiet/ T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé de fic /Kittyval qui regarde ses notes/Oups ! gomen Hee-chan

**Hayko Maxwell :** merci :-)... j'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant... ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons **

**Chapitre XXVI : _Franchise_**

La pluie avait recommencé à tomber. D'abord doucement, les gouttes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et rebondirent avec violence sur le sol de pierre. Mais Duo n'en avait cure.

N'osant plus regarder son ami en face, il écarta ses mains du visage de Heero comme si celui-ci avait été une bête sauvage prête à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste brusque.

Il s'éloigna ensuite lentement, le regard emplit de panique.

« Pa… Pardon Heero, je… je ne… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,… je suis vraiment désolé,… pardon,… pardon. », répéta-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante.

Duo continua de reculer, implorant toujours son compagnon de lui pardonner, répétant sans cesse ce mot telle une litanie. Il ne due son salut qu'à l'arrivée des soldats qui venaient prendre leur poste pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux seigneurs, les gardes les saluèrent avec respect.

Duo profita de leur apparition providentielle pour s'éclipser. Seul Heero resta immobile sous la pluie. Les soldats se regardèrent intrigués par l'attitude des deux seigneurs puis le premier fit signe à son collègue pour qu'ils se mettent à leur poste. Ils dépassèrent le chevalier Yuy et prirent leur position pour la nuit.

* * *

Duo courut rapidement vers sa chambre, fuyant plus qu'il ne marchait. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il se mit à faire des allées et venues dans la pièce, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper cette sensation d'angoisse qu'il sentait l'envahir. 

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis épais et moelleux installé devant la cheminée et observa les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Ses vêtements humides le firent frissonner et il sentait sa natte accentuer cette impression de froid dans son dos. D'un mouvement agacé et emporté, il ôta sa chemise et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il détacha ses cheveux pour les laisser sécher doucement.

Duo avait mal… vraiment mal.

Il remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son menton et les entoura de ses bras. Le chevalier frissonna encore un peu mais cette fois ce fût par peur. Il ne pourrait jamais recroiser le regard de Heero, il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux le dégoût et la colère qu'il devait lui inspirer. Duo ne supporterait jamais de perdre son estime et son respect.

Plongé dans la solitude de son cœur, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce fut la sensation d'un regard posé sur lui qui lui fit relever la tête et constater que Heero se tenait appuyer contre le bois de la porte.

Ils se toisèrent sans un mot, Duo ne sachant pas comment réagir et Heero toujours aussi impassible. Mais l'un deux finit par rompre le silence.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea le seigneur du nord d'une voix atone.

Mais il n'eût aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme. De toute évidence, Duo n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Heero était là… devant lui… dans sa chambre… en train de lui parler !

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? », précisa le brun.

Le chevalier du sud hésita quant à la réponse à donner mais il décida que quitte à perdre son ami autant être franc avec lui.

« J'en avais envie. », répondit-il. « Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie d'ailleurs mais je craignais ta réaction… et de toute évidence, j'avais raison. »

« Pourquoi moi ? », poursuivit Heero d'un ton glacial. « Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis un homme froid et difficile à approcher pourquoi m'avoir embrassé, que veux-tu de moi ? », termina-t-il d'une voix inquisitrice.

Duo fût stupéfait par la réaction de son ami.

« Vouloir de toi ? », répéta le châtain avant de se mettre en colère. « Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Heero… tu.. tu crois que je veux obtenir quelque chose de toi ! De l'argent, des terres ou dieu sait quoi ! Mais bon sang, pour qui me prends-tu ! »

Duo se leva, furieux d'entendre de telles inepties de la part de l'homme qu'il pensait être son ami.

« En fait, je me suis trompé, tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un égal. Pour toi je ne suis qu'un petit voleur, un opportuniste, un… un moins que rien ! »

« Duo non ce n'est pas… »

« Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je croyais… qu'on était ami, que… qu'on formait une famille…je… »

En deux enjambées, Heero fût près de lui et dans une étreinte ressemblant au désespoir, il serra Duo dans ses bras. Le seigneur du sud tenta de se libérer mais n'y réussit pas. Son compagnon ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser continuer sa tirade.

« Excuse-moi Duo ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. », expliqua précipitamment Heero. « Je suis maladroit avec les mots et les sentiments. J'ai toujours peur que l'on me trahisse c'est pour ça que je tiens les gens à distance. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu pourrais être…. attiré par quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Ca ne t'excuse pas. », gronda Duo.

« C'est vrai, mais je t'assure qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu te manquer de respect. »

Devant le mutisme de Duo, le seigneur du nord desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« T'es qu'un idiot. », marmonna le châtain.

« Tu as raison. », admit Heero en laissant un de ses très rares sourires apparaître sur son visage.

Voyant la réaction de son ami, Duo tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Alors, tu n'es pas fâché. », interrogea-t-il avec hésitation. « Tu sais pour… pour le baiser. »

« Non. »

« Sûr ? »

Heero acquiesça et se rapprocha de Duo. Il leva l'une de ses mains et vint prendre une mèche des cheveux défaits de son ami.

« J'ai toujours voulu te revoir avec les cheveux détachés, depuis le soir du bal, c'est une idée qui semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter. », dit-il d'une voix basse et chaude. « Tu es très beau Duo. »

Le châtain se sentit rougir légèrement. Il avait l'habitude de se faire remarquer et d'attirer l'attention des gens mais le fait que ce soit Heero, le rendait fébrile. Il planta ses yeux dans les iris glacées de son compagnon et se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

« Heero, dans quelques secondes je vais de nouveau t'embrasser alors si tu ne veux pas dis-le moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, ce fut son ami qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La caresse fut à peine perceptible, comme le contact éphémère d'un flocon de neige.

Face à cette réaction, Duo afficha un sourire épanoui avant de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon.

« Encore. », murmura-t-il.

Sans se faire prier, Heero se rapprocha à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ses lèvres furent happées par celles de Duo. Le baiser se fit immédiatement brûlant et impatient.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le brun, depuis les premiers instants passés à ses côtés, il mourrait d'envie de le connaître d'une manière plus… biblique. Alors le sentir contre lui, perdu dans des sensations que seul Heero faisait naître en lui, le fit craindre de le perdre. Duo avait tendance à jouer la carte de la provocation. Il savait qu'avec la plupart des gens cette attitude était payante mais Heero était différent et le chevalier du sud ne voulait rien faire qui puisse troubler à nouveau son compagnon.

« Heero ? »

Le brun, occupé à martyriser une parcelle de peau située juste à la naissance du cou de Duo, émit une sorte de grognement d'interrogation.

« C'est pas que ce que tu me fais ne me plaise pas mais… », commença-t-il.

Devant l'hésitation de son ami, Heero cessa ses douces attentions pour reporter son regard sur Duo.

« Je… je te cacherai pas que tu m'attires beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup et je crois que si on continue je vais vouloir plus qu'un baiser. »

« Et ? », interrogea le brun apparemment très intrigué par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Et bien, je voudrais pas que tu te sentes… comment dire… obligé de répondre à mes envies. On peut attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin si tu le souhaites. »

Heero l'observa avec un air de surprise extrême avant… d'éclater de rire. Cette réaction laissa Duo sans voix car depuis tous les mois qu'il avait passés à ses côtés, jamais le jeune seigneur ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression de joie. C'était… étrange.

Le chevalier du nord réussit enfin à reprendre son calme et fixa son vis-à-vis avec une grande tendresse dans le regard.

« Duo, je ne suis pas très expérimenté dans le domaine des sentiments mais quant aux relations physiques, je te rassure tout de suite, mes connaissances sont nettement plus développées. »

« Oh », fit le châtain encore un peu perdu par la réaction de Heero mais il finit par comprendre dans son intégralité la réponse de son compagnon. « OH ! ».

« D'ailleurs, si tu le souhaites, je peux te montrer quelques uns de mes talents. », poursuivit-il en reprenant son ami dans ses bras et en effleurant légèrement ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Duo eût un sourire très sensuel face à cette initiative et se rapprocha à son tour du brun.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. », murmura-t-il.

Répondant à ses attentes, Heero l'embrassa avec passion, égarant ses mains sur le dos déjà dénudé de Duo. Il les descendit lentement le long de la colonne de son amant et finit par caresser avec application les fesses de ce dernier. D'un mouvement appuyé, il souleva Duo qui vint souplement passer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Heero se dirigea avec son précieux « colis » dans les bras, jusqu'au lit et il le bascula en travers de ce dernier. Avant de le rejoindre, le brun prit le temps d'observer son compagnon. Duo était allongé sur l'édredon, les cheveux étalés sur le tissu, les yeux étincelants de désir et les lèvres rougies par leurs précédents échanges. Son torse était musclé mais rien d'étonnant à ça au vue des prouesses physiques que le châtain pouvait effectuer mais ce qui était surprenant c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune cicatrice ou marque, juste une peau aussi soyeuse que la plus rare des étoffes.

Duo leva sa main dans sa direction et la lui tendit en signe d'invitation à le rejoindre. Heero y répondit sans se faire prier et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent en même temps que leurs corps se retrouvaient à nouveau collés l'un contre l'autre. Heero embrassa avec application son compagnon avant de poursuivre l'exploration de ce corps si parfait, caressant d'abord de ses mains puis de ses lèvres la peau offerte à son bon plaisir.

Duo le laissa faire, profitant avec délice de chaque effleurement, de chaque attouchement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Heero était effectivement doué. Ni trop pressant, ni trop indécis, il le faisait peu à peu s'enflammer. Duo crispa ses doigts sur le tissu de la chemise du brun et d'un mouvement lent, la fit remonter le long du torse de Heero. Ce dernier arrêta ses baisers pour permettre à son amant de lui enlever le vêtement et le jeter au bas du lit. Puis, profitant que Heero ne se soit pas encore réattaqué à son torse, Duo laissa courir ses mains sur ses hanches et descendit peu à peu afin de défaire son pantalon.

« Pressé ? », demanda Heero amusé par les gestes rapides de son compagnon.

« Non. », répondit ce dernier. « Je te trouve juste beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût. »

Heero eût un petit rire discret avant de se relever et de descendre du lit. Puis, tout en fixant intensément son amant, il défit totalement les attaches de son vêtement et le fit lentement, très lentement descendre le long de ses jambes. En voyant tout l'intérêt qu'il avait éveillé chez Duo, il fit de même avec ses sous-vêtements. Il resta encore un peu immobile, satisfait de voir cette lueur de faim quasi bestiale briller dans les iris améthystes de son vis-à-vis. Le brun se rapprocha ensuite de lui et déboutonna un à un chaque bouton du pantalon de son amant. A chaque attache défaite, il laissa ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur la peau frissonnante du ventre plat. Heero fit ensuite descendre les derniers habits de Duo le long de ses jambes musclées et les abandonna sans regret sur le sol.

Duo attendit patiemment que son amant remonte sur le lit afin de le prendre par surprise et d'inverser leur position. Il se retrouva donc assis sur le bassin du brun en affichant un sourire de prédateur. Il se baissa ensuite vers lui pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages.

« Moi aussi, je veux m'amuser. », murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres pour un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de Heero, puis sur son menton, entre ses deux clavicules et enfin sur les deux boutons de chair déjà durcies par le plaisir. Duo s'appliqua à les mettre au supplice, tantôt les mordillant, tantôt les cajolant. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait des soupirs émis par Heero, il poursuivit son avancée le long des abdominaux, laissant des traces humides et une peau au prise à des frissons incontrôlés. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert lorsque leurs virilités se frottèrent avec insistance. Heero plongea ses mains dans la chevelure abondante de son amant et la massa doucement, comme une approbation muette quant aux actes de son compagnon.

Fort de ce constat, Duo poursuivit sa descente jusqu'au membre du jeune seigneur et le caressa consciencieusement laissant ses doigts se promener sur la peau sensible. Ils cédèrent leur place à une langue chaude et gourmande qui à son tour tortura la virilité du brun avec application. Heero ne pût s'empêcher de gémir avec force et de se cambrer pour accentuer les caresses. A ce rythme là, Duo allait le faire mourir à petit feu !

Face à l'abandon total de son compagnon, Duo profita de la liberté de ses mains pour se préparer. Il aurait pu laisser Heero le faire mais il voulait le surprendre. Lorsque les soupirs de plaisir se firent suffisamment insistants du côté de Heero, le châtain stoppa ses douces tortures et se releva pour se remettre face à son amant. Plantant ses iris dans celles embuées du brun, il s'empala de lui-même sur la virilité du jeune homme. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de plaisir et d'étonnement.

« Duo ! », réussit-il à prononcer dans un souffle. « Tu… tu vas te blesser. »

Duo qui s'était stoppé le temps de s'habituer à la présence de son compagnon en lui, se baissa vers ce dernier et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », dit-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « J'ai fait le nécessaire. »

Puis il reprit possession de la bouche de son amant pour cette fois partager un baiser empli de passion. Il se releva ensuite et se mit à bouger lentement sur lui, observant toujours Heero afin de connaître chaque réaction, chaque démonstration de plaisir.

La pluie frappait avec force contre les vitres de la chambre. Alors qu'à l'extérieur le froid régnait en maître, dans l'alcôve où les deux amants s'unissaient, tout n'était que chaleur et volupté. Duo ondulait ses hanches telle une danse aux nuances d'érotisme et de luxure. Ne résistant plus à la vague de désir qu'il sentait l'envahir, Heero se releva et vint embrasser la gorge offerte de son compagnon. Puis, souhaitant reprendre la maîtrise de leurs ébats, il bascula Duo sur le lit et passa ses bras sous les épaules de ce dernier afin de le retenir contre lui. Heero s'enfonça plus profondément dans son amant, lui soutirant à son tour des cris de plaisir. Complètement ivre de bien-être, Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière et par la même laissa ses longs cheveux tomber jusqu'au sol. Il enserra avec force les hanches de son compagnon à l'aide de ses jambes et plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier pour l'inciter à accélérer le rythme de leurs ébats. Mais Heero s'y refusa, préférant le laisser se consumer encore un peu.

Les flammes de la cheminée se dessinaient sur les deux corps en sueur, seule parure sur leur peaux moites. Ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, profitant sans retenue de ce moment de parfaite osmose.

Les cris de plaisir firent place à ceux de la jouissance et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveaux enlacés dans une étreinte de total abandon.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et les deux amants étaient allongés sous l'épais édredon. Duo couché sur le ventre observait Heero qui était installé le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et qui, lui aussi, le contemplait d'un air rêveur. 

« Je peux te poser une question ? », demanda le châtain.

« Oui. »

« As-tu eu beaucoup d'amants avant moi ? »

Le seigneur du sud pût très facilement lire à tour de rôle sur le visage de Heero, de l'étonnement, de la résignation puis finalement de l'amusement. Jamais Duo n'avait vu autant d'émotion passer sur le visage de son compagnon… quoique… quelques heures plutôt…

« Tu as de drôle de questions. », répondit le brun.

« Allez Heero, nous n'avons plus rien à nous cacher à présent. », le taquina Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Comme début de réponse, il eût droit à un coup d'oreiller sur la tête ainsi qu'à une moue mi-amusée, mi-boudeuse de Heero. Ravi de la réaction de son amant, Duo se releva et avança pour venir quémander un baiser que le brun fût ravi de lui donner.

« Alors ? », redemanda le châtain après avoir mis fin à leur échange.

Heero soupira pour la forme avant de laisser sa main se promener sur le dos de son amant et de répondre à sa question.

« J'en ai eu effectivement quelques uns. »

« Beaucoup ? »

« Suffisamment. »

Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de poursuivre son inquisition plus loin.

« Y a-t-il eût aussi des femmes. »

« Oui. »

Le châtain posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon et écouta paisiblement les battements de cœur tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Et toi ? », interrogea Heero d'une voix calme laissant toujours ses doigts courir le long de la colonne de Duo.

« J'ai aussi eu plusieurs maîtresses et amants. », répondit-il en effleurant les flancs du brun.

« Tu ne paraissais pourtant pas enclin à partager ta vie lorsque nous nous sommes connus. »

Duo cessa pendant quelques instants ses caresses et Heero crut qu'il l'avait froissé par sa remarque. Mais après plusieurs secondes, le châtain reprit son activité.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de partager mon cœur pour partager mon lit. », répondit le jeune seigneur.

Cette fois, ce fût Heero qui stoppa ses caresses.

« Ne suis-je donc qu'un passe-temps. », demanda-t-il d'une voix presque froide.

Duo se releva et fit face au brun.

« Crois-tu que j'aurais pris le risque de perdre ton amitié pour une histoire de fesses ? », interrogea le châtain. « Décidément je ne te comprendrai jamais. », termina-t-il d'une voix blessée avant de s'éloigner.

Mais il en fût empêché par les bras puissants de son amant qui le ramena contre lui.

« Désolé. », murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Duo. « Je suis vraiment incorrigible. »

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois méfiant mais là ça tourne à l'obsession. »

« J'ai peur. »

« Peur ? », répéta Duo complètement surpris par la dernière phrase de Heero. Lui, qui paraissait si fort, si impassible… ne serait-ce qu'une façade, un peu comme lui s'arrangeait pour toujours afficher un air heureux qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Peur de quoi ? »

« Peur de m'attacher pour ensuite être abandonné ou trahi. »

Duo releva son visage et devant le regard attristé de Heero, il se rapprocha et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

« Jamais je ne te ferai sciemment du mal. », murmura-t-il contre la bouche du brun.

« Je sais. »

« Alors s'il te plaît, ne doute plus. »

Pour toute réponse, Duo eût droit à un baiser tendre et à quelques mots d'amour.

* * *

A suivre… 


	27. Paix ?

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pas cette fois…

Coucou tout le monde... je m'étais promis de passer plus de temps sur mon boulot et moins sur ma fic mais comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas résisté très longtemps...mdr

Voici donc le 27ème chapitre (déjà ?) qui est le plus long que j'aie publié jusqu'à présent... et que je mets sur fanfiction avec bcp d'anxiété (vous comprendrez en lisant... si si je vous assure...)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lu :** merci pour ta review... je me réjouis d'avoir ton sentiment sur ce chapitre... (je te rassure c'est pas une obligation...mdr)

**Bubul : **je suis contente que tu aies pu (enfin) baver sur le couple 2x1 ... ou est-ce 1x2... ?

**Kida Saille :** et oui... petit Duo est devenu grand... je me souviens encore du temps où il s'amusait avec ses bisounours en peluche et... /Duo qui tappotte sur la tête de Kittyval/ Gentille fille, maintenant on va prendre ses médicaments et on va arrêter les crossovers débiles...

**Hanako32 :** merci, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui là (quoique... j'ai un doute)

**Florinoire : **/Heero/ Désolé Flo mais Kittyval a rendu l'âme alors qu'elle était au prise avec un monstrueux fou-rire dû à la lecture de ta review... Tu devras te contenter de moi à présent...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons**

**Chapitre XXVII : _Paix ?_**

Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Duo, installé sur son fier étalon noir, observait la lune pleine et ronde descendre petit à petit vers l'horizon. D'ici quelques heures, elle aura complètement disparu derrière les imposantes montagnes de son pays, annonçant un changement radical dans l'histoire de Sanc. Une brume épaisse et inhabituelle dans cette région s'était installée et recouvrait les terres du sud tel un manteau cotonneux.

Une bien étrange aube pour une bien étrange destinée.

Au côté du chevalier Shinigami se tenaient ses compagnons d'armes, ses frères. Tous vêtus de leurs armures de guerre et équipés des armes sacrées offertes par les dieux, ils étaient la première ligne de combat face à cet ennemi sans visage. Derrière eux se tenaient Zechs et Rashid, leurs fidèles seconds et amis. Ils étaient à la tête de la plus grande armée jamais vue jusqu'à ce jour. Les différentes régions du Royaume s'étaient alliées les unes aux autres afin de se libérer du joug des guerriers de l'ombre. Il n'y avait ni nord ni sud, ni est ni ouest, ni seigneurs ni vassaux, juste des hommes dont le sang bouillonnait de venger enfin la mort des leurs.

Trop d'innocents avaient péri, trop d'orphelins arpentaient les routes de Sanc, trop de morts hantaient les vivants en quête d'un repos pour leurs âmes torturées. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ces exactions cruelles et barbares, temps pour les élus d'affronter leur destin.

Lorsque les intempéries cessèrent, l'armée de Sanc, commandée par les chevaliers-dragons, attendit encore deux jours supplémentaires pour s'assurer que le terrain serait suffisamment praticable. La région du pic du Diable ne portait pas son nom sans raison. La montagne difficile d'accès en temps normal et par des hommes experts dans l'escalade, devenait meurtrière lorsqu'on s'y aventurait par temps de pluie. Les glissements de terrain étaient nombreux et précipitaient les explorateurs imprudents dans l'une des nombreuses et profondes crevasses qui la façonnait. C'est pour cette raison, que Quatre préféra patienter encore un peu avant d'entraîner ses hommes dans cette périlleuse ascension. Mais bientôt la pluie cessa et le prince pût enfin donner le signe de départ, mettant en marche les soldats qui quittèrent les hauts murs de Samarra.

Malgré l'heure des plus matinale, tous les habitants étaient sortis dans les rues pour honorer les hommes courageux qui partaient au combat. Il n'y avait pas de cris de liesse ni de chants de guerre, juste des visages émus et des prières muettes.

En haut du palais, dans l'une des imposantes tours, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Habillée d'une robe vaporeuse aux sombres reflets violets, elle portait sur son front une fine lanière d'or, signe distinctif de son appartenance à Shinigami. En regardant les silhouettes de ses amis quitter l'enceinte protectrice de la ville et diminuer de plus en plus à l'horizon, Hilde ne pût s'empêcher de sentir grandir en elle un sentiment de peur. L'angoisse de ne pas voir revenir les cinq chevaliers et de constater que la vision de Réléna s'était réalisée. La jeune prêtresse aurait tout donné pour être à leurs côtés pendant le combat mais sa nouvelle fonction le lui interdisait. A présent, elle était la gardienne du Temple de Shinigami et la protectrice des Terres du Sud en attendant le retour de Duo.

C'était son rôle, c'était son choix.

* * *

Il fallut une journée à l'armée de Sanc pour atteindre le pied de la montagne. Afin d'être prêt à affronter la prochaine étape dans les meilleures conditions, ils campèrent pour la nuit et ne commencèrent leur ascension qu'au petit matin. 

Comme prévu par les hommes de sciences de Samarra, la journée fût chaude et ensoleillée. L'automne commençait à arriver et grâce à cela, les chevaliers et les soldats purent escalader le pic sans être assaillis par une chaleur étouffante. Après une demi-journée de marche, ils atteignirent la crevasse indiquée par les Maganacs.

Ils laissèrent leurs montures à l'entrée de cet étrange passage et s'engouffrèrent en silence, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas trahir leur présence car ils se savaient plus très loin d'atteindre leur but. Un à un, ils entrèrent dans la faille et avancèrent sans un mot. Les parois qui les entouraient montaient à une vingtaine de mètres en hauteur et ne laissaient pas passer ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de soleil. L'endroit était sombre et humide, signe avant coureur de ce qui les attendait plus loin.

C'est presque avec soulagement que les soldats finirent de traverser l'étroit passage, laissant derrière eux ce sentiment d'oppression à la limite de la claustrophobie. Le petit plateau sur lequelle ils arrivèrent était d'une surface impressionnante, presque de la taille d'un hameau. Entouré par les hautes parois de la chaîne de montagnes,il donnait accès à un nombre impressionnant de petites grottes. La plus grande d'entre elles était entourée de deux flambeaux.

Les seigneurs de Sanc observèrent les lieux d'un œil attentif. Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil et malgré cela, ils ne ressentaient aucune présence aux alentours.

Zechs s'approcha d'eux et vint se poster près du prince.

« Ce calme n'est pas normal. », remarqua-t-il.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive. », poursuivit Wufei.

« Ils auraient quitté la région en apprenant notre venue ? », interrogea Quatre avant de poursuivre son raisonnement. « Cela me semble fort peu probable. »

Puis les chevaliers virent Duo s'approcher lentement de la grotte principale comme à l'écoute d'un murmure que lui seul pouvait entendre. Le prince rejoignit son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule, le sortant par la même de son étrange observation.

« Ils sont là. », dit posément le chevalier du sud.

« En es-tu sûr. Malgré mes pouvoirs, je ne perçois rien. »

Duo se tourna vers lui et le regarda gravement.

« Ils sont ici. », répéta-t-il. « La sensation est infime mais je peux tout de même la sentir. »

« Je te crois. », dit calmement le prince. « Shinigami est sur son territoire, tu es donc le mieux placé pour repérer leur présence. »

Heero s'approcha d'eux et vint se placer de l'autre côté de Duo.

« Il nous faut passer par là. », dit-il en indiquant l'entrée principale. « De toute évidence, on nous attend. »

« On avait supposé qu'ils nous tendraient un piège mais il est vrai que ce silence de mort n'est pas pour me rassurer. », poursuivit Zechs. « J'aurais presque préféré qu'ils nous tombent dessus en hurlant comme des malades. »

« Ne sois pas impatient. », fit remarquer le plus sérieusement du monde Wufei. « Ca ne tardera pas à arriver. »

Les jeunes hommes observèrent encore un peu cet étrange lieu avant de se décider à poursuivre.

« Allons-y. », ordonna le prince.

Duo et Heero prirent les deux torches et entrèrent dans la grotte, ils furent suivi presque immédiatement par Trowa, Wufei et Quatre. Mais lorsque Zechs voulût à son tour y pénétrer avec ses hommes, il en fût empêché par une puissante barrière magique.

Surpris par ce retournement de situation, les chevaliers firent demi-tour et tentèrent de ressortir… mais en vain. Ils ne pouvaient plus passer.

Trowa dégaina son épée et tenta de briser le sort… sans succès. De toute évidence, les armes n'étaient d'aucun secours. Quatre essaya à son tour de fissurer la barrière. Il apposa ses mains sur la surface et se concentra au maximum mais là aussi, ce fut un échec.

« Elle est extrêmement puissante. », remarqua le prince. « La personne qui l'a créé doit être pourvu d'un potentiel psychique remarquable. Je pourrais encore tenter de la briser mais je risque d'utiliser entièrement mon énergie. »

« Alors ne le fait pas. », rétorqua Heero. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il nous attend, autant garder tes forces. »

Le chevalier du nord avait à peine terminé sa phrase que des cris de guerre si firent entendre. Sortant de toutes les autres petites grottes, des centaines d'hommes se déversaient un à un dans la crevasse attaquant les soldats de Sanc.

« Continuez. », s'écria Zechs. « Nous nous chargeons d'eux. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser. », s'exclama Quatre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous saurons les tenir à distance. Il vous faut trouver leur chef et le vaincre ainsi vous mettrez fin à cette guerre. »

Le prince acquiesça et s'engouffra dans la caverne suivit de Heero, Trowa et Duo. Wufei resta quelques instants en arrière, observant son amant derrière cette maudite cloison d'énergie.

« Va. », murmura Zechs en laissant un tendre sourire effleurer son visage.

« Sois prudent. », souffla Wufei en le scrutant encore quelques instants avant de courir rejoindre ses compagnons.

« Toi aussi. », répondit doucement le chef des armées en regardant la silhouette du jeune seigneur disparaître dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Les chevaliers avancèrent prudemment dans le noir, éclairant leur chemin des deux torches. Leurs silhouettes dansaient sur les murs comme des ombres menaçantes annonçant l'arrivée de prédateurs. 

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la montagne et le bruit des cliquetis d'épée des soldats de Sanc diminua pour tout à fait disparaître et être remplacés par un grondement sourd. Plus ils avançaient, plus la chaleur augmentait de façon étonnante. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une rivière de lave qui de toute évidence venait du volcan et traversait la chaîne montagneuse. Un pont de pierre la surplombait entièrement et leur permit ainsi de poursuivre leur avancée. Prudemment, ils l'empruntèrent et s'arrêtèrent à son milieu pour observer cette étrange fleuve de flamme. Cette vision en était presque hypnotique, sorte de parfait mélange entre la beauté sauvage de la nature et sa dangerosité.

« Continuons. », dit Heero au bout de quelques instants.

Duo avait toujours le regard rivé sur les coulées de lave qui serpentaient sous ses pieds. Voyant son compagnon perdu dans ses pensées, Quatre fit signe à ses compagnons de poursuivre. Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et avancèrent lentement vers une seconde grotte qui se découpait à l'autre bout du pont. Laissés seuls, les deux chevaliers restèrent silencieux, puis, le prince s'approcha de son ami.

« Duo ? », appela le blond d'une voix douce. « Il nous faut poursuivre. »

Le seigneur du sud acquiesça avant de tourner son visage vers l'héritier de Sanc.

« Quatre, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite. »

« Quelle promesse ? », demanda le prince alarmé par les paroles de son ami.

Duo sourit avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« Je me dois de protéger mon peuple. », murmura-t-il en passant près du blond. « Pardonne-moi. ».

L'esprit de Quatre fonctionna rapidement, tentant de se souvenir des paroles échangées par le passé avec son ami… et parmi toutes leurs conversations, leurs rires et leurs colères, il se remémora un évènement particulier.

« Duo ! », s'écria le prince en se retournant mais de toute évidence ce dernier avait déjà traversé le pont et s'était engouffré dans l'ombre de la grotte celle-la même qu'avaient empruntée Trowa, Heero et Wufei quelques instants plus tôt. Quatre se précipita à leur suite priant d'avoir mal compris les dernières paroles de son ami.

* * *

Les chevaliers s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément au cœur de la montagne, marchant d'un pas rapide le long des couloirs de pierre. Ils pouvaient à présent ressentir très nettement une présence non loin d'eux et cette impression se confirma lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce creusée dans la roche. 

Elle avait la même superficie et la même forme que le dôme de verre du château de Quatre, seul une brèche au plafond déversait un peu de lumière. Comment une telle pièce s'était formée au cœur même de la montagne demeurait un mystère. Les chevaliers avancèrent lentement, leur sens mis en éveille par une présence dissimulée dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés vers le centre de la pièce, ils virent des dizaines de guerriers les encercler de toute part, ne leur laissant aucune possibilité de replis. Mais contrairement à ce que les seigneurs de Sanc craignirent, aucun d'entre eux ne les attaqua. Ils étaient pourtant supérieur en nombre mais de toute évidence aucun n'était décidé à débuter les hostilités. Au fond de la grotte, quelques marches sculptées dans la pierre menaient à une sorte de plate-forme qui surplombait d'à peine quelques mètres l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

C'est par là qu'un homme apparut.

« Je vous attendais. », prononça-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Vous ! », s'exclama Quatre totalement stupéfait de découvrir le visage de leur ennemi.

« Votre Altesse. », répondit l'homme en se rapprochant du bord de la plateforme et par la même se dévoilant en pleine lumière. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

« Treize ! », souffla Wufei

L'ancien commandant des armées de Sanc sourit en entendant le jeune seigneur prononcer son nom. Il était vêtu à l'instar des ses hommes d'une armure noire aussi sombre que les tréfonds de son âme. Un détail pourtant le distinguait de ses guerriers, sur son torse était dessiné un phénix doré. L'oiseau aux plumes de feu scintillait sous les faibles rayon du soleil. Le comte Kushrenada tenait dans sa main une longue épée frappée aux armoiries de sa famille, symbole de son appartenance à la noblesse de Sanc.

« C'est impossible. », murmura Quatre. « Vous ne pouvez être derrière cette infamie. »

A ces mots, Treize se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes bien naïf mon prince. C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que Sandrock vous ai choisi. »

Quatre serra la mâchoire sous l'insulte et dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur Treize et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Le plus important pour l'instant était de cerner l'ennemi afin de connaître ses motivations et de trouver un éventuel point faible. Il devait le faire parler… mais de toute évidence ça ne serait pas un problème, l'ancien chef des armées semblait tout à fait enclin à faire un peu la conversation.

« Pourquoi avoir déclenché cette guerre, vous qui aviez fait le sermon de protéger Sanc. », s'exclama Quatre qui sentait une sourde colère l'envahir. « Nous vous faisions confiance, vous êtiez notre ami. Pourquoi nous avoir trahi de la sorte ? »

« Vous faites erreur votre Altesse », répondit Treize. « Ca n'est pas moi qui trahit le peuple de Sanc mais vous. »

« Je ne vous comprends pas. »

« Nous n'avons déclenché cette guerre que dans l'unique but d'éveiller les âmes des dieux anciens. », expliqua le noble. « Tout ce sang n'a été versé que pour vous et uniquement pour vous. »

« Pourquoi vouloir réveiller un ennemi qui n'aurait de cesse de vous traquer et de vous combattre ? »

« J'ai eu le grand privilège d'assister votre père durant son règne. Je l'ai vu se montrer beaucoup trop laxiste dans ses décisions. Des hommes fourbes et hypocrites ont pu se hisser au pouvoir sans que personne ne se mette en travers de leur route. Ils purent piller, tuer et violenter sans que le roi ne les en empêche. »

« C'est faux ! Nous avons toujours tout fait pour les faire tomber mais malgré notre rang nous ne pouvons bafouer nos lois. Nous ne sommes pas supérieurs au peuple. »

« C'est pour cela que votre famille ne peut rester au pouvoir. Le Royaume de Sanc a besoin d'un nouveau chef, de quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur d'utiliser tous les moyens en sa possession. »

« Ceci ne serait être qu'un gouvernement dictatorial. Nous ne vous laisserons faire. »

« Je le sais. Les chevaliers-dragons protègent le souverain en place. C'est pour cela qu'il me faut m'allier à un dieu. »

« Jamais nous ne consentirons à vous prêter main forte !», rétorqua Quatre d'une voix mauvaise.

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous car un seul des dragons possède la puissance suffisante à la réalisation de mon rêve. », dit Treize en fixant Duo.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'accepterai. », rétorqua le chevalier du sud.

« Seule la pierre contenant l'âme du dieu m'intéresse. »

« Malgré la noirceur de Shinigami jamais il ne pourra s'allier à toi. La malédiction qui le frappe l'en empêche. »

« Ca n'est pas l'aide du dragon que je veux m'approprier mais uniquement sa force. Que m'importe ce qu'il adviendra de lui. J'ai une alliée puissante à mes côtés qui grâce à la magie noire saura détourner la puissance du dieu pour me l'offrir. »

A ces mots, une jeune femme fit son apparition. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe longue de satin noire mettant en valeur sa silhouette mince et élancée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un savant chignon qui lui donnait une prestance peu commune. La demoiselle s'approcha du comte et vint se tenir à ses côtés.

« Lady Une ! », souffla Wufei. « J'aurai dû me douter que vous preniez part à tout cela. »

« Seigneur Chang. », répondit la jeune femme d'une voix toute sensuelle. « Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu. Mise à part le soir du bal, la dernière fois que j'ai eu l'honneur de m'entretenir avec vous fut quelques jours après l'extinction de votre clan. »

« C'était donc vous qui aviez prévenu nos ennemis de mon entrée dans le temple de Nataku. C'est grâce à cela qu'ils ont su que ma famille serait sans protection. »

« Je plaide coupable. », s'exclama Lady Une en éclatant de rire. « Mais je dois vous remercier vous et feu votre clan. Car grâce à l'apprentissage ancestral que les vôtres m'ont enseigné, j'ai pu développer ma puissance psychique à un niveau encore jamais atteint dans ma famille. »

« Vous deviez succéder à ma grand-mère en tant que prêtresse de Nataku, comment avez-vous osé nous trahir ? »

« Nataku ne m'aurait jamais accepté comme telle car il aurait su lire en moi ce que vous n'avez par réussi à découvrir par vous-même. », répondit la jeune femme. « J'ai donc préféré laisser ma place à la charmante Mei Lan et partir sans laisser le doute s'installer sur mes réelles motivations. »

« Vous avez jouer la comédie du deuil et de la douleur pour vous éclipser et rejoindre ces assassins. »

Lady Une sourit et s'approcha de Treize afin de poser amoureusement ses mains sur les contours du phénix doré décorant le torse du noble.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour mon Maître. », répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les iris azures de ce dernier.

« Vous ne pensez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. », souffla Duo les yeux étincelants de haine. « Vous allez payer pour tous les meurtres que vous avez commis. »

« J'aime t'entendre parler ainsi. Tu es bien le digne représentant de Shinigami et il me tarde de m'approprier une telle fougue. »

« Et comment compte tu t'y prendre. », rétorqua Heero. « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que l'on va gentiment te regarder combattre l'un des nôtre sans réagir. »

« Exacte. », répondit Treize. « Il serait en effet très stupide de ma part de ne pas couvrir mes arrières. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », interrogea Duo qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Treize fit un signe de la tête à Lady Une qui se détacha de son étreinte et qui tendit l'une de ses mains vers l'endroit où elle et le comte Kushrenada avaient fait leur apparition. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et vint lentement se rapprocher du couple.

« Hilde ! », s'exclamèrent les chevaliers.

Mais leur amie ne sembla pas les entendre. Elle continua d'avancer vers Treize d'une démarche étrange. Hilde s'arrêta près de Lady Une qui se mit à caresser les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme sans que cette dernière ne réagisse. Elle demeurait emprisonnée dans une sorte de transe sûrement due aux pouvoirs de Lady Une.

« Ordures, que lui avez-vous fait ? », s'écria Duo.

« Rien. », répondit Treize en affichant un sourire satisfait. « Pour l'instant en tout cas. Il était bien imprudent de votre part de laisser seule à Samarra une prêtresse aussi novice que votre jeune amie. »

« Espèce de chien. », souffla le chevalier du sud. « Je vais te faire payer ce geste. »

« C'est ce que j'attends. », poursuivit le comte Kushrenada. « Je te l'ai dit, la seule personne que je souhaite combattre c'est toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu un divertissement pour tes compagnons. »

A ces mots, les guerriers de l'ombre se rapprochèrent des chevaliers.

« Alors Duo, acceptes-tu de me combattre ou préfères-tu que je m'occupe de ta chère amie ? »

Le seigneur du sud sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'avança vers les marches qui le mèneraient à Treize.

« Je suis ton homme. », répondit le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'escalier de pierre, Duo se retourna vers ses compagnons. Ces derniers acquiescèrent lui donnant par la même leur approbation quant à sa décision et dégainèrent à leur tour leurs armes.

Duo plongea un instant ses yeux dans ceux de Heero à la recherche de force supplémentaire pour le combat qu'il devrait mener. Il put apercevoir un éclair de chaleur et de tendresse traverser les iris glacées de son amant, instant fugace de complicité avant d'oublier tout ce qui ne serait pas leur vengeance commune. Puis, Duo détourna son regard et poursuivit son ascension.

Dès qu'il atteignit la plateforme de pierre, Treize fit signe à ses hommes qui se jetèrent en hurlant sur les quatre chevaliers. Pendant ce temps, Duo fit face au comte Kushrenada.

« Libère-la ! », somma le seigneur du sud.

« La libérer ? », interrogea Treize. « Mais avec plaisir. », poursuivit-il avant de planter la lame de son épée dans le corps de Hilde.

« NON ! », hurla le natté en se précipitant vers le corps inerte que Treize laissa tomber au sol.

Duo prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et passa l'une de ses mains dans ses doux cheveux bruns.

« Hilde. », appela le chevalier. « Je t'en prie ma puce, ouvre les yeux… Hilde...Hilde… HILDE ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas. Son visage perdit rapidement ses couleurs et devint pâle, trop pâle.

_Non… pas encore… pitié…, supplia Duo dans une prière muette._

« Duo ! », s'exclama Quatre en voyant son ami prostré sur le corps de la prêtresse mais le jeune seigneur n'eût aucune réaction. Perdu dans les méandres de sa souffrance, il semblait avoir oublié jusqu'au lieu où il se trouvait. Le prince tenta de le rejoindre mais les hommes de l'ombre l'en empêchèrent. Treize observait la scène attendant patiemment la réaction de Duo.

_« Vas-tu encore laisser quelqu'un mourir sans réagir ? », interrogea une voix que le chevalier du sud commençait à bien connaître._

_« Aidez-la. », supplia le jeune homme._

_« La sauver ? Je ne le puis. », répondit le dragon. « Je ne possède pas le pouvoir de résurrection. »_

_« Si vous ne pouvez me rendre Hilde, donnez-moi la tête de son assassin ! », rétorqua le natté laissant court à sa colère._

_« Pour cela tu dois me laisser entièrement accès à ton esprit. Humain, comprends bien mes paroles, pour obtenir ta vengeance tu devras m'offrir ton âme. »_

_« Alors soit, prenez-là. Peu m'importe de mourir si je peux envoyer cet homme en enfer. »_

_« Dans ce cas, tu es à moi. », gronda le dragon._

Duo ressentit une violente douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en émettant une sourde plainte.

Treize observait la scène à quelques mètres de là, de toute évidence très satisfait de voir enfin le chevalier du sud totalement éveillé. Pour avoir accès à l'énergie du dragon, il devait battre le dieu, non pas son chevalier.

Pendant que Duo était aux prises à des spasmes d'une violence inouïe, Treize demanda à Lady Une de s'approcher.

« Il est temps. », murmura le comte.

« Oui mon Maître. », répondit la jeune femme avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles Treize et de lui insuffler toute la puissance de sa magie noire. Vidée de son énergie, Lady Une se laissa aller dans les bras de son seigneur qui la souleva et vint la poser délicatement dans un recoin sombre de la grotte.

Au moment même où il faisait demi-tour pour se retourner vers Duo, il vit ce dernier debout, dos à lui, le visage baissé sur le corps inanimé de Hilde.

* * *

Les quatre chevaliers-dragons étaient venus à bout des guerriers de Treize mais ils pouvaient déjà entendre les cris d'autres hommes qui ne mettraient pas longtemps à arriver jusqu'à eux. De toute évidence, le comte avait prévu des divertissements suffisants. 

Soudain, le prince se figea et étouffa un gémissement. Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués par son air choqué.

« Quatre. », appela Trowa. « Tu es blessé ? »

Le prince eût un mouvement de négation avant de lever un visage emprunt d'incrédulité vers ses amis.

« Je ne sens plus Duo. »

« Que dis-tu. », rétorqua Wufei en jetant un regard vers la plateforme pour constater que leur ami était bien en vie. « Il va bien. »

« Ca n'est pas lui. », balbutia Quatre au bord de la panique.

« Mais que nous chantes-tu là ? »

« CA N'EST PAS DUO ! », s'écria le blond avant de porter son attention sur la plateforme. « Je ne ressens plus son aura. Il n'est plus ici… il n'existe plus…il… »

A ces paroles, Heero sentit une angoisse l'étreindre. D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha des escaliers de pierre... Mais, il ne pût grimper les marches car une barrière irisée l'en empêcha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela ? », interrogea Heero en se tournant vers Quatre.

« Le pouvoir de Duo. », répondit le prince.

« Donc il va bien. », constata Wufei.

Mais le blond fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne sens plus du tout son esprit. »

« Pourquoi m'empêche-t-il de le rejoindre ? », demanda Heero.

« Ca n'est pas lui qui t'en empêche. », répondit le prince.

« Shinigami ? », balbutia le seigneur du nord.

Les chevaliers ne purent en débattre plus longtemps car de nouveaux ennemis entraient par dizaines dans la grotte et se jetèrent sur eux.

* * *

Duo tournait toujours le dos à Treize mais ce dernier ne s'y trompa pas. Il dégaina son épée et s'avança prudemment vers le seigneur du sud. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son adversaire. 

« J'attendais ce jour avec impatience. », prononça Treize d'une voix posée.

« Tous ces efforts dans le seul but de m'éveiller. », répondit l'élu d'un ton étrangement bas et grave.

Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna et fit face au comte Kushrenada.

« Je te trouve bien sot et imprudent d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'un mortel tel que toi pourrais m'utiliser de la sorte. »

Treize resta sans voix devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

L'aura de Duo était terrifiante, presque palpable. Le jeune homme arborait un sourire cruel quasi malsain. Mais ce qui l'hypnotisait le plus était son regard. La pupille n'était maintenant qu'une fine ligne noire traversant de part en part l'iris violette de son propriétaire.

« Shinigami. », ne pût s'empêcher de prononcer Treize.

A l'appelle de son nom, le sourire bestiale de Duo s'agrandit de quelques centimètres supplémentaires.

D'un mouvement lent, l'élu leva son épée et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son arme.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'ôter la vie. », gronda-t-il. « Ce sera plaisant et très jouissif. »

« Ne me sous-estimez pas. », répondit Treize.

« Crois-tu qu'un peu de magie noire puisse me vaincre ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. », termina le comte avant de se jeter sur Shinigami et de porter le premier coup de leur combat.

Grâce à l'énergie offerte par Lady Une, le comte possédait à présent une force qui lui permettait de faire face au dragon. Il débuta leur duel en l'attaquant sans cesse, utilisant toutes ses connaissances du combat, frappant encore et encore comme habité par la certitude que ce qu'il faisait été le bon choix, la seul réalité possible pour le Royaume de Sanc. Mais le dragon ne se laissa pas faire. C'est avec une souplesse et une rapidité stupéfiante qu'il contra chaque attaque sans se défaire de son éternel sourire.

Le dieu paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres plus bas, les quatre chevaliers se démenaient pour lutter contre le flot incessant de guerriers qui les attaquaient. Ils mirent toute leur agilité et leur force à endiguer cette masse d'hommes qui les assaillaient de toute part. Grâce à leurs dons, le combat demeurait à leur avantage mais ils ne pouvaient s'ôter de l'esprit les mots prononcés quelques instants plus tôt par Quatre. Leur instinct les poussait à combattre de plus en plus rapidement afin d'éliminer tous les hommes de Treize et de rejoindre leur compagnon… c'était un sentiment d'urgence… il devait faire vite… très vite ! 

Au bout d'un combat acharné, ils réussirent à vaincre les hommes de main du comte mais ce ne fut pas sans heurt. Ils étaient tous recouverts de sang, que ce soit le leur ou celui de leurs ennemis. Malgré leur dextérité, ils n'avaient pas pu éviter tous les coups portés par les assassins de Treize et chacun d'entre eux présentait des blessures à divers endroits mais rien de bien alarmant.

Jusqu'à ce que Quatre posa les yeux sur Trowa.

Sur le flanc gauche de ce dernier se dessinait une grande auréole d'un rouge foncé qui tendait à s'écouler sur le pantalon du chevalier. Dès que le prince se rendit compte de l'état de son compagnon, il s'avança rapidement vers lui et souleva le vêtement imbibé de sang. La blessure était profonde et assez importante, s'il ne la soignait pas tout de suite, Trowa risquait des complications.

Quatre posa sa main juste au-dessus de la plaie et se concentra afin de guérir au plus vite son ami. Une douce chaleur envahit l'abdomen du seigneur de l'est et après quelques minutes d'attente, la peau était totalement cicatrisée.

« Merci. », murmura Trowa en observant le prince terminer son intervention.

« Comment ont-ils réussi à te toucher aussi profondément. », interrogea Quatre en relevant son visage vers le jeune seigneur.

« En fait je me suis interposé. », répondit calmement le chevalier de l'est. « Ils allaient te frapper dans le dos, je les ai empêchés de te toucher. »

Quatre resta quelques instants sans voix. Il n'avait même pas senti leur présence son esprit trop préoccupé par l'extinction de l'aura de Duo. Si Trowa ne les avait pas arrêtés, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

« Je te l'avais dit. », poursuivit le brun « Tu est mon futur souverain et par conséquent je te soutiendrai et te protégerai jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort. »

Quatre eût un pâle sourire et frôla l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la blessure de son ami.

« Alors, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. », murmura-t-il.

Trowa posa la main sur celle du prince et la serra doucement.

« Trowa, Quatre ! », appela Wufei. « Venez nous aider. »

Les deux chevaliers brisèrent leur lien physique et s'approchèrent en courrant de leurs compagnons.

« Il nous faut détruire cette barrière. », dit Heero.

« L'énergie Shinigami est énorme. », rétorqua Quatre. « Mais si nous associons nos potentiels psychiques, peut-être arriverions-nous à la fissurer. »

Tous acquiescèrent à cette idée et d'un mouvement commun, les quatre chevaliers apposèrent leurs mains sur le mur d'énergie érigé par le dieu du sud. Ils se concentrèrent et utilisèrent au maximum la force de leurs esprits pour tenter de lutter contre celui de Shinigami.

* * *

Le dieu du sud était toujours en train de combattre Treize. Il paraissait s'amuser au plus haut point et à aucun moment de leur duel son sourire malsain n'avait quitté son visage. Mais lorsque les seigneurs de Sanc se mirent à utiliser leur énergie afin de briser la barrière qu'il avait mis en place, sa concentration vacilla quelques instants laissant une ouverture d'attaque à Treize. Le comte s'en rendit compte et en profita immédiatement, touchant le dragon au bras gauche. 

A ce contact, le dieu grimaça et recula de quelques pas. Il leva sa main et vint la poser sur sa blessure. La magie noire habitant Treize était effectivement très puissante si d'un seul coup d'épée, il avait pu trancher l'armure du chevalier. Mais en fait, ce qui mettait le dieu réellement en colère était l'intervention des jeunes seigneurs.

Le dragon tourna le visage vers les chevaliers. Ces derniers restèrent stupéfaits en apercevant le regard de leur compagnon et durent donner raison à Quatre. La personne qui se tenait sur la plateforme de pierre n'était plus leur ami mais bel et bien Shinigami.

Un éclat métallique traversa les iris violettes du dieu et la barrière sembla augmenter de puissance. Avant que les quatre seigneurs ne puissent réagir, ils reçurent de plein fouet une fulgurante décharge d'énergie, les envoyant valser à quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je ne souffrirai pas d'être interrompu de la sorte. », gronda le dieu avant de se retourner vers Treize et de lever son arme vers lui. « Quant à toi, humain, je vais te faire payer ton impudence. »

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je vous trouve bien sûr de vous. », répondit Treize. « J'ai réussi à vous toucher une première fois, rien ne m'empêchera de réitérer mon geste. »

A ces mots, Shinigami eût une réaction des plus surprenante… il se mit à rire. L'écho de sa voix grave et caverneuse, se répercuta sur les murs de pierre, remplissant l'endroit d'un ricanement lugubre.

« Crois-tu réellement avoir goûté à toute l'étendue de ma force. », se moqua le dragon avant de s'avancer d'un pas lent et menaçant vers son adversaire. « Et bien soit, tu vas avoir le privilège de contempler la puissance d'un dieu-dragon… avant de mourir pour avoir cru un seul instant pouvoir m'utiliser. »

Les éclats métalliques réapparurent dans les iris violettes du chevalier du sud, signe que le dieu décuplait sa puissance. A l'instar de Treize, les quatre seigneurs demeurèrent immobiles devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une immense paire d'ailes aussi noires qu'une nuit sans étoile apparut dans le dos de Duo et s'ouvrirent dans un bruissement d'air. Le dieu fonça à une vitesse déconcertante sur Treize et abattit son épée sur lui. Avant même que le comte Kushrenada ne puisse réagir, le chevalier du sud lui transperça le cœur.

Il se passa quelques secondes de flottement où les deux adversaires s'observèrent en silence avant que Treize ne prenne la parole.

« Vous ne pouvez me tuer même avec une arme sacrée. », déclara le comte. « La magie noire de Lady Une me protège. »

Le dragon releva la tête vers Treize. Il paraissait au prise à un débat intérieur et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Soit. », proclama Shinigami d'une voix neutre. « Fais selon ton bon vouloir. »

Treize ne compris pas tout de suite que ce discours ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à Duo. En effet, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les yeux du chevalier, il revit avec stupéfaction le regard emplit de haine du châtain.

Shinigami était reparti et avait cédé sa place à l'élu.

« Je te tuerai. », invectiva le jeune seigneur. « Quitte à te mener personnellement jusqu'aux portes des enfers. »

La lame sacrée qui d'habitude, dans les mains de Duo diffusait un doux chant à peine perceptible, se mit à briller et émit un son proche du cri de guerre.

Devant cette vision, Quatre se précipita sur la barrière d'énergie toujours dressée entre eux et leur ami.

« DUO NON ! », s'écria le prince.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », interrogea Heero.

« Il veut sceller l'âme de Treize. », répondit précipitamment Wufei. « Puisqu'il ne peut pas le tuer, il veut l'emprisonner comme l'est Shinigami. »

Le blond se retourna vers le seigneur Yui, le regard totalement paniqué.

« Heero, il n'est pas entraîné à cela. S'il tente de manier la magie de nos ancêtres il… il… »

Le chevalier du nord resserra ses poings et se précipita sur la barrière irisée. Il apposa ses mains sur le mur d'énergie et utilisa toute la puissance de Wing pour la briser. Les trois autres seigneurs l'imitèrent, appelant de toutes leurs forces leur dieu protecteur.

Heero ne quittait plus des yeux Duo. L'épée de son ami qui au début n'émettait qu'une faible lumière commençait à luire de plus en plus et bientôt, elle engloba les deux hommes. Treize tentait de se débattre mais l'arme entravait tout mouvement de fuite.

« DUO ! », s'écria le chevalier du nord.

A l'appel de son nom, le seigneur du sud tourna la tête vers son ami et l'observa quelques instants.

« Je t'en prie… Duo… ne fais pas ça. », implora le brun au bord de la panique.

Le jeune seigneur lui offrit un doux sourire. Rien à voir avec ceux qu'il affichait pour rassurer ses amis dans les situations difficiles. Celui-ci était vrai et empli de l'affection qu'il portait à ses frères d'arme.

Les ailes noires toujours dressées dans son dos se déployèrent dans leur intégralité et dans un dernier regard, Treize et Duo disparurent dans une intense lumière.

La barrière d'énergie se brisa au moment même où le rayonnement s'éteignit laissant enfin le passage libre aux quatre chevaliers.

Heero se précipita vers les escaliers de pierre et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé sur la plateforme, il avança lentement vers l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes plutôt le chevalier du sud. Mais la seule chose qu'il y trouva furent les armes sacrées de Shinigami ainsi qu'un petit objet qui scintillait. Le jeune seigneur s'agenouilla et tendit sa main vers la seule chose qu'il restait à présent de son ami. Il serra de toutes ses forces la croix en argent jusqu'à sentir le sang s'écouler peu à peu le long de son poing et tomber sur le sol de pierre, puis il releva son regard vers Quatre.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu sens encore sa présence. »

Le prince affichait un air de profonde détresse et c'est difficilement qu'il fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

Les chevaliers étaient choqués. Leur ami venait de se sacrifier pour offrir au Royaume de Sanc la paix que tous souhaitaient si ardemment.

Heero serra encore plus fort le bijou entre ses mains et c'est d'une voix brisée par le chagrin qu'il hurla sa peine.

« DUO ! »

* * *

Le Royaume était en liesse. 

La guerre qui avait durée près de dix ans était terminée et tous les habitant fêtaient cet évènement. La capital s'était habillée de ses plus beaux atours pour remercier les dieux et leurs élus.

Beaucoup de sacrifices avaient été fait, de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes pour protéger les leurs et tous avaient conscience que les cicatrices guériraient avec le temps mais ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement. Leurs parents, enfants ou amis disparus resteraient dans leur cœur et seraient chéris à jamais par ceux qui avaient survécus.

Mais aujourd'hui le temps n'était plus à la tristesse et à la douleur, aujourd'hui commençait une nouvelle ère car…

La paix était enfin revenue !

**FIN ( du Livre I )**

* * *

SVP pas taper... pas taper... 

Attendez le livre II avant :-)


End file.
